Love Lies Here
by ThespianReveur
Summary: A story that should have been told 500 years ago, Katherine and Elijah. When Katherine is finally done running and Elijah is forced to face the truth. Rated M for future situations.
1. 1,2,3 No Reason Left, Running, Decisions

Author's Note: This story has been a project of mine for about a month now. Further updates can be found on the FanForum for ELKAT: General Discussion...Couples...Elijah & Katherine {BAMF + HBIC} 2: 'He clearly has some centuries-old love for Katherine.' -Zap2it Part 4 begins on page 9 53. FYI... I write in parts, not chapters.

New updates include pictures and comments. The story is up to about 20 parts now. I will be updating here as well, when I can. If you enjoy these two like we do on our board, please join us...all supporters are welcome...on with the show!

PART 1 & 2

Klaus...the vampire she had feared and ran from for over 500 years now stood before her, wearing his signature arrogant smirk. It was one that she would never forget as long as she lived. A wave of fear shot down her spine as she realized that it was a look she would be seeing until he finally let her draw her last breath. The years stretched before her and they promised nothing but pain and agony.

Katherine watched as Klaus stepped towards Greta. The girl had a giddy grin on her face and seemed pleased with herself. Greta bowed her head as he neared her. Klaus's smirk lengthened and he placed his hand under her chin to pull her back to standing position. Klaus drew his finger along her cheek as Greta closed her eyes. Katherine grew more and more uncomfortable as she watched the two. It was something he had done to her many times, many years ago. The action had always left her a little uneasy.

Katherine snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Greta lazily drawl, "Welcome back, love." Klaus's smirk grew and Katherine shuddered when his eyes shifted to her. His gaze held a promise of things to come, and the secret of knowing how much blood he would soon spill. Katherine had no doubt that much of that blood would be her own. "Oh Katerina?" she heard him say. Her whole body shook and the fear paralyzed her. For the first time in a long time Katherine Pierce truly longed for death. She would beg for it. After all this time, everything that she had done, all the lives she'd stolen running from her fate had all been for nothing. She had to escape. She would not live in the shadow of him.

Katherine stilled her fear and gathered her courage. She slowly began to walk towards Klaus. Her mind swam with all the ways she could escape. None seemed like more than a suicide attempt. But she didn't care. What was there to live for now? Klaus had her. Stefan was desperately fighting to save the life of the dopple ganger, Elena. Who would care if she died? No one. No one loved her, and she had no reason left to live.

"So that's it?" Stefan asked.

"That's it", Elijah calmly answered. "If everything goes according to plan the only one who will die tonight will be Klaus." "And Elena will be safe." Elijah and Stefan shared a look of agreement. For Stefan the main point was that Elena would be safe. For Elijah, Klaus would be dead. They both had something important to gain in their plan's success.

"But she's not safe," Damon piped in. "Klaus has her!" Stefan tensed up at his brothers words. It was a fact he was trying to ignore.

"Yes, and she has the elixir" Elijah answered.

"Right, the elixir" Damon answered in a mocking tone.

Elijah tightened his jaw, as he stared at the arrogant young vampire. He was getting tired of always having to explain himself to a child. He was leaning against a dresser at one end of the room, while Damon was sprawled out on one of their couches at the other, but the tension between them was palpable.

"Okay," Stefan exclaimed as he stepped in between the two. He fixed his brother with a pointed glare. Anyone who had been paying any kind of attention at the events of today could clearly see that the elixir was a touchy subject for Elijah. The last thing he needed right now was his brother's blood all over the sitting room. Damon had informed the group about his run in with the all powerful original at the historic society get together. And as Stefan looked around he noticed several pencils close to Elijah, not to mention, there was a silver letter opener inside the drawer that Elijah was currently leaning against.

Stefan expected Elijah to retaliate and put his brother in his place. But once again the older vampire surprised him when he looked away from his brother. Elijah turned his head towards the door, almost as if he was listening for something. He didn't seem interested in having a glaring match with Damon at all. Stefan looked on, confused. You never knew what Elijah was going to do. Damon crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. And Stefan shook his head at how ridiculous he looked. His mind turned to Elena. He knew she was okay. Klaus would never let any harm come to his sacrifice. But that made her far from safe. He felt tears begin to swim at the back of his eyes. She must be terrified right now. And he couldn't do anything about it. But she was strong, she was brave, Stefan knew that, and that thought gave him hope.

"Well, if you will excuse me, I have some things to attend to before this evening." Elijah pushed himself off the dresser and buttoned his jacket at the waist. He glanced once at Damon. Stefan sensed that he was smiling on the inside at his brothers childishness. And then he did smile. Just a small one. Damon's glare faltered for a moment. And he eyed Elijah, trying to figure out what went wrong with his intimidation tactic. A confused look crossed his face as Elijah left the room. Damon watched him leave, and Stefan heard the door shut. Stefan fixed his brother with an annoyed look. He crossed his arms over his chest waiting for his brother to speak.

"What?" Damon asked. He glared at his brother, and got up. Stefan had no doubt he was headed to refill his drink. But he didn't care. His brother could wait. Elena could not. She was his last thought as he crossed the room and climbed the stairs to his bedroom. The day could not get over fast enough.

Another branch slashed across her face as she ran through the trees. She felt the blood drip down her cheek. Having not fed for days she wasn't healing like she should. A fact that Klaus had pointed out to her during one of his many torture sessions. He had commented that things were going so well between them and perhaps he would never feed her again. It was that day that Klaus had decided that red was his favorite color on her. Her only thought was of reaching the boarding house. Every step she took she was convinced would be her last. She knew he would catch her. But she didn't care now. If he caught her perhaps he would be angry enough to finally kill her. She realized that was a stupid thought right after it came to her. He wouldn't chase her himself. He would send one of his lackeys after her. She thought back to the first time she had ran from him. The memory haunted her at every turn. She could almost hear the search party yelling her name. She could clearly hear Elijah saying "I know you're near, I can smell your blood."

Tears streamed down her face as she recalled the words he spoke, they mixed with her blood. There was slashes and cuts all over her body, and her clothes were in shreds. But still she ran as fast as her weakened state would allow.

"It's pointless to run, Klaus will find you wherever you are." Elijah's voice echoed in her mind. It spurred her ahead at least a little bit faster. Her last thought was of the horrors that awaited her if she was caught again.

"I'll die first," she said to the night and the endless trees that stretched out before her. Someone grabbed her from behind. Effectively halting her escape from a monster. She flailed her arms and kicked any part of him she could reach. Her mouth was covered by a strong hand and she yelled into the palm. Unsuccessfully biting at the skin. Her nails dug into flesh where ever she could find it. A male grunt sounded behind her. And she fought still harder as she realized, it was pointless. He was older and stronger than she could ever be.

"Katerina," a voice sounded in her ear. She knew she was wrong. Klaus himself had come after her. New tears streamed down her face. Finally, she could see the end. He would kill her, and it all would finally be over. Katherine continued to fight. Flailing her arms and kicking back with her boots. She knew they could do a lot of damage. But they were hardly an effective weapon against an original. She hoped to make him angry enough to kill her.

"Katerina" the voice sounded again. She could almost recognize it, but her fear and desperation clouded her senses. The hand moved away from her mouth and she let loose a scream as loud as her lungs could give. He moved around in front of her quickly. Placing a finger against her lips. Tears clouded her vision. "Be silent...Katerina." she heard a stern voice say. Her vision slowly began to clear as she blinked her eyes repeatedly. Hands reached towards her face and she flinched in fear. Soft fingers stroked underneath her eyes, wiping the tears away. Her vision cleared and she stood in shock of who was before her. A lesser evil, she thought. He could never be as cruel as Klaus.

Her lips trembled as he placed his finger back against her lips, silencing her. Her whole body shook and her eyes began to fill with tears again. She was more thankful and relieved than she had even been in her life at this moment. The person who stood before her was not Klaus. Silent tears leaked out of her eyes, she opened her mouth just a little and let loose a breath of relief. He just looked at her, and she looked right back at him, still in shock. He had a serious look on his face and she wasn't sure if he was angry. He slowly began to move his finger away from her lips and he shook her shoulders a little bit after a moment. She regarded him, tilting her head only slightly. Her vision began to blur again, but it wasn't from tears.

"Elijah," she whispered before she felt herself fall back away from him. Her last two thoughts were of a lesser kinder evil, and that she was actually fainting. She was fainting, and she couldn't believe her own foolishness.

PART 3

Elijah looked at the fallen woman before him. She lay unconscious on the forest floor, her hair spread out against the leaves. Her clothes were torn at every seem, in long ripped lengths. He strained his eyes to find an area of her skin that wasn't smeared with blood. She looked as if she'd been to hell and back again. Of this he had no doubt, given who her own personal devil had been. His brother had always had an ease for causing anyone he wished excruciating pain. Elijah knelt next to her. Long strands of hair covered one side of her face. Slowly, he began to move them away, pausing only briefly at those that were dried to her skin by blood. He reached into his jacket and withdrew his handkerchief. The fine white cloth quickly turned red as he stroked it down the side of her face.

It was difficult to tell where one cut ended, and another began. The strip of cloth soon proved to be useless and after a moment he tossed it carelessly to the forest floor. He reached into another pocket and withdrew his phone. The thing had a purpose every once in a while and he found he had a reason to use it at the moment. Elijah scanned his recent calls and pushed the call out button for a number he recognized as one for the Salvatore's. Damon answered the phone. Elijah quickly told the older Salvatore to meet him at the Lockwood mansion and to bring his brother along. He was surprised when Damon didn't question him and replied that they would be there soon. Elijah paused briefly in his conversation, reaching out and lightly touching her cheek. "Bring blood," he told Damon and shut the phone, placing it back into his pocket.

Elijah stood to his full height and took a step back ,but he found he could not look away from her. The smell of her blood reached out to him. A sweet smell he remembered from many years ago, although it had aged over the years, there was no mistaking it as hers.

He let out a breath, "Of all the nights.." he groaned. He knelt again and began to gather her into his arms, before gently picking her up, and pulling her close to his chest. Her head rolled to the side and he placed his chin next to her cheek. As he stood up he felt her mouth brush the side of his neck only for a second and his grip on her tightened as he clenched his jaw. She curled into him and he thought for a moment about how small she really was. Her body had left an outline of blood along the forest floor and the observation brought him no comfort. As he stood there he became increasing aware of where her skin touched his and he tried to avoid the thought that she fit right into his arms. It all nagged at his mind as he spurred his feet forward to map the way out of the forest to the Lockwood's estate.

Elijah put down his cup of tea as he heard the front door bang open and both brothers stalked into the sitting room archway. He observed that there muscles were tense and he knew they were both on edge. He barely smiled and offered them a cup of tea. Damon turned him down immediately and Stefan just shook his head. They both slowly began to move into the room and he saw the moment they both realized they weren't the only three present. Laid out on the sofa was Katherine, eyes closed, fast asleep. Both brothers looked to the original for an explanation and Elijah just looked back at them, taking another sip of tea.

Their gaze shifted to Katherine and Elijah regarded them both with interest as they softened to different degrees when they looked at the sleeping vampire. Elijah saw their eyes cloud over with memories and he pretended not to notice, before eyeing her from the corner of his own eye. She certainly hadn't eaten for days, as was evidenced by her frail appearance. He'd cleaned her face off with some hot water. A fact that he was still avoiding acknowledging. He hoped that Damon and Stefan didn't. He knew that they'd already noticed the blanket that had been tucked around her, judging from the way their eyes fixed on where her fingers slightly curled around the top. She looked peaceful and innocent. A fact that all three of them knew to be far from the truth.

"Did you bring the blood I requested?" Elijah asked Damon. Damon nodded and reached into a bag he had thrown over his arm. Elijah crossed the room to were they stood and extended his hand to Damon. Damon placed the bag into Elijah's hand. "Thank you," he replied. Damon just nodded his head in reply. Stefan, who had alternated between looking at Katherine and Elijah, opened his mouth to speak but before he could Elijah said with a tone of authority, "Do not let her leave this house," and swiftly exited the room. Damon and Stefan exchanged a confused look before eyeing Katherine suspiciously. Damon was the first to speak.

"You know this just got a whole lot more complicated, right?" Stefan nodded and looked in the direction that Elijah had walked. "I think it comes with the territory."

Damon smirked, "Welcome to Mystic Falls."


	2. Part 4 Thank You

PART 4

Katherine slowly opened her eyes. The room she was in was bright and she had to squint against the lights. After she'd blinked multiple times she could make out the outline of a large coffee table in front of her. It was dressed with gold accents and scroll details. But she cared not for the beauty of the table. What reached out to her was the smell coming from the large cup sitting on top of the table directly in her line of sight. She could see the wisps of steam coming from over the rim of the cup and her senses told her exactly what was in it...blood. It was blood. Her body couldn't move quick enough for her liking as she reached for the sweet liquid. Katherine quickly downed the contents, a steady stream of blood slid down her throat, while what she missed in her haste dripped down the side of her face, falling off her chin. Not since her first night as a vampire could she remember blood tasting so good, and so satisfying. The cup now empty, she set it back down on the table. She bared her fangs as she attempted to lick what remained on her face. Sweet, wonderful, delicious, blood. She drew her fingers along her chin and cheeks, eager to get every drop, licking her fingers with relish, before she let out a satisfied groan.

Her hunger satisfied, she surveyed her surroundings. She was in what appeared to be a manor of some sort, richly furnished. The coffee table she could now see was a foot stool next to the other furniture around her. The couch she was laying on was twice her size and the soft material caressed her skin as she swiveled her head to look around the room. It was then that she saw her Salvatore boys coming through the walk way to enter the room. She smirked with enjoyment at the guarded look they both wore when they neared her. "I'm still hungry" she stated. Damon smirked, and tossed her another blood bag. Katherine caught it easily, ripping open the seal, and bringing the opening to her mouth. She noted that this blood, was cold, and not as good as what she'd previously downed from the cup. A fleeting thought crossed her mind that it was nice of them to warm the blood for her. But it was quickly lost as she emptied the last contents from the bag.

She was aware of both men watching her movements, and even more aware of how they were eyeing her clothing. They no doubt had noticed that she was covered in blood from head to foot. She tried to make light of the situation. "I suppose I should thank you both for helping me out," she said, tossing the empty blood bag onto the table. Both brothers looked uncomfortable by her statement, and she got the sense that she was missing something. They both didn't answer her as Damon reached into a bag he had and held a change of clothes out to her. She stood to accept the clean clothes, extending her hand, "What?..." she asked, "this is what happens when you piss off the original big bad," she said gesturing to her tattered garments. Katherine chuckled at the look of bewilderment they both gave her. "I believe the term generally used is original, Katerina," a voice said. The clothes slid through her fingers and fell to the floor. Katherine turned to the entryway and was met with the sight of, none other than, Elijah.

She took in a breath quickly, taking a step back on instinct. She didn't see Elijah when he moved, but suddenly he was right in front of her. There was barely a breath separating them. Katherine gaped at the elder vampire, and he just looked down at her. She saw his eyes move to the line of blood that was streaked down the side of her chin. And he smiled a small smile. Katherine wasn't sure if the gesture should ease her discomfort or heighten it. But still he stared at her, and she was reminded, not for the first time, how beautiful his eyes truly were. She saw him move slowly as he reached down to the floor. Katherine moved her body back slightly as the top of his head brushed her ribs. He looked up at her as he picked up the clothes she had previously dropped.

Standing again to his full height. She took in another gasp of breath as he was once again only inches away from her face. She stilled as he reached forward, grasping on to one of her wrists in his strong hand and pulling it out in front of her. Making a platform, on which he set her clothes. She stared at him, and he stared back at her, amusement evident in his gaze. He tilted his head to the side, only slightly. She said nothing, and after a moment he spoke. "You may change now, Katerina," he said. Katherine blinked and glanced down at the clothes she held quickly, before moving her gaze back to Elijah. He sighed, "Unless, of course, you're content to be wearing your own blood." "Then you may remain as you are." Katherine took a quick step back from him. When she saw him do nothing she took another. She glanced at Stefan and Damon as she did so. They didn't seem the least bit surprised that Elijah was there. She looked back to the mentioned vampire and found his gaze still on her. "The washroom is to you right," he said nonchalantly, extending his hand in front of him, to reference what direction he meant.

Her feet passed over the exit of the room, and his hand dropped to his side before he put it into one of his pant's pockets. There was so much that she didn't understand at the moment. But for now it could wait until after her shower. She had been dressed in her own blood for far too long.

Katherine surveyed herself in the mirror as she buttoned up her black knit shirt. Most of her cuts had healed and she could slowly see a little bit of color coming back to her skin. "At least I don't look like the walking dead anymore." she said as she spread her fingers through her hair, happy that it had returned to it's normal glory and shine after many washings. She chuckled at her own ridiculous joke, "the walking dead," she echoed. "Remind me to thank Damon, for having intelligence enough to bring the blood," she said to her own reflection, while applying her lipstick with her fingers. She took one finale look at herself, content enough to say that she looked better than the pin cushion that she had been an hour ago. "Thanks to this," she said pulling the vervain bottle out of her tattered pants pocket, and placing it into a pocket of the pants she now wore.

When she entered the sitting room again she saw that it was much the same as she had left it. The blanket was folded neatly and placed at the end of the couch. Stefan stood near the window looking at lord knew what. Damon seemed content to just sip on a glass of some alcoholic liquid. I could use one of those, she thought. She turned her attention to Elijah who stood near the hallway, with a wine glass in hand, slowly swirling the contents. He was seemingly lost in his thoughts. He looked up as she entered the room. Katherine slowly walked over to the head of the couch. She was content to just stand there staring at them. But it seemed Elijah had other plans, he gestured for her to sit down, even going so far as to say "Please," when he indicated for her to take a seat on the couch.

All eyes turned to her, as both brothers took seats opposite her, only Elijah remained standing where he was. She started at the beginning from when she first saw Alaric as Klaus and ended at right after the real Alaric mistook her for Elena and collapsed. Stefan and Damon said nothing. Damon seemed relieved when she confirmed that Alaric was still alive. Katherine kept her eyes on them as she recounted her tale. She left out the torture sessions she had endured at the hands of Klaus. Although she did not turn to look at the original she could feel his eyes always on her. She paused, not ready to continue with the rest of the tale just yet. She still couldn't shake the feeling of seeing Klaus in his own body after all those years, or what came after he was whole again. She stood quickly walking over to Damon and snatched the bottle of alcohol from the table next to him. She easily grabbed the cup from his hand and filled it to the brim with the brown liquid. She shoved the bottle back into Damon's hands and took several quick gulps from the cup she held.

After a moments pause she downed the rest. Tossing the cup into the seat next to Damon. She turned and looked around the room, suddenly very agitated. "Where are we?" she asked no one in particular. She didn't like not knowing where she was. "The Lockwood estate," Stefan answered. "Why are we here?" Why aren't we at your house?" "At least there's good liquor there," she said under her breath. "It's not our house.. not anymore," Damon answered her. He seemed to be enjoying telling her this. "Why not?" Katherine asked. "Well.." Stefan started. "We gave it to Elena," Damon finished for him. Katherine glared at him, there was a wide smirk on his face. "Perfect, "Katherine answered, none to sarcastically. "I need some air," she said and started for the door. She made it out of the archway, but as soon as her fingers closed around the handle an arm shot out against the door, preventing her from opening it.

She didn't even have to look away from the door handle to confirm who it was. She can feel his presence towering over her, and her back brushes against the front of his jacket. She hears Stefan and Damon walk in behind her, and her fingers tighten around the door knob. "Katerina," he says and anger flares inside her. I wish everyone would stop.." she starts to say, turning around quickly, her face inches away from his. She pauses for a moment when she looks up at his face. Calm and collected as he always is, he's waiting for her to complete her thought. "..calling me that," she finishes.

Her eyes stray to his jaw for a moment and she looks into his eyes. After a beat her hand drops and she turns away from the door. She stalks past Damon and Stefan, both wearing a look of shock, and she can feel the moment Elijah follows behind her. Katherine sits back down on the couch while Elijah resumes his earlier position. Damon and Stefan follow the pair's movements with their eyes. Stefan stares on with a look of bewilderment, while Damon just lifts his eyebrows in shock. Elijah takes a sip of his wine, and sets the glass back down, "Now then," he starts. "Katerina...you were just about to tell us how you escaped."

Katherine eyes the original, and he stares back at her. To Stefan and Damon it's almost as if Katherine is daring Elijah to retaliate if she doesn't. The whole thing makes both brothers extremely uncomfortable. "Continue," Elijah says with finality. Katherine huffs at him, but opens her mouth in answer to his request. Stefan and Damon let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. Katherine explains how Klaus turned his attention to her. She opts to simply say that Klaus has an impressive knowledge of ways to torture a human. But loves it best when his victim is a vampire because then he can't get bored.

She fingers her bracelet as she says this and the action does not escape Elijah's attention. Katherine gets quiet and a far off look crosses her eyes. Elijah begins to get very uncomfortable. "So...that's how you, got...the way that you were before," Stefan inquires. Katherine doesn't answer, and Stefan asks quietly," What did he do to you?" Katherine answers him slowly, "We're not going to talk about that." Her tone says the discussion is closed. Elijah swiftly exists the room then, all three look up as he leaves. Katherine only continues when she hears the door shut. "And so I ran…I ran until I couldn't run anymore."

Katherine stands and crosses the room, "And now I'm here..." she pauses. "I don't know what happened, or how I got here, or even why I am here, but I owe you one, both of you," she says. Her head drops down then and they can see she's exhausted. Damon and Stefan share a look. Damon nods in Katherine's direction and Stefan stands and walks over to her. "Katherine, " he starts, and pauses. Damon stands and walks over to his brother, urging him to continue. "We didn't find you," Stefan confirms. Katherine's head snaps up at that, she eyes the brothers suspiciously. "Elijah found you, he called us," Damon said. Katherine stutters, unbelieving, "What?" She looks at the two, her eyes wide with shock, but their looks do not waver. They're telling her the truth. She turns her head and looks at the door. Her whole world just got thrown back into 1492 and she had no idea what to think... or feel.

The door shut behind her and the soft click rang loudly in her ears. What was she doing? Hundreds of years of survival instincts warned her against this. Even her own body protested her own stupidity as she found that she could move forward only slowly, step by step. The Lockwood grounds were huge, but the more she walked them, the more she found they agreed with her. A beautiful ornate set of stairs stretched out before her, lined with beautiful small purple flowers and pillars, a top which sat pots of delicate plants, that stretched towards the sky. She saw a fountain below her not to far off in the distance.

When she reached the last stone step she descended into what looked to be a field of lush green grass that ran on for miles. A small evergreen colored bridge was to her left and she turned her feet towards it. She crossed the bridge in a few short strides. Across the bridge was a small pond, in the middle of which was the fountain she had seen, and just beyond that, almost obscured by the fountains bursts, stood Elijah. He was facing away from her, and she was surprised that he didn't look out of place. She remembered another garden from many years ago. A garden that put this one to shame. One that he had been a fixture in as well. Her thoughts wondered to that day, so long ago. Her feet started walking on their own...closer and closer to a man, that now was only in her memory...

She sat in the corner of the sitting room, twining her fingers in her dress skirts. The servants flitted around her, no doubt planning the evening meal. The sun would be setting soon. It would mark the end of a whole day she had spent waiting for Klaus to return. She suspected that even then he would not, and she would have spent the day in vain. Her thoughts were interrupted by an excited chorus of greeting from some of the servants. She watched as they bowed to whomever stood before them, and she stood to her feet thinking, perhaps Klaus had returned to her after all, and her thoughts had been not but foolish regret. She smoothed out her skirts with her palms and turned towards the chorus of voices. Her breath caught in her throat as the servants parted and she could see Lord Elijah smiling brightly.

She was pleasantly surprised when this knowledge brought no sadness to the uplift that her mood was currently in. Klaus was charming, but Elijah was also kind, ever the gentleman, and the most considerate man she'd ever had an acquaintance with in her short years. She found that she was very glad to see him. After only talking with him for a short time the previous evening. He had inquired about her family, and where she was from, speaking in her native tongue, and Katerina was very pleased that she could easily converse with him. He turned his head towards her and his smile widened. Katerina had to remind herself to breath. Never had the free smile of a man taken her breath away before. It was usually so much simpler than that. Most of the time she found a man's seduction striking.

Lord Elijah was different. She felt her own smile widen as he neared her. "Katerina, I am pleased you have joined us today." Katerina bowed, extending her hand, he took it, and just as he had the previous night, softly kissed it. Her reaction was much the same, and once again, she had to remind herself to breathe. "My Lord, your brother has called upon me." Katerina saw Elijah's jaw tighten, but she could have imagined it. "Ah...yes, well, I'm afraid he is not here at the moment," he responded. "Will you be joining us for supper?" "If you will permit, my lord," she answered. "Please…there is plenty of food for all to partake." "Will you be dining tonight then, Lord Elijah?" "Thank you, no...he paused, I've already dined this evening" Katerina's face fell, it seemed that she would be eating with only the servants as her company tonight. Elijah paused, and he simply looked at her. Katerina decided that she loved the way that he looked at her. "Will you walk with me Katerina?" he asked. Katerina felt a smile pull at her delicate lips and she happily excepted, extending her hand towards him, which he tucked into the crook of his elbow. As they cleared the doors to the garden a wicked thought crossed her mind and she dropped her hand from his arm. Katerina took off running across the field. Lord Elijah's quiet laughter echoed behind her.

Katherine let a sad smile touch her face, only in my memory, she reminded herself as her feet paused. She was now only steps away from him, but his back was still towards her. He made no move to turn towards her, but she saw his back stiffen. He knew she was there, and she knew he knew. The moment stood still, and the space between them was almost real all on it's own. Her hands flexed and closed, she brushed them along her pants, suddenly sweaty. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. They just stand there together. She turns to leave, but finds that she can't, not until she tells him...  
>"Thank you," she says softly. He doesn't answer her, but she didn't expect him to. She turns to leave, and finds that this time, she can. It's many minutes after she leaves, at least a dozen, until Elijah slowly turns his head back to where she stood. He turns back around and continues his walk around the pond. He wonders whether this is the tenth or twentieth time he's walked this same curve around this same pond.<p> 


	3. Part 5 It Had To Be Done

PART 5

Katherine was sitting next to Damon on the couch she had previously been lying on when Elijah came back into the sitting room. He caught bits and pieces of their conversation. A mention, of his brother here, and a whisper of the curse there. But he cared not for what they were discussing. He walked up to Katherine with a purpose, and his voice interrupted whatever Damon had been going to say next. "How did you escape?" he asks the woman sitting in front of him. Katherine's mouth shuts almost immediately. And she turns her head to regard him with a weary expression. Elijah looked at her, tilting his head slightly, he crossed his arms over his chest. "How did you.." he begins again, only to be interrupted by Katherine. "He compelled me, or tried to..." Katherine answers. She pauses, and looks up at him from beneath her eye lashes. "It didn't work" she finishes.

"Yes?...," Elijah urged her to continue, nodding his head at her when she remained silent. Katherine sighed and accepted defeat, "I'm supposed to play his little spy," she clarified. "He sent me here to find out what you all...well, not you of course, because you're supposed to be in the basement...dead," she said, regarding Elijah. He fixed her with a level glare and she shivered, before standing and moving away from him and Damon. She crossed the room to stand in front of a mirror. She ran her fingers along the edge of the mirror, tracing a pattern, and glanced up at the reflection. Elijah stood staring at her, waiting. She dropped her hand from the mirror and turned around facing them both , "I'm supposed to find out what you're all up to, all the moving pieces, and report back to Klaus," she finally said.

She saw Damon tense and he leveled a glare at her, accusation in his eyes. She didn't dare look away from Damon to look at Elijah. Damon began to advance towards her, malice in his eyes, fists balled. She would be lying if she tried to say she wasn't expecting as much. Elijah held his hand out in front of him, "Damon," he warned. Damon stopped his advance, but still he glared at her. Katherine finally allowed her gaze to shift to Elijah, he stood poised in front of Damon, not glaring at her, simply looking at her. She sensed that he was searching for something. And she made no effort to speak or move. "He expects you to come back then?" he asks. Katherine felt every muscle in her body tense, before she replied with no uncertainty, "I'll die first." "That can be arranged," Damon answered. "Damon," Elijah says again before leveling Damon with a look that said, back off. Damon tensed, but took a step back.

"Katerina!" "Did he compel you to come back?" She didn't answer him, and her silence gave him all the answer he needed. He took a step toward her, and she took a step back. He continued to step towards her and Katherine felt fear at the uncertainty of what he would do. She took another hurried step back and he took an even larger step. She turned to run, and was not at all surprised when he was before her in the blink of an eye. She shook her head no,.. backing away from him. Elijah saw Katherine's eyes fill with fear, but still he reached for her. His hands closed around her upper arms, and she continued to back away from him. He felt the moment that her back hit the wall behind her. He took one final step towards her and his body molded to the front of hers. Katherine could feel his muscles flex as she struggled against him. The effort did little for her. He was stronger than she would ever be and he exerted no effort in restraining her. She looked away from his face, closing her eyes, when she felt the familiar sensation begin to take hold of her. "Look at me," he demanded. His voice was firm, but still Katherine clenched her eyes shut. He let go of her arms and took hold of her face. "Katerina?" he said. She slowly opened her eyes. His palms cradled the sides of her face. Katherine reached for the vervain in her pocket, feeling that her pocket was empty. Elijah held up the bottle in front of her, jiggling the contents. Her heart fell, it was her last hope. He put the bottle into his pocket and returned his hand to the side of her face. She looks at him. Her breathing is deep, and as she draws in long breathes her chest pushes against his. She feels a heat creep up over her skin. His thumb brushes the side of her face lightly, as he begins to compel her.

As their eyes lock together a single tear falls from Katherine's eye, running along the top of his thumb. "He'll know you betrayed him...again," he says softly. "And he will come after you." "You have to go back," he says stroking the side of her chin down to her neck. He becomes aware of how soft her skin is as he does so. Elijah finishes the compulsion and steps away from her. He feels his body tingle and relax slightly from the lack of contact. Elijah glances over at a movement in his peripheral vision and sees Damon. He had honestly forgot he was even in the room. He has a look of utter surprise on his face as he alternates between looking at Katherine and Elijah. Elijah watches Katherine slowly slide down the wall, staring ahead, and crumple to the floor, before he leaves the room.

Elijah finds Stefan in a small study room down the hall. It wasn't difficult to find him. His nervous movements made him very easy to pinpoint. When he opens the door the younger Salvatore pauses in his pacing. Elijah softly closes the door behind him. "Klaus compelled Katerina," he starts. Stefan nods, having expected as much. "She was meant to be his spy," he continues in an annoyed tone. Stefan nods again, still not speaking. "She's going back to him," Elijah finishes, no emotion in his voice. Stefan looks up at that, "She's going back to him?" he repeats in question. "And you're letting her?" he asks Elijah.

There's a long pause before Elijah answers him. "I compelled her," he says. Stefan watches as Elijah's jaw tenses after he's made his statement. He looks down briefly in thought, before his gaze snaps back to Stefan's. The question is written in Stefan's eyes, and Elijah answers it.  
>"It needed to be done" he says. He stands immediately and moves towards the window at the opposite side of the room.<p>

Stefan stares at the original's back and after a moment Elijah turns back to him. He effectively changes the subject when he says, "Seems your brother had the resourcefulness of mind to supply her with this," Elijah says, holding up the bottle of vervain. He turns it in his hands smelling at the liquid. "It's a particularly potent batch." "Much like the vervain that Elena threw at my face not too long ago," he states. A small smile graces Stefan's mouth at the mention of his girlfriend's antics before it turns sad. And so Elijah changes the subject again. "Klaus does not know the whole of the situation." "And we can use that to our advantage" Stefan nods in agreement. Elijah pauses before he speaks again, "She will be leaving soon, should you wish to speak with her." "Klaus no doubt will be wondering were she is." Stefan nods again, and Elijah speaks one final time, "Elena is safe." Stefan's head jerks up suddenly at his words. Elijah looks at him and the two vampires watch each other for a moment longer, before Elijah leaves him alone with his thoughts. It is then that it occurs to Stefan that there may be more to the ancient vampire that he had first thought, much more.

Stefan finds Katherine alone by the entry way, she's staring at the door, and for a moment he pities her for she has to return to. "Katherine?" he says softly. She turns only slightly, and she looks more tired than Stefan has ever seen her. For a moment he sees the angel that he had once saw shine through her disguise. He is unsure if it had ever been anything more than an illusion.

She turns fully towards him, a small ray of hope lights her features, but it is gone almost instantly. "She's fine Stefan" she says with no small amount of malice. He gawks at her, opens his mouth to say something, but closes it almost immediately. "I'll see you around," she says as she turns away from him. "Be careful Katherine," he breathes quietly before he turns and leaves the room. Katherine sighs, and slumps against the pillar of the entryway. She is left alone with her thoughts for several moments before a voice rings out behind her, "Do you still believe in love, Katerina?" he asks, and she turns more away from him. Facing the door as much as possible. For a moment he thinks that she won't answer. Her shoulders slump and he sees her muscles wind as if they're ready to spring out against anything. He swallows the lump in his throat as he watches her whole body shake. Her eyes fixed on the door, and her mind no doubt swimming with thoughts of what, or more likely who, lay beyond it. "I did once..." she starts. "I don't anymore," she answers. He can hear a note of sadness in her voice and he feels a tightening in his chest, but he ignores it as best he can. The years have made him good at guarding his reactions.

"Then what do you live for?" he asks finally. She turns towards him then, accusation and surprise in her eyes, and just stares at him, while he stares back. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out something, tossing it to her. She catches it, and eyes him in question. He gives her a long lingering look that makes her insides turn in discomfort, before he places his hand back into his pocket and leaves her standing there. Gripping what he had tossed to her in her fingers. She looks down and recognizes the bottom of vervain he had taken from her. She looks back up at where he was standing, but he's long gone. Elijah hears a door shut behind him, and he forces his feet to keep him traveling in the opposite direction. "It had to be done," he repeats to himself.


	4. Part 6 Hard To Hate

PART 6

Right about the same time Elijah realized he was sitting on the same couch that Katherine had been lying on he got up as quickly as his muscles would allow. He took two large steps away from the over bearing piece of furniture. The thought that it was too big for the room crossed his mind, but he quickly dismissed it as ridiculous. Why could he not calm his mind? He ran an agitated hand through his hair. This night seemed to be never ending. The sacrifice would take place that evening. An event that had taken over half a millennia to come to pass. Sometimes it seemed to him as if this had been a constant all his life. And now that the time had come and it was upon him. He knew not what to do. What would be his focus when it had passed? The only thing he remained certain of, as he had for many years, was that Klaus had to die. The rest he would decide when he came to it. A sad smile crossed his features for a moment when he realized that so much had changed in all this time. And yet, there were some things that remained the same. Nothing was certain when it came to this. Kill Klaus, that was his focus this time, the first time however, his focus had been something else entirely. And he refused to acknowledge that the aforementioned was the reason why he was nervous for the first time in centuries.

"You let her leave?" Elijah turned around quickly to see Damon standing in the door, he did not look pleased. Elijah chuckled inwardly at the idea that he was trying to intimidate him. Damon stomped across the room to stand in front of him. Elijah looked at him. He did not have time for this. "Hey.." Damon started, Elijah moved quickly, wrapping his hand around the vampire's throat, again. Damon was against the far wall in an instant, his feet dangling in the air. "I did not LET her leave," Elijah clarified, annoyance and anger evident on his face. He put an emphasize on the word "let" as he continued. Slowly squeezing his fingers closer together. Damon throat moved against his hand as her gargled. "I compelled her," he said. Anger rolled off him. He didn't appreciate being questioned by the younger vampire. Regardless of whether or not he himself had first hesitated to make the decision in discussion. He let go of Damon's throat then. Damon hunched over and began full out coughing. Elijah smiled sweetly down at him as he took in big breathes of air. "There's a difference," Elijah finished.

Elijah patted Damon on the back and they both looked up when Stefan ran in. "What...," he started to say. He stopped mid sentence and looked between his brother and Elijah. Elijah looked to Stefan, he brushed his hands over his sleeves, buttoning is jacket, before flexing his neck. "Until later, gentleman" Elijah says, turning to the door. He reaches for the handle and he's gone before they register that he left. Stefan turns to his brother, rushing over to put his arm around his brother's shoulder. Damon shrugs him off quickly. "What was that all about?" Stefan asked. "Man, did you miss a show," Damon replies, rubbing his neck. "That guy has a grip," Damon comments. Realization dawns on Stefan, "Elijah compelled Katherine." Damon nods slowly, his neck movement a little limited at the moment.

"I get it," Damon says. "You get what?" Stefan asks. Damon shrugs in response. "You think he'd hate her," Damon says "He could of killed her a couple times." Stefan gets quiet for a moment before replying, "Katherine is not easy to hate." Damon crosses the room to grab the bottle of alcohol he'd had earlier, "Yeah," he replies, before pouring himself a drink. Stefan shakes his head in response. Damon takes a drink and stares down into his glass. Stefan looks at his brother and turns to leave the room. "She knows about Bonnie," Damon states flatly. Stefan turns around and gawks at his brother. "What?" Stefan asks Damon as he raises his glass to him in a cheers gesture, before taking another drink.

Stefan crosses the room to stand next to his brother. "I didn't tell her, we were talking, and she figured it out" "She told me I could trust her Stefan." "I was wondering what you two were talking about before I left." "Can you?" Stefan asks. "Can I what Stefan?" "Can you trust her?" "She'll have vervain in her system, if she tells Klaus then it will be because she wants to," he pauses before adding, "or because he's torturing her." Stefan grabs the bottle from his brother and fills a glass of his own. He downs the whole thing, and Damon finishes the rest of his.

There's a moment that passes and neither of them say anything. "It's Katherine Stefan, you never know," Damon concludes. "Did you tell Elijah?" "Hell no, do you think I have a death wish?" Damon is silent and Stefan fills his glass to the rim, before pouring one of his own.


	5. Part 7 Safe For Now

PART 7

It shouldn't have surprised Elijah that he ended up at Alaric's place. But he found himself looking up at the door wondering how he happened to be there. He could hear his brother on the other side. When he heard Katherine say "Making coffee" He wasn't sure if he was relieved or something else. The strain in her voice told him that Klaus's hand was probably wrapped around her neck at the moment. He heard Katherine cough and he put his hands on the door frame, hanging his head in front of it. What he heard his brother say next caused his head to snap up immediately. He could hear the excitement in his brother's voice and he waited, dreading what he would hear next. Katherine's cries rang out through the building and Elijah felt his hands tighten around the wood of the door frame. He could hear the sizzle of her skin and the rancid smell of it burning seeped out through the opening at his feet. Her cries continued and Elijah had to fight not to break the wood beneath his hands in anger. Klaus would surely notice a hole in the wood on either side of his door. He gritted his teeth and fought against breathing in through his nose.

One hand reached for the door handle and he only restrained himself with considerable difficultly. The tips of his teeth digging into his bottom lip. He expelled a quiet relieved breath when his brother said, "That's enough," and he heard her crash against the brick wall. The tension slowly drained from his body as he imagined her huddled against the wall, safe from the burning light. He felt relief as he hadn't known he could for centuries when he heard his brother say ,"Hmm, guess I was wrong." The fear eased out of his mind. He didn't know, and he knew enough of him to deduce that he wasn't planning on killing her until at least after the ritual. Elijah turned away from the door to leave. He had heard enough, and he didn't think he could stand to hear anymore. His gaze moved back to the door. He wished that he didn't have to be weary of his discovery by the person on the other side, but he did. His efforts of the last half millennium ensured that he had to do so. And that unhappy fact is what kept him from tearing the door from it's hinges. There hadn't been much that Elijah had to except defeat about in the last thousand years. He did as he pleased when he pleased. But in this matter he was helpless, and he hated it.

Klaus stood over Katherine looking down on her in disgust. "All right, that's enough," he said. "Really Katerina, you're almost as pathetic as you were when you were human." he laughed at her. "So...desperate, so naive.." "I suppose it did you some good considering it endeared you to someone long enough for them to beg for your life." Katherine looked up at him in confusion. Her skin had long healed, but the phantom pain remained with her. "In any matter, it's irrelevant now...he can't save you this time, no one can." Katherine didn't have enough time to wonder who he was talking about because he reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her to him. The little bit of sunlight that he'd pulled her into began to burn her. She tried to move away but he held her only slightly into the light. She turned her face away, crying out from the pain.

His hand gripped her face, and he forced her to look at him. "Now, what did you find out from our group of friends?" he asked her. Katherine felt the compulsion take hold as her skin burned, and many thoughts filtered across her mind, Elijah being alive, Bonnie... She considered her situation before replying, "They have nothing, they're still pathetically trying to figure out a way to kill you. They know you have Elena, but that's it" She rushed her words, trying to focus on what she was saying instead of the pain. Apparently he'd understood her because he replied, "Is that all?" before throwing her back against the same wall she'd been huddled laughter rang out through the apartment and Katherine felt tears sting at the corner of her eyes. "Stand up!" he ordered. Katherine stood in fear before Klaus as he handed her his cell phone. She had no way of knowing what he was up to. But the evil glint in his eye told her she would not like it. He turned away from her and she stood holding it. Klaus walked over to the other side of the kitchen. He leaned against the counter top before he turned back to her, the evil glint in his eye had grown. "Call Jenna," he stated simply. Katherine looked at him in confusion, "what...why?" she asked. Klaus had his hand wrapped around her neck before she had a moment to cover her mouth for fear of what she'd just said. His eyes were directly in front of hers. "Are you questioning me?" he asked. His grip on her neck prevented her from answering as it tightened and her fingers lost their grip on the cell phone. He picked her up by her neck, carrying her over to the kitchen counter top.

Klaus sat her on it in front of him, before he reached for a knife sticking out of the carving block. "I find carving very calming," he said to her. His eyes were lazily observing the curve of the blade. Katherine shook in fear, she felt the tears leave her eyes. Her whole body froze and she found she could do nothing. Klaus grabbed a hold of her sleeve ripping it off down to her wrist cuff. Katherine gulped as he passed the knife in front of her face. He placed the tip next to her shoulder, slowly drawing it down her skin. He turned the blade as he drew a line in red to her wrist, curving it in slightly and applying more pressure as he reached her fingers. The cuff of her sleeve easily cut beneath the knife. Katherine turned her head away and bit her lip for fear of what he would do if she cried out against him. She felt the shreds of her sleeve fall against her side and the cold drip of her blood as it traveled down her arm. He turned away from her then, licking some of the blood that had fallen onto his fingers from the knife handle, before he threw it across the room.

Blood dripped from the edge of the counter top as Katherine waited for her skin to heal. "Now.." he began, her head snapped up when he spoke. "Call Jenna," he repeated, crossing the room and picking up the phone, he tossed it to her. Katherine opened the phone and looked through the contacts. The phone's keys smeared with her blood as she pressed them. A wave a fear shot through her when she saw _Katerina _with her correct phone number next to it. She found Elena's number and hit call. Jenna answered and Katherine slipped into her best Elena voice. "Jenna.." she began.


	6. Part 8 Two Things & Numb

PART 8

The days after the sacrifice and ritual passed slowly for Elijah. He found himself constantly wondering about Katherine. And the memory of her screams echoed across his mind as he looked down at his sleeping brother. The urge to rip his heart out was overwhelming and only the promise of seeing his family again kept him from doing so. Klaus had broken the curse, and he had helped him live through it. The thought that he'd given his word and broke it shamed him and he held on to the memories of his family through that shame. It had been far too long since he had seen his mother, father, his sisters, and his brothers. All good men and woman, and all taken from him by the mistake that lay in the grass before him.

He looked down at his hands and imagined them dirty because of the fact that he had to clean up after this animal. Countless victims had their lives stolen from them simply for his brother's amusement. When he finally woke the speed with which he dressed was far to slow for Elijah's liking. His brother noticed his frustration and reveled in it. When they turned to leave the forest Elijah was more than ready. His watched his brother with a steady gaze as he listened to the grass flattening under there footsteps. He had no interest in what he had to say. A thought crossed his mind and he regarded it with little interest. He knew what was to come was inevitable. He just found himself wondering exactly how long it would take his brother to kill him. It was of no consequence, because he had no doubt that regardless of whether he was alive or dead he would be with his family again. And that fact alone kept him by his brother's side, for 's breath caught in his throat as his brother moved out of his line of sight and he saw Katherine for the first time in days. He knew not how he had managed to go hundreds of years without looking upon her face. Because it seemed that regardless of any situation he could not take his eyes off her when she was near.

Elijah focused on Stefan when he finally noticed him in the room. The reason for him being there was clear and Elijah felt the need to justify his own actions to the young vampire. He was not expecting it when it happened but he felt the blade tear through his chest. He heard Stefan and Katherine move behind him and he found himself wondering why he had looked away from her. Klaus's face loomed in front of him as his vision began to blur. Elijah allowed himself the small comfort of the fact that even though he had just impaled him his brother had, to the last, maintained that he would reunite him with his family. There was only two things that were left on his mind before darkness over took him and he was once again, effectively watched the scene in front of her, confusion evident on her face. Elijah was the last person she had expected to see when she'd heard Klaus at the door after Stefan arrived. She found herself wondering if he had been with Klaus all along. But she dismissed that thought as his gaze caught hers. The way her looked at her had always taken her breath away. And even though she was currently acknowledging that he might have betrayed Stefan, Damon, Elena...and her she found that he still took her breath away. Stefan stepped in front of her and broke their gaze. Elijah's attention turned to him and Katherine felt relief when Elijah revealed why he was there.

She hadn't seen it coming, but Klaus was behind Elijah quicker than she knew. Katherine watched Klaus stab his brother through the heart. Shock took over her and she found that she could not react fast enough. But inside her she was twisting into knots and she felt an ache where her heart should be. Blood began to seep through the back of Elijah's suit and Katherine watched as it dripped to the floor. Watching him fall dead to the ground stayed with her.

So much so that when she was finally free she could not enjoy it as she wanted to. She felt relieved as she sped out of the apartment, free from the wretched place. She never wanted to see it ever again. Her fist tightened around the bottle of Klaus's blood. There was something she had to do before she made good her escape. Damon needed her. It would be the last time he would need her. She would help him, and then she would run. She would run as fast and as far as she was able.

Katherine saw the blood dripping to the floor again in her mind and when she looked down at her hand she could almost imagine seeing his blood on her hands. Katherine could acknowledge that perhaps she was part of the reason why Elijah now lay dead at Klaus's mercy. She had certainly contributed to it many years ago. Did she feel guilty? She felt nothing. She didn't feel fear, or joy at her freedom, or the wind on her face. She was numb. His death still remained with her. "Do I feel guilty?" she asked herself again. The answer never came to her.


	7. Part 9 Plan C

PART 9

Katherine was quick to leave the boarding house. She had no interest in watching the drama that would likely unfold. Damon was cured, and she had confronted Elena with a truth about herself that wasn't easy to face. Normally it would have been the perfect recipe for angst and amusement of her kind. But she found that she had more than enough drama at the moment. She was unsuccessfully trying to avoid the thought that once again, she would be running for her life. Stefan was on the loose and he wouldn't be going after woodland animals again anytime soon.

The thought crossed her mind that Klaus would most likely send Stefan after her when he realized that she wasn't coming back. If he didn't already know that she was on vervain when he compelled her to return. She had a sneaking suspicion that he knew all along. He had been way to eager when he'd given her that bottle of his blood. Katherine scoffed, it was something that Klaus would do. He would want her to run so that he could send her ex after her. No doubt to rip her to shreds in front of him while he lounged nearby, watching like a kid at his own personal birthday party. She was the special gift. She grimaced at the thought.

Katherine was tired, she didn't want to run, not anymore. Had she changed so little of her life in the last 500 years? A thought came to her mind, and it was so ridiculous that she almost dismissed it right away, but something told her not to, and she held onto it. She put a death grip on the possibility that maybe one day she would be safe to live her life again.

It was a long shot. And it would make her a world class fool if it blew up in her face. But still it was there, running around in her mind, and she couldn't discount the possibility. I must be out of my mind, she listened outside the door. When she heard nothing she forced the door handle, effectively breaking the lock. She pushed the door open, and almost closed her eyes against what she might see. The door swung open, and she was met with nothing. Compared to the clutter that the apartment had been before with it's extra occupants it stood empty. Their was no towering oak box dominating the center of the room. No bags sat next to the closet. It was empty. Just as it had been before Klaus had been there.

Her eyes strayed to a spot on the floor. The puddle of blood that had been there had been cleaned up. All that remained was a dried stain, that would likely always be there now. Klaus had thought of everything. Katherine walked over to the spot. She kneeled next to the stain and ran her hand over it. It was warm, and she knew that it had not been long since the blood had been there. She closed her eyes and a memory flashed in front of them…a knife meeting flesh, a cry of no, and Klaus speeding towards Stefan.

She was too late. They were gone, all of them. Where would they go? Where would he have taken him? She discounted the idea that the body was at the bottom of the ocean. That seemed unlikely, it was too easy. Katherine stood, brushing off her hands on her pants. So much for plan B she thought. "Guess it's time to move on to plan C," she observed out loud. She took one last look around the room. There really was no use looking around or searching the apartment for any clue of where he was. Klaus took the one thing that she had come here for. She couldn't run, she'd done enough running for a lifetime, or two. His blood wasn't here. she sighed as she realized where she now had to return to. "Hope the teen drama is over," she mused as she shut the door behind her.

"We'll get through this," Elena assured a recovering Damon. "We will find him." Elena smiled at him, only slightly. She was too tired to muster a completely reassuring smile. Stefan was gone, and she had no idea where to look for him.

"I need Klaus's blood" said a voice behind the pair. Both pairs of eyes turned to see Katherine, her arms crossed, lazily leaning against the door frame. Elena blinked, "What? Why?" she asked. Damon stared at his savior. What was she up to now he wondered.

Katherine glared at the two, she pushed herself off from the door and began to walk towards them. "Where is it Damon?" she asked, still advancing. Damon doesn't answer her, and she sighs, annoyed, "You know I could just take it from you...right?" she asks, flashing them a devious smirk. "Then why don't you?" Damon counters, flashing a smirk of his own. "Because...unfortunately, I'm going to need the help of your witch"..she pauses "so, I'm playing nice."

Elena steps between the two and Damon moves to stand beside her. She turns to Katherine and asks "What do you want Katherine?" Katherine toys with the idea of lying, but in the interest of time she tells the truth. "We're going to use Klaus's blood to do a locator spell." Elena and Damon eye Katherine suspiciously. "You want to find Klaus?" Elena asks. "Shouldn't you be running from him? Katherine glares at the human girl in front of her. "Things change," she answers. "Okay, wait " Damon says "Even if you find him, what are you going to do?" "I'm not trying to find Klaus exactly, Katherine clarifies "I'm trying to pinpoint his location." "Why?" Elena asks again. Katherine turns to Damon with a mocking look on her face and asks, "Is she always like this?" Damon and Elena just look at her.

Katherine sighs and moves across the room, muttering under her breath, "Apparently, I got all the brains out of this doppelganger pair." She moves to stand in front of a dresser, spying what she wanted, she picks up the bottle of Klaus's blood.

Katherine turns around and laughs when she sees the confused look on their faces. She braces herself up against the dresser and jumps up onto the top, crossing her legs, and letting them hang in front of her. "Okay..."she drawls, annoyed. "Let's reveiw...Elena?" Elena looks at Katherine while Damon glares at her. "When you were kidnapped by Rose and Trevor, how did Stefan and Damon find you?" "They did a locator spell," Elena answers. "Uh hugh, and what did they use?" Katherine mocks as she leans forward and braces her chin on one of her hands.

Katherine sees the moment that Damon figures out what she's getting at. It takes Elena a little longer to grasp. "Jeremy's blood, but what has that got to do with anything?" Elena answers. "Even if we find Klaus, he's still going to be an invincible werewolf, vampire, thing." "That can't be killed." "Correction…you think he can't be killed" Katherine counters, holding up her pointer finger. Elena just gives her a confused look. Katherine huffs "Damon, please help her...I'm tapped," she says before jumping down. Elena turns to Damon with a questioning look on her face. "She's not trying to find Klaus, Elena…she's trying to find Elijah." "Bingo!" Katherine exclaims, excited that the questioning is finally over, even though she had been enjoying herself. "Why?" Elena asks. "You really need to expand your vocabulary Elena," Katherine tells her.

"Elijah betrayed us," Elena exclaims.

"Because Klaus told him that he would reunite him with his family, yes I know," Katherine replied.

"Well, Klaus stabbed Elijah."

"So... Elijah betrayed you...Klaus betrayed Elijah."

"He did it for his family."

"And you all killed him like what?"...Katherine pauses to think...three times?" "I'd say the scale was a little tipped."

"You both would have done the same thing..."

"And if either of you want to see Stefan…again", Katherine pauses for the effect, "He's your only shot."

"He's the only one who might know how to kill Klaus now that he's all invincible... and supposedly can't be killed"

"I'm surprised you didn't think of using Elijah's blood to find Klaus a long time ago, could have saved you a lot of time," Katherine muses out loud. Damon glares harder at her, knowing she's right.

Elena looks between the two, "I'll call Bonnie." she says, and Damon nods.


	8. Part 10 Game On

PART 10

"Do I really have to explain this again?" Katherine asks, exasperated.

"No, I get it, Elijah might know how to kill Klaus, but he betrayed us." "If not for him, Klaus would be dead." Bonnie concludes.

"We already covered that too," Katherine answers, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Elena and Damon stand behind Bonnie, Katherine is off to the side, on her own. "Bonnie," Damon says. Bonnie turns to look at Damon. She was glad that he was alive, though she would never admit it. "It's Stefan." Damon pleads. Bonnie looks at him for a moment, and then turns back to Katherine. Bonnie holds her hand out to the vampire in front of her, and Katherine places the bottle of Klaus's blood in it.

The locator spell had led them to a remote dock, some three and a half hours away. It seemed that Klaus didn't value family as his brother did, because the place was, to put it lightly, a trash heap. Rusted crates where everywhere. And they had no idea where to start looking.

Bonnie stood next to Damon, Elena, and Caroline. No one had called Jeremy at Bonnie's insistence. She had left him a note, explaining a few details, but had neglected to mention where they were going. She couldn't risk loosing him again. As for Alaric, they had all thought it best that he had time to grieve. Damon said that he would be angry, but he would get over it. Katherine walked in front of everyone, ears listening, and ready for anyone to try and mess with her.

She scanned everything in front of her. She saw nothing out of the ordinary. Katherine was looking for something, a sign, anything. Only Klaus wound recognize it, and it would seem normal to anyone else.

By the fifth pier everyone was getting frustrated, and Damon had suggested they just tear into the whole place, and they could ask questions later. "Bonnie?" he questioned. "I told you, this is as close as I could get," Bonnie answered, annoyed. "Damon," Elena said, silencing him. Katherine turned her head and looked along yet another pier. She couldn't think why, but she was getting anxious, and she was tired of searching pier after pier, crate after crate, and finding nothing.

This particular pier was lined with rows of packaged mirrors. Mirrors as far as she could see down to the water. Why would someone need so many frickin mirrors she thought. Normally she liked her own reflection, but there were too many here for her taste. She spied a pile of rebar next to her and picked up a long piece. She was bored, and because they were playing scavenger hunt they couldn't do what they came here to do.

"Screw this," she said. She sped over to a pile of the mirrors and swung the piece of rebar down through the top. The others looked on as crash after crash sounded, and then there was silence. Everyone gawked at her as she threw the piece of rebar to the ground and faced forward.

Ahead of them men and women started to file out of a large warehouse and charge them. Katherine smiled, "Well, that got the party started," she observed. "Hope you all brought your party favors," she told the group behind her. She watched as they all started to take out various weapons from duffels and pockets. She turned back to the charging group and said with relish "Game on."

In the end, there really wasn't that much left of the opposing vampire team. Blood dripped from Caroline's chin, Bonnie had tapped out her magic supply, Damon had his game face on, and even Elena had managed to pick off a few little ones, with the help and protection of her friends. Katherine had done her share of ripping off a head here and there, and running more than a few vamps through. But as they looked around at the grim scene, Katherine was nowhere to be pried the door open. This had been where all their pursuers had run out from, so there had to be a reason. She licked the side of her mouth, tasting the blood that remained there. When she was satisfied with the taste she wiped the rest off with her hand and licked her fingers. She made an appreciative noise in the back of her throat before she turned her attention to the inside of the warehouse.

Straight rows of shelves and crates stretched to the back of the interior. She scanned the contents of each as she moved through the rows, turning her head from side to side as she walked. If Klaus had been here she saw no sign of his presence. She traveled from row to row, not finding anything. She came to the back of one row. Crates were stacked high against each other.

Katherine turned to move in the direction of the next row, before stopping dead in her tracks. Directly in front of her was a large wooden crate. It looked exactly like the others, except for one thing. There were words etched onto one side. She moved to stand in front of it, pulling it out from the shelf into the center of the row. She brushed her hand across the top. The words weren't deep. She felt the grooves with her fingers and surmised they had been put there with a simple carving knife. She felt the heat of the wood beneath her skin, and the words seemed to her to be alive with their own warmth.

She examined them "любов Lies тук" she read. Literally translated it meant "Love Lies Here" Katherine felt herself smile. It made her happy to be reading her birth language. There was an emphasis on "Lies", she noticed. That portion of the words was etched larger than the rest, and the stroke was rough, almost angry. "This is it," she thought, content that her search was finally over.


	9. Part 11 The Last Thing

PART 11

Her fingers dug into the side of the lid, and she lifted it away easily. Light shone in from the opening and she observed the contents. It was a coffin. How poetic she thought sarcastically, rolling her eyes at Klaus's idea of creative. As she lifted the lid of the coffin, it's occupant came into her view. "Elijah," she heard herself breathe.

She was surprised to note that even though there was a hint of fear in her voice she almost sounded relieved. Had she been expecting Klaus to be in the coffin? She dismissed the thought quickly and looked down into the crate. He looked as he had in the boarding house basement so long ago. His eyes were closed, and his skin had a grey tint to it. But he didn't look dead. She observed that it almost looked as if he was just sleeping. A small smile touched her lips briefly, but it was gone before she could question it.

She reached out to move a strand of hair that had fallen onto one of his eyelids, but stopped herself before her fingers could graze his hair. Katherine turned her attention to the dagger imbedded in his chest. She paused for a moment. Did she really want to do this? Katherine's hand closed tightly around the dagger and she pulled.

Her wrist was grabbed from behind and she was flung away from the crate. The dagger clattered to the ground, and the sound echoed through the whole warehouse. She eyed it on the floor, and looked to Elijah, nothing was coming out of the crate. Katherine turned her attention to her attacker. He stood over her, back straight, looking ready for a fight. But he didn't look much older than twenty. This is going to be fun, Katherine thought.

She got to her feet quickly, and charged the kid in front of her. He smiled at her as she advanced, and moved out of her way quicker than humanity would allow. In one movement he had picked the dagger up off the floor and drove it deep into her ribs. Blood seeped out from the wound and Katherine looked at the kid confused.

"You must be Katerina," the kid suggested. Katherine's eyes widened. "Oh don't look so surprised my dear, I've heard a great deal about you." "How old are you?" Katherine asked. She pulled the dagger free from her flesh, and threw it angrily to the ground. "Older than you, cupcake," he replied. Katherine grimaced, that explains a lot, she thought. She groaned when fresh blood spilled out from her wound. The kid smiled, advancing towards her, "Bye bye sweetheart."

"I wouldn't advise that," a voice rang out from behind them. The kid turned quickly and fixed his glare on the voice's owner. Katherine relaxed a little when she recognized who he was glaring at.

"Now, I've had a rough couple of days.." Elijah began, taking a lazy step towards them, "So, I'll make this simple, he smiled, if you so much as touch her, again, it WILL.. be.. the last thing.. you.. ever.. do." He started emphasizing his words after "will," saying each word slowly so that there was no chance he would be misunderstood.

The kid glared at him, seemingly not impressed, "Get back in your box," he answered. Elijah's smile grew, and the kid turned towards Katherine. He didn't even get to think about taking a step before Elijah speed in between him and his target and had his shirt fisted in his hands. Elijah wasted no time in grabbing a hold of the hand that he deduced had probably wielded the dagger. He pulled on the wrist and with considerable ease, tore it from the body.

The kid's cries rang out to every corner of the warehouse. Quicker than he could have comprehended he could feel two hands brush his cheeks. The sensation of his bones beginning to bend in, twist, and compress overwhelmed him. The cracking rang inside his skull and he had enough time to cry out before his head was ripped from his body. The tear of skin was the last thing he heard.

Elijah was facing away from her and Katherine watched as he pulled on the lapels of his jacket and cracked his neck. He turned to face her and his eyes locked with hers.

Katherine would have been lying if she said she wasn't impressed by what he had just done. She recognizes another more carnal feeling that begins to heat her skin, but she shrugs it off as quick as she can. She watched him take a few steps towards her and she began to feel fear creep up on her, but it dissipated when he stopped. Katherine watched as Elijah took in a shaky breath and collapsed to the ground.


	10. Part 12 You Have My Word

PART 12

She walked towards him cautiously, picking up the dagger as her feet passed by where she'd dropped it. She stood in front of him, breathing deeply. "What's wrong with you?" she inquires.

Elijah's hair has fallen over his eyes as he looks up at her, not answering her question. He shakes his head and looks towards the ground. "You're supposed to be invincible right?" Katherine asks, and Elijah glared at her. Katherine winces as fresh blood flows from her wound. "Are you alright?" Elijah asks her. She doesn't stop to think why he cares when she answers, "I'll heal...it'll just take awhile," she says, wincing at the pain. Elijah's gaze moves to his hand and he notices something missing, "A lifetime," he answers her.

"What?" she asks, not having heard him clearly. "Nothing," Elijah answers, trying to get to his feet again, he is unsuccessful. His gaze slowly begins to travel up, to the dagger she is holding. Katherine looks down at her hand, and she sees the blood that is smeared on the dagger. Realization dawns on her and she draws the blade across her palm. "Here," she says and holds it out to him, before he turns away from her. "I'm fine, Katerina." he says "No"...she says, "You're not fine...just stubborn," she counters. He looks up at her with a surprised look and she realizes what she said may have made him angry. She takes a step back from his hunched over figure, dropping the dagger as she does so. She turns to leave, before she stops herself.

Katherine drops to her knees and picks up the dagger, moving her hair over her shoulder. She grips the knife and grits her teeth, swiftly drawing it across her neck. She presses a few of her fingers to the wound and feels blood drip around them. Elijah tenses his jaw, turning away from her as much as her close proximity will allow. "Look, I'll make you a deal...you can not be hungry as long as I can not be dead." Elijah turns his head towards her, looking at her face. His gaze shifts to the blood running down her arm. He reaches out to her, and she allows him to pull her body nearer to his, but she tenses as his hand cups the back of her head. He leans into her, and she has to fight not to take shallow breathes.

As Elijah moves he can feel her tense, and he can clearly see the effort she's exerting not to show her fear. He maneuvers his body closer to hers and turns his head to the side to catch her gaze. But she makes it obvious that she has no intention of looking at him. He ducks his head to catch her gaze all the same. Elijah strokes one side of her face, moving is finger down to brush the fingers she is holding against her neck. She pushes harder as his hand closes over hers. Elijah leans in, next to her ear, and whispers, "I'm not going to hurt you Katerina." When there's no change in her tension he adds, "You have my word."He feels her relax a little, and it's that moment she does look at him.

Katherine's eyes lock with Elijah's and she recognizes a kindness in them that she's not seen for many years. His thumb rubs against the fingers on her neck and she relaxes her hold. Elijah's eyes don't leave hers as he leans into her face. He moves closer and closer and she finds herself wondering if he's going to kiss her. His movement stops for a moment and his lips are right in front of her mouth. She waits, and he turns his head only slightly, moving to her neck. He inhales a deep breath and she moves her hand. Elijah pauses for a moment and she almost thinks he's changed his mind. Then she feels his lips slide over the skin of her neck, and every muscle in her body flexes.

He makes no aggressive movements and she sits there, just feeling his mouth's exploration of her skin. His mouth slides through the blood that has dripped down her neck and she feels his tongue lap at the trail. She gasps when the cool air in the warehouse blows across the wet patch. Her body tenses for another reason, and she instinctively moves closer to him. Her hands spread out against the floor she's braced herself on when she feels the light scrape of his fangs.

He nibbles at her skin lightly, and she feels the small sting of it before the wetness of his tongue sooths it away. She moans and his hands lightly touch around her waist. She feels the wound on her neck begin to heal and she recognizes the light tingle. But he doesn't stop lapping at her neck and she's drunk on what she's feeling right now. Her fingers curve into the floor and she digs her nails through the concrete. She waits for it, because she knows it will come, and she wants it.

Elijah's fangs pierce her skin and she feels his mouth latch onto her neck. She groans out loud when he takes his first swallow. His throat moves aggressively as his tongue laps at the openings. Her skin begins to heat and she feels the burn of his hands when he grips her waist, wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her closer to him. She notices that he's careful to stay away from the hole the dagger made in her. Katherine doesn't stop to wonder why as her nails push further into the concrete and she arches up against him, wanting him closer.

She moves her hands, eager to touch him, and loving the idea that she can. She draws a slow path up his chest to his shoulders. When she pushes back on his body he doesn't budge. Long deep groans start to come from his throat and Katherine can feel the vibrations from them tickle her chest as they pass through his. The tips of his fingers dig into her hips and he tenses for a moment, but then the next he is pushing into her, as she had just done to him. Katherine rolls her head back and lets her body fall to the stone floor. It doesn't feel cold at all and an irritating itch crawls up her back as she feels sweat pool on her skin.

She wants to be rid of her clothes. She wants to feel the cool air against her bare skin. Katherine fists her hands in his hair and tugs it between her fingers. Elijah growls against her neck and she answers him with a breathy moan. Her mouth hangs open and she's fighting the sensation to start tearing clothing. Her hands move from his hair to his shoulders, and she's almost positive that she will draw blood from her grip.

She feels the delicious sensation of him pushing his hips into hers. She moans out loud.. a long deep sound, almost like a groan, and he does it again almost immediately. It's torture...sweet, delicious, wonderful torture. Because every time his mouth pulls at her neck, sucking the blood from her it sends a shiver of heat through her that touches her where his hips are pushing into. An intimate caress that she finds herself crying out for.

Elijah is only half aware of it when Katherine hooks her ankle around him and digs her heel into his calf. She uses the motion to anchor onto him, arching further into him, and in return he pushes back down on her. His entire body is molded to hers. He can feel every delicious inch. Every time her body coils with tension as he draws blood from her neck, and every time she relaxes into him. Every move she makes has his skin vibrating.

The sweet sounds coming from her mesmerizing mouth drive every rational thought from his head. The thoughts that only minutes ago told him that this woman was poison and he would be better to slit his own throat than reach for her. But reach for her he does. Her back moves against the floor and as she does her shirt slowly begins to ride up and his fingers connect with the bare skin of her hips. His fingers draw small lazy circles and it contrasts with his mouth moving greedily against her neck. Any thought of anything leaves his head, and her name rings loudly in his mind.

He has wanted to do this for centuries. The feel of her skin, and the taste of her blood. Her letting him feel and taste her. It had all haunted one of his many dreams involving her. He could not escape her, and at this moment, lying on top of her, tasting the ecstasy that is her skin and her sweet delicious blood, he finds that he is consumed by her.

Katherine's grip began to loosen as her fingers start to tingle as she feels her muscles get weak. She is just about to voice her concern when Elijah jerks his head up away from her neck. She watches through blurred vision as he flips his hair out of his eyes and slowly licks his lips. When he looks down at her she smiles in spite of herself, noting the subtleness of his fangs. His eyes begin to return to their usually brown and she focuses on the blood smeared on his cheek. "Vampire looks good on you," she's gazes at him as he uses a handkerchief to wipe it off.

All the emotion drains from Elijah's face and he tucks his handkerchief back into his jacket pocket before he reaches towards her, softly moving some hair out of her face. He retracts his hand and places it against the concrete, on the outside of her hip. His eyes stray to the hole in her side before he looks at her again.

She looks up at him, not having bothered sitting up yet. The truth is, she's not sure she could if she tried. "Thank you, Katerina," he says quietly. She smiles up at him before she answers without thinking, "Anytime," her voice sounds impressed and a little breathless.

Elijah surmises that she must be still recovering from the blood loss. He allows himself one more smile at her before he grabs a hold of his emotions. He will file this moment away into his memory.


	11. Part 13 It's A Start

PART 13

Elijah stands and offers her his hand. She takes it and when she is standing he moves away from her. Katherine waits for him to turn back towards her, but when he doesn't she brushes off her clothes and looks back at the ground. The marks they dug into the floor stand out against the otherwise unmarred tile, but not a drop of blood was spilt. It seemed to her that in edition to his ability to make her melt in his arms, wrap all her senses in bliss, and set her skin on fire a vampire learned a thing or two about keeping things clean it their long years.

She for one was a messy eater, and she loved it. A thought of one day being able to sink her fangs into his skin and feel his blood run down her cheek to her chin, and further still... jumped into her mind, but she shook herself out of her thoughts, marking it as impossible. This had been necessary, nothing more.

Elijah faces the rows of crates. He turns his head from side to side listening, waiting, before he turns back towards her She thinks if he was anyone else he might look a little sad. This is Elijah, she reminds herself. He's been hunting me for hundreds of years, he left me in that damn tomb, and he compelled me. I only brought him back to kill Klaus so I don't have to spend the rest of my life running.

"They're not here." he states, interrupting her thoughts. She forces herself to dismiss the notion that he now sounds sad.

"Who's not here?" she asks walking to stand beside him, but she's careful not to get to close. He turns towards her quickly and steps in her direction. She takes in a quick breath and tenses her shoulders in fear, stepping back. He stops and looks at her, his gaze shifts to her mouth. Elijah turns away from her and begins to walk to the exist. Katherine doesn't get an answer to her question.

She begins to walk in the same direction, but she stops when he does. He turns towards her and holds his hand out. She eyes it suspiciously and then looks at him. Elijah chuckles, "Katerina, if I had wanted to kill you I could have done it many times over, without blinking." Katerina shudders in fear because she has no doubt of how true his statement is. She looks at him and Elijah drops his hand. They stand there looking at each other. Elijah shifts his weight to one foot and puts a hand in his pocket. Katherine looks at him before her gaze shifts to the body at his feet. He had saved her life, and despite his ability to do so, he had not killed her. It's a start.

She brushed some dust off her shoulder and fixed her eyes on him as she began to walk forward. Katherine passes by the body of the kid and she hops over his head. She moves in front of Elijah and he holds his arm out in a gesture for her to walk ahead. Katherine looks at him for a moment longer before she takes the first step. As they walk to the exist Katherine turns and blows a kiss to her would be killer. She missed the small smile that Elijah threw in her reaches up and brushes her fingers along the side of her neck. She felt that her neck had healed and it was now nothing a moist towelette couldn't fix. Elijah reaches for the door handle and holds it open for her to walk through. Katherine holds her hand in front of her face and rubs the blood between her fingers, "I can't believe I did that," she mutters, not sure what she is referring to. "Neither can I," Elijah states.

Her eyes lock with his briefly and he smiles, tilting his head to the side a little. She looks into his eyes, noting again, as she has since the day she met him, how beautiful they are, especially by her standards. Her gaze flits briefly to his mouth. As she walks through the door, their eyes stay locked until she forces herself to look away. He follows close behind her, shutting the door.

Elijah looks out over the darkness and spies his rescue party. Different reactions flitter around the group as everyone looks behind Katherine to Elijah. Elijah feels relief when he sees that Elena is alive, and obviously not a vampire. Damon's eyes stray to Katherine's neck and she quickly moves her hair in front of her shoulder. She's content to not have to talk about what happened between her and Elijah, because she truthfully didn't know.

Katherine felt Elijah brush her side as he moved to stand in front of everyone. And her skin sparked with a new awareness of him that left her shaken.

No one spoke and Damon was the first to move. Elijah eyed him suspiciously as he approached him. They stood before each other and Elijah waited for the young vampire to attack him. But no attack came and he watched contemplation cross his face, not malice.

"I want my brother back," Damon says simply. He steps in front of the original and extends his hand. "Family is family," he states. Elijah considers him for a moment, before extending his own hand and grasping Damon's. Elijah nods his head in understanding and a moment passes between the two.

Elijah looks at the rest of the group. "Where's Klaus?" he asks, anger evident in his voice. "We don't know," Katherine says, stepping forward, "that's where you come in," she finishes.


	12. Part 14 Moment Of Laughter

PART 14

The ride home was awkward, to say the least. Everyone had been against taking their own vehicles, at the risk of getting caught. Katherine had suggested compelling a car off someone. But in the end it had been Caroline who found the solution when she suggested Tyler ask his coach if he could borrow the team's black Honda Pilot.

Katherine choose the middle. Hardly a surprise considering she loves to be the center of attention. She also liked the idea of being able to sit on the edge of the seat and prop her feet up on the other side. Elijah suggested that he drive, and no one had the inclination to argue with him. Damon sat to his right, his boots propped up on the dashboard. The three girls were in the back. It hadn't taken long for them to pass out against each other.

Katherine looked over the top of the seat at the trio. It was almost sickening how peaceful they looked. She huffed her annoyance and turned back around in her seat. Her attention shifted to the front of the vehicle. Elijah had not said a word since they left, and Damon was sitting in comfortable silence, staring ahead. She was bored again.

"Damon, she said, scooting forward in her seat. She draped her arms around the head rest, onto his shoulders, circling his neck. "I'm hungry," she purred into his ear. Elijah kept his eyes trained on the road, and it didn't appear that he was listening. Damon shrugged her off quickly and reached below him to his feet. He brought up the duffle he had been carrying the whole trip and began to dig through it. He threw a few stakes to the floor, and continued to search the bag until he brought out a few blood bags.

He tossed one over the seat to Katherine and she happily accepted it, propping her feet onto Damon's head rest. Damon ripped one open for himself and turned to Elijah. "You want one?" he asked their driver. "No thank you," Elijah stated, "I'm not hungry." Katherine stopped sipping on her blood bag, her attention fully on the conversation taking place in front of her.

Damon eyed the vampire beside him, "Don't you ever eat?" "You need to fix your appetite," Damon concluded. Elijah's hands gripped the steering wheel a little harder and his eyes strayed to look at Katherine in the rear-view mirror. She was lightly sipped at her meal and looking at him through her eye lashes. A small smile touched her lips and Elijah turned his attention back to the road.

Damon leaned forward and looked through the front window to the sky, "It's going to be light soon," he observed. Elijah nodded, mumbling a quiet, "Umhmm." Katherine focused on finishing the last of her blood, squeezing the plastic together in her fist as she got the last drops.

Katherine tossed the blood bag behind her, probably hitting one of the girls, and not caring. Damon eyed Elijah questioningly, "As in, the sun will be coming out to say hi, I'm here," he further emphasized. Elijah simply continued to look ahead of him. "You don't have your ring," Damon observed.

Katherine turned her attention to Elijah's hand, and she noticed for the first time that he didn't have his ring on. Katherine and Damon continued to look at Elijah before he turned his head quickly to look at their confused faces. "I'm all for living dangerously, but I don't want a flaming vampire to be my driver home," Damon concluded. It was then that Elijah burst out laughing. The action made Katherine jump slightly and she tried to remember if she'd ever heard him laugh. She had, only once she concluded.

Elijah's laughter continued until it died down to a light chuckle. "That's right," he started, "at that restaurant you said that we originals knew the secret of the "day ring," he finished in a sarcastic tone. Damon glared at him, more than a little confused. Elijah turned to the angry vampire, "Sunlight can't kill me," he revealed, "I won't catch on fire." Damon sat back in his seat with a humph, but Katherine leaned forward, waiting for the moment, and then it came. "Wait.." Damon said "…you were at the Internet cafe?" "That was you?" A small smile touched Elijah's features, and Damon had his answer. "How…where, how did you do that?" "What did you throw at us?" Damon inquired.

Elijah didn't take his eyes off the road as he reached forward into the ashtray and pulled out a quarter, he held it up before tossing it into Damon's lap, and placing his hand back on the steering wheel. Damon fished the coin out of his lap and held it in front of him, "You threw a quarter through that window?" "Several, ..in fact," Elijah replied. Damon looked at the coin in disbelief, and they both turned to look over there shoulder as Katherine burst out laughing.

Damon looked at her as if he'd never seen her before. Katherine's eyes caught Elijah's and she continued to laugh. She thought she saw him smile a little, but she was sure it had been a trick of the flashing lights passing by as he drove. This might have been the first time she'd genuinely laughed in centuries. In fact, she was sure it was.

Klaus slammed the door behind him. Compared to the carnage that was outside the warehouse, what was in front of him was relatively clean. He observed the scene before him, and his eyes fixed on the wooden crate. He walked over to the lid and his fingers traced the words he had etched there. He looked up as he heard the door open and shut behind him.

Stefan stood in the doorway with blood dripping down his chin, staining his shirt red. Klaus smiled a sinister smile. Not so useless after all, he thought. His attention turned to the concrete floor. He walked over to stand above a body. The head was torn clean away, thrown not to far to the side of the corpse.

Klaus walked over to the discarded body part, and noted that the vampire's hand lay close by as well. Terrified eyes stared up at him as he looked down on the head. Klaus picked it up and examined what was left. He could barely tell that it had once had a face. Bones were protruding from the skin all the way down to what was left of the neck.

Not far from it lay a dagger that he instantly recognized. He threw the head over his shoulder and walked to retrieve his blade. Blood stained both sides and the scent called to him. He moved the blade under his nostrils and inhaled a long breath. His eyes glazed over red. It was a scent he recognized. One that he had spent countless hours using to stain the floor of an apartment with.

"Stefan," Klaus started, standing to his feet. Stefan turned his attention to Klaus, "If you had been marked for death, said to be tortured for at least the next 250 years by someone you had betrayed...would you openly defy them?" Stefan gave him a confused look, his words not registering through the blood lust. Klaus's smirk widened and he licked the blade, groaning in ecstasy when he tasted Katerina's blood.

He walked over to the wooden crate again, flinging the lid several feet away to reveal an empty coffin. He was not surprised to see it empty. Anger clouded his senses and he turned to Stefan, throwing the dagger at him. He watched with glee as Stefan started to lick the dagger clean. His eyes flooding red as he savored the taste. Klaus moved to the exit, walking several steps before he turned around to address Stefan, "I have a job for you," he said with an evil smile.


	13. Part 15 Katherine's Message

PART 15

Nobody was more surprised than Damon when their talking continued all the way to the boarding house. They had found different things to laugh about, mostly they had spent the time making fun of their own mistakes. Damon and Katherine did most of the talking and Elijah had listened. He only occasionally added a few of his own anecdotes here and there. And though there were a few subjects that remained untouched, Stefan, Klaus, Katherine's imprisonment, and a few others, the air around them felt lighter as the car pulled to a stop in the driveway.

Bonnie and Caroline were rudely awoken out of their sleep when Damon reached over them to wrap Elena in his arms. He smiled as he looked down on her, but his smile quickly vanished when she muttered "Stefan" in her sleepy haze. Her small fingers wrapped around Damon's shirt and his hold on her tensed up momentarily.

Elijah watched Damon's face fall a little and he was reminded of a time when he had fallen for a women he, at the time, believed to be completely smitten with his brother. The whole thing had not been a pleasant affair, and even though that nasty fact had been one of the lesser wounds inflicted, he vividly recalled how it had felt. There wasn't much that was more frustrating about wanting something you knew, for various reasons, you could never have.

After they had woken Elena up to invite Katherine in, the group piled in through the doorway. Elijah led everyone, so it was no surprise when he felt Katherine dump into his back as he stopped suddenly. Elijah turned to the group, all joking gone from his tone, and told the girls, "Stay here." His eyes fixed on Katherine as he gave the command.

Elijah turned to Damon, and the young vampire nodded in understanding. Damon quickly set Elena down on the couch and the two vampires disappeared from the room.

With Elijah gone Katherine began to get frustrated. Her frustration turned to anger, and from her anger grew fear. Fear of the unknown. They had been gone a long time, and she hadn't picked up any conversation, hushed or otherwise, in the house. Bonnie and Caroline stood behind her and she suspected they were just as anxious as she was to know what was going on. There was however a difference between them and her. They were content to stay put, and do as they were told, she was not.

Katherine was surprised to find hushed sounds coming from the other side of the door to the bedroom she had been occupying while she'd stayed at the boarding house. Her curiosity peaked as she listened to the conversation Elijah and Damon were having on the other side. "Get back down to them, I'll handle this," she heard Elijah mutter impatiently. He continued, "Just keep them out of here, especially..." Katherine didn't wait for him to finish, she grabbed both door handles in her hands and swung the doors open. "Katerina," Elijah finished.

Her gaze never shifted to his to see if he was angry at her for not listening to him. What was in front of her prevented her from caring. She froze as her eyes widened and she felt her feet itch to run. There, in the middle of what had been her room, on the bed she had slept on, was a message for her.

She hesitantly crept closer to the bed. Her foot hit a pillow on the ground as she stumbled her way into the room. Her eyes refused to leave the scene in front of her. Elijah and Damon said nothing and she felt one of them grab her wrist. She looked down at her hand and recognized that it had to be Elijah's fist that gripped her. She expected his grip to tighten but his hand just stayed there as she moved forward, following her movement.

She leaned over and moved her hand to brush the poor girl's hair from her face. It was nobody that she knew, but the look of fear that she had could only mean one thing. "Klaus," she muttered.

She reached both hands forward with a jerk of movement, effectively removing Elijah's hand from her wrist, and grabbed the sheet that had been draped over the body. Her hand covered her mouth as she gasped and the sheet slid to the ground in front of her as her fingertips went numb, and with it her whole body. One thought was ripping through her mind, and she couldn't register anything else, he would do worse to her WHEN he found her.

The body was mutilated from head to two. What this girl had gone through would've been nothing short of terrifying. She didn't even want to question whether or not she had been alive or not. It didn't matter. She had no doubt that she would be alive when it was her turn. Katherine knew that the fact the girl looked like her, a lot like her, had been no accident.

Cuts slashed the girl's arms and legs as blood dripped from them onto her comforter. Katherine wrapped her own arms around herself, gripping them as she looked over the girl. Her shirt was torn open, and there, on her stomach was the message her death was meant to send. Katherine heard Klaus's sinister voice echo in her mind, "I find carving very calming," and a visible shiver ran down her spine.

Elijah watched Katherine's fingers shake as she reached her hand out hesitantly. She lightly touched the young girls cheek, before yanking her hand away just as suddenly as if she had been burned. Her hand went to her own cheek and she took a shaky step away from the body.

He could see her entire body shaking. She was scared, more so...she was terrified. He recognized this as his brothers handy work. There could be no one else so skilled in cutting into skin as he was. Elijah couldn't look at the poor girl's body so he instead focused on Katherine. Damon remained silent next to them. Elijah surmised that was a wise decision. They were all speechless, and considering the company of the room that in itself was an accomplishment.

Elijah moved past Katherine to examine the body more closely. It seemed the years had improved Klaus's skill and increased the anger with which he struck out. The cuts were deep, each layer spread wide and some of them looked hurried. A fact that Elijah had not seen before. Klaus always took his time with his victims. Elijah knew himself to be a patient man, but when it came to waiting, his brother had it down to an art.

Elijah examined the girls face. For a second he saw Katerina staring up at him, and he had to glance over at her to reassure himself that she still stood in the room and she wasn't lying before him. Elijah shut his eyes tight and turned his head away from the unsettling sight. He examined her stomach next and found words inscribed there. "любов Lies тук," he read aloud. He recognized the language, and he knew the translation, but he couldn't decipher the meaning.

Damon's brow scrunched in confusion, "And, that would mean?" he questioned. Elijah didn't answer him, he turned to Katherine, convinced that of the three of them she knew the answer better than they did. He knew that this was a warning to her. Katherine stood stock still, her mind hadn't register that Elijah had spoken.

He took a step towards her but stopped when she flinched away from him. He looked at her confused, her gaze finally shifted away from the dead girl and she looked at him. He saw fear in her eyes as he had never seen before. He knew instinctively that the memories of her time with his brother were flashing in her mind as she looked at him.

Elijah decided that he never wanted to know what could have her so scared that her entire body was shaking and her eyes were filled with tears. He saw the moment the memories grinded to a halt, her body jerked just slightly.

Elijah knew that Damon didn't see her movement, but he had. He saw her turn towards the door. Her hair flew out behind her in graceful wisps. He saw her run through it as fast as she was able.

Damon shifted out of the corner of his eye, he blinked and turned towards Elijah. His eyes only registered the spot that Katherine had been, empty. Elijah knew what he would do before he made his body move. He followed her. Damon blinked again, turning in a full circle. He was the only one in the room.


	14. Part 16 Never Capable

PART 16

Two girls sat obediently in the living room. Elena was still asleep on the couch. The only thing they saw was a flash of movement before another one followed it and they heard a crash against the wall. Elena woke up with a jerk. She turned with her friends as they all looked over the head of the couch.

Elijah had Katherine pined against the wall. His hand was around her throat, but it didn't look like there was any pressure behind his grip. Her arms were flailing and she dug her finger tips into the hand that held her throat. She was yelling at him to let her go, over and over again. Her voice sounded desperate. Elijah stood, un-phased, and it didn't appear that the fight she was putting up was effecting him at all. His other hand hung lazily at his side, and all the while his grip did not tighten as he just looked at her.

When he spoke his voice was calm, "Where are you going, Katerina?" She didn't answer him as she continued to fight his hold. "I repeat, where...are you going, Katerina?" She glared at him as she yelled into his face, "As far away from here as possible!" Elijah tilted his head to the side before he responded, "Still you run?" he questioned. She didn't answer him. Katherine gripped his hand tighter, clenching her teeth together as she tried with all her might to move his hand. She was breathing loudly from the effort when she let go. "Are you finished?" Elijah asked. She stopped struggling for a moment and waited for him to speak.

"Klaus will find you...no matter where you are.""I'll take my chances," she answered. Her hand shot out towards him and he stopped it mid-air, effortlessly. A jerk of his arm pinned her wrist above her head. Katherine's other hand shot out against him and he moved his hand from her throat and did the same with her other arm. "Really Katerina, this is pointless," he said into her face. He'd moved his own face in front of hers and she saw the bit of amusement there that touched his voice.

"любов Lies тук" she muttered. Elijah attention shifted when he heard her repeat the message from the girl's stomach. "Yes?" he asked. She was quiet, not answering him. Her muscles still clenched and she pushed against him as if she was waiting for a window of escape. "любов Lies тук" she said again, Elijah waited for her to continue. "It was on the crate I found your coffin in." "He knows...he knows I double crossed him, again," "And he WILL torture me for an eternity because of it," she finished, her volume had lost some of it's rage.

Elijah let go of her arms suddenly. He was surprised that when he did she still didn't move. He put both of his hands on the sides of her head, turning her eyes to his. His fingers tangled in her long hair as he moved his hands against her neck. She moved finally, placing both of her hands on the outside of his, her gaze fixed on Elijah's.

He looked deep into her eyes and Katherine heard her survival instinct scream inside of her as she felt him begin to compel her...again. She jerked away from him, turning her upper body. Elijah grabbed her shoulder and pinned it right back on the wall as she had been. He had a bored look on his face. "I will not be a prisoner again!" she yelled and the walls shook around them.

"If he's going to find me then it's going to be many years from now, and it won't be here!" she continued. "I faked my own death in this wretched town once, and I will not see it become true. "You will not keep me here Elijah!" "I will NOT be a prisoner again," she repeated.

Her anger escalated as she continued to yell at him. If she had been thinking the sane part of her would have asked her why she said what she said next. Any rational thought would have warned her of the danger her words would bring her. Because logic would tell her that it would surely bring her what she was trying to run from, her death. "You're just like your brother!" she yelled, malice dripping from every word.

The whole room stilled as a dead silence settled over everyone. No one in the room dared to breath. Elijah turned his head away from Katherine and he stopped breathing. The only movement he made was the twitching of his muscles. The silence in the room ended when his hold on Katherine tighten as he jerked her away from the wall, before slamming her body back into it.

She heard the wood crack and splinter behind her. Katherine's eyes fixed on his turned head. She was frozen in fear. She had gone to far and she knew it. Her fear had clouded her sense of sanity, and she'd put her foot into her mouth worse than she ever had before. Making a mistake that might surely have signed her own death warrant.

Elijah's hold on Katherine's neck tightened and everyone watched as she coughed and sputtered. His face finally turned towards them and they could see the pure hatred that was written in his eyes. Whether that hate was directed at Katherine or his brother they did not know.

His grip on her slowly tightened until her eyes began to droop closed. And then, just as suddenly he let go of her, and stepped back from the wall. Katherine had enough time to cough before he'd grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her up. Her eyes met his and she saw that his teeth were ground into his bottom lip. He looked at her for a moment and then roughly pulled her by her upper arm towards the hallway. He didn't bother to use his vampire speed as he dragged her from the room.

The group watched in horror as Elijah whipped Katherine around in the hallway, never letting go of her arm, and they disappeared behind a door. They all looked at each other and it was obvious that there was only one question that they all were asking. Would they ever see Katherine...again? No one knew the answer.

Elijah loosened his grip on Katherine's arm when she cried out as the door slammed shut behind him. But he did not let go. When he heard the door click he threw her away from him into the bed. Katherine felt herself fall onto the mattress and she put her hand out to brace herself. Her hand landed in a pool of cold blood. The girl's body loomed in front of her and the stench was just beginning to take hold of the skin. Katherine's stomach turned and she wretched. This girl had gone through hell.

"Take a good look Katerina, "Elijah voiced boomed loudly behind her. It's sound filled the entire room and Katherine heard the anger that dripped from every syllable. "Look," he commanded. Katherine flinched from his voice, stilled her stomach, and looked at the poor girl. From this close she could notice more than she had before. The girl's fingernails were all torn away, every one. And she couldn't begin to count the number of cuts that were really there. The small ones that she hadn't noticed before, and those that overlapped each other.

She squeezed her eyes shut, turning her head away from the horrific sight. "Never, in my whole life have I EVER been capable of this." Elijah's voice said behind her. Elijah looked down on her as he saw her eyes close against everything she must be feeling. He was not angry at her, he was angry at her fear, at his inability to take it from her and he was angry at his brother. He was forever angry at his brother.

Katherine squeezed her eyes shut and a few small tears leaked out from under her eye lids. She'd definitely made a mistake, and she wished she could take it back. She wished that she could take back the last 500 years and start again, but more than anything she wished that she could be in any other world where there was no Niklaus. Such a world, she knew, did not exist. At least not for her.


	15. Part 17 It's What I Know

PART 17

Neither of them moved from a long time. Katherine was lost in so many thoughts. But her mind continuously focused on one every time her gaze hit the body in front of her, survival.

"SURVIVAL!" her mind screamed at her. She flinched away from her own voice, scrambling off the bed. She backed away from the mattress until she felt her back press into the wall on the opposite side of the room.

Her breathing was shallow and small gasps accompanied each inhale and exhale. She felt human. She felt scared, and alone, weak...and so vulnerable. She hated it. What was to prevent her from breaking? The only thing that had prevented it for her whole life, herself. She had to get out of here. Far away from Klaus. Him knowing where she was is something that she should change. She had to...now, that very moment.

She turned towards Elijah as she reached for the door. He made no move to stop her. She slowly turned the door knob. Katherine paused when it creaked under her palm, but still he did nothing. She opened the door. The hallway looked eerie, dark, and deserted, but light shone out from the sitting room.

Katherine put her hand up in front of her as she came into the light. It was bright against her eyes. She squinted and saw that the room was the same as she and Elijah had left it. Everyone turned toward her as she stepped out of the darkness. Surprise was written on all of their faces. She thought about that for a moment. Why was she not surprised that she was still breathing? Had she known that Elijah would not kill her.

She had been afraid of him, that she knew. But had she been afraid for her life? She shook her head, too many questions and thoughts had run through her mind since she'd stepped into this house. She could not begin to sort through them all. Katherine had to get out. This whole house was suffocating her.

She glared at everyone as she walked briskly to the door. Caroline moved out of her path as she did so and Elena moved closer to Damon when she walked by her. Katherine turned to look over her shoulder at the hallway entrance. There was no sign of Elijah. She turned back around, squaring her shoulders. This decision had to be made. She reached for the door knob and turned it roughly in her fist.

"When you leave this house, you will have no protection Katerina," he said behind her. Katherine hung her head, stilling her fist's movement on the knob. "You will be alone," he finished. Katherine signed against the hard wood, blocking her escape. She rested her forehead against the surface, pushing against it as a million thoughts hit her at once.

She was tired, and she wanted them all to go away, leave her head, and leave her in peace.

"What else is new," she replied softly. She turned towards them all then, but her gaze fixed on Elijah's. The tears that she'd not shed from her fear glistened brightly in her eyes and Elijah found that he was breathless as he looked at her. The sensation was all too familiar.

"I survive, it's what I do..." "It's what I know," she said.

Hers were the last words spoken in the room before she yanked open the door and disappeared into the daylight. The group stepped in front of the empty space. Damon grabbed the door and stilled it's movement as it swung away from the wall. They all peered out into the day, there was no sign of Katherine. "She's gone," Bonnie observed.

Everyone turned together to look at Elijah. He offered them no explanation other than replying, "She has made her decision." Elena could have sworn she saw sadness in his eyes. She didn't get to confirm or deny her observation because in the next moment, Elijah to, was simply gone and all they heard was the door to the study slam shut and the walls shaking with it.


	16. Part 18 An Even Bigger Mistake

PART 18

It was the next day before anyone even dared to approach Elijah. He was sitting in the study as he had been since Katherine left. Elena slowly opened the door and was surprised to find him still there. After witnessing the exchange between them, they had all discussed how long it would take Elijah to go after her. They waited for him to swoop past them. And when he never did no one could make sense of it. They listened at the study door often to see if he had left without their knowledge. He never had.

Elena stared at the original's back. He had a book sitting in his lap and he seemed to be intently focused on a passage on one of the pages in front of him. When too much time had passed by and he still had yet to turn a page Elena dismissed that notion. He was no closer to focusing on his book than she was to turning her thoughts away from Stefan.

Damon had been unusually quiet after Katherine had left. Regardless of the fact that Elena had not seen the body she had put the bits and pieces together to figure out what was in Katherine's room. What really caught her attention was when Damon didn't comment on anything that had happened. In fact, she had seen less of Damon than she had of Elijah. At least she knew where to find Elijah. Damon's whereabouts were unknown.

"You think very loudly Elena," Elijah's voice said, interrupting her train of thought. Elena looked at his back, surprised. It was the first time he had spoken since Katherine's departure. "Maybe we should all talk about everything that's happened," she offered. "And what we're going to do about Klaus," she finished.

Elijah set his book down in front of him. He stood and turned to face her, leaning one hand on the chair he'd been sitting in. She looked at him and he looked at her and Elena noticed, not for the first time, that he looked at her like he was fascinated by her. She supposed it should make her uncomfortable, but it didn't, and she suspected that it never would.

Not even after he betrayed them did she feel uncomfortable with him. She understood his reasons, because she would have done the same thing for Jenna. Tears stung the back of her eyes as she thought of her, but she dismissed them. This wasn't over yet, she wasn't allowed to break. She had to be strong, they all had to survive this.

Her attention turned back to Elijah, his attention and eyes, ever on her. She found herself wondering if he looked at her because of her, or if it was because of who she looked like. She tilted her head to the side as that thought came to her. Elijah chuckled lightly and flipped his coat jacket back, placing the hand he didn't have on the chair in his pocket. She looked at him and raised her eye brows in question.

"Your mind is not focused on what to do about Klaus Elena...it's on Stefan," he observed. She was quiet for a moment before she replied, "Then I'm not the only one." She was referring to Elijah of course, but she didn't think that his focus was on her boyfriend, or..surprisingly enough, his brother.

Elijah pulled his hand out of his pocket and grabbed his book off the desk, turning away from her. He crossed the room and slid the book back onto the shelf. Elijah ran his finger over the wood, tracing a line in the grain. "I'll meet you all in the sitting room in ten minutes," he said. He didn't look at her as he spoke, and when it was quiet again he still didn't look at her. She took that as a sign that their conversation was over and left the room. As the door shut behind her Elijah let out a long heavy sigh, but still, he faced the bookshelf.

Ten minutes later Elijah joined everyone in the sitting room. Elena had been surprised when Damon had returned shortly after she'd talked to Elijah. Elijah noticed that some of their faces reflected surprise when he stepped into the entry way. He deduced that they were surprised to see him. He said nothing as he moved to take a place slightly away from the group near the mirror.

He sat down gracefully enough, unbuttoning his coat jacket as he did. He leaned back and spread his arms out on the back of his chair. Everyone watched as he made himself comfortable. When he was done they waited for him to speak. When he did not they began what turned into a very long discussion. Elijah stayed quiet the whole time. Most of what they revealed about the time that he had been "dead" was not a surprise to him. He either had known prior to his brother's betrayal and running the dagger through his heart, or he could have made an educated guess. When you've been around long enough you can predict events long before they happen.

The conversation dragged on for what seemed like hours. He found that this group left nothing out and they seemed to find meaning in the tiniest detail. Elijah left to get himself a cup of tea. When he came back he found that the conversation had turned to his rescue. The group was laughing about something to do with broken mirrors, but he paid little mind to it. What caught his attention was the mention of how they had ended up there. He looked up from his tea as he heard Damon and Bonnie discussing Klaus's blood, the locator spell, and Katherine's involvement in it.

Elena looked up from her own conversation with her friends and her eyes caught his. Elijah looked away, setting his tea cup down, and he leaving the room.

Elena watched as Elijah straightened his suit coat and left. She had known he would, and she excused herself to follow him. "It was her idea," she said and his feet paused their movement. "She explained how we could use Klaus's blood...everything." Elijah remained quiet as she revealed the events that had taken place on the night Katherine had saved Damon's life.

He chuckled a little as she explained how Katherine had mocked them for not seeing the use his blood could have had to them finding Klaus, but he didn't comment. Elena detailed how Katherine had left and come back for the blood, the locator spell, and for him. "If you can find her.." Elena began to suggest. She didn't get to finish her thought before Elijah interrupted her. "I don't have to find Katerina Elena...I know where she is.""I've known where she is for the past 500 years. He turned toward her then, and his eyes locked with hers as he finished, "I've never had to find her."

Elena drew in a deep breath, nodding her head slightly in understanding. Elijah moved past her then. He was heading back to the sitting room. She caught him in the hallway and put her hand on his arm. He looked down at her hand as she did so. Elena took a deep breath before she began what she said next. It may not have been wise of her to say, and she had no idea why she cared. It was no secret that her and Katherine weren't the best of friends, but it needed to be said, and so she said it.

"Elijah," she began. "I know that you don't want to make that mistake again." Elijah swallowed loudly at the mention of a sore subject for him, before Elena continued," But what if by doing that, you make an even bigger mistake?" Elijah stared at her as she finished. Katherine was all alone out there, and Klaus was after her. That was something that Elena wouldn't wish on...well, her worst enemy. She left him standing in the hallway after that, returning to her friends.

The sitting room was once again filled with chatter and theories of how to kill Klaus when Elijah joined the group again. He addressed them all for the first time that day. "If you will all excuse me...I find that there's something I have to do." he explained, excusing himself. "Please continue the discussion in my absence and I will offer my input when I return." Everyone looked at him after his declaration. All their faces held confusion, except Elena's. She smiled at him and offered him a farewell as Elijah shut the door behind him.


	17. Part 19 Broken

PART 19

True to his word, Elijah had known exactly where Katherine would be. She had been staying at a little bed and breakfast off Everett Street for quite some time now. He easily navigated the lobby to the elevator and punched in the number for the top floor as the elevator doors shut. As a human she had loved a good view. Her room at the manor had overlooked the seaside by his home, and it seemed that some things never changed.

The elevator's ding signaled his arrival before the doors slid open. Elijah went straight to her door, 1988, and he didn't even bother knocking as he gripped the door knob and swung the door inward. Everything looked much like he had expected it to, suitcases were flung open and sitting on various surfaces.

He crossed the room and flipped one open. Elijah smiled when he recognized an article of clothing strewn across the top of one pile of clothes. He reached out his hand and ran his fingers along the material. The lace looked vintage, but it was soft. It slid through his fingers easily as he held it up in front of his face. The dress had looked remarkably lovely on her. She'd worn it well, and despite the fact that she'd been trapped in the tomb for quite some time when he saw her in it, she had worn it with confidence. Elijah had pretended not to notice, but he had, from the moment he'd walked in, he was compelled, and he couldn't take his eyes off her.

The beautiful black lace had barely caressed her legs, highlighting the glow of her skin. The gentle curve of her waist, and the line of her neck had been something he could not easily ignore, especially not when she was standing right in front of him.

For the first time in centuries he could reach out and touch her. So he kept his hands in his pockets, the whole time, to resist the temptation. He had noticed...more than noticed.

Elijah smiled at the memory. Her fear had been obvious and he had welcomed it, encouraged it even. He'd even gone so far as to thank her for being frightened of him, despite the fact that he knew he could never hurt her.

The smile fell from his face as he heard something. Elijah turned his attention to the double doors to his left when he detected muffled sounds coming from the other side. He placed the dress back as it had been before he approached the doors. The sounds he'd heard had ceased and he stained to hear anything else. Then the scent of blood caught his senses and he felt panic settle in his stomach. When, in the next second, he'd yanked the doors open he was stunned by what he saw. Relief washed over him for a moment before it left him just as quickly as it came.

Katherine was on the ground in front of him. She wore the same clothes that she'd left the boarding house in, and she was shaking. Small desperate sounds started to come from her throat and she curled her body further into itself. She'd curved herself into a ball, in her own little corner, and she clung to the wall as if she wanted to disappear into it. Her face was turned away from him. He saw her lips move against the wallpaper as the small sounds slowing progressed to sobbing.

He just listened for a moment. Every time she sobbed, it tore at him, ripping a hole through his chest. Elijah found himself looking down at his chest to assure himself that no one had run him through...again. When she turned her face towards him his heart stopped.

Tears had tracked all the way down her face, and her teeth clenched together as her sobbing continued. Her gaze shifted wildly, and tears began to fall from her eyes. She was mumbling something and he strained his ears to make it out. Finally, he heard her clearly, "Mamma?" she questioned. A small sound that sounded so human, so like the real Katerina.

He thought for a moment about how frightened she must have been when all this had begun. A mere human girl discovering the existence of vampires, and in the same breath learning that one wanted to use her. She had discovered that his brother was going to drain her young body dry of all it's blood. Elijah's throat clenched as he watched her sobbing turn to shudders and her tears increased. The fear she must have felt...the betrayal.

He had crossed the room before he knew it and he slowly approached her. It didn't seem like she knew he was in the room at all. Her gaze was focused on something beyond where he stood. Elijah slowly dropped to his knees in front of her and touched her chin, turning her eyes to his own. Her gaze was blank, she was loosing herself and she didn't care. The desperation in her eyes showed nothing else and Elijah questioned whether or not she even knew her own name anymore.

Slowly she began to put together small phrases, speaking in her birth language. But still she kept repeating "Mamma," and each time she did her sobbing increased. Elijah grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her, tightly. He gave into an impulse he'd had for as long as he could remember, finally. She flinched away from him only a little and he could feel she had no energy to fight anymore.

He tightened his hold on her, running his hands up and down her back. His hands found the bottom of her hair and he ran his fingers up to her neck. He felt the delicate tickle of the strands and Elijah pulled her as close to him as he could. He wanted her to feel again, anything.

Her sobbing continued as he turned her head, slowly. He could feel her breathe against his neck. She began to shake and one of her hands lightly brushed his side. Her fingers shook as they barely grazed his back and slowly they began to fist themselves in his shirt.

She took in a deep shuddering breath in between one of her sobs, and he felt her chest push into his when she did. Elijah felt her head turn slightly and her face rub into his collarbone. His skin slid along hers as many tears transferred from her cheek to his neck. Her other hand came up and lightly touched his arm. She rested her hand on his wrist for a moment before her fingers traced the material of his shirt up to his shoulder. When she reached his shoulder her arm wrapped around his neck.

Elijah let out a sigh of relief when both of her arms wrapped around him in a death lock and she clung to him for dear life. It was then that he felt and heard the fold gates open and she finally let go. It was at that moment that Katherine broke. Her sobs kept wretching themselves through her whole body, and the sound echoed off every wall in the room. "Shhhh," he whispered into her ear. Katherine's tears soaked through Elijah's shirt and he found that he couldn't care less. He was holding her, and that was all he needed to be doing right now. It was all he had wanted for centuries.

Katherine slowly molded her small body to his and he felt how tiny she was in his arms. She drew her knees together and pushed herself up from the ground, leaning her body into his, and still her grip on him tightened. Elijah turned his head into her neck, smelling her hair, and rubbing his nose against her skin.

The salt of her tears was overwhelming. Her nails dug into his back and in return he grabbed the back of her shirt in his fingers. One of his hands reached up and he rubbed the back of her head, slowly stroking the long strands of her hair through his fingers.

She'd stopped sobbing for a moment but he felt her start again. Her head buried into the top of his neck and she rested her cheek on his shoulder. He continued to stroke her head, whispering the occasional, "Shhh," every so often. Katherine's body shifted and Elijah didn't mind when she moved onto his lap. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms stretched out further, pulling him closer.

She just needed to be close. He realized, as he flexed his arms around her, that she needed him. And he knew in that moment that he would give her anything that she needed. So when she bit down onto his shoulder he made no move to protest. Her teeth didn't break his skin, they just anchored him to her.

Elijah felt that nothing and no one could more her from his arms right now. "Katerina," he whispered. She didn't answer him for a long time, and they just stayed like that. She was completely wrapped around him, and he held her with everything he had. Katherine didn't move and he made no move to move her. They took in breaths together and it was a long time before he barely heard her breathe... "Elijah."


	18. Part 20 Something To Live For

PART 20

Her breathing slowly began to return to normal. Every time she took in a breath he felt it, because she moved against him. When she began breathing regular, steady breaths, he knew she was going to be okay. Her sobs had quieted down to the occasional whimper and her tears were no longer falling in a steady stream. Elijah gripped her in his arms, flexing his muscles every time she whimpered. He wanted to remind her that he was still there.

Katherine stiffened, turning her head into him, and burying her face in his neck. Elijah took in a quick breath. Whether she had meant to or not her mouth had brushed his neck. He fought his better judgment to not get any closer to her. But he lost when he moved his head down to rest a top hers, his chin touched her cheek.

Katherine tightened her arms around his neck and Elijah heaved out a heavy breath. He'd had little practice being this close to her. So despite or because of how much he'd longed for her touch Elijah found that he was constantly having to put his emotions and senses under check.

He tried to concentrate on anything else. His gaze traveled across the room before settling on her bed. He had not completely understood the situation when he'd entered and found her as she was. He had reacted, on instinct, to her distress and tears. It was now that he could form an idea of what had happened.

In the middle of the bed lay a woman. Her head hung off the end of the bed. Blood stained the floor around her. The pool that glistened below her was from her neck. Elijah traced the path up, beginning low, traveling in a line up the bed skirt, and ending at the poor woman's throat.

His brother had not fed. He had bit her repeatedly and simply let the blood flow. She had died only when she'd bled to death, having plenty of time to ponder what monster had done this to her. Her death had been slow, and her placement had been deliberate, waiting for Katerina's discovery.

Katerina had, no doubt, been in the middle of packing when she'd smelled the blood and found the body. Elijah now understood why his brother had left his gift at the boarding house. The boarding house had just been in preparation for the main event. Klaus had known where Katerina would run to, just as he had. Guilt stung at Elijah and he flexed his arms around her.

Klaus had been here. He had probably even stayed to watch for Katerina's reaction before he'd taken his leave. He could have killed her with no effort at all. Elijah looked at the woman's face. She had probably been a maid. Or perhaps she was Mrs. Flowers, herself, but she had been nameless to his brother. She had done nothing to deserve this. She had been a means to an end to Klaus.

He had taken great care and put much detail into his latest victims. Klaus had painted a portrait of blood, recognition, and memories. Elijah clenched his eyes shut. He could not look at her dead eyes staring back at him. Her face was too much like the one that had that same look... so long ago. Elijah had known what he would find before he entered the house. The blood that could be seen from the outside that was splattered all over the windows had assured him of that. What he had imagined was inside was nothing compared to what his brother was capable of.

Elijah felt the glass from an old vase break under his foot. Broken furniture was scattered everywhere on the floor. The blood that was strewn in erratic patterns on the walls showed him the way. Some of the portraits that had been hung with care had fallen to the floor, but the ones that remained in their place were now useless. The smiling faces of the family were unrecognizable behind the layer of their blood that now glistened on the glass. It all led in a trail of destruction to one room.

Elijah turned the corner and stopped in the middle of the walk way. Two sets of foot prints tracked down and away from the room at the end of his path. One set he recognized as his brother's and the other set was considerably smaller, like a woman's. His eyes rose from the floor and fell on the entry way. Elijah hurried his steps as he walked toward the door. The sooner he got this over with, the better.

Elijah reached out his hand pushing on the edge of the door. The door slowly creaked open to reveal a pool of blood. Elijah took his first step into the room, placing his foot into the pool. The thick liquid molded easily around his every step. Elijah turned his head to the right and saw Klaus's first victim. Suspended in the middle of wall, by a sword, was the body of a man.

Elijah looked into the man's eyes. He recognized them, the light that they should have held had been extinguished and dead eyes stared back at him. She had her father's eyes. Elijah reached out and slowly closed the man's lids, before he angrily pulled the sword from his chest. His body fell lifeless to the floor.

Elijah examined the blade he held. The blade bore the family's crest. This man had died when he'd failed to protect his family. The rest of the family had probably been awoken by his screams as Klaus had sunk the sword's hilt deep into their father's chest. One by one all the family had been slaughtered until only the mother remained.

Elijah knew Klaus had teased the poor woman with the body of her husband, smiling at her misery as she glared at him through her tears. He knew that Klaus had taken great delight in confirming that the screams she'd heard were the rest of her children. He'd loved telling her that he'd killed all she'd loved. Elijah knew Klaus well…and he could see everything as it must have happened, in his head. What surrounded him was the result.

Klaus had moved all the bodies into the room he stood in, save those of a few servants that lined the ground outside. The room looked as if it had once belonged to a small girl. A girl who had loved all her family, very much, but none more than her mother. She had returned home to find her mother dead in her childhood room, in a bed that she'd been tucked into many times. Elijah ground his teeth together in anger at his brother. The cruelty that he was capable of would never be matched. Elijah stooped down and easily picked up the man's body were it had fallen. He walked with the body towards the bed, and he noticed that the layer of blood on the floor was so deep that he could not hear his own foot prints as he moved. Elijah placed the man's body next to his wife's.

It was obvious that the mother had taken the worst of it all. A look of fear and grief was frozen in place on her face. Her head hung lifelessly off the bed, and the side of her neck pooled with blood. Elijah looked down and saw that it was her blood that had spilled onto the floor. A steady stream led from her neck down the side of the bed. Elijah kneeled beside her head.

He turned to his right and saw another body. One of the sisters had been propped up against the end of the bed. He recognized this as a design to put one of the dead children next to the dying mother. The girl's night gown was stained with blood and he was sure that her mother could have tasted the iron that littered the air, on her tongue.

Elijah gripped the girl's shoulders laying her down gently. Blood began to seep into her hair as her body weight settled onto the ground. Elijah turned his attention back to the mother. She had died alone, many hours later than the rest of her family. She had bled to death while the bodies of her children began to whiten around her. He looked at her face, and hung his head in shame. He had some blame in what had happened here. There was a possibility he could have prevented this. "Forgive me," he whispered.

Elijah slowly reached out, and with great care, closed the woman's eyes. He would never know her, but he had heard much about her. He could have imagined what her smile looked like from the many conversations he'd had that mentioned her. Elijah turned his head away and looked down the side of the bed. The woman's hand hung off the side and she clenched something in her fist.

Elijah ran his hand through his hair before he stood and moved to her hand. It had not taken much effort for him to pry the contents from her fingers. She held a piece of parchment in her grasp, a letter. Elijah turned the paper over, and he recognized the script. He instantly knew who had quilled this letter. Elijah looked at the woman before he turned his attention back to the letter, and began to read...

_Mamma,_

_I know that you are still angry with me. I hold nothing against you for being so. For the shame that I have brought our family, I apologize. I can tell you now that I have been punished. So steep a lesson to her learned that I may never again reach for a man. Regardless of what has happened between us, I bare you no ill will, and you have my love. I miss my home and I long to step foot on Bulgarian soil again, perhaps someday... _  
><em>But even the joy of one day returning can not lift my heart. I feel that there is a hole inside me that can never be filled. That hole grows bigger still when I think that I can never see any of you again. I think only of your safety and long life. Please try to understand, I must be a stranger to you from this day on. If it will keep you all safe and out of the devil's clutches, then it is a sacrifice I will gladly make. One day I will again find something to live for. For now all I have is myself, my memories, and the memory of my family. I will keep it with me for as long as I live.<em>

_All My Love, Forever_

_Katerina_

Elijah clenched the letter in his fist, wrinkling the parchment. He held it out in front of his face. She had been here, of that he was certain. Katerina had returned home to check on their safety, and she had found them dead. Elijah smelled the air, it smelled of blood, and her tears. She had hurried from the room after she'd found them. Her foot prints were the smaller set that led down the hallway.

The salty smell filled his nostrils and it enraged him. He stood and crossed the room. Elijah quickly moved the bodies from the floor, one by one. He watched as each time he did the blank space the blood had not reached underneath them filled in where they'd been. He set each one down with care. He even moved some hair from the children's face when it fell into their eyes.

He left the room as quickly as he could, turning his back on the gruesome scene. Elijah went room to room and each piece of furniture he threw against the wall, shattering them all into splintering pieces. He demolished all that was within the house, but his anger did not diminish. He was angry for so many reasons.

When he was done he went back into the room. All of the bodies he began to move into the dining room. The biggest room in the house. They had been a modest family, with little to their name, but their kinship. He moved all the bodies quickly, even the servants, but he saved the mother for last. He set her in the middle of them all, joining her hand to her husband's. He stroked her forehead lightly, before he swiftly turned on his heel and sped out of the house.

Elijah watched as the house burned in front of him. No one else would have to see the horror that had taken place within it's walls. He clenched the torch tightly in his hand. He stood there until long after the place was engulfed in the flames. The inferno stretched up towards the skis, blanketing the night in fire and smoke.

Elijah's eyes focused on the wood as it began to buckle under the weight. It didn't take long for the simple thatch roof to cave in on the whole structure. Elijah clenched his jaw, lifting his head. It was done. He threw the torch into the smoldering pile of wood. He nodded his head in respect of the fallen and turned towards the woods, before he disappeared into the night.

Elijah wrapped his arm more securely around Katherine. Her crying had stopped completely now and he felt her breath tickle against his chest in a light caress. She had fallen asleep. Elijah looked at the sleeping woman in his arms and recognized her mother's face in hers. He wondered for a moment what her life would have been like had he sent her away when he'd first met her.

If he had listened to his own feelings and dismissed her from his house when just her face had left him breathless. He would have saved her life. She would have had a very different future. He'd dismissed his own feelings back then in favor of the selfish feeling's of his brother. A mistake he'd made that was one among many where she was concerned. He tore his gaze away from Katherine and looked at the woman on the bed. What's done is done, and some things you can never change, no matter how much you want and Elena sat on the couch in the sitting room of the boarding house waiting for Elijah to return. It had been hours since he'd left and they would have been lying if they said they weren't concerned. More than a few times Damon had mentioned that she, meaning Katherine, was either half way across the ocean by now, or she was dead. That thought had not thrilled Elena as she thought it would.

She had been happy to set her sights to other things, like interrogating Damon about what had scared Katherine so bad. He had been reluctant to tell her at first, but it wasn't long before she had the details she wanted, and some details that she did not want. Her mind swam with gruesome images as she tried to focus on what Damon was saying.

Her attention became focused again when she heard Damon say "Stefan." "What?" she asked, shaking her head. "What about Stefan?" "He was here," Damon answered, "I can smell him." "I think Klaus has him being his errand boy." Elena's eyes widened and Damon waited for her to process what he'd just told her before he hit her with an ugly fact. "He was in that room, Elena."

The color drained from Elena's face. She felt a shiver crawl up her spine. Stefan couldn't have had anything to do with what was in that room. She put her face in her hands, squeezing her eyes shut. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening. Damon looked at her sympathetically. He knew that Klaus had done the killing in this situation, but his brother had been involved. Damon reached out and put his hand on Elena's knee. For the millionth time since they'd lost him, he wanted his brother back.

A knock at the door caused Elena's head to shoot up out of her hands. "Stay here," Damon cautioned her. He got up, and slowly approached the door. Damon reached out a steady hand and opened it. Elijah stood in the door way with Katherine wrapped in his arms. "Elijah," Damon acknowledged, nodding his head. Elena heard what Damon said and she moved to stand behind Damon, peering out from behind his shoulder. Damon turned his head to glance at her, and then his gaze fixed on Katherine. Her eyes were closed and Damon eyed her questioningly.

Elijah looks down at the sleeping woman in his arms and back up at Damon and Elena. "She's tired," Elijah offers as an explanation. Elijah watches as tension eases from both Damon and Elena. They seemed pleased to learn she was sleeping, and not dead.

Elijah turned sideways, walking in between them and moving to the foot of the staircase. He turned to them and fixed Damon with a questioning gaze. Elena moved to stand in front of Damon, and Elijah offered her a small smile. She smiled back and then looked at the sleeping Katherine. "Upstairs to the left, third door on the right," she answered Elijah.

Realization dawned on Damon and he realized what Elijah had been waiting for him to say. It didn't make any sense to put Katherine back in the room that they'd found the body in.

Damon watched as Elijah lifted Katherine higher in his arms as he climbed the stairs, one at a time. He held her closer as he did so, tucking her head under his chin. Elijah wasn't going anywhere tonight, he realized. "You can have the fourth one on the right," Damon offered to Elijah's back. Elijah turned on the stairs to look down at Damon. He nodded his head in acceptance before saying, "Thank you." Damon didn't respond and Elijah turned and finished climbing the rest of the stairs.

Elena turned to Damon and lifted her eyebrows. "What?" Damon asked, looking at her. "As long as she's here, there's no way I'm getting him out of my house." Elena smiled back at him, she couldn't argue with that.


	19. Part 21 Vices

PART 21

Elijah maneuvered Katherine's body around in his arms. He reached out and turned the door knob, before pushing the door open with his foot. Katherine stirred as Elijah placed his hand back on her back and stepped through the door. She rubbed her face into his shoulder and snuggled closer to him. He smiled down at her, this day had certainly turned out different than he had thought.

He smiled again, looking down into his arms. The worry and pain had fallen from Katherine's face. And the streaks of tears were less pronounced. The trails shined lightly as Elijah flicked on the light switch. Her eyes squinted against the light, but she did not awaken. Elijah crossed the room, sitting down on the edge of the bed. It creaked under his weight and Katherine tightened her fingers around his shirt.

He always found himself gazing at her when she was awake, and it seemed that his inability to look away from her did not diminish when she was asleep. Particularly not when she was asleep, in his arms. Her face turned into him and she sighed. He set her down on his lap, leaning her into one crook of his arm. He head lulled back and he looked upon her face. She was stunning, it was a fact that he'd never been able to avoid. The slant of her face, the light brush of her eyelashes, the curve of her lips, and the glow of her skin. The more he stared at her, the more he forgot why he shouldn't.

He had to get away from her. He jerked his head up away from hers. Elijah stopped rubbing her back. He turned on the bed and moved to lay her down. He gripped her shoulders, pulling her body away from his body. He could think more clearly is she wasn't so close to him. Katherine's fist gripped his shirt tighter. The more he tried to more her away, the tighter her grip got.

Elijah wrapped her hands in his, curling his fingers around hers. He held them there for a moment when he realized he was leaning over her as he laid her down. He looked at her face. It was only inches from his. His eyes flickered erratically over her face. Elijah leaned closer to her and his gaze switched to her mouth.

He shook his head and moved away from her as quick as he could, dropping her hands from his. Elijah stood and crossed the room, putting his hands in his pockets, his back to her. He chuckled at his own foolishness, smiling at himself, and shaking his head. He faced the wall and thought about what he had just been about to do.

Today he'd done a lot he never thought he'd do, things he'd warned himself against. But this, he couldn't do, he never would. Elijah ran an agitated hand through his hair. His fingers scratched at the back of his neck. He had to leave.

Elijah groaned in frustration and sat down with a humph in the arm chair by the bed. He clasped his hands together and leaned forward shifting his weight onto his knees. His gaze was drawn to the bed. She'd turned only slightly since he'd looked away from her. Her elbow was bent and her hand was tucked up, laying by her face.

He smiled through his frustration. A sleepy smile had touched her features and she looked more relaxed than she'd been in a long time. She whimpered and reached her hand across the mattress, turning her knees toward him. Elijah slapped his hands down on his knees and stood. He walked a few steps forward, slowly, his arms swung as he did so and he stood above her. His hands itched to touch her.

Elijah threw logic out the window and reached out an unsteady hand. Lightly, he brushed the side of her cheek. Her skin was warm, and soft under his fingers. He trailed his finger to the side of her neck moving it down slightly, before he moved his hand away, clenching his fingers as he did so. She whimpered again, a low soft noise, and he groaned his annoyance. He should leave, but he couldn't.

Elijah turned his back on her and sat down on the bed. Slowly he hefted one of his heels up onto his knee and began to remove his shoe. He did the same with the other one. He stood to his feet, fingering the cuffs of his jacket. Elijah unbuttoned each cuff at his wrist, and flipped his jacket lapels off his shoulders. He laid it on the top of the arm chair, placing his shoes at the foot of the dresser, facing the door.

Elijah slowly let his weight sink onto the side of the bed that Katherine wasn't on. She was moving closer to him before his back even hit the mattress. Elijah laid back, lifting his chin up as her hand fisted his shirt again. He moved his chin away from her, turning his head as she moved again. Katherine's body scooted close to him, her head rested on his chest and she let go of his shirt and draped her whole arm over him.

Elijah stared at the wall as she did so. He tried not to notice as she fitted her curves to his. Her knee brushed the side of his leg and he felt her sigh against him. Katherine stilled her movements and her breathing quieted. Elijah turned his head towards her. Slowly, he lifted his hand to her face and moved some hair out of her eyes.

His body stiffened when her head turned into his touch. He looked down at her, confused, frustrated, fascinated, and a hundred other emotions he couldn't sort out.

His body coiled with tension and he waited for her to move again, to wake up, anything. She didn't wake up, she just relaxed her body against his. Elijah did not move for a long time. Finally, he let his body relax against hers. He could finally close his eyes. She was exhausted and he was tired, he had been for a long time. He smiled in a sleepy daze and turned his head into hers. His lips touched her forehead and he let sleep over take him. He didn't hear her when she sighed contentedly.

Katherine woke early the next morning. Her sleep hadn't been restless. She stretched her arms to the ceiling high above her head. Her muscles didn't ache as they did most mornings from tossing and turning. Katherine arched her back running her fingers through her hair. "Mmmmmm," she moaned. She definitely felt good. "Surprising, considering the circumstances," she mused to herself, shrugging her shoulders. She dropped her arms onto her thighs, with a thud, and turned her head.

She froze and the relaxed feeling she'd had diminished, but it didn't disappear completely. Elijah, original extraordinaire, lay stretched out on the bed next to her. Katherine gawked at him, what was he doing here? The events of the previous day came back to her.

Katherine felt the tears well in her eyes as she thought of Mrs. Dimitrova. Ghena was a kind woman and her presence had been a comfort to her. Her resemblance to her mother had been enough reason for her to stay at the bed and breakfast. Katherine blinked away the tears that came with the thought that she would never again speak with terrible as that fact was, it was one of the more normal things that had happened yesterday. Blood, gore, dead bodies, that was in her neighborhood, being held by Elijah, that was in another country.

At the time Katherine hadn't questioned how or why she could feel so at ease in his arms, now she did question it. She questioned it, a lot. His arms had been warm, and comforting. She could find a sane thought when she was in them and she wasn't scared of Klaus, or anything. Somehow she had known that he would protect her, that she was safe.

Warm and comforting were traits that she'd associated with him when they'd first met.

She smiled at the thought. For many years after she'd run she had wished she could take back meeting him. If she'd never met Elijah she never would have met Klaus. But she was never able to convince herself that she hadn't found happiness in the memory of their first meeting. She had been happy to meet him.

She gazed at him, as she moved to lean over him. His eyes were closed, his eye lashes lightly brushing his cheeks. His eyes moved erratically under his lids. Was he dreaming, she wondered. Her back went board stiff when he moved. His arm twitched and his hand stretched out onto his stomach. She waited for him to wake up, but he didn't.

Katherine continued gazing at him and she noted that he'd removed his shoes and he wore only a black button up dress shirt. The color suited him, as it did her. She smiled and turned her attention to his jaw line. He had a strong face, his bones curled softly into his chin. He is a beautiful man. It was a fact that she'd never been able to avoid.

She moved closer to him, slowly crawling up the bed to lean over him. She stilled when she was above him, waited for his eyes to open and see her. His eyes didn't open and she stared down at him. She giggled before she could stop herself when she realized he had bed hair.

She reached an unsteady hand out and ran her palm over the top of his hair, smoothing out the loose strands. It was soft and it glided easily between her fingers. She repeated the same gesture on the other side. Her hand stilled as the side of her palm brushed his face. She pulled it her hand back, and waited, she was sure he would wake up now. Did she dare do what she was thinking of doing?

Katherine had been accused of being reckless, but if she did this, then she was just flat out dimwitted. She smiled, running her fingers along the bottom of her mouth. Thinking to herself as she did so, pondering. If he woke up she had no doubt that he would be angry at her.

Katherine clenched her fingers together. She stretched her hand out and it hung in the air beside his face. How many times had she wanted to do this? How many times had she wanted to reach out to him when she was human? The desire to know what his skin felt like was one of the few things she'd held onto now that she was a vampire and no longer Katerina Petrova. She had no way of knowing if she'd ever get this chance again.

Katherine's fingertips brushed his cheek lightly. She held her breath as she looked at his face. Katherine let her breath out when she saw that his eyes were still closed. She moved her hand closer, finally laying her hand on his cheek. His skin felt as she always thought it would. It was soft and warm. It slid along her skin as she stroked his face. Her fingers curved with his jaw line and she ran her hand along his chin. Her gaze drifted to his mouth. She remembered how it felt on her neck.

Katherine brushed the skin of her throat with her other hand, closing her eyes. She didn't have to wonder what that felt like, it felt wonderful. She opened her eyes and her gazed fixed on his mouth. Her eyes flicked up to his eyes as she leaned over him. Her face loomed above his and she moved closer. Katherine placed her hand on the outside of his hip, leaning closer. She looked down between them and noted that her body was nearly on top of his. If she bent her elbow just a little, she would be molded to him.

Katherine was stunned to find that the thought neither disturbed nor frightened her, it excited her. She felt her skin begin to tingle and her body got hot. Her skin was on fire, and the only cool she felt was his breath against her lips.

He turned his head to the side, moaning in his sleep. The noise started her and Katherine lost her nerve, crawling away from him as fast as she could. She knelt at the end of the bed. Katherine watched as he turned on his side towards the window. Now that she'd put some distance between her body and his she found she could think more clearly. What had she been thinking? She had to get out of here. Katherine had to clear her head, because she obviously wasn't thinking clearly.

Katherine scooted off the bed and stood to her feet. She began to walk to the door. There wasn't much that had the ability to clear her head. Not her head, with all that was running around in there. There was alcohol, blood, violence, dancing, and sex. Katherine glanced at Elijah as she had her last thought. Three out of five wasn't bad. You gotta take what you can get she mused as she opened the door. She allowed one last glance back at Elijah. Katherine smiled, in spite of herself. He may be able to rip her in half with hardly any effort, but he was cute when he was sleeping.

Elijah woke up a couple of hours later. The sound of music playing drifted to his ears as he rubbed his eyes. He turned his head and saw that Katherine was no longer beside him. He sat up quickly, scanning the room for her. Elijah swung his knees over the side of the bed, reaching for his shoes. She was going to be the death of him. He got his shoes on quickly and reached for his suit jacket. He buttoned the last button as he stood in front of the door. The button slid through the hole and he reached for the door knob, turning it in his grip.

Katherine had settled on a quick breakfast. The empty blood bags sat on the end table beside the refrigerator. A bottle of whalers rum was clenched in her fist. She smiled as she took another swig and she felt the warm sensation of it tickle her all the way down her throat. She'd downed half of it easily and relatively quickly.

And the third requirement for getting a certain original out of her thoughts blared out from the stereo to her left. She hadn't paid much attention to what she'd been listening to. If it had a good beat it qualified for this party. After so many drinks it all just blended together with the sway of her hips.

Elijah watched Katherine as she danced around the sitting room, drunkenly. He chuckled to himself quietly, because he didn't want her to hear him. Her body moved with the music as she ran her hands through her hair, lifted it from her neck as she did so. Her head rolled around on her shoulders and the motion sent the stands flying.

He watched as she smiled in her enjoyment and he found himself smiling to, a real smile. If Klaus was not going to bring his war into the morning sunlight then he could enjoy this for a moment. The song changed and as it did, so did her dance. Katherine arched her back, throwing her head back. The motion bared her throat, rather invitingly Elijah noted. He gritted his teeth against his urge to...no, that would not be a good move. He needed to be focused now more than ever.

Elijah turned to leave, grabbing his lapel in his hand as he did. "You're nothing like Klaus," he heard behind his back. The voice that said it was breathless from exertion, but it was sweet sounding, and he heard her sincerity. Elijah began to walk again, before he changed his mind. He could plead insanity later. Insanity for the last 500 years. "Apology accepted," he muttered before he continued in his retreat.

Katherine stared at his back. She ran her hand across her face in disbelief. Had that really just happened? She crossed the room quickly and jabbed her finger at the off button, setting the bottle down on the dresser.

Katherine knew he was watching her the whole time and for the first time that she could remember her vices had failed her. Was it possible that she could relax in an apartment that she was being held prisoner in by Klaus with the proper...motivation? Katherine's eyes strayed to the alcohol she'd just set down. But in the face of Klaus's brother those motivations were useless? "Uuuggghhh!" she groaned, kicking the dresser.


	20. Part 22 WWIII & Foreign Feelings

PART 22

After that day Katherine made a conscious decision to avoid Elijah as much as possible. Elijah, for the most part, seemed content to let her do so. He didn't seek out her company, and she didn't seek out his.

The group had spent most of their time trying to help out Jeremy, who was finally aloud to join them in their efforts again. Bonnie hadn't seemed to happy about the idea, and Elena had backed her up. But when the young Gilbert started talking to himself and calling Bonnie "Anna," everyone started to wonder if they should have left him alone as long as they did.

At first they all assumed that Jeremy was just talking to Jenna. And that it was his way of dealing with her death. Elena, who still hadn't had time to properly grieve her loss as well, had left him to himself. It was Damon that began to notice that the conversations he was having had a touch of fear to them. They also began to startle him, and when he complained about not being able to sleep Elena finally asked Jeremy what was wrong. They all had been surprised to learn the true source of his extra conversations.

All except Elijah and Katherine. They both did not seemed surprised at all. Bonnie accused Katherine of not warning them when she knew. Katherine had simply shrugged and replied, "You didn't ask." Elijah had taken the time to explain that when a human crossed over into that world a part of the world stayed with them. Simply put, it was something that he was going to have to live with.

Bonnie was constantly by his side as he learned to deal with his new "gift." She knew what it was like to bear a burden that you didn't want. They all knew what that was like. And in a week or so, Jeremy had adjusted to being able to deal with seeing his exes walking around. It became a joke for everyone to ask Jeremy if they had "company" whenever he would enter the room. He had been annoyed at first, but soon it was something they could all laugh about. He never saw Jenna, despite how much he wanted all that drama had passed the attention, again, returned to Klaus. It seemed that no matter what they did, he was always a step ahead of them. He never physically made himself known, but they all knew he was just around the corner, waiting in the shadows. No one understood this better than Elijah and Katherine.

Katherine had explained it the best. One afternoon, as everyone was questioning why Klaus was so elusive Elijah had remarked that his paranoia had made him that way. Katherine had shook her head and stepped into the middle of the room. She'd simply said,

"When you least expect it Klaus will take his vengeance, and you will all drown in your own blood before you feel the first bite of it."

She'd said it so nonchalantly, like she was talking about a grocery list, that the comment left everyone more shaken than it would if she'd said it scared.

It became a constant after thought to look over one's shoulder when you were alone.

However, despite her obvious fear of Klaus, Katherine did not attempt to run again. She disappeared once for a couple hours, and Elijah got visibly nervous when they told him she'd left. But she'd simply returned with her stuff from the bed and breakfast a couple hours later.

Katherine had blood on her shirt and Damon had asked her why. Katherine had responded very sarcastically and she seemed angry, even a little upset. Elijah had warned Damon against responding in turn and ordered Damon to leave her be. Later that night Katherine retired to her room. Elijah filled them all in on the reason for her sour mood.

The girl in Katherine's room and Mrs. Dimitrova were just the beginning. Reports of murders kept rolling in. Though these ones were noticeably less violent and malicious, and they had no ties to Katherine, the news disturbed them all the same. Elijah was the first to say out loud that Stefan was the murderer.

Everyone would watch Elena every time they discussed the details. She would always tense up and excuse herself from everyone's company. They would all listen as she cried in Stefan's room. Damon started to follow her a couple times, but he seemed just as bothered, minus the tears. He would often end up in his own room, pretending to was then, when everyone was uncomfortable and quiet, that the tension between Elijah and Katherine would be the most noticeable to everyone present. The conversations ended and they would both go their separate ways. In fact, it became a rule that when it wasn't necessary for them to be in the same room, Katherine was in one room, and Elijah was in another. It seemed that they couldn't stand to be in each other's presence.

It was a good thing for everyone that they avoided each other, because when they didn't things took a turn for the worse. The group would sit on the edge of their seats, trying to concentrate on Klaus, and wait for the fights to begin. It wouldn't take long. Katherine would say something about killing Klaus, his pursuit of her, or the past, and that would be all it took.

The two would end up in a heated conversation, if you could even call it that. Half the things they would say to each other wouldn't make sense, except to them. It turned out that they both spoke one language when they were speaking to each other, and another when they'd talk to anyone else, and sometimes they didn't speak English at all, they argued in Bulgarian.

When they were together it was explosive, and everyone else knew to just get out of the way. Once the girls had started giggling under there breath and Damon had to stand between a cat fight. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Katherine would have won, hands down. Not only was she the original bad-ass bitch vampire, but arguing with Elijah always put her in a bad mood. So all that had boiled down to, don't mess with Katherine after she's been arguing with Elijah. It was a lesson well learned.

They got in each other's faces, exchanged glares that could make anyone's blood run cold, and clenched their fists, but never once did Elijah touch Katherine. Katherine never laid a finger on Elijah. The fights would end when one or both of them would leave. Their fights would leave most of the group extremely uncomfortable, sometimes they would worry for Katherine's safety, or Elijah's sanity.

One fight ended with Caroline's comment that Damon and Bonnie no longer held the monopoly on WWIII. Everyone had looked at her like she was crazy after she'd said it. Tyler had moved to stand in front of Caroline as she'd giggled to herself. Katherine and Elijah had been oblivious and they seemed completely focused on glaring at each other. Sometimes Damon would laugh after the two left the room in an angry huff, and occasionally Elena would join in the laughter with him.

If any one of them would have been around them at night they would have thought they'd gone crazy. Katherine still had nightmares about the time she'd spent with Klaus. Sometimes she wondered if he was making her dream of him on purpose just to keep the fear fresh in her mind until he got a hold of her again.

She had no doubt that he would eventually. And yet, she could not leave. There was something here that she couldn't bare the thought of leaving. Something that made her feel safe, and she had no idea why or what it was. Katherine hadn't felt safe for as long as she could remember. The feeling was foreign to her, and when she felt it, it unnerved her and made her weary. And then one night, the nightmares heard Katherine at night as she cried out. He'd listened to her night after night and it put him in agony no matter what he did to not hear her. And this particular night, he found that he could stand it no more. No matter how hard he resisted he found himself by her side before the night ended. He knew she was dreaming about Klaus, and the torture she'd endured at his hands. Klaus…torture… the two are one and the same.

Elijah stared down at her, his face blank. He watched as her face contorted in pain and she grabbed at her arm. She cried out against some phantom pain that he would never know. And he wished that he could take it from her. Katherine opened her mouth, her lips trembled and he heard her say, "Klaus." The tone with which she said his brother's name was so fearful that he could not begin to imagine what memory she was reliving behind her closed eyes.

Elijah reached out and slowly ran the back of his hand over her forehead. Katherine whimpered in return, but her cries became slightly less desperate. He stroked her face until she stopped thrashing, and she no longer cried out. Her tears slowly stopping falling, and she stilled, settling into sleep. Elijah smiled as he listened to the silence. He never wanted to hear her cry out again. Her pain sliced at his heart with every fearful syllable.

It was that desire that drove him to lay down next to her and wrap her in his arms. She accepted his embrace willingly and clung to him for the rest of the night. Elijah came back every night after that. Each night was the same, she would start crying out, and he would be unable to not answer her call.

Sometimes he would just watch her, slowly stroking her face as she calmed. But most of the time she would end up in his arms. It was then that she would begin to dream a different dream. Every once in a while a small smile would grace her lips during these dreams, but she never spoke. He could tell that they did not upset her as her nightmares did. Never once did Elijah suspect that she was dreaming about him, and every morning Katherine would wake up that first night the nightmares became shorter and shorter, until finally, she stopped dreaming about Klaus all together. Katherine began dreaming about something else, and another man's face, voice, and memory haunted her dreams. She would dream about him chasing her in the woods before Trevor found her. Katherine would hear him say, ""I know you're near, I can smell your blood." The voice would send shivers up her spine, whether good or bad, she could never tell.

"It's pointless to run, Klaus will find you wherever you are," he'd continue. Her legs would get tangled in her skirts as she listened to him when she ran. The forest scenery passed in a blur by her face and she'd hurry her pace before he finished his sentence.

On these nights she found herself dressed as she had been then. She would run until she couldn't feel her legs anymore, and all the while his voice would repeat it's words. She would swear that he was right behind her, whispering the warning to her. But she would stop and turn around and he wouldn't be there. The voice would start again, and she would be running all the same.

She would dream about the time they spent together. The walks in the garden and the conversations they had. His voice would whisper "I do not believe in love, Katerina," right into her ear, no matter where she was, and she would close her eyes as she heard him. He would tell her, "If I catch you the game will be over." She would turn around to look for him as she felt his breath on the back of her neck, and he was nowhere to be found. The dreams would always confuse her. They conflicted with each other.

By the sun's first light she would be tossing and turning and she would wake up confused, and cold. On these mornings, she would rub her arms to rid them of the goose bumps and she would wipe the dream from her thoughts as quickly as she could. Once she even woke up and she could swear someone had been in her room. She dismissed the thought quickly, "I'm going crazy," she said, bracing her hands on the side of her head, pushing on her skull. She threw her covers back and began to get dressed. It would all be there for her tonight, when she closed her eyes.


	21. Part 23 You're Not Living

PART 23

The day ended differently than Katherine had planned. She was not asleep in her bed. She was with what she had dubbed the "Brady Bunch" of the vampire world, or at least a very messed up disgruntle version of it. She was standing over a body on the front porch of the boarding house.

The girl had been a classmate of Elena's. She had commented that she'd sat next to her every day for a year. Katherine had her hands crossed over her chest and she was leaning against the doorway, she looked bored. "And now she's dead," Katherine observed. "She won't be gracing the school grounds anytime soon."

Damon glared at her and Elijah fixed her with a level gaze from where he was kneeling over the body to examine it. Katherine had returned his gaze head on. She was not afraid as she had been when he moved toward her suddenly. When did I stop being afraid of him, she found herself questioning as he brushed past her and walked through the doorway. Damon and Jeremy hauled the body into the sitting room behind Elijah. Katherine watched as Damon dropped her onto the rug, Jeremy kept his grip and gasped as her head hit the floor, hard. "Hey!" Jeremy said. Damon turned around, eyeing Jeremy, he crossed his arms over his chest and waited for him to speak. "Show a little more respect," Jeremy finished. "She's dead…it's not like she's going to get a concussion," Katherine said from the other side of the room.

She had the curtains drawn and she was looking out the window. "I'm just saying, you should respect the dead.." Jeremy started. "They can keep you up all night," he finished. Katherine turned around to face him, letting the curtains fall closed behind her. She smirked at him, "Forgot I was talking to the resident ghost whisperer," she said.

Her attention turned again to the dead girl as Elijah moved to kneel next to the body. Katherine watched in amazement as he closed the lids of her terrified eyes, and placed her hands together over her stomach. She gazed with no small amount of interest, because she had never seen Elijah be that gentle, at least not any time in the present day. His attention turned to her hand and he grasped her fingers lightly, gently prying them open. Katherine was surprised by how soft his touch could appear. She had thought that part of him she knew was long gone. The girl's fingers slowly opened and Elijah stared at the contents.

He withdrew his handkerchief from his pocket and picked up the object she held. He held it up in front of his face, grasping it in his fingers with the handkerchief. Katherine stared at the offending object, it's appearance could mean nothing good. She watched as he turned it in the light and the gold shone against the beam.

It was Elijah's ring. The one that he had so entertainingly informed her and Damon held no mystical properties to keeping the original family safe from sunlight. Katherine chuckled to herself as Elena walked into the room and her sad gaze fell on the body. "Should we call someone?" she asked, "…maybe her parents?" Katherine eyed her with an annoyed expression. "And say what?" she began, fixing her gaze on Elena. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Upper East Side.." "We found your daughter." "Do you want the address so you can pick up her blood drained body?" Katherine shook her head at Elena as Damon moved to stand behind her, glaring at Katherine.

Katherine rolled her eyes and turned her head in the opposite direction. When she did she saw that Elijah's gaze was fixed on her, and he was giving her his own annoyed look. "What?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm just glad that she's not another mini-Katherine. "This has nothing to do with me," she said smiling, plopping herself down onto the couch, and putting her feet up. Elijah shook his head and turned his attention back to his ring. He wiped the band off with his handkerchief before placing it back on his finger.

Damon and Elena watched as he did so. Elijah turned towards them, buttoning his jacket. "Call everyone here.." "There's something that you should all be aware of," he finished. Katherine groaned, running her hands across her face, she knew that tone. Elijah glared at her, "This is going to be a long night," she was gathered at the boarding house as soon as possible. Alaric was the last to arrive. He had made his presence scarce since Jenna's death. Everyone had understood his need to do so. When Damon had informed him that they were meeting about Klaus he had been quick to accept the invitation.

The door clicked softly behind him and Alaric turned around to find that he was face to face with Elijah. "I'm glad you could join us Rick," Elijah offered. Alaric nodded his head, but he did not respond.

Elijah looked at him and Alaric found that he was uncomfortable under such a scrutinizing gaze. Alaric started to move past him to the doorway, but Elijah's voice stopped him. "Sometimes the people that we care about are put in harms way…" Alaric's gaze settled on a spot on the opposite wall. "And no matter how hard we try to save them…" Elijah's voice faltered and he watched as Alaric gripped the wood of the archway in his fist. Elijah sighed, "There was nothing more you could have done Rick," he concluded.

Alaric's grip on the wood tightened, and Elijah watched as his knuckles turned white. "That's just it…I did nothing," Alaric said, his voice cracked on the word nothing. Elijah hung his head, and Alaric turned around to face him. Elijah saw a broken man before him. The woman he loved had been in danger because of Klaus and no matter how much he had wanted to stop it, he could do nothing to prevent her death. Klaus was going to kill Jenna no matter what, and he had to accept that.

Elijah felt pity form in his gut as he watched Alaric's eyes begin to swim with tears. "Jenna was a wonderful woman," Elijah pointed out, smiling slightly as Alaric let a small smile reach his own expression. "You shouldn't stop living" "She wouldn't have wanted that," Elijah concluded. Alaric smiled a little more, shaking his head as Elijah moved past him, patting his shoulder as he did so.

Alaric turned to him before he could leave. "What about you?" Alaric questioned. "What about me?" Elijah returned. "You're not living...Elijah," Alaric pointed out. Elijah stopped and surprise showed on his face for a moment before he wiped it blank again. Alaric walked past him and left Elijah standing there.


	22. Part 24 Birthright

PART 24

Damon and Katherine were discussing something as everyone around them grew quiet. Damon looked up and his gaze fell on the pair standing in the doorway. Katherine stopped laughing and turned her attention to the men standing in front of them all.

Elijah watched as Katherine froze when her eyes met Alaric's. She cautiously began to stand up, leaning back against the couch as Alaric took another step towards them.

Elijah's attention fixed on her gaze and he watched her eyes cloud over with memories. He knew that she was remembering Alaric's possession. Alaric watched her with a curious expression as Katherine slowly moved away from him, eyeing him suspiciously.

Realization dawned on him and he realized why the Elena look-a-like was so weary of him. He held his hands up in defense and took a slow step toward the middle of the room. Katherine stilled her movements and fixed him with a murderous glare. Everyone in the room had their eyes on Katherine and Alaric.

Elijah didn't blame Katherine for being weary, it was something his brother would do. Alaric held his hands out in front of him "Woah…everyone, it's me!" he defended, but when he braved another step, that was his mistake. Katherine bared her fangs to him, crouching down into a defensive stance. Elijah moved to stand next to Alaric, his gaze on Katherine.

"Katerina," he began, "He's not Klaus…I would have known." Katherine's gaze switched from Alaric to Elijah and softened a bit. She slowly began to walk backwards and took a seat on the couch next to Damon, but her fangs did not retreat. Elijah turned to Alaric and he noticed that his gaze was a little bit fearful, he didn't blame him. Katherine may have been off her game a little as of late because of Klaus, but she could rip him to shreds before he had a chance to scream.

"Rick…" he said, shaking the poor man out of the staring contest he was currently having with a vampire who's eyes hadn't left his. Alaric shook his head and looked at Elijah. "If you would take your seat…then we can begin," Elijah said gesturing to the seat behind him. Alaric turned around and slowly sat down.

"Now then.." he said turning his neck and moving to face the group. It was then, when Elijah had moved in between her and Alaric, that Katherine finally let her fangs recede. All of the humans in the room let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding when she did so.

All of a sudden she was on her feet, standing next to Elijah. "Who's hungry," she asked the room. They all stared at her, she sure changed moods quickly, they thought. Katherine smiled at them and turned to the fridge, effectively fishing out several blood bags. She tossed one to Damon before she held one out to Elijah. He shook his head and smiled politely. Katherine shrugged and turned to Alaric, "You want one?" she questioned.

Alaric gave her a fake smirk, "You know…I'm trying to cut down," he answered her, none to sarcastically. "Just checking," she said innocently, before she shut the fridge. She moved to take her previous position on the couch and watched as Alaric's gaze shifted from her to Elena, and back to her again. "I know," she said to him as she sipped at her blood bag, "it's uncanny, isn't it?" she finished, smirking at him in the process. Alaric turned away from her, and Katherine's attention turned to her dinner.

Elijah looked at her and shook his head, turning back to the group. "If there's nothing else, I think we can begin," he said, eyeing her. Katherine shrugged her shoulders and leaned forward to listen. "Klaus has issued a challenge," Elijah began. "One that none of you will be answering," he continued. Before anyone could respond, he held up his ring in front of him "This ring…is a part of my families birthright." "We were all given one when we came of age"

"After my family became vampires…when my father discovered the truth of Klaus's parentage…he took Klaus's ring from him. Elijah stopped for a moment and crossed to the bar, grabbing a bottle of wine and pouring himself a glass. He turned towards them again with the glass in hand and took a long gulp. He drinks the last of the wine down and looks at the glass. Elijah fills his glass again, and as he does he speaks. "I was there, when my brother killed the first of my family." "He ran my father through with the first white oak ash dagger he was able to find…and I was powerless to stop it."

Katherine watched as Elijah set down the wine bottle and stepped towards them again, his expression was guarded, and she knew why. His hand gripped the glass as he continued, "When my father lay dead before him…Klaus took my father's ring." Katherine noticed Elijah's jaw tighten as he spook, and she swallowed as she waited for him to continue.

His voice was strained when he did, "Klaus did the same thing to my mother and at least one other of my siblings." Katherine looked down when Elijah's voice broke. She had never met Elijah's and Klaus's mother but the servants that she'd had conversations with had spoken very fondly of her. They'd told her of her kindness and her gentle disposition. At the time of the conversations Katherine found herself wondering if the kindness and gentleness she saw in Elijah came from his mother.

Katherine felt pity settle in her stomach, no one should have to witness their family dead. Elijah's gaze locked with hers and she was confused when she saw anger in his eyes, before he looked away from her. Why was he anger with her, she wondered. Elijah shook his head, taking another drink from his wine glass, before he set it down on the table in front of him. He pulled at his jacket lapels and brushed off his shoulder before he continued.

"Klaus took my ring from me before he imprisoned me in the warehouse. "You will recall I did not have my ring after Katerina pulled the dagger from my chest," Elijah said gesturing in front of him with his hands.

Elijah's gaze fell on Damon. Damon nodded his head in agreement. "So…him returning it to me, can only mean one thing," Elijah said, putting his hand in his pocket. Everyone in the room got quiet and waited for him to finish. "He intends to take it back…very soon." Katherine put her hand over her mouth and she felt her throat go dry. Klaus was going to make his move, and they weren't even close to being ready.


	23. Part 25 Not Alone

PART 25

Elijah watched as realization dawned on everyone in the room. They all got quiet and the girls began to fidget. The sound was defining as hands rubbed over jean enclosed legs and liquid swished around in glasses. No one said anything for a long time. "What do we do?" Elena questioned quietly. Her voice was low and timid, and Bonnie put her hand on her shoulder, as Caroline wrapped her palm around hers. "Leave it to me," Elijah answered her.

Katherine watched as Elijah picked his glass back up and swirled it's contents around. His fingers only lightly grazed the glass. She was unable to look away as he slowly lifted the glass to his mouth and took a sip. His lips moved around the glass and he closed his eyes, savoring the taste. His face was loose, and there's no strain on his features as she watches him swallow, his throat moving with the action. There's no way he can be so relaxed about all this, she thinks to herself. She shakes her head when Damon's voice cuts through her concentration on Elijah.

"So…how do we kill him?" Damon asks, standing to his feet. "YOU don't…I do," Elijah clarifies. "What?" Damon asks, unbelieving. Katherine stands to her feet and begins to move towards them. "You can't be serious, Elijah," she questions. "I am Katerina." "The only thing the rest of you will achieve is getting yourselves killed." "You can't go alone…not alone" she says, shaking her head. "And why not?" he asks her, turning to face her completely. The tension in the room starts to rise and Katherine hears Caroline say, "Ut oh." "Because he's already killed you once, for one thing," she points out.

Katherine watches Elijah's face as his jaw tightens. She can tell that he's beginning to get angry. He takes a step towards her, and she takes a step back. "Technicalities," Elijah begins, "I can hold my own." "You let a teenager run you through with a knife!" Katherine yells back at him. Katherine sees Elena fidget out of the corner of her eye. "Extenuating circumstances, " Elijah returns. Katherine sees anger flash in his eyes and she takes another step back. He's only a few steps away from her now and Katherine watches as he takes another step. She raises her head and gives him her "determined" look.

Most of the occupants in the room recognize the look even though they haven't seen it in a while. Katherine stills her movements and stops stepping back. She plants her feet firmly on the ground. Elijah looks down between them, and regards her with a bored expression, "Something wrong with your feet Katerina?" he asks her. Katherine tilts her head and takes a step towards him, "You're not going by yourself," she says into his face.

"No?" Elijah questions. "No," she answers. He smiles at her then, but she doesn't have time to question why, because before she knows it, he has her by the throat, against the wall behind her. Elijah's fingers curl into her neck. Katherine's skin starts to heat, and she remembers how his touch makes her feel. Had to been so long since he'd laid a hand on her.

The other occupants of the room jump in their seats as Katherine's head hits the wall with a thud. Them arguing was the norm now, but it was the first time in a long time any of them had seen Elijah touch Katherine.

Damon and Bonnie stood up, and Bonnie cautiously began to cross the room. She spoke to Elijah as he glared at Katherine, and she glared back at him in return. One look revealed that, despite her current disadvantage, she was not scared, she was determined.

"Elijah," Bonnie began, "We don't even know where Klaus is." They had tried the locator spell a few times since their first success, but had been unable to locate him, or Stefan. Elijah glanced at his hand around Katherine's neck, and then slowly let her go, stepping away from the wall. Elijah looked at Bonnie, "Then we find another way," he said. Elijah glances at Katherine before he moves to the middle of the room. What he said next he wanted them all to hear.

"I've been fighting this battle with my brother for hundreds of years...it began with us, and it will end with us…"

It had taken a great deal of convincing, and everyone had lent a hand, but they all finally got Elijah to stick around long enough for Bonnie to try one more spell. They weren't able to find Klaus with Elijah's blood. And when they had tried finding Stefan, assuming Stefan was still with Klaus, they'd used Damon's blood. But neither spell had worked, and Bonnie was unable to find any reason why it had worked before and it wouldn't work now.

So, they decided to try both at once. Bonnie was quick to gather everything they needed. Katherine watched with mild interest from the other side of the room until it was time from Elijah to add his blood. The knife slid easily through his soft skin and his face showed no indication that he'd felt the cut at all. Katherine's gaze followed his blood as it flowed from the cut, down his palm, and Bonnie began to chant. "Fes Matos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras," she said over and over again. Her voice filled all corners of the room. The smell of blood floated to Katherine and she ignored Damon's blood in favor of Elijah's.

The smell was intoxicating, and she found herself licking her lips. The spell ended and everyone looked down at the map in unison. Damon eyed it with a confused look, "I don't get it" he said. Bonnie looked over his shoulder and turned away in frustration. Katherine crossed the room to stand behind Elijah and looked over his shoulder. The only thing on the map was a name, circled in blood. "Great.." Katherine said, frustrated. "We now know that Klaus is somewhere in Virginia, not bad for a day's work!" she said sarcastically.

Her gaze shifted to the map again and when she smelled Elijah's blood, she had to turn away. Her mouth watered and her fangs tingled as she poured herself a shot and she downed it quickly. "Ahhh," she gasped, setting the glass down. "Okay…, she said, clapping her hands together in front of her, " let's look at this from a different perspective." "Elijah?" she questions. Elijah swivels in his chair to face her, "Katerina?…" he returns. "He's your brother," she points out. "Yes…I am well aware of that fact," Elijah answers her, he looks bored.

Tyler's voice sounds from the other side of the room, "here we go again," he groans, Caroline's giggle accompanies his observation. Katherine shakes her head and turns her attention back to Elijah, "Sooo…" she prompts. "So…you know him,"," Elena finishes behind her. Katherine turns her head to look over her shoulder and looks at Elena, stunned. The two look at each other, confused and bewildered. "Right," Katherine says, and she can't believe the word is coming out of her mouth. "You have to know where he is, or at least have some idea."

Elijah looks at Katherine after her last statement. He eyes her with interest and a small smile begins to form on his lips as he tilts his head. Katherine watches him as he watches her, she begins to fidget under his gaze. Why was he looking at her like that, "What?" she asks him. Elijah doesn't answer her, but his smile grows. She looks at him confused, and turns to the rest of the group. They all have similar expressions on their faces and Damon shrugs his shoulders. She looks back at him and asks again, "What?" Her voice is louder and more frustrated this time.

Elijah doesn't answer her as he stands and pushes his chair in under the table. Katherine groans as he walks past her, to the door. "Where are you going?" she asks, clenching her fingers in frustration, as she whips around to face him. All the smile is gone from his face as he says, "I don't know where he is Katerina, but somebody else does." Elijah turns to the door and swiftly walks through it.

Katherine stomps into the middle of the room. She grabs the glass of wine Elijah had been drinking from the table, and drains it's contents quickly, slamming the glass down in her frustration. "Hey, she hears Damon say, beside her, "Wait a minute!" Damon brushes her side as he leaves the room to follow Elijah.

"Ughh!" Katherine yells, she looks to her side as Elena moves to stand next to her, looking after Elijah and Damon. Katherine turns away and moves to the bar, grabbing the wine bottle and taking a big swig from it. "He drives me crazy!" she says, and turns her head to look at Elena. Elena is giving her a small smile and Katherine refuses to analyze why.

Katherine fixes her eyes on the door and she waits for someone to come back. When no one does she makes another frustrated noise, "Arrggg! I need blood," she says to no one in particular. Elena watches her as she grabs another blood bag from the fridge. Katherine clamps the opening between her teeth, and tears the plastic. She spit's the piece she tore off across the room, and tilts the bag back, taking three huge gulps. "Ahhh," she says, wiping her mouth in the process.

Katherine finishes the rest of the blood and tosses it into the trash as Damon comes back into the room. She glances behind Damon and waits for Elijah to walk through the door. When he doesn't she eyes Damon, "Where is he?" she exclaims. Damon shrugs his shoulders before he answers, "He's gone." Katherine sits down and crosses her arms.

Damon smirks at her as he pours himself a drink. "That was….interesting," he says. Katherine watches him as he tilts his drink back to take a long gulp, his eyes do not leave hers, and he continues to smirk at her. "Oh…Shut up, Damon!" she says, standing to her feet quickly. Damon finishes the rest of his drink, and all the while his smile widens.

Katherine begins to storm out of the room, before she realizes she forgot something. She grabs the wine bottle off of the table and smirks at Damon, she glances at the doorway, and waits for a moment, one more time, before she leaves. Damon smiles as she exits and he glances at Elena, she looks confused. "What was that all about?" Elena asks as he pours himself another drink. He takes a gulp before he answers her, "Isn't it obvious?" he asks her. Elena gives him an annoyed look and raises her eye brows. Damon smiles and takes another drink, he'll have to explain it to her later.


	24. Part 26 Becoming Domesticated

PART 26

A couple hours passed, during which time Katherine effectively downed three more bottles of wine. She closed her eyes as she finished the last sip of the last bottle, savoring the taste as it swished around in her mouth, gliding over her tongue. It tasted different than she was used to. She didn't question why, she just enjoyed every swallow. The hours passed quickly after those first couple. She found herself listening for a door to open, but one never did.

Those hours quickly turned into a day, and that day turned into a few days. There was no sign of Elijah, he had effectively disappeared. She didn't even attempt to try and find him. When he wanted to be a ghost he was one. She had learned that fact easily over the years. So she was left with nothing else to do but wait. All that waiting put her in a constant bad mood. The other residents of the home began to avoid her and she found that she didn't care. Days turned into a week and she noticed herself growing more and more restless. The house seemed less and less safe as time passed.

They all silently agreed to go about their normal routines, and wait for any word of Klaus, or Elijah. They all expected that one set of news would accompany the other. Katherine expected to hear about Klaus before Elijah. He was gone, she decided. When a week and a half passed Katherine began to slowly pack away the contents of her room. Each night she put more and more into her suitcases, until she was living out of one. She was ready to leave at a moment's notice. Her bags were packed, but still she remained with everyone, and waited.

Another week passed and they heard not a whisper about Klaus. No one ever really saw Katherine. She stayed in her room most of the time. When she did come out she was chalk-full of sarcastic, discouraging comments, and everyone thought it best to not try her patience. The only person who would stay in the same room with her was Damon, and he did so with no small amount of complaining. The tension in the boarding house continued to rise, with no word from Elijah, Katherine's constant irritation, and the reports of murders rising with it. No one was able to relax anymore. They all knew it would be anytime now. Klaus would make his move, and the tension would break. They had no choice but to wait for it to do so. Then, on a day just like any other, it had made her decision, she was leaving, today. Everything in this house had become a constant irritation to her. She found herself constantly listening for the door to open, or any mention of Elijah and Klaus. She was sick of it. She didn't feel safe here anymore. Katherine didn't even know why she had in the first place. Nowhere on earth was safe from Klaus. She hauled her suitcase behind her as she crossed the sitting room. She cringed when she realized all the memories she had now associated with this room. "I've gotta get out of here," she said out loud. What was wrong with her? "I've become domesticated," she said with drug her suitcase out to the driveway, throwing it into the trunk. She shut the door with a satisfied slam. Katherine held the car keys out in front of her, twirling them around in her fingers. She was sure that Damon wouldn't mind her borrowing his car. She honestly never intended to return it. But he didn't know that. It was a shame she would have to dump it somewhere, she loved this car. Vintage had always been her style of choice.

Katherine fingered her necklace. The spun silver filigree had always reminded her of something out of her past. Lucy had given it to her as a token of her "appreciation" after Katherine had saved her life, years ago. It had been the one constant in her life over the years. She wore it every day and it stayed with her as she moved from place to place. She was a survivor, and a survivor avoided any attachment to anything. She didn't stay in one place for to long, staying in one place got you killed. It was with that thought in mind that she entered the boarding house one last time to get her travel bag. She would have been better to shut the door, fire up the ignition, speed out of the driveway, and never look back.

She turned the door knob and shut the door behind her. She smiled as she thought that this would be the last time she'd have to walk through that door ever again. She could get away from here and her life would go back to the way it was. Things would be as normal as they could be for her, and she would feel like herself again. She hadn't felt like herself for weeks now, and it scared her how much her priorities were shifting. Shifting priorities were another thing that got you killed.

Her senses broke through her thoughts and Katherine listened as a thought dawned on her. She wasn't the only person in this room. Someone stepped out behind her, and Katherine didn't turn to look over her shoulder. "Hello, Katerina…" a voice said behind her. Katherine froze, it was a voice she knew all too well.


	25. Part 27 Under Protection

PART 27

"There's only two people who are allowed to call me that, and you're not one of them." Katherine said as she turned to smirk at the person she was addressing. Stefan stood in front of her, his body language was relaxed, and Katherine eyed him as a small smile spread over his face. The small smile lengthen as he stared at her and for the first time, Katherine felt weary of him as the smile turned into an evil smirk. Evil had never been a word she would have associated with Stefan, until now. She didn't recognize the person standing in front of her. This was not Stefan standing across from her. And if he wasn't Stefan, then he was her enemy.

She eyed him, his gaze was feral, and he sniffed the air eagerly. He was out for blood, her blood. Katherine felt her stomach tighten when she thought of what him being here meant, and what the outcome would be. Her eyes stung as she thought that she might have to kill Stefan. She would kill him if it kept him from killing her. Katherine regarded him with a weary expression as he stepped to his left. In response she stepped to her right, and Stefan stilled. "Hello…. Katherine," he said, and his voice was cold. Stefan began walking again across the room, and Katherine mirrored him. Soon they were circling each other. They both crouched down into a defensive position.

Katherine waited for him to show his fangs. Stefan stopped suddenly, and so did she, glaring at him. She saw it when he made his move, baring his fangs and charging her.

Katherine dodged Stefan easily. She turned to face him, her own fangs bared. He charged her again. Katherine grabbed Stefan's arm as he reached out to hit her. She twisted it back and Katherine smiled as Stefan's cry of pain rang out against the walls around her. She let go of his arm, throwing him to the ground. He would live. She kneeled down next to him, and grabbed his hair, pulling his head up by the strands. "Stefan…" she began sweetly, "I love you, but no one shows ME their teeth."

Katherine kissed his cheek and slammed his head down into the floor. She stood to her feet, wiping off her hands and smiling down at him. He turned suddenly toward her and she saw the stake in his right hand a second before she felt it go through her stomach. She cried out when it ran all the way through to her back. Katherine stumbled back. As she hit the wall the stake shifted and she cried out again, gritting her teeth. Stefan stood as he slowly advanced towards the wall she was leaning against for support. Her back slowly began to slide against the wall as gravity pulled her body down.

He kneeled in front of her, turning her head to face him. Stefan smiled into her face. "You always were too cocky Katherine…So sure you had everything figured out." Katherine glared up at him, clenching her teeth. He reached toward the stake, twisting it in his hand, and Katherine cringed when he brought his blood covered hand to his lips and licked his fingers. "Stefan…" she began. "This isn't you…you're not like this," she pleaded. Stefan's smirk did not fall from his face as he closed his eyes to savor the taste of her blood. "Stefan!" she cried. Stefan…look at me!" His eyes never opened as he continued to taste her blood. He wasn't even listening to her, Katherine realized. He bared his fangs at her and Katherine looked away, she couldn't bare to look at the vampire she'd once known. He didn't move and Katherine turned to look at him slowly, his breathing was shallow and his ferocious eyes were fixed on the skin of her neck.

Too late she realized her own mistake. She shouldn't have turned her head away from him. "You're not supposed to kill me!" she yelled through clenched teeth. Katherine knew that Klaus would want her alive. Stefan began to laugh as he raised his hand in the air. Katherine closed her eyes as his hand came towards her face, this was not happening.

"You don't want to do that, brother." Katherine opened her eyes. Stefan's hand was right next to her face and she could see Damon's smiling face over the top of his thumb. "Boy am I glad to see you!" Katherine exclaimed, standing to her feet slowly. She winced as she felt pain shoot up her side. "You're late," Katherine said to Damon. "You're welcome Katherine," he responded smirking sarcastically at her. Stefan turned his attention from Katherine and glared at Damon, walking towards him. "Stefan…" Damon said, swallowing, holding up his hands in front of him. "I don't want to fight you," Damon said into his brother's face.

Katherine watched as Stefan's face shifted back to normal again. Could Damon have broken through, where she couldn't? Stefan stepped up towards Damon. He eyed the person in front of him, but Katherine didn't see any flicker of recognition. Stefan looked Damon over from head to toe, accessing him like he was his next kill. Katherine watched as Damon's face fell and he searched Stefan's features. She saw sadness and despair in his eyes. Damon had figured out the same thing she had. This wasn't Stefan anymore.

Stefan grabbed Damon by his shirt collar, "Too bad," Stefan responded. Damon's face showed surprise for a moment before he was thrown clear across the room. Damon stood to his feet, brushing off his shoulder. "I guess the fight's a little more fair now…hey, little bro?" Damon said. Katherine watched as they both charged each other, and their bodies began to blur. She saw Damon turn Stefan in the air and slam him against a wall. Stefan, in return, did the same thing to Damon. They went on like that until the living room looked like a tornado had hit it. Stefan realized that there was broken furniture scattered around the floor at the same time that Katherine did. She had enough time to yell, "Damon, look out!" before Stefan impaled him through with a table leg.

Katherine watched in horror and fear as blood spilled from Damon's side and he stumbled, collapsing to the ground. Stefan stood over his bleeding brother, smiling, his fangs still bared. He smelled the air and smiled. Stefan reached out his hand and patted Damon's head, "I'm your little brother…" he began innocently. "You can't kill me," he said, laughing. "It's what we were counting on," Stefan said, turning back to Katherine. "Miss. Katherine, there's someone that wants to see you," he said smiling at her. Katherine shuddered as Stefan began to walk towards her. "You're right…" Katherine turned her head to see Damon. He was on his feet, holding his side. "You're my little brother.." he continued. Katherine listened as his voice broke a little and she gave him a sympathetic look. "I can't kill you.." Damon finished.

"But I will…" Stefan heard someone say behind him. He was grabbed from behind and thrown into the wall. He hit the wood with such force that for a moment he almost passed out. Stefan looked up from his crumpled position on the floor to see Elijah standing in front of Katherine. "Hello Stefan," Elijah said as he turned his neck, cracking it. "We've been expecting you," Elijah said smiling, looking sideways at Damon. Damon moved to stand next to Elijah, who stood in front of Katherine. Katherine looked between the two, she was a little confused.

Katherine braced herself on the wall and stood to her feet. She cried out as her newly healing wound brushed the wood. Elijah glanced over his shoulder at her. "Cutting it a little close weren't you?" Elijah asked as he turned towards Damon slightly, keeping his eye on Stefan. Stefan snarled at them, his fangs out, blood dripped from his mouth. Damon didn't answer Elijah, his gaze was on his brother. "Stefan…" he began, holding his hand out low in front of him in an attempt to calm his brother, "You need to chill out," he finished. Stefan's murderous gaze was fixed on Elijah. Elijah regarded him with a look of boredom. He smiled when Stefan charged him.

Elijah speed across the room and with no effort at all, calmly elbowed Stefan in the face. Damon cringed when a crack sounded throughout the room. The blow knocked Stefan to the ground and he coughed up blood at Elijah's feet. "I only want her," he said around coughs, his gaze strayed towards Katherine. She was watching with interest. Elijah reached down and grabbed the young vampire by the shirt collar. "Yes, I know…and the fact that you have information I need is the only reason why you're alive at the moment," Elijah said. Stefan snarled at him and Elijah smiled back at him. "Wrong answer," he said before he threw Stefan across the room again like he was nothing. Elijah brushed his hand off and buttoned his suit jacket, stepping slowly towards Stefan.

Katherine finally understands what's going on and she glares at Elijah. "You played me," she yells at his back. Elijah looks away from Stefan, over his shoulder at her, ""You'll soon put it behind you Katerina," he says, and he's smiling at her. Katherine feels rage boil in her stomach, how dare he. Elijah looks at her for a moment longer, smiling at her anger. Stefan gets to his feet and charges Katherine, still focused on his target. Elijah reaches his hand out to his side and catches him by the throat before he can reach her. He turns his head slowly, and looks at Stefan. "Perhaps, I'm not making myself clear," he says in an insanely calm tone, gesturing with his hand towards Stefan. "I flick my wrist, just the tiniest bit, and you're dead…so, you should do what I say.." Elijah said into his face.

Elijah lets his hold on Stefan go, and Stefan falls to his knees in front of him. Stefan begins to stand up and Elijah knees him in the nose, breaking it. He looks down at Stefan as he straightens his nose, and they all hear the crunch. Elijah turns towards Damon and Katherine and there's no evidence that he's even broken a sweat. His gaze falls on Katherine and he notes that she looks more than a little bit impressed. "Woah..." she says, as her mouth hangs open.

He smiles at her before he sees her glance over his shoulder. Elijah hears Stefan's feral breathing behind him. "Excuse me," he says to Katherine and Damon. Elijah watches as Stefan charges him, "Go to sleep" he says, turning away from the charging vampire. Stefan snarls as he reaches Elijah, and just before he has a chance to grab a hold of him, Elijah turns around. His arm goes out and connects easily with Stefan's jaw, sending him flying across the room, one more time. Katherine and Damon step up beside Elijah as they watch Stefan hit the wall. The wood splinters and caves in around him, and pieces fall to the floor as he slides down the surface, closing his eyes. Katherine and Damon gawk at the now unconscious Stefan. "I'm glad we're understanding each other," they hear Elijah say beside them. Katherine turns to Elijah and raises her eye brows, giving him an amazed, shocked look. She was definitely impressed. Katherine turned back towards Stefan, smiling. She could be mad at Elijah later.

Damon moves a few pieces of wood off his unconscious brother and picks him up gently. It's at that moment that the school goers choose to walk through the door. Elena's mouth drops open as she sees who Damon is carrying. "Stefan," she yells, dropping her bag, and running to her boyfriend.

The rest of the group slowly steps into the room, looking around at the damage that's been done. "What…happened?" Caroline asks, her mouth is hanging open. "Elijah happened," Katherine answers proudly, moving to stand in front of the group. She turns her head away from the sight of Elena cradling Stefan's head in her hands, crying. Damon looks down at his brother, and there's pity in his eyes. Katherine and Elijah both watch as Damon and Elena exit the room. Elijah remembers a time when he could take care of his own little brother, and they were true brothers. Katherine wonders if there's anything left of the Stefan they all know.

Damon sets Stefan down gently in the basement. Elena is crying over them and Damon turns to her, "Elena, leave.." he says. She shakes her head but doesn't move, the tears run passed her hands clasped in front of her face. Her eyes lock on the blood smeared across Stefan's face, and she stares in horror. "Elena!" Damon says this time more forceful, and louder. She shakes her head that she understands, and kisses Stefan on the forehead, before she turns to leave. Damon kneels above his brother, turning his face towards him.

His mind flashed memories in front of his eyes and he had to look away from the blood-smeared face of his little brother. Damon stands and moves to the door, he stares at Stefan for a moment longer, before he slams the door, bolting it behind him. Stefan doesn't move the whole time, as he watches him through the bars. He had not expected it to, but the plan had worked, as Elijah said it would. Damon's mind turned to that afternoon, a couple weeks ago. He had followed Elijah out after he'd argued with Katherine and he'd learned what his plan was…

Damon hurried his steps to catch up with Elijah. It wasn't very often that Elijah moves quickly, but when he did, he was hard to catch up with. "Wait up," he shouted, yelling at Elijah's retreating back. Elijah did not stop until he reached the edge of the forest. When he did, he turned toward Damon, and waited for him to catch up. "What gives?" Damon asked. Elijah looked towards the house and saw that the door was shut, and no one had followed them.

"Klaus has always been two steps ahead of us," he began, his voice was stern. Damon nodded his head in agreement.

"Regardless of what he has planned next, the fact remains that he still wants revenge, he always has," Elijah continued.

Damon pursed his lips in understanding, and said, "Katherine?" "Yes.." Elijah agreed, "He wants Katerina."

"But he will not come after her as long as she's in that house." Damon tilted his head and waited for him to continue.

"Right now, she's under someone's protection, he paused, looking down before he continued, "…mine."

"She's under MY protection, and despite how strong he's become, Klaus will not make a move against me, not now, when there's too much for him to loose."

"So…," Damon questioned, "You're leaving?" Elijah grew quiet.

"Do NOT tell, anyone…Damon, especially Katerina," he said, stepping into Damon's face to show he meant business. Damon eyed the vampire in front of him, tilting his head to scrutinize him.

"When I leave, it's your responsibility to protect them, all of them." Damon heard what Elijah said, but he knew who he was specifically referring to.

"I won't let anything happen to her," Damon said, in an assured tone. Elijah stared at Damon, before he nodded his head, and turned to leave.

"Where will you be?" Damon questioned Elijah's retreating back.

"Not far…" "I never am," Elijah finished. Damon took a moment to wonder what he meant, but when he looked up Elijah was gone.

Stefan stirred on the ground and the sound brought Damon out of his thoughts. He watched his brother as his brow furrowed and his fingers clenched. He would need blood soon. But he'd be damned if he got it. One way or another he would get his brother back.

The thought that maybe he could trust Elijah filtered across his mind, but he dismissed it. It was way to early for that. It was true that there was more to the elder vampire than Damon had first thought, and he may have given him his brother back. But for now Damon would just sit back and enjoy the show. So far, it had been anything but boring.


	26. Part 28 Amazing Things, Memories, & The

PART 28

The cellar door was locked and, under Damon's insistence, no one was aloud in, not even Elena, especially not Elena. Damon placed a big iron padlock on the door and he had the only key there was. The group listened at night as Stefan's anguished cries rang out through the whole house. Katherine didn't have to worry about her nightmares anymore, because sleep completely evaded all of them. The sound upset Elena so much that she often spent most nights with Bonnie and Caroline. Everyone thought strength in numbers was the right way to go.

Most of the time it was only Katherine, Elijah, and Damon at the boarding house. Damon rarely left the cellar. He was always watching over his brother, and giving him animal blood only occasionally. So, it happened, that most of the time, it was just Elijah and Katherine. Elijah spent a majority of his time reading in the library. Katherine strolled in one day. He didn't seem to take notice of her presence so she'd made herself comfortable. From then on Katherine often joined him when he was reading.

It was obvious that she was still angry with him, because they did not speak. So, they just sat together reading. Katherine tried to ignore the fact that many of the books he selected were one or more of her own favorites. There was no limit to the type of books that they would devour together. She found herself intrigued by him more and more. Katherine began to ask herself questions that she never had before. One of which was, just how old was Elijah?

She decided that it was impossible to tell how long he had lived because he seemed to have a knowledge of everything. His reading was not specific to any one time period, nor were they limited by language either. He seemed to know them all.

It always happened the same way. They would each select a book, and regardless of what she selected she would very quickly loose interest and her attention would be on him. He'd startled her once when he'd spoken for the first time since they began their reading ritual.

She had just selected another book from one of the book cases, and was crossing the room, back to her seat, when she heard him. His eyes stayed on his book as he said, "You know, before there were books…people had memories." Katherine was started and her steps faltered. For the first time that she could remember she stepped wrong on her heel, and it turned to the side. She stumbled as one leg became shorter than the other. His voice cut through her thoughts like a bucket of ice. Elijah watched from the corner of his eye as Katherine nearly tripped over her own feet. When she was human her legs often got tangled in her dress skirts because she insisted on being in a hurry everywhere she went.

It was the first time that he'd spoken to her when they were reading together. Although it was not the first time he had wanted to. Katherine's grip on her book tightened, but she didn't answer him. Elijah kept his eyes on the page in front of him as he heard her take her seat again. Time passed, and Elijah went back to reading his book, convinced she was not going to answer him. "Some things, people just don't want to remember, Elijah," she said, after a long time. Her voice had a hint of sadness to it, and Elijah looked up from his book over to her. Her eyes stayed on her book for a few moments before she looked up at him. There eyes stayed locked together for a second, before they both looked away. Their attentions settled back on their books and they didn't speak again for the rest of the night.

The second time they spoke was the same as the first, out of the blue, and unexpected. It was only a couple of days later than the first time. Katherine was sitting in an oversized arm chair, that completely swallowed her small body whole. Elijah had found it difficult not to laugh as she'd sunk down into it, and placed her book onto her lap. He stood by the fireplace leaning against the mantle. Elijah held his book in one hand, and a glass of wine in the other. Katherine looked up from her book as he set his wine glass down on the shelf.

She watched as he slowly turned his page, and resumed reading. The flames danced across his face and she felt herself get lost in it's beauty. Her appraisal was interrupted by Stefan's scream as it echoed through the whole house. Katherine cringed, it did not make her happy to hear anyone in such pain, unless it was of her own inflicting. It especially bothered her that it was Stefan. It had been at least a week since they'd locked him up. And he was showing no improvement. She closed her book in frustration, leaning her head back against the arm chair.

"Your book not suit you Katerina?" Katherine turned her head to look at Elijah, before she laid it back on the chair again . She considered lying to him, but thought better of it. Lying wasn't as fun as it used to be. "It's been a week," she said in a frustrated huff. Elijah stopped reading the words on the page in front of him, and waited for her to continue. "It was difficult for him to pull out of it the first time.." "But this time….he's not Stefan anymore…it might be impossible," she finished. Elijah slowly put a bookmark into the page he was on and closed his book. When he answered her, he didn't turn to look at her, but he could hear her move. "More impossible things have happened Katerina." Katherine's only response was a long breathy sigh.

Elijah raised his eye brows and looked at her over his shoulder as she slumped back into the chair. He set his book down on the mantle before he spoke, "In my life...I've seen…amazing things...things, I never expected to see, nor that I could hope for." Katherine looks up immediately when he starts to speak and she watches him as he continues. It wasn't often that he'd actually spoken to her with no anger in his tone. His voice creates a melody in her ears and she finds herself imagining all that he could have seen. She waits for him to continue when silence falls upon the room again. Was he trying to reassure her of Stefan's possible recovery, in his own way?

The only sound in the room is the soft click of Elijah's wine glass as he sets it back down after he takes a sip. Katherine gets up from her chair and slowly begins to walk towards him. She is standing behind him as he finishes his thought, "But I've not yet seen some of the most amazing things I will see… in this lifetime." Katherine moves to stand beside him, leaning her head onto the mantle by his arm. "What's the most amazing thing you've ever seen?" she asks him quietly. He turns to look at her, and his face is blank. Elijah stares at her, and she finds herself getting lost in his gaze. She looks into his beautiful brown eyes and notices the areas in them that are darker than the others. A small smile begins to form on her mouth, but before she can get him to return the smile, or to answer her, he breaks his gaze and turns away. The rest of the evening passes in silence and Katherine doesn't get an answer to her question.

Elijah watches Katherine from across the room as she turns a page of the book she's currently engrossed in. Today is just like any other day and Elijah finds himself unable to concentrate on the book in front on him. The normally easy to read language of the Spaniards was indiscernible to him and appeared to be more Greek or Latin. Elijah was a studied scholar. He had decided long ago that he wanted to be able to communicate with people of all types, from all different walks of life. He had focused much of his studies on that goal. As a result, there was scarce a language in the world that he could not understand or speak.

But he found it impossible to concentrate on anything with Katherine's laughter ringing in his ears every five minutes. Elijah looks over at her and waits for her regular smile to grace her lips. She was almost constantly smiling as she read. He'd watched her over the last week, and noted that most of the books she selected were romances in some way, shape, or form, with only the occasional historical documentary thrown in. It seemed that the book she now had was pleasing her because she was smiling and giggling. Elijah looked down, and noted the French script on the cover. He recognized the title, a famous work by Pierre Choderlos de Laclos. Elijah had read the book, and while he didn't recall it being particularly funny, he didn't care.

He watched her as she read. Katherine was in her own little world. She had always been a great reader, he recalled. There were a few occasions, many years ago, where he had observed her go along for a journey with the characters, and this day was no different. She laughed, and sat forward in her seat, holding the book closer in suspense, and by the middle of the novel, she was crying for the characters. Elijah watched her with fascination. He didn't even have to begin to guess what part she was reading because he knew from her reactions. Elijah smiled as Katherine's grip on the book tightened and her knuckles flamed read. She was nearing the book's climax. Elijah's book sat in his lap, long forgotten.

He began to recall a time so long ago, when he had noticed Katherine's preference to books over people, especially men. They had taken one of their walks in the garden that afternoon. Katherine stood beside him, her nose in a book. Elijah stopped at a small stone bench and sat down. Katherine sat down with him, turning a page as she did. Elijah pulled out his own book and began to read with her. She finished her own book long before he did, closing it with a satisfying thud. She hugged the book close to her, and smiled. "The players of your novel please you today Katerina?" he asked her, continuing to read his own book. "They did, My Lord… and yours?" she asked him. "Somewhat," he answered her in jest, smiling as he turned back to the page in front of him. Katherine giggled in response. "And what is it that you are reading, My Lord?" she asked, with curiosity.

Elijah proceeded to give her a short summary of the novel he held in his hand. He watched her over the top of his book as she got more and more excited. She sat next to him as he finished answering her question. "That sounds fascinating, My Lord," she said, the excitement in her voice was evident. "May I read it?" she inquired. Elijah smiled when he answered her "Well…seeing as how, I am reading it at the moment, that would be a little difficult, don't you agree?" Katherine gave him her own smile and laughed in return. "Will you read it to me then?" she asked him. Elijah looked at her with interest, dropping his book down in front of him, letting it hang in his hand. He smiled, "If you wish," he said turning his book back to the first page before he began to read out loud.

It wasn't to long after that Elijah learned how active a reader Katerina actually was. She often stopped him to ask questions, and commented on the dialogue. She was an observant reader, or rather listener, as well. They hadn't even gotten half way into the novel before she'd figured out that one of the main protagonists loved one of the other central characters. Elijah had questioned her judgment, but by the end of the first half the poor man's love had been revealed.

Elijah smiled as he ended his train of thought. The book they'd read was redone hundreds of years later by a female author that garnered a lot of fame. There were a few differences between the one they'd read that day and the one that sat across from him on the Salvatore's book shelf, but both books held great meaning for him. Elijah had read most of the afternoon with Katerina, and though they had never gotten to finish the book, it was one of Elijah's fondest memories with her.

The third time they speak is nearly a week after the second time. And just like the other times, there's no indication or clue that either one of them will open their mouths. Katherine is the first to address Elijah this time. Every word she says is carefully spoken and he's almost tempted to ask how long she's been practicing this. "Why did you lie to me?" she asks him, getting straight to the point.

Elijah was so taken off guard by her question that he had to pause for a moment to figure out what she was speaking about. He took note of the defensive tone in her voice and responds, "Careful Katerina," in warning. Elijah doesn't take his eyes from the page in front of him. "You left on purpose Elijah," she points out. "I left for a reason," he returns. You still could have told me, she says. "But I didn't…" Elijah says back to her, turning his head to face her as he does. He looks bored. "You told Damon…" she accuses him, glaring, with her arms crossed over her chest. Elijah laughs as she says that, "Touché, Katerina," he says through his laughing.

Katherine huffs her annoyance and uncrosses her arms. "I don't trust anyone Elijah, least of all someone who shuts me in the dark…twice." "You shut me in the tomb." Elijah stops laughing and fixes her with a warning glare. "I owe you no consideration Katerina...least of all, my own personal thoughts." Katherine can hear the anger in his voice as he speaks. She shuts her mouth against any reply she would have made.

Elijah looks at her and he thinks back to that night.

It was the first time he'd seen her with his own eyes for hundreds of years. She still effortlessly took his breath away. He was close to her. He could smell her skin. He could nearly taste her blood as he breathed the cold tomb air. She was suffocating him. Elijah watched her as Stefan moved past the barrier. What would he do with her? Images danced around in his mind, and he did not recognize the woman in front of him as he remembered her.

If nothing else he needed her to stay put. She could do little damage to whatever situation arose if she was confined to one area. Klaus would not be able to find her. Elijah shook his head against the memories that flooded his mind. Truthfully, he would never have let Klaus get a hold of her if he could have prevented it. If he had been alive to prevent it.

Katherine doesn't expect him to offer her any further explanation, but he does. "Regardless of what you may think, the decision I made, the decisions I've made, were in everyone's best interest...including yours." he offers her. "Can you at least trust that?" Katherine's mouth hangs open, and she can't believe anything that he just said. She has no idea how to answer his question. It wasn't to long ago that she would have answered a definitive, no. The word sits on her tongue, but she finds that she can't get her lips to wrap around that syllable. "I don't know," she finally answers him.

Elijah turns away from her, moving to the door, and she can tell by the stiffness of his back that he is angry at her response, or lack there of. "Could you ever trust me?" she asks in defense of her answer. She sits in her chair, her feet propped up, and waits for his answer. Katherine is surprised to find that she doesn't know what she wants his answer to be. Silence stretches across the room, and still she waits. "I did, once...never again" he says. Katherine kicks her feet out and stands, crossing the room to stand in front of him. She tosses her book down on an end table as she walks. "I guess that settles that then," she says, and Elijah can almost swear he hears a little hurt in her voice, masked by the anger. He shakes it off quickly, "I guess it does," he answers her, and his gaze is unwavering.

The next day Elijah only goes to the library once, to select a book, and Katherine reads one of her own. Her book is very worn and the spine is creased many times over. It's not known to either of them, but they end up reading the same novel, "Pride and Prejudice. Neither of them get to the third chapter before Elijah returns to the library in favor of another book, and Katherine ends up tossing hers off the side of her bed.


	27. Part 29 Rocking A Suit

PART 29

"That's it!" "I can't take it anymore!" Elijah opened his eyes and looked up from his place in the sitting room as he heard Katherine's voice and she came storming into the room. He was lying down, listening, to nothing in particular. His mind was a mess, and he was trying to relax his thoughts. A task that had proven to be nearly impossible with Stefan always in the background. "This…is...ridiculous!" she continued. Elijah regarded her with an amused expression, before he closed his eyes again.

"Something troubling you Katerina?" he asked nonchalantly. Katherine looked sideways at him. He was lying down on the couch. His legs were swung lazily on top of the arm rest. Elijah's hands were linked together, resting on his stomach. She noted how peaceful he looked, and she smiled. His suit jacket hung open, one side falling off the couch. Katherine's eyes were drawn to his chest and she watched the slow rise and fall of it. The material of his shirt moved softly over his skin as he breathed. Her gaze moved towards his head. The muscles in his neck flexed and she watched the movement they made. They were like strong ripples through the water, moving delicately under his skin.

Her eyes fixed on his neck, and she found herself wondering how soft the skin there would be. She shocked herself when she thought about what it would taste like. His lips were parted only slightly and she could almost imagine she could see his breath stir in the air above his mouth as he exhaled. Her eyes wondered to the wall beside him. How many times had he had her up against that wall, with his hands around her neck? Would she mind if he had her up against that wall with his hands somewhere else? If he crushed his suit clad body to hers? Katherine's mouth fell open slightly and she just stared.

She began taking shorter, quicker breaths as she continued to watch him breath. Her mind got away from her and she asked herself, what would his lips taste like? Katherine closed her eyes tight, and shook her head. She had officially lost it. Stefan's scream had slowly driven her to the loony bin where people where constantly screaming their heads off. Yes, he was sexy as hell when he threw vampires across the room, and didn't exert any effort to completely decimate said vampire, but this was Elijah! This is Elijah, she said to herself. Snap out of it Katherine! She had to focus on something else.

Katherine started to turn away but she had to stifle a giggle when she accidentally looked at his hair. His head lay back against the head rest and his hair was sandwiched between the two. The result was that his usually perfect hair was messed in the back. She chuckled through her fingers. Elijah opened his eyes and turned his head slowly towards her. He spared her a single glance before he looked away and closed his eyes again. Katherine sat down with a frustrated huff.

Stefan's yell rang throughout the house and she closed her eyes in annoyance. "I say we just give him someone to gnaw on," she said, crossing her arms. Elijah chuckled, "That would defeat the purpose," he drawled, lazily "Actually…it wouldn't…" she answered slowly, as if she'd just thought of something. Elijah opened his eyes and looked at her. He recognized the calculating look on her face. He watched as her mouth quirked up slowly into a small smirk. She gazed at him, uncrossing her arms and spreading them out behind her on the back of the couch. Elijah knew that look.

He sat up slowly, not moving his gaze from hers. Katherine followed his movement with her own eyes. Elijah readjusted his jacket, buttoning it at the waist. Katherine watched as he ran a hand through his hair. Elijah leaned back, stretching one of his arms out on the back of the couch, and crossed his legs. He extended his other hand towards her, "Continue," he instructed. Katherine smiled, "He knows where Klaus is," she pointed out. "And?" he asked. "AND…it's safe to assume that Klaus has noticed a member of his fang-gang missing by now." Elijah nodded his head as she continued, "So, if we're going to get any useful information out of him, we should get it now." Elijah rubbed his chin as she finished.

Katherine picked up her pendent and began sliding it on her necklace chain, running it slowly between her fingers. Elijah watched as she fidgeted. His eyes strayed towards her necklace. It was something that he'd noticed she did…a lot. When she did the action made him smile. He watched her as she fiddled with it. She was lost in thought. She looked up and saw that he was starring at her. He tilted his head and gave her a curious look. "What?" she asked. He kept starring at her, leaning his head on his hand. She looked away from him, frustrated that he was starring at her.

"Okay...I admit it," she yelled. "I'm losing my mind here!" "…I need sleep!" she added as an after thought. Elijah chuckled, leaning back. He wasn't satisfied with her answer yet.

"You would sacrifice Stefan's recovery for the sake of…let me see…I believe it's called…a beauty sleep?" he asked amused. Katherine bit her lip as Elijah continued to laugh. It was a sound she usually welcomed to her ears, it was so rare to hear it, but at that moment she had other things on her mind. Elijah stopped laughing and watched as Katherine continued to move her pendant around on the chain, his eyes followed it's path. He watched her neck flex as she swallowed. She had a beautiful neck. Strands of her hair lightly curled around the base, drifting down to her collarbone. She turned her head and her skin gleamed golden brown in the light.

Elijah licked his lips, slowly. How he wanted to taste her skin again. He didn't have to be depleted of his strength to do so either. His mouth watered as he remembered the taste of her. Her skin was so soft. She was intoxicating. There were times when he had to mentally and physically restrain himself from reaching out and grabbing her when she was close. Elijah always had to be on his guard when she was around.

He looked up to her face. It was scrunched in troubled thought. She had something on her mind.

"Katerina…?" he prompted. She looked at him, swallowing hard. Elijah had to wait a number of minutes before she told him what he knew was really vexing her mind.

"I want it done Elijah… I want this over with." Elijah was silent as he mulled over her words.

Elijah stood swiftly to his feet, standing tall a few steps in front of her. Katherine looked up. Her eyes caught his and she had to look away. But her gaze drifted back of it's own accord. She slowly let her eyes travel up his pant leg, to his chest. She counted the buttons as she went. Before her eyes reached his face again. She gripped her pendant in her fingers, pulling down on the chain. Her breath caught in her throat and she swallowed. Man…he sure can rock a suit, she thought. Elijah turned away from her at that moment, stepping quickly out of the room. Katherine dropped her necklace, and she felt the weight of it hit her chest. The metal was so cold against her flushed skin. She stood quickly, as he had, and followed him. "Wait up!" she yelled in his direction.


	28. Part 30 Trust

PART 30

Elijah's gaze fell on Damon as he turned the corner that led to the basement. He stood, leaning against the locked door. His stance wobbled and Elijah wondered when was the last time he had gotten any sleep. His eyes were slowly dropping closed. Elijah's feet shuffled on the ground and the sound alerted Damon to his presence. Damon shook his head roughly and opened his eyes wide in an attempt to wake himself up as Elijah reached the cell's entrance.

Elijah looked through the bars on the door. Stefan rolled around on the ground, clutching the material of his shirt as his body twisted. Damon watched his brother with a sad expression. Elijah glanced at Damon and watched as he watched Stefan. Katherine's steps halted behind them and Elijah spared her a glance over his shoulder. "Open the door, Damon" he said. Damon looked away from his brother and to Elijah. Elijah tilted his head as Damon looked at him.

Damon kept his gaze on Elijah as he slowly reached into his pocket for the keys. Damon fished his key rings out of his pocket and began to finger through them for the key to the cell door. "Don't bother," Elijah said. He reached out his hand and laid a few on his fingers in the hook of the lock. Elijah pulled on the metal and it broke away from the door easily. Damon raised his eye brows as the clank of metal breaking echoed off the walls.

Elijah held the broken lock out to Damon and dropped it in his hands. Damon looked at it and tossed it over his shoulder. Katherine moved to the side to avoid the lock hitting her shoulder. Elijah slid the bolt free, swinging the door open. "Wait here," Elijah said holding his hand out in front of Damon and Katherine. His arm brushed Katherine's stomach and she stilled. Elijah pretended not to notice, but his eyes shifted back towards her briefly.

Elijah kept his steps slow as he approached Stefan. Damon and Katherine watched at the door. "What's he going to do," Damon whispered over his shoulder to Katherine. "No idea," Katherine answered. Elijah reached down and grabbed Stefan by his shirt collar. He held Stefan in front of him, "Where's Klaus?" Elijah asked. Stefan's head lulled back and he glared at Elijah. Elijah shook his head, clicking his tongue. "Wrong answer again, " he said, throwing Stefan against the brick wall.

Stefan grunted as he hit the wall, sliding down it before he landed on the sleeping cot. Damon's jaw tensed and he took a step into the cell. Katherine grabbed his arm, forcefully, stilling his advance. Her grip stopped Damon in his tracks. Damon looked back at Katherine, glaring daggers at her.

Katherine shook her head, "I wouldn't advise that," she said.

"Nor would I," Elijah agreed over his shoulder. Damon turned around to see Elijah standing in front of his brother. Damon may not have wanted to, but he took a step back. Katherine let go of Damon's shoulder and her attention turned back to Elijah.

"Stefan, we've been through this…it's really very simple" "I ask the questions…you answer them," Elijah explained. Stefan turned his head away from Elijah and let his body slump down the wall. Elijah's hand shot out and wrapped around Stefan's neck. Stefan was dragged up the wall slowly, by Elijah's grip, until they were face to face.

"Where…are…they?" Elijah asked again, his grip tightened with every word. Stefan's face shifted back to normal and he coughed loudly.

Elijah watched as he choked…"Hmmm?" he asked, still tightening his grip. Stefan coughed again, and Elijah released his grip.

"I didn't catch that," Elijah said. Stefan hunched over, rubbing his neck as he struggled to breathe again.

Elijah patted his back, "Where?" he asked as Stefan continued to try and form words. "Do you want blood Stefan?" Stefan looked up as Elijah said the word "blood." "Where are they!" Elijah yelled, angry. Stefan flinched away from him.

He coughed one more time…"They…" he coughed again, before he finished. "Covington.." he was finally able to get out. Elijah raised his eye brows, and leaned closer to him as he struggled with his words.

"Where?" he asked.

"They're at Covington Pier." Elijah moved from his place on the cot, Stefan finally relaxed, and his body slumped. Elijah reached down to the ground and picked up a bag of untouched animal blood, tossing it to Stefan. Stefan looked down on it in disbelief.

"You said you would give me blood!" he said furious. Elijah turned back towards him as he was heading to the door, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I said, I would give you BLOOD..I didn't say what kind." Elijah clarified. Stefan threw the blood bag at Elijah. Elijah dodged it easily, not even moving his hands from his pockets. He turned slowly and picked up the blood. Elijah sped across the room to him. His eyes locked with Stefan's and Stefan's mouth went slack.

Katherine and Damon watched as Elijah compelled him. Stefan's head nodded and he picked up the blood, tearing into it, he began to drink. Elijah stepped away from the cot, strolling across the cell's interior. He grabbed the bars on the door and shut it with a satisfying thud. Damon and Katherine watched over his shoulder as Stefan finished the first blood bag and scrambled around on the ground for another.

"You're going to need more blood," Elijah said to Damon. Damon nodded his head and turned on his heel, heading for the fridge. Elijah turned to Katherine, "I'm driving," she said, turning and going in the same direction they'd just seen Damon disappear in.

Katherine yanked the door of her bedroom open and crossed to one of her dressers. The suitcases had been out of place after Elijah had come back and they'd locked up Stefan. It wasn't long before she'd moved back in. "You're not coming," she heard Elijah say behind her. He'd followed her from the cell.

She ignored him as she pulled the middle drawer out. She reached into the back and grabbed at the fake back. She gripped the wood in her fingers and pulled. Elijah watched her, curious what she was doing. The back gave away easily and Katherine wrapped her fingers around what she'd hidden there. She let out a heavy breath as she grabbed the handle. Elijah watched as Katherine's back stiffened and she froze. Her hold tightened and she began to second guess what she was doing. Would doing this make her as dumb as Elena?

Katherine turned away from her dresser quickly, before she changed her mind. Elijah's eyes met hers as she turned around, her hair swung around her. Katherine kept her gaze on his, a death grip on one of her most prized possessions. It was heavy in her hand. Elijah's gaze shifted from her face and he looked at what she was holding. His eyes widened, and he looked back up at her. "You…?" he began to question. Katherine cut him off before he could continue.

"It was on accident that I found out how to kill Klaus…" Elijah watched as her finger traced the blade in her hand. "…and you," she continued, her gaze snapped back up to his. She turned, quickly, and began to step towards him. "Then, once I knew…I made sure that I had my very own white oak ash dagger…" Elijah's eyes locked with hers as she stepped towards him. Her feet moved slowly. Katherine waved the dagger between them when she was standing in front of Elijah.

"It wasn't really that hard to track one down." "You start killing the right people…" she trailed off, drawing the tip of the blade down the side of his neck, stopping when the tip rested on the edge of his top shirt button. "And…before you know it…you've got yourself your very own original-killing cherry on top."

Elijah grabbed her wrist roughly, yanking her arm away from him. The weight of the dagger blade vanished as the dagger left his neck. Katherine gasped, and looked straight ahead. Her eyes focused on his chest. The same spot where she'd just had the blade. Swallowing, she yanked her arm away from his grip and let her arm fall back to her side.

"But I never got to use it." she pointed out. Elijah glared at her as she spoke. Katherine took in a long, shaky breath before she continued. "I had a family Elijah, but he took them from me, he took everything that I had!" Her eyes stared into his, begging him for understanding. Elijah's gaze soften a bit and his muscles let loose their tension. Katherine took a step backwards away from him, breathing hard. Her eyes stayed on his as she did, because no matter how hard she tried, she found she couldn't break his gaze. His closeness was suffocating her. She clenched her teeth and tried to control her breathing.

Elijah took a step towards her. Katherine's breath hitched and she looked up at him. She focused on getting her breathing under control. "He took my family Elijah…" Elijah heard the sadness in her voice and his breath caught in his throat. "Just as he took yours," she said softly. Elijah looked away from her as those words left her mouth. Katherine stopped and stretched out her hand towards him. It stilled in the space between them before she could rest it on his shoulder. She dropped it to her side, turning away from him.

"He's taken so much…from so many people," she observed quietly. "It's been over 500 years…,"she trailed off. "Dammit! "I've earned the right to watch him die," she yelled. Katherine turned slowly towards Elijah, stepping up to him. "And so have you," she said, holding the dagger out towards him.

Elijah heard everything she said. He looked up slowly and saw that the dagger blade was facing towards him. Elijah stopped breathing. His mouth dropped open and he stared at the curve of the blade. His guard had been down. She could have killed him if she wanted to. He looked at her in disbelief. Her gaze caught his. He saw no deceit anywhere in her eyes. Katherine had told him the truth. She had meant everything she said.

His eyes bore into hers as he reached for the dagger's handle. His fingers gently closed around the cool metal and he started to take it from her. Her fingers slowly wrapped around his as the dagger slid from her hand. The contact had been brief and light, but still it made his fingers tingle as he moved his hand back. Her skin was warm and soft.

Everything in him ached to feel her skin again. Elijah looked at her, taking a step forward. There was fear in her eyes. She was scared. He wanted to tell her not to be. That he would protect her with everything he had. But the words stopped in his throat before they could fall from his lips. He clenched his hand into a tight fist at his side. He could not reach for her.

Katherine did not back away from him, she held have ground. He was so close that they were breathing each other's air. Katherine's eyes stayed locked on his. "You're driving," he finally said.


	29. Part 31 Last Request

PART 31

The blade of the dagger caught the sun as the scenery flashed by them, blurring in the windows. Katherine's gaze slid sideways and she watched as Elijah examined the dagger as she drove. He turned it in the light and it reflected upon his face. She never would have thought in a million years she'd find herself here. Elijah sitting by her side and her dagger in his strong hands. Her goal isn't to shove the blade deep into his stomach. She could almost smile at the absurdity of the situation. But she wouldn't, she could not. Smiling wasn't something she did freely, and their heading prevented her from trying to do so at the moment.

"Where did you get the dagger?" Elijah asked suddenly. "Russia…" she offered as a simple explanation, "…turn of the century." In truth she had no idea where the blade had originated from. But she knew that the handle was Russian. There was so much about the last 500 years that she didn't understand. So much that she didn't have time to stop and question. But she had done what she needed to do to survive.

Katherine shut her eyes as memories flooded her mind. All the people that she'd killed. All those that died because of her in the beginning of her eternity. People that she had once called friend. They'd all died for helping her, no matter how small their contribution. It wasn't always right away. Sometimes she'd hear of their deaths years later. Klaus's bloody trail of revenge would reach her no matter where she was. And she never had time to mourn anyone. It was always time to run. In the end, it was just easier to be alone.

Her gaze slid sideways to Elijah and she watched him as he looked out the window. His gaze was thoughtful, and she found herself intensely curious about what he was thinking at that moment. She wanted to know so badly, because she was scared to death. Her hands shook, and she gripped the steering wheel tighter. She didn't want him to notice. Katherine wasn't sure if Elijah had ever been scared in his entire life. Nothing could kill him really, and nothing could touch him. As far as she'd seen nothing really affected him. What did he have to be afraid of? What did he have to loose?

Katherine blinked, what am I doing, she asked herself. It was just one more thing in the last 500 years that she didn't understand. She just knew that she needed Klaus to finally die. It was the one true wish she'd had in her life. If she could finally see him take his last breath she could breathe again herself. Katherine knew why she was so scared. She was terrified because she didn't know whether or not his death was worth her life. When she'd been running from Klaus she'd been running from her own death. So why now was she running towards it? No one had forced her into this. She was here of her own free will. Katherine had to accept that her decision to come with Elijah may have been a death sentence that she'd given herself. She had made her decision. But that didn't mean she wasn't shaking from head to toe.

Elijah had noticed the moment Katherine began to shake. Having her sitting right next to him guaranteed that he couldn't concentrate on anything else other than her. Her breathing hitched, and her eyes danced wildly over the windshield. He knew that she wasn't really looking at the road. Why had he agreed to let her come with him? He knew that answer before he'd asked the question. Because he had seen the sadness in her eyes when she'd talked about her family. He knew her looks. He knew when she was putting on a mask, and when her emotions were genuine. It was a strange fact, considering, that he'd spent little time with her in the last half millennium. But he knew her, probably better than anyone. So he knew by just looking at her that she was scared.

Elijah knew that she was thinking of all the loss she'd had to endure in her life, and he hated it. She was making ever effort to mask her fear, so he let her be with her thoughts. In truth he had no idea what he could say to put her at ease. But more than anything he didn't trust what he could say. There was so much that needed to be said. But as the drive wore on neither of them said a word.

Katherine tried to focus on the road. She gave it her all to focus on driving and not on the vampire sitting next to her. She failed in her task miserably. Her thoughts switched back and forth between Klaus and Elijah. There really was no similarities between the two that she could find. The vampire that sat next to her was no more like his brother than she was. In truth, she had known that the day she'd met them. It was true Katherine had been hurt when she'd learned that Elijah had known about the ritual. But she knew the difference between the two.

Katherine had never believed Elijah could have had any part in her families deaths. The person, who she'd believed to be a man at the time. The man whose voice she could spend hours listening to because it brought her such comfort and tranquility. That man would never in his life be capable of that. She questioned so much after she'd left them, but that had never been a question. Katherine could never bring herself to believe that Elijah had played any part in their death.

Elijah looked up as Katherine pulled the car to a stop. His eyes widened and he realized they were in familiar territory. Katherine let go of the steering wheel and reached for the door handle at her side. Her hands had stopped shaking, but he knew she was still afraid. When you'd had to deal with all she had you became intensely good at hiding your emotions. As good as she was, he was ten times better. His face was blank and his emotions betrayed none of his thoughts.

Elijah wanted nothing more than to compel her away. He didn't want her anywhere near his brother ever again. Elijah glanced sideways at her, and there gazes caught each other's. He couldn't do that to her, he realized. It wouldn't be honorable. But was his honor worth her life? For the first time, Elijah questioned his trust in honor. Maybe just this once, he could make an exception. He could not loose her….

No, he would not do that to her. Klaus had taken so much from her, and she deserved to be here.

Katherine turned to Elijah and watched as his eyes scanned the building in front of them. "Look familiar?" she asked. Elijah nodded in response. It was the same building they'd been in when Katherine had revived him. They had come full circle, and were, essentially, back where they had started.

Katherine shifted nervously beside him and he turned to look at her. They just stood at the entrance, gazing at each other. She swallowed hard as she looked at him, and her eyes shifted to the ground at his feet. Would this be the last time she saw him? Would they ever argue again? She smiled when she realized that of all the people she would miss the one that stood out was Elijah. It had taken her hundreds of years to forget his kindness, and just having him near had been an unavoidable reminder. If there was anyone she wanted to be here with, it was him. She just wished that there wasn't so much separating them. Both physically and mentally. Maybe if they'd had more time they could have worked things out.

Elijah stuffed the dagger into his coat pocket, wrapping the blade with his handkerchief, and took a step towards the door. "Elijah," Katherine's voice sounded behind him. Elijah stopped, but he did not turn around. He could not look at her and walk through that door. He just couldn't do it. He didn't have the strength. Katherine's words stuck in her throat. There was so much that she wanted to say. So much that she needed to say to him.

Her mind swam over so many different things that she could whisper, nothing seemed right. No words fit the moment that stretched out before them. At least, nothing that she would allow herself to say. Her mind betrayed her. Her thoughts weren't her own, there were so many. She only knew that she wanted to close the distance between them. She needed to be closer to him. She needed to feel how she felt when he'd held her in his arms, and she'd broke.

"Did you feed?" she found herself muttering. Elijah turned around and tilted his head in her direction, regarding her with a curious glance. Of all the things he would have thought would break the silence they'd created, that was not one of them.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked. Katherine drew in a deep breath. What she was about to do didn't really make sense, but she didn't care. Katherine shook her head, moving closer to him. Elijah followed her movement as she stepped closer.

"If you haven't fed…you'll be weaker." "And we need all the help we can get." Elijah watched her as she stared at the ground. Katherine looked up suddenly, straight into Elijah's eyes. She gazed at him, afraid to look away, because she would loose her nerve.

"Out with it Katerina…we did not drive three hours for us to simply stand here all night. " Katherine ducked her head, closing her eyes tightly. Elijah sighed, stepping closer to her. He hung his head as she shifted her feet. Katherine did not look up and Elijah found that he was at a loss of what to do. He sighed deeply and reached his hand out to her chin.

Katherine fought the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. Now that they were here she was unsure. She felt Elijah's finger as it touched the bottom of her chin. He slowly tilted her head up and she felt the first tear fall. Elijah's soft fingers brushed her cheek, wiping the tear away. Katherine smiled, despite the situation. He tilted her chin up more, until her eyes met his. Elijah took another step closer to her, his chest almost touching hers.

"What was it you wanted to say?" he whispered. Katherine blinked away the rest of her tears before she opened her mouth.

"Take my blood," she offered. Elijah's eyes grew wide and his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He was unsure if he'd heard her correctly. "Of the two of us, you have more chance to defeat Klaus." "Take my blood," she repeated. Elijah smiled at her, and Katherine returned the gesture. Her smile was weak, but it was there. Elijah recognized the offer for what it was. She was saying she was sorry in her own way. He appreciated such a display coming from her, but even so, it was out of the question. Elijah reached towards her face and grabbed a loose strand of her hair, gently tucking it behind her ear. Katherine stilled and watched his eyes as he did so. Her eyes closed under his touch and she leaned into his hand. Elijah's fingers pressed against her cheek. The pad of his thumb stroked her jaw lightly.

Katherine fought her instincts to not wrap her fingers around his and hold his hand to her face as he caressed her skin. She had wanted him close, and if this was the last time she would feel his touch, she wanted it to last. Elijah didn't question what he was doing and rational thought escaped him. He only wanted to be here, in this moment, touching her. He had waited long enough to do so. Katherine allowed Elijah's touch to carry her away and she let herself get lost in the feeling of his skin against hers. As far as last requests went, she could do worse.

"I appreciate the thought, Katerina…but keep your strength, I've enough all on my own." Katherine heard his voice somewhere in the background, but it didn't register until his hand left her face. Katherine opened her eyes, shaking her head as she watched Elijah's feet step back. She wouldn't get him as close as she wanted, but he'd touched her. He was here with her, and she knew that he cared in some way for her survival. Why he cared she couldn't, and wouldn't understand. But his presence and his touch would carry her into that building. What happened when she got inside, was another story entirely.


	30. Part 32 Family, Familiar Places, & Klaus

PART 32

Elijah was the first to enter. He held his hand out in front of Katherine to still her movement as he scanned the interior. It looked the same as the last time they'd been there. He took a step inside, and Katherine followed close behind him. His back brushed her front and he felt her breath against his neck. Her closeness was making it difficult for him to concentrate. He ground his teeth together, and closed his eyes. Elijah took a step away from her and opened his eyes again. He focused his senses on the scene in front of him. There was no outward sign of his presence, but his brother had been here. Of that he was certain.

Katherine focused her attention on Elijah's back as he moved in front of her. She'd rather focus on him than on where she was. The door slammed behind her and she jumped. Without realizing it she instinctively reached towards Elijah and her fingers wrapped around his arm. She held onto his arm as her heart raced. Elijah stopped as he felt her grab his sleeve and her body pressed against his back. He looked over his shoulder at her. Her head was pressed into his back and her eyes were wild.

She looked up at him as he spoke, "That was...the door, Katerina." He smiled down at her as he pointed out the obvious. She stilled and he saw the moment she realized that she must seem ridiculous. She stepped away from him, and let go of his arm. Elijah watched, slightly amused as she ran her hand through her hair.

"I knew that," she said as if the fact was obvious.

Elijah smiled, "Did you?" he asked smiling at her, and raising his eye brows in challenge. She looked away from him and took another step back.

"There's nothing here, Elijah," she said, changing the subject. "We waited too long."

"Even so, I think we should look around," Elijah said. Katherine huffed her annoyance. She did not want to be here. It made her extremely uncomfortable. She felt like every corner they turned, Klaus would be just around the side. He would blend into the shadows. It would be too late by the time they realized it. Klaus would grab her, and there would be nothing either of them could do. She would never see Elijah again. That fact alone bothered her more than she would have liked it to.

She looked up at Elijah underneath drawn eye brows. 'Lead the way," she said sarcastically, gesturing past him with her arm. Elijah turned and began to walk further into the warehouse.

Katherine followed close behind him. They turned corners together, winding further into the place. Katherine's boot heels clicked along the cement. Elijah stopped beside her suddenly, in front of a huge wooden crate. It had not been there the last time they were here. Katherine would have noticed it. Elijah ran his hand along the exterior. The wood splintered along his skin and Katherine watched, confused. Elijah stepped back, and grabbed the edge of the side that faced them.

He looked over his shoulder at Katherine," Stand back," he instructed her. Elijah watched as Katherine moved safely out of the way. Elijah tore the front clean away to reveal the inside of the crate. He stepped into the center. His eyes scanned all that was around him. The crate had been emptied. From the looks of things, not long ago. Elijah gritted his teeth. Everything inside him told the story of what the contents had been.

His family had been here. The smell of his mother's perfume hung in the air, choking him. He could imagine what it had looked like. Coffins, that resembled the one he had been in, had surely lined the walls. Anchored by the straps and harnesses that now hung empty. His family had been here. His family he'd long thought lost to the sea. They had been here, and he'd arrived too late. This whole thing had been set up for his benefit. Klaus was throwing his failure into his face. Elijah growled low in his throat and Katherine felt the sound run through her. She watched as he grabbed the harnesses around him and ripped them each from the wood. Holes littered the walls when he was done.

The interior filled with the sound of his harsh breathing as she watched him rest his arm and head against the wood in front of him. She stepped into the crate and approached him slowly, stepping over the harnesses strewn all over the floor. Elijah's arm shot out and he punched a hole through the wood. Katherine jumped, and she saw the tips of his fangs barely visible as he hung his head and his face was obscured by his hair. Her hand reached out slowly towards his heaving body. She had never seen Elijah this angry, and it frightened her a little. But a part of her knew that he would not hurt her, no matter how angry he was. So, she continued to step closer to him.

Katherine's shaky hand reached towards Elijah's shoulder. She touched her fingertips to his bicep, lightly, slowly laying her whole hand on his arm.

"Elijah?" she said softly. Katherine could feel the power of his muscles underneath her fingers. Elijah flinched and turned towards her, almost immediately. His chest heaved as he breathed deep.

"They were here," he said. His gaze was murderous and his jaw was clenched.

"Who?" she questioned. Elijah looked at her for a long time, anger seated deep in his eyes. His hands clenched at his sides and he turned away from her, leaning his arm against the wall again.

"My family," he said quietly, and she could hear that his voice was strained. She stepped around him, standing in front of him once again. He did not raise his gaze to look at her as she took another step towards him. He looked at the floor and she nodded in understanding. As her head bobbed up and down, she noticed that his coat button had come undone.

Katherine reached her hand towards the button hesitantly. When her fingers closed around it Elijah made no move to stop her or push her hand away. He stared down at her hands as she fiddled with the button. Katherine turned it in her fingers and slid it through the small slit in the coat material. She felt it as Elijah's breathing slowly calmed down. When she looked up his gaze wasn't murderous, but fixed on her hands. She let go of the button and her hands fell to her side. She looked up at Elijah and her eyes caught his. He seemed to have calmed down quite a bit. There was no anger in his eyes anymore. Now, he just looked allowed her a moment to look at him, before he stepped past her. Katherine turned her head and watched his face as it passed in front of hers. "We should keep looking," he remarked, and his tone was all business.

The next corner that they turned brought them face to face with a patch of concrete that they both instantly recognized. Katherine's hand slowly came to rest on the side of her neck, and she took in a shaky breath. Elijah stilled behind her and they both stared ahead of them.

The body of the vampire that Elijah had killed for her lay on the concrete to their side. Katherine scrunched her nose in disgust. "He didn't even bother to take care of the body," she remarked. Elijah moved past her to stare down at the body's head, as it lay below him. "He never does," he said. Katherine nodded and took a few steps forward, moving in front of Elijah. Her gaze caught his as she passed him and they both turned to look at what was in front of them.

The impressions of Katherine's nails stood out, clear as day. Marks from her heels being dug into the ground lay no more than a few feet in front of them. Elijah swallowed behind her and Katherine did not turn to look at him. Her skin began to heat and her body coiled with tension. She took a fearful step away from what was in front of her, and her back hit Elijah's chest. Katherine was trapped. She expected him to step away from her, and she prayed for him to do so, but he didn't. She felt him draw breaths in and out as his breathing sped up.

Katherine leaned her head back against him, without knowing what she was doing. His skin was hot, and she felt the heat of it against her own. The heat from both their bodies wrapped around her and she felt her body relax further against his. All the while the temperature of her skin continued to rise. She felt sweat begin to glide down the side of her neck, and along her back. Katherine let out a long shaky breath, closing her eyes. She felt a shudder run through the entire length of Elijah's body as he tensed behind her.

Katherine suddenly had the irresistible urge to wrap her arm around the back of his neck. She wanted him to wrap his arms around her. Katherine relived the memory of the moment they'd shared. She'd seen it often enough in her dreams. Sometimes she could feel his lips on her skin simply by looking at him. The memory haunted her constantly and there were moments she became so lost in the sensation that she would give anything to feel him Elijah stepped away from her it was like being doused with a bucket of ice water. The heat running rampant in her senses cleared and she could think clearly again. She watched as he quickly turned the corner and she was left standing at their place of memory alone.

Katherine took a few shaky steps forward. Her legs gave out from under her and she fell to the ground. She remembered everything. Her hand reached out in front of her and her fingertips found the edges of the grooves she'd dug. She traced the outline and took note of the depth her fingernails had created. In truth, their should have been an outline of her whole body, with the way he'd been pushing her into the ground. She was honestly surprised that the only evidence was the fingernail grooves and the chips in the cement from her boot heels.

She sat back on her ankles. Starring in front of her. Of all the people who could get her blood scorching hot, it had to be Elijah. Her memories didn't give her any room to wonder why. She knew the answer. No one had ever made her body respond to them the way he had. Every cell in her body had reached out towards him the moment he'd touched her. She'd melted into a puddle of bliss underneath his weight. The things that he could do with his mouth.

Katherine moaned without realizing she did so. Just another example of her body not having any common sense when it came to him. Her fingers stroked lightly over the skin at the curve of her neck. She closed her eyes as she felt skin glide over skin. She imagined that it was Elijah touching her. She could feel, just for a moment. A sound beside her jolted her out of her fantasy. The sound of boots clicked along the cement. But not boots like hers, more men's dress shoes. They made an expensive sound.

Katherine's body instantly lost all of the heat that it had been generating and she felt fear knock the breath out of her. Her mouth fell open, and she stared ahead. She could imagine him smirking beside her and she saw the mocking expression, the malice. She swallowed hard and slowly turned her head to the side.

"I'm glad to hear you're so… happy… to see me Katerina," Klaus said as he smirked down at her. Katherine's whole body froze. Her mind was screaming at her to run, to yell for Elijah, anything. But she could not make her muscles work. He kneeled down beside her. His evil eyes became level with hers. Katherine's mouth moved in a "no" motion, and his smile lengthened.

Klaus's hand reached out and grabbed her fingers, where they still rested in the groove her nails had made. When he stood he pulled her with him. Katherine's muscles screamed in protest as Klaus stretched her into a standing position.

He grabbed her face roughly, and she fought him as he tried to turn it towards his own. He growled and threw her away from him. She landed with a thud, some feet away. Katherine put her hands back to brace her fall and she felt her wrist break as it collided with the ground. She gritted her teeth against the pain. Katherine breathed deeply as she willed the pain away. She felt the tingle in her bones as they began to heal, knitting themselves back together, and she let out a long breath.

She looked down at her wrist and noticed that her hand was next to a blood stain. No doubt, the blood of that vampire Elijah had killed. Katherine felt tears begin to form in her eyes. She wished more than anything that he was here right now. She wanted to scream for him, her very soul demanded it. But no sound escaped her lips. She heard the clink of Klaus's boots as he stepped towards her. She could move her body again and she scooted away from him as he advanced on her.

Klaus smiled, "What? He asked innocently. "I take it you didn't like my...gifts?" Katherine glared at him as he smirked down at her. "Come now, Katerina…" "The effort was there." "That Mrs. Dimitrova, she put up quite a fight." "Certainly not a willing participant in my plan to surprise you." "If she hadn't looked so much little your mummy dearest, I hardly would have bothered."

Klaus finished his speech and he began to laugh. Katherine's glare deepened as he spoke until she felt rage boiling her gut. Her fangs lengthened and she fixed him with a murderous glare as he mentioned her mother. Klaus stopped laughing as he saw Katherine's teeth. He flashed his own fangs at her in response.

"You dare.. show you fangs to Me?" he questioned. His voice sent a chill through her and her fangs instantly receded. How could she have been so dumb? Klaus took a vengeful step towards her and she knew that she would pay for her stupidity in blood.

"Hello Brother," Elijah said in a threatening tone. Katherine felt the fear drain from her whole body as she looked past Klaus to Elijah. Thank goodness, she thought. His gaze was fixed on Klaus's back and she knew from his look he meant business. His eyes said exactly what his intentions for his brother looked up at Klaus. There's an excited smile on his face as he responds, "Hello Brother." "I trust you…slept, well?" Katherine hears the tone of Klaus's voice and it's clear he's mocking Elijah about his "death." Even so, Elijah smiles and takes another step towards them.

"Get away from her," he says in a cheerful tone to Klaus's back. Klaus smiles again, shaking his head.

He looks down at Katherine as he responds, "With pleasure.." he says, and Katherine can see the glint in his eye. She watches in fear as Klaus reaches into his jacket pocket and slowly begins to pull something out. Her eyes widen when she recognizes the handle of the dagger she'd pulled out of Elijah's chest. Klaus had kept it. Her gaze shifts to Elijah and she's afraid for his safety. She can't loose him. She has no idea why, but the thought is something that she can't even begin to comprehend.

She swallows hard and Klaus's gaze shifts to hers as she looks away from Elijah. He watches as her eyes stray to the dagger and he pulls the whole blade out of his pocket. His eyes fix on hers and the warning in them is evident. Katherine stares back at him, determined. She sees the moment before he's about to strike. His fist tightens around the handle, and his jaw clenches. "Elijah!" she yells before Klaus is no longer in front of her and he's headed straight for Elijah.


	31. Part 33 Touch

PART 33

Katherine watched in horror as Elijah and Klaus collided in the air, snarling at each other. Klaus had the dagger poised at Elijah's heart before Elijah grabbed his arm, twisting it backwards. Klaus got away from him easily, throwing Elijah off of him. Elijah stumbled back, momentarily, before he advanced on Klaus again, punching him clean across the jaw. Katherine watched as Klaus spit blood at his feet, smiling at Elijah as he wiped the blood from his lips. Klaus went after Elijah then, hitting him in the gut. Elijah grunted in pain.

They went on like that, attaching each other. Blood began to form in a circle around them. Katherine was delighted to see that the fight was more or less even. Each vampire anticipating the other. The battle was everything that Katherine would have expected it to be. Two opposing forces of unimaginable strength meeting each other in a head on collision. Katherine almost squealed in delight when Klaus's attempt to speed Elijah against the wall failed. Elijah turned them around as they moved, and Klaus was instead pinned to the wall. His arm shot out far to quickly for her to follow and wrapped around Klaus's throat.

Katherine watched as Klaus struggled to breathe, coughing around Elijah's hold. Klaus turned his head and his murderous gaze fixed on her. Katherine stilled in fear. Elijah turned to look at her, only for a second, but it was all Klaus needed. He dug his nails deeply into Elijah's shoulder, drawing blood. Elijah cried out in pain and Katherine watched horrified as Klaus's nails came out the other side of Elijah's shoulder. Klaus had used her against him.

Elijah looked up at his brother as he stumbled away from him, grunting as his feet refused to move properly. Klaus gasped as Elijah's hand left his throat. He stumbled forward. Katherine observed them both. Elijah clenched his teeth. His shoulder was bleeding profusely. The smell reached Katherine and she fought to not notice how hungry she suddenly was. Katherine shook her head and her gaze strayed towards Klaus. His shirt was slashed open in the front and his chest was bleeding. Katherine watched in amazement as both originals began to heal. Within moments, the only evidence of their wounds were blood stains, and torn clothing. Katherine's mouth hung open as Elijah cracked his neck. He tore off his blood stained jacket and threw it to the ground. Katherine could see patches of his skin through the holes on his back. She shook her head and watched as Klaus took a step forward. Klaus clutched the dagger in his hand and Elijah eyed it. Katherine watched as Klaus raised the dagger, and stepped towards Elijah. Elijah didn't move as Klaus continued to near him. His eyes fixed on his brother's movement.

Klaus lunged towards Elijah as Elijah stepped to the side, out of his reach. Katherine watched as Elijah hit Klaus's wrist. Katherine heard bones break and the dagger clattered to the floor. Klaus cried out, cradling his broken wrist. Elijah smiled as his brother stepped away from him. Katherine could almost swear that she saw fear in Klaus's eyes for just a second as he backed away from Elijah. It seems the fight wasn't as even as Katherine had first thought. Elijah watched his brother as he moved. Klaus stepped sideways, moving to the area were the dagger had landed when it'd been knocked from his hand.

"It seems I've underestimated you, brother," Klaus said slowly, continuing to back away from Elijah.

"And I've OVER estimated you,"' Elijah replied flashing an arrogant smile. The smile caused a shudder to run through Katherine and she decided that he was sexy as hell when he was stopped moving back, and smiled at Elijah, "Not quite," he returned. Klaus held up his hand, smirking at Elijah. "Are you missing something, brother?" Klaus wiggled his fingers as Elijah's ring stood out on his hand. Elijah glared at Klaus, speeding towards him. Elijah's hand reached for Klaus's throat before he hit against something none of them could see.

Elijah was forcefully knocked back right before he reached Klaus, and he landed in a heap. He stood quickly to his feet, and tried to attack Klaus again, but he found he couldn't move closer than he first had. Their was a barrier in front of him. Elijah pushed at the force preventing him from moving, but it did not budge. He turned his gaze to Klaus and growled, flashing his fangs for good smirked at him as he slowly reached down. He picked up the dagger and laughed as he looked at Elijah. Klaus turned his back to him. Elijah knew that he was showing him he was no longer a threat. Then he realized the full extent of the situation. He looked over at his brother and realized where he was heading. Elijah cursed the barrier in front of him and pushed on it with all his might. Klaus stopped a few steps in front of Katherine. She tried to move, but found that she couldn't. Her feet were glued to the floor. Katherine looked at Elijah and saw the moment he realized she was trapped. It was the same moment that she realized the same thing. His eyes widened and he looked at Klaus's back. Elijah growled at Klaus as he took a few more slow steps toward her. Klaus looked over his shoulder to make sure Elijah was watching before he stretched his hand out to Katherine. Katherine winces as his hand wraps around the bottom of her neck. She expects his fingers to choke her, but they don't. Klaus's fingers rub her throat, sliding down the curve of her neck. His hand stops on her chest, just above the button on her blouse. Klaus flicks the button with his finger, and laughs when Katherine flinches.

He steps closer to her and his face is inches from her own. Katherine gulps loudly and turns her face away from him as his nose touches her cheek. His nose glides over her skin as he inhales her scent. Katherine turns her head further away, and she begins to shake when she feels the tip of Klaus's fangs brush her chin.

"She really is a beauty…isn't she brother?" Klaus says as he continues to stare at her. Katherine stops breathing. Elijah looks down. He can see have shaking from where he is. Klaus grabs Katherine's chin roughly, turning her face towards Elijah. "Isn't she?" he yells. Elijah swallows and his eyes move slowly from the floor to Katherine's.

"She is," Elijah says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, and his voice breaks. Katherine looks at him. Her heart jumps into her throat. Elijah thinks she's beautiful? She feels joy swell in her gut. A feeling that should be impossible for her to feel given her circumstances.

"Yes… she is," Klaus agrees, tightening his hold on her face and turning it back to his. The action breaks Katherine's gaze with Elijah's. Klaus pulls her into him. His eyes are bone-chilling as they stare into hers. "Maybe a little too beautiful, " Klaus says as his gaze dances around her hits her hard across the face, without warning. Elijah's muscles clench and he tries to take a lethal step towards his brother. He can not move forward, and his muscles strain against the barrier.

"Klaus!" Elijah yells in warning. Elijah turns his gaze to Katherine. The impact of Klaus's hand against her face sent her flying and she'd hit the ground hard. Katherine rolled closer to Elijah onto her stomach. Elijah watched as blood dripped from her cheek.

Klaus kneels beside her, "That's better," he says. He reaches a hand out, and grabs some of her hair, moving it away from her face. Klaus watches as the gash he just made begins to close. "You heal entirely too quickly, Katerina." "No matter, I can fix that," he says as he stands and turns to Elijah. Klaus doesn't even look down at her as his foot connects with her abdomen. He watches Elijah's horrified face.

Katherine grunts and wraps her hand around her stomach. Klaus smiles and kicks her again with more force. Katherine cries out as she goes flying. She rolls when she hits the ground. Elijah looks down at her as she rolls onto her back, looking up at him. Elijah sees the pain in her eyes. Klaus had not spared her any of his strength. Katherine can see Elijah's expression is pained. She looks at him and reaches a shaky hand out to his leg. Her fingers cannot break the barrier. Klaus walks around her and kicks her hand. Elijah winches when he hears the sound of bones breaking. He glares at his brother as he moves around her, his gaze murderous.

Klaus smiles at Elijah and kneels by Katherine. He thrusts the dagger into her hand, watching with glee as blood flows from the wound. Elijah watches as she closes her eyes tight. The pain is evident on her face, but so is her determination to conceal it. Her teeth clench together and she turns her head away from her hand. Katherine's hair falls over her face as she does. Klaus swipes one of his fingers along her injured hand. grinning as it comes away red.

"I'm sorry…how rude of me, would you care for some?" Klaus asks Elijah, laughing. His finger extends towards Katherine and he wipes it off with strands of her hair, tossing it carelessly into her face when his finger is clean. His arm shoots out to wrap around Katherine's arm with a bruising grip. Katherine holds her free arm out in front of her in defense, flinching in fear. She yelps in pain and she looks at him, frightened.

"Stand up!" Klaus orders her. Katherine looks over at her pinned hand, and reaches towards the dagger. Klaus kicks her in the ribs and she feels her bones compress together. She looks up at Klaus with determination, dropping her hand from the dagger's handle. Elijah knows exactly where this is going. Katherine clenches her jaw, and her fingers curve into a fist, before she rips her hand through the blade. She cries out before she fixes her eyes back on Klaus. Katherine quickly gets to her feet, stumbling as she does. Klaus chuckles and he begins to circle her again. Blood falls from Katherine's torn hand, adding to the puddle that's already by her feet. His gaze shifts from Katherine to Elijah as he walks around her. Katherine's eyes bore into Elijah's and they beg for his help, even though she knows there's nothing he can do. Klaus stops suddenly in front of her, facing Elijah. "Katerina.." he says slowly. Elijah watches as Katherine stiffens behind Klaus and a single tear falls from her eye. Katherine looks at Elijah before she slowly begins to walk around Klaus. She stops beside him, her whole body stiff. Klaus doesn't turn to look at her, he continues to watch his brother. Elijah watches Katherine. Her eyes are glassy and there's fear in every curve of her face.

"Take off your jacket," Klaus instructs her. His words are spoken into Elijah's face. Elijah's eyes shift to Klaus and he looks at him in confusion and anger. Klaus turns to Katherine and his hand reaches for her. He grasps the bottom button of her jacket, fiddling with the metal, and it soon slides free of it's hole. Klaus does the same thing with the other buttons until her jacket is hanging open in the front. His eyes slide sideways to Elijah as he finishes his task.

Klaus grabs Katherine's face, cradling it in between his hands. He smirks at her and his eyes tell her that her end is near. She shivers and looks away from him. Her eyes fall on Elijah's tortured face and they stay there. Klaus's hand drifts down her face and falls to her neck as he steps behind her. He grabs the collar of her jacket and pulls as he walks. Katherine's jacket slides gracefully off her shoulders and down her arms.

All the while, Katherine's eyes bore into Elijah's and his into hers. Klaus throws the jacket in Elijah's direction. He breaks their gazes, only for a moment, as it hits the barrier in front of Elijah's face and slides to the ground. Klaus smirks at Elijah behind Katherine. He reaches around her shoulder and grabs her top blouse button. The button slides free easier than the jacket buttons. Elijah watches as Katherine breathes deep and her chest heaves. Klaus grabs her blouse collar and pulls it away from her skin, tucking it under her shirt. He smirks towards him as his mouth moves to Katherine's neck. She smiles a slow, sad smile at Elijah and waits to feel what she knows is coming.

Elijah winces but he does not break his gaze from Katherine's. Her face scrunches together in disgust and she turns her head away as much as possible. Klaus kisses her neck and Elijah refuses to look as Klaus's mouth slides over her skin. His eyes stay on Katherine. Klaus drags his bottom lip across the length of her neck and Elijah's hand clenches. Katherine's eyes begin to water and she reaches her bloody hand out to him, placing it flat against the barrier in front of Elijah.

Elijah looks at her hand and reaches his own out, placing his hand against hers. Katherine summons her memory of his touch. She can almost imagine that she can feel his fingers warm against hers. Elijah looks at her as he hears his brother growl. A tear falls from Katherine's eye and Elijah's fingers curl against the barrier, pushing with every bit of strength he possessed. A knot forms in his stomach, his heart aches, and he feels his throat clench painfully as he swallows. Never in his whole life had he wanted something as much as he wanted to be able to touch her right now. Only at the last second does he look away. Because he knows that he can not bare to watch Klaus's fangs sink into her skin.


	32. Part 34 Marcus & First Tears

PART 34

Elijah waits to hear her scream. His heart dreading the very thought. He opens his eyes, surprised when no sound comes. His brother's laughter reaches his ears a moment later and Elijah glares at him.

"I'm not going to bite her..." Klaus says as he continues to laugh, his wolf eyes flashing mischievously. Elijah glares at Klaus, realizing his game.

"You bastard!" he yells. Elijah takes a few steps back from the barrier and runs at it with all the speed he possesses. He hits the wall hard and falls back to the ground. Elijah stands again, and pushes at it with his arms.

"It's useless, brother," Klaus says as his laughter finally dies down. "All the speed and strength that you possess in the world can not save her." Elijah beats his fist against the wall and Katherine watches him, crying. Tears fall freely from her eyes as her gaze follows him.

He finally sags against the barrier, exhausted. His body slowly slides down the wall. He looks at her with a defeated expression.

"I am sorry…Katerina." Katherine shakes her head as the tears continue to fall from her eyes.

"Elijah…don't" she says pleadingly. Klaus turned away from Elijah and began to walk towards her. Katherine reluctantly looked away from Elijah and at Klaus as he stepped into her line of sight. He picks up the dagger as his foot hits it. Blood drips from the tip.

Klaus's fingers slide over the blade and Katherine watches as he cuts himself. He smiles as he watches the blood fall from his own hand. There's an evil glint in his eye and she sees a monster in front of her. He is a mad man, or vampire. She looks at Elijah and smiles slowly. She knows what's coming. The was Klaus is looking at her, leaves no question for that. He has a giddy excited expression. Elijah stares at her. His expression is unreadable.

"Katerina, you left something, the last time you were here" Klaus says and Katherine swallows. "And I wanted to give it back to you!" he yells. He shoves the dagger deep into her stomach.

"NOOO!" Elijah yells. Elijah speeds into the barrier repeatedly. He is knocked to the ground each time. It will not budge. Katherine coughs and she falls forward onto Klaus's shoulder. Her hands grip the knife in her gut, and they are quickly covered in blood.

Elijah continues to fight the barrier. Klaus turns the dagger in her stomach and she gasps. The motion widened the hole and the blood flows more freely now.

"Katerina!" Elijah yells as her blood flows over the ground. Katherine hears Elijah yell her name, and she savors the sound. The way her name just rolls off him tongue, so elegant. It was something that she'd always loved hearing.

Klaus looks down and sees that he's standing in a river of red and smirks. He steps away from her sagging body and Katherine grunts. She looks at Elijah and he grits his teeth, before her eyes fall closed and she slumps to the ground. Klaus moves to stand right in front of his brother, taunting him. Elijah looks up from Katherine and glares at him.

"Marcus…" Klaus calls. Elijah watches as a man steps out of the shadows and moves towards Katherine. Elijah finally knows why he can't move when he pulls an amulet from his shirt.

"Don't touch her!" Elijah growls. Marcus laughs at Elijah and starts to chant over Katherine. Elijah watches in horror as Katherine's skin starts splitting in various places, and blood flows from the cuts. She opens her eyes suddenly and screams. The sound is deafening. Klaus watches Elijah the whole time and Elijah watches her. Katherine turns her head and her eyes find Elijah's feet. She follows the path up to his eyes. Katherine continues to scream, but her gaze does not leave his.

Katherine screams one last time, long and loud. The sound slowly dies away and Katherine's eyes close. Elijah looks at her and his first thought is that she's dead. She's not moving. Her skin is paled. There's so much blood on the floor. Elijah closes his eyes tightly, tears swell at the corners. He hears when Marcus's chanting stops. Elijah opens his eyes as he watches him move.

"It's done," he tells Klaus, moving to stand beside him. Klaus finally looks away from Elijah and smiles at Marcus.

Klaus turns back to Elijah. He has a delighted look on his face and Elijah glares at him through his unshed tears. Elijah looks defeated as he stares at Katherine. His thoughts are clear on his face. Katherine is dead.

Klaus smiles, laughing, "I love this!" he exclaims. "I get to kill two birds.." Klaus looks over at Katherine's paling body. She's not moving and her eyes remain closed. Klaus looks back to Elijah..."with one stone," he finishes. "There is no greater torture for you." Klaus's laughter reaches the ceiling of the warehouse. "Grab the dagger," Klaus barks at Marcus. Marcus walks back over to Katherine's body and yanks it out. Elijah watches as blood runs freely from her gaping wound. The blood runs into her hair and she doesn't even twitch as the pool reaches her lifeless fingers and closes in around them.

Elijah pushes at the barrier. His teeth are bared and he's furious.

"I will rip you to shreds!…" he starts to yell at Klaus. Klaus continues to laugh and slowly moves away, facing Elijah.

He turns to Marcus, "That's enough," he says. Marcus moves from beside Katherine's body and stands next to Klaus.

"Hello Elijah," Marcus says. Elijah's murderous gaze switches from Klaus to Marcus

"Both of you…" Elijah finishes. Marcus smiles at Elijah and there's no fear in his smirk. Marcus reaches into his shirt again and with drawls an amulet. Elijah recognizes it. The red-stoned ring hangs delicately from a thick chain. The blood stone, his mind screams at him.

Elijah feels it the moment the barrier ceases. He puts his hands up and pushes. His hands pass through without any opposition. Elijah begins to advance towards Klaus and Marcus.

"He might still have time to save her" Klaus tells Marcus, bored. Elijah pauses and glares at his brother. His fists clench and it only takes him a moment to make his decision. He turns his direction towards Katherine, running over to her. Elijah cradles Katherine's lifeless body in his arms. The first tears finally fall from his eyes and when he looks up, there's no sign of Klaus…or Marcus.


	33. Part 35 Endless Pain

PART 35

Elijah shakes Katherine lightly, but she doesn't move.

"Katerina!" he yells. He watches her eyes, but they stay closed. He strokes her face, moving her blood soaked hair from her cheeks.

"Don't you do this to me!" he says quietly into her ear.

Elijah clenches his eyes shut. The tears are falling freely now. He blinks his eyes as they blur. Elijah sets Katherine down softly. He bites into his wrist, creating a gash big enough for his blood to flow without resistance, before he holds his wrist out over her mouth. Blood poles on her lips and Elijah holds his breath as it over flows and runs down the side of her face when her lips don't open. His hands reach toward her quickly, prying her mouth open. Her lips are cold and they feel dead. He places his wrist over the opening between her lips, closing his eyes tight, waiting. He waits for what seems like an eternity. Each minute is torture for him.

Katherine continues to be unresponsive and Elijah opens his eyes. He picks her up and shakes her. His mouth falls open.

"No!" he whispers, not believing that she's gone. "No…no...no, no!" he yells, over and over again. Elijah's head falls toward her, and he sobs against her chest. This could not be happening. He hadn't been there for her protection for hundreds of years to loose her now. His heart ached and the sobs spread through his whole body. He tried to catch his breath and found that he couldn't breathe.

"Please…don't leave me," he pleaded with her. His shoulders heaved and he sobbed into her skin. The ends of her hair stroked his jaw. Elijah lifted his head and focused on her face. "Open your eyes, Katerina!" he yelled. He shook her, and her head bounced up and down. He held her in front of him, his hand lightly stroking her face. He felt no sign of life in her. Elijah licked his lips as tears fell over them. He laid her down again as she'd been. His hand blocked her head from hitting the cement.

He drew his hand across his face, wiping the tears away. Even in death, she was beautiful. As he looked at her he longed for the golden hue of her cheeks. Her smile, so rare, but so beautiful. He'd seen it only a few times in his life. Not enough to last a lifetime.

The sobs snuck up on him this time. Starting slow and quiet, just in his throat. They grew until they shook his whole body. They grew as he looked at her. He covered his eyes, cradling his face in his hands. Tears fell down his cheeks, streaking his chin. Slowly, and torturously the sobs began to subside. Elijah drew in deep breaths. He could breath again. He moved his hand back slowly, only glancing at her.

One look at her was all it took and the pain hit him again, full force. Elijah clenched his fist. His breathing became hurried and fast. His lungs expanded as he tried to take in careful breaths. His chest ached and he placed his hand over his heart.

He reached for her again. She was still cold and her skin froze his. Still his arms wound around her, tightly. His hand wrapped around strands of her hair. Elijah turned his face into her hair, nuzzling her neck.

"Please..." he said, his lips trembled as the word ripped painfully from his throat. He knew she couldn't hear him. Elijah gripped her small frame in his arms, anchoring his hand to the back of her head.

The pain, it seemed, was endless.

After a while, he sunk to the ground beside her. All his energy was spent and he had no desire to move. His sobs grew quiet and the sound slowly began to die around him. He listened, all he wanted was to hear her voice. Elijah grabbed her hand and held it out before him. Just as she had done, when he wasn't strong enough to save her. He placed his hand flat against hers. He clenched his eyes shut tightly and tears fell from behind his lids. Elijah's fingers wound with hers and he brought their joined hand to his lips, kissing her cold fingertips. His tears dripped onto her hand and he tasted his pain.

Elijah laid down beside her again. He turned Katherine into him, wrapping her in his arms. Elijah felt the cold of her blood as it seeped through his shirt, and he didn't care. He wrapped Katherine in his arms, laying his head below her chin. He listened through her skin, for any sign of her beating heart. Elijah clenched her hand in his tighter when none came. She was gone, and there was nothing he could do.


	34. Part 36 All He Could Ask For

PART 36

Elijah sobbed against her lifeless body until his pain exhausted him. The warehouse became quiet and the only sound left was his breathing, slow and painful, in and out. Elijah felt his consciousness slowly slip away from him. He was exhausted and he just wanted to rest. Katherine's hand twitched in his and his eyes opened. Elijah sat up quickly, he stared at their intertwined hands in disbelief. Had he imagined that? He moved to lean over her, stroking the side of her face. A single finger curled around his.

"Oh my god," he gasped, breathless. His heart leapt with joy and he felt that he wasn't dying for the first time since he'd resigned himself to the fact that he'd lost 's eyes twitched and Elijah pulled her up into his arms. He stopped breathing and listened as he waited. She made a sound low in her throat. If he'd been breathing he wouldn't have heard it. Elijah brought his wrist back to his mouth, tearing into it savagely. Blood sprayed across his face, but he didn't care. He held it out to her, opening her lips gently. She moaned a little louder and her mouth slowly opened. Elijah felt happiness as he'd never known he could feel. He kissed the top of her head tenderly as her lips slowly closed around his wound.

He wrapped her in his arms as she slowly began to feed from him. Elijah closes his eyes and he feels tears slide down the side of his face. He kisses her head again. Katherine slowly gains her strength back. Elijah allows her all the time she wants. Content with the fact that she was not lost to 's tongue glides against his skin and she moans. The sound is now strong and deep. Elijah eyes snap open as he feels her fangs sink into his skin. Her strong hands wrap around his wrist pulling it closer to her mouth. Elijah closes his eyes, and his mouth drops open. Katherine moans again and Elijah touches his hand to the back of her neck. He gently grips the bottom of her throat, pulling her mouth closer to his skin. His hand softly strokes down her back, ghosting her skin. He can't bare the thought that he almost lost her and he won't add any force behind his touch. So his hand slides slowly over her back, barely touching her. His fingers flow through her hair. Elijah flinches in pleasure as Katherine's fangs nick a nerve, and he grunts. His hand fists involuntarily in her shirt, and it gently pulls on the ends of her hair. Katherine gasps and moans against his wrist, before she goes back to devouring his blood. One of her hands reaches to the back of his head, twining into the hairs at the bass of his neck. Elijah closes his eyes, sighing, as he feels her fingers run through his taste of Elijah's blood is like nothing she has ever experienced.

Katherine instinctively knows that no blood will ever taste as good as this, ever again. The sweet liquid glides across her tongue, delighting every single one of her taste teeth burn and her lips curl back so she can sink her fangs deeper into his lets her move his wrist as she sees fit, offering no resistance. She's drunk on the feeling of having the freedom to devour the very essence of him. Katherine moves his wrist closer to her face. Elijah's fingers curl into her skin, and he strokes her cheek. Katherine sighs against his skin, stopping for a moment, before she dives back in, drinking from him of her hands lets go of his wrist and travels up his arm, gripping his shoulder. She grabs the material of his shirt and pulls. Elijah shifts closer to her and she moans when his chest pushes against her side. Her fingers fist into his shirt, pulling the opening at his neck. Elijah imagines it won't be long before he looses a button or two. The first button pops, flying away from them and hitting the ground somewhere behind Katherine. Elijah bows his head and rests it on the back of her neck. Katherine's hold on his wrist tightens and she draws another long slow mouth full of blood. His body throbs as she does, and he moans into her 's head arches backwards and he gasps as Katherine's hand slips into his shirt. She touches the skin of his chest for the first time. Her finger tips glide over his muscles. Katherine's hand stills over his heart. Elijah's hand reaches into his shirt and finds hers. He quickly stills her wandering hand as it quests for more skin. Even he has a limit to his self control. Katherine grabs at his hand eagerly, spreading her fingers in between his and wrapping them together. Their hands intertwine, pinned tightly between them, against Elijah's chest.

Katherine's mouth finally leaves his wrist and she gasps, loudly. Elijah nuzzles the side of her face as she takes in long deep breaths. Katherine falls away from him and she lets go of his wrist. Elijah catches her in his arms. Her eyes are closed and she has a dazed look on her face. Elijah looks down at her and watches as blood drips from her mouth. Katherine opens her eyes slowly. She's still breathing hard.

"That was..." she starts to say, and stops. Elijah closes his eyes as her sweet voice reaches his ears. He smiles as he realizes it won't be the last time. Katherine takes in a few hurried, deep breaths and Elijah watches as her chest heaves. His blood shines against her neck as the muscles move when she sighs deep.

"Holy...sh**!" she says in between gasps. "Wow…" she exclaims. Elijah strokes her face as her breathing slowly calms down. Her tongue runs between her lips and she licks the side of her mouth. Katherine closes her eyes and Elijah listens as her breathing evens out. She is sleeping soundly, and the strength in his blood is coursing through her veins."My sentiments exactly," he says as he's smiling. He gathers her into his arms, taking a moment to just hold her. His grip is iron and he just listens to the sounds she makes. Every sound proves to him that she is alive. He pulls away from her, reluctantly. Elijah slowly wraps her arms around his neck. He looks down at her peaceful face. Elijah thinks about the fact that this isn't the first time he's had to carry her somewhere. Katherine smiles slightly in her sleep. Elijah realizes he likes having her in his arms, alive, more than he could ever explain. Katherine's fingers curl into the back of his neck, and he smiles as her head turns into his chest. It all felt so familiar. He gazes down at her and another tear falls from his eye. He is overjoyed to hear her heart beating. Elijah leans closer to her, his head rests just above hers, and he breaths into her lips.

"I thought I'd never get to hold you in my arms again" he tells her. His voice is sad and it's so quiet, it's only for her.

"Don't you ever do that to me…EVER again," His voice breaks as he thinks about her gray, dead skin. She doesn't respond, but he hadn't expected her too. She's alive, and that's all he could ever ask for.


	35. Part 37 Always

PART 37

Elijah held her in his arms the entire drive back to Mystic Falls. He could not bare to let go of her. Her heart beat against his and it only served as a reminder of just how close it had come to stopping for the rest of his eternity.

The road signs blurred in front of him, and he kissed the top of her head for the hundredth time. She was so small and fragile in his arms as he carried her and placed her on the bed. Elijah didn't even have to think about whether or not be would lay down with her. Almost immediately he was by her side again. He stayed awake for hours just listening to her. When his eye lids began to close he refused to let them. He was frightened if he let sleep over take him he would awake to find that it had all been a dream. He would again be lying on the floor of the warehouse, and she would be dead. Only when he could fight sleep no longer did he move from lying down by her side. He would not fall asleep.

Elijah sat by her head, slowly stroking the hair on the side of her face. She whimpered in her sleep and the sound made him smile. Katherine turned towards him, stretching her hand out. Elijah touched her fingertips with his, and she smiled.

"I never wanted anything to happen to you," he whispers. The statement is more true than anything he knows. From the moment he'd met her he would never have let harm come to her. He knew that now. One look and she'd taken his breathe away. He had been helpless.

Elijah stood, shaking his head. But he did not take his eyes from her. This whole thing was crazy. Of the women who could have walked into his house that night, it had to be her. He'd not had a moments peace since then. No matter where he went, there she was. His life had been devoted to her safety. And she had not the faintest idea. He had made certain of that. He might tell her one day, but right now they had far too much to deal with.

Elijah clenched his jaw in anger as he thought of his brother. How dare he. It was cruel enough that he had taken their family. But no one, no one…touched her. Elijah felt his fangs elongate and he snarled as he thought of Klaus's smirk. He had no doubt that he'd planned the whole thing. Elijah was meant to be at that warehouse and see the empty crate. Katerina had been meant to come with him. Klaus had known she would. Elijah hated his own foolishness. He should have known the conniving thoughts his brother could devise. He'd let her walk right into a trap.

Elijah snarled again, breathing deeply. The scent of her blood reached him and he looked down at his shirt. He had retrieved his coat from the warehouse and it hung on his desk chair at his side. Now, all he wore was his shirt, minus a few buttons. The front and back was soaked with her blood. Elijah grimaced and gripped the offending material in his fist, tearing at it. The shirt ripped away easily, and he yanked his arms out of the sleeves. He looked down at his chest and saw that his skin was also smeared with her blood. The imprint of her hand created a gap in the smear and he remembered her touch. Her soft fingers grazing over his skin. He placed his hand onto the imprint, as hers had been, and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he sighed and threw his shirt into the waste basket. He never wanted to see it again.

It would do him a great service to take a shower. The thought crossed his mind and he ignored it. He just wanted to be with her. The scent of her blood reached him again and he clenched his jaw. Now was not the time for him to be distracted. He needed to focus more than ever. He needed to protect her. He could not fail in that task again.

Elijah stood to crossed the room. Shower first…gazing at Katerina later…protecting her, always.

Elijah smiled as he looked over his shoulder. He turned and walked back to her. He smiled down at her peaceful face before he grabbed her hand in his and brought it to his lips. Elijah kissed the top of her hand, softly. He let his lips linger against her skin, and he closed his eyes. Elijah finally dropped her hand, laying it lightly by her side. His fingers ghosted over hers until he had to let go.

"I won't be far," he said into her ear, "I never am." Elijah finally left the room, grabbing a few things, and closing the bathroom door behind him.


	36. Part 38 Something Sacred

PART 38

Katherine turned her nose into the pillow her head was lying on and inhaled. The scent that stroked her nostrils was intoxicating. And she knew that smell. Katherine buried her nose into the material and breathed deep. The smell spread through her whole body and relaxed her. She felt warm and safe. Katherine reluctantly opened her eyes.

She saw that she was lying on a huge bed, dressed entirely in a rich dark blue. She snuggled her face into the comforter, it was heavenly. Katherine sat up slowly, and she felt her hair pull at her scalp as it stuck to the back of her neck. She ignored it and looked around. The apartment that she was in was richly furnished, decked out entirely in dark mahogany wood. Elegant sheer cream curtains dressed the windows to her right.

Across from her was a huge bookcase that took up the entire wall. She slid from the bed, gracefully, and walked to the bookcase. Her eyes danced over the titles, and she recognized every single one, classics. Shakespeare, mythology, poetry, romance, mystery, humor, you name it, it was in front of her. Katherine turned, and something caught her eye. Something from her past that was way too familiar.

Her hand stretched out and she touched the worn rotted spine. The book was hundreds of years old. Dust fell from the top as she withdrew it from the shelf. She heard the pages crinkle as they moved. She smiled as she recognized the worn cover. Ancient or modern, it was one of her favorites. But this one was not Jane Austin. This one truly was one of the originals, belonging to an original no less. The first she'd ever seen. The book's color had lost much of it's brilliance. It no longer shone deep burgundy as it had on that sunny day in the garden so long ago.

Katherine closed her eyes and she could hear Elijah's voice, clearly.

"…Seeing as how, I am reading it at the moment, that would be a little difficult, don't you agree?" She smiled as the memory finished playing itself in her head. Why would he have kept it? She scanned the other books to see if any of them were in the same condition. None of them were as old as the one she held. There was no reason why it should still exist.

She shoved it back into the book shelf roughly. The other books fell around it, all but one. Katherine eyed the mysterious book. Why had it not fallen? It looked just like any of the other books, although a bit thicker, quite a bit, actually. Katherine reached for it, and she found it was also a lot heavier than the others. She placed it on the desk in front of her. The book had no title, and it was dressed in a beautiful evergreen color. She reached for the cover and lifted it slowly. The cover opened to reveal a beautiful array of gold pages. She flipped through the pages, excited to discover what lay inside. All the pages were blank. She turned page after page, and always she found nothing.

The gold shone up at her as she searched for any writing. She finally found some and stared down at the words in front of her. They were written in her birth language. She traced the words as she read them. They were inscribed in a very elegant hand. The letters curled and crossed easily, gliding along the page.

"Моята най-голяма слабост," she read. Katherine scrunched her nose in confusion. That didn't help her at all. She may have understood the words, but they were still gibberish. What was "My Greatest Weakness" supposed to mean? Katherine stared at the words, waiting for them to make sense.

"My Greatest Weakness…" it meant nothing to her. And she had no clue why it was written in Bulgarian.

Katherine reached for the next page in frustration. There was something about this book that she just had to figure out. The page did not turn easily, it stuck to several bottom pages and Katherine reached for them all to turn them at the same time. What she found next surprised her. The next unattached page was blank, like all the others. But in the center was what looked like a hinged door. Understanding dawned on her and she smiled. That explained why the book was so heavy. It was a secret hiding place. What could Elijah have that was so important to him he had to keep it in a book safe? Katherine's curiosity peaked and she reached for the hinged flap. It did not budge. She groaned in frustration.

Katherine leaned over the book to examine it more closely and she found what she was looking for. There was a key hole, barely visible, on the bottom of the door. Katherine turned and looked around the room before she spotted what she was looking for. She crossed the room quickly to grab Elijah's coat. She picked it up and reached into the inner pocket. She pulled out several large wads of cash, clasped together elegantly by a money clip. She tossed them aside, money wasn't what she was looking for. If Elijah was going to keep something under lock and key, there was no way he wouldn't have the key with him at all times.

Katherine's fingers closed around something metal, and she smiled. She pulled it out and gripped it tightly in her fingers. Katherine hung Elijah's jacket back on the chair, placing the money back into his pocket. Funny that she didn't have the inclination to pocket it. Katherine shrugged as she finished her task. She checked to make sure that everything looked as it had before she'd messed with it. Elijah was a very observant man. 

Katherine looked at the key. The eye was strung through on a velvet green ribbon, the same color as the book. She admired the elegance of the gold as it twisted and turned into a beautiful design.

"Bingo," she said, holding the key out in front of her eyes. Katherine crossed the room back to the book. The key slid in easily, and she turned it.

The hinges creaked as she lifted the door. It was easy for her to surmise that it had not been opened many times. Katherine stared down at a beautiful dark wood ornate box that lay inside. There were scrolls etched along the top at each corner. The sides were dressed with golden brown details. Katherine reached her hand out and traced the pattern slowly. Whatever was in it was ancient. The box itself looked to be hundreds of years old. She admired the beauty as her fingertips framed the lid of the box, lifting it up. Light reflected off her face as she opened it. There was a mirror on the lid.

The inside was lined with dark black velvet. Nestled in velvet, in the middle, sat a small glass bottle, corked up at the top with a bottle topper. Katherine's fingers moved along the grooves etched into the glass. It looked almost like carved crystal. The small bottle was kind of familiar to her. As if, she had seen it before, but she couldn't recall where. She was drawn to it. She could not stop touching the surface. Her fingers continued to glide along the details as she traced a swirl to the top. She gripped it softly in her hand, afraid it would break, and lifted it slowly from where it was cushioned by the velvet.

She moved the bottle in front of her face and examined it. It truly was a small work of art, beautiful and elegant.

Katherine jumped when she heard a noise behind her. She cradled the bottle to her chest as she calmed her breathing down. Katherine glanced at it, afraid she had somehow broken it. She breathed a sigh a relief when she saw she'd not even scratched it.

Katherine worked quickly, slowly placing the bottle back into it's cushion. It fit perfectly and she suspected the box had been made especially for the bottle. She slowly closed the lid, careful not to make a sound with her movement. When the lid was in place she put it back into the book, locking it tight with the key. Katherine put the book back on the shelf, right next to the book she remembered. Just as it had been before she'd looked at it. With the book safely in place, she crossed the room quickly, and put the key back into Elijah's pocket.

Katherine sat down on the bed, with her heart pounding. Someone she knew that what she'd just been messing with was sacred. She shouldn't have been nervous as she'd held it in her hands, but she was. Katherine was glad that it was wrapped up tight, and safe. She looked up when the bathroom door opened and Elijah strolled in.


	37. Part 39 Speechless

PART 39

Katherine felt all the breath leave her chest, and she found she couldn't breath. She hadn't noticed the water running, but it must have been. He stood in front of her fresh from the shower. His hair was wet and the strands hung in various directions on the side of his face, falling onto his ears. His back was to her and she could see water drip down the curve of his neck. But the first thing she noticed was the same reason why she couldn't breath. Elijah was not clothed in his usual dress shirt. In fact, he was literally naked from the waist up. He wore only his pants, and his feet were bare.

Katherine watched as he moved. The strong muscles on his back flexed and rippled. She was in a daze as her eyes followed him, her lips parted slightly. He wrapped a towel around his neck and rubbed his hair. The action successfully succeeded in messing his hair into what she could only call, an adore fashion. She closed her mouth quickly as she felt her throat go dry. She couldn't blink, and she couldn't look away. She didn't even move as he turned towards her. Katherine's eyes fixed on his chest and she swallowed. The movement scratched at her inner throat, and she felt a knot form in her stomach.

He was quire literally drop dead gorgeous with his shirt off. She knew this because her heart actually stopped. Then, just as suddenly as it had ceased beating, it started again. Katherine felt it running rampant in her chest, and she struggled to not start heaving her breaths. The muscles of his arms were as she had imagined them, strong, long, lean, and beautiful. Katherine followed the path of water droplets as they traveled down his chest, stopping at the waist band of his pants. Drop dead…indeed she reaffirmed. She'd never known a man could be so mouth-watering with their shirt off, and she'd seen quite a few.

He reminded her of the Statue David. His pecks looked almost as if they were carved from marble, and his abs were perfectly sculpted, drawing down into the start of a "V" just below his belly button. Katherine's hands started to sweat and she fisted them into the comforter below her. God, she wanted to run her hands over his skin. To feel his muscles beneath her fingertips. And good God, she wanted him. Her skin was on fire and she was helpless to the desire coursing through her very veins.

Elijah smiled at her and her heart stopped again. He was torturing her, and he had no idea. She nodded her head slowly in acknowledgement, but she still couldn't speak. She also couldn't blink, and her mouth hung open like a fish. She knew she must look the picture of ridiculous. Okay, control yourself Katherine, she told herself. He's just a man, and you can handle that. Katherine knew how to handle men. Point in fact, she'd had hundreds of years of practice. But she could not make herself function.

Elijah watched her with amused eyes as he crossed the room and stopped at the dresser by his bed. Katherine's eyes followed him as he moved and she felt her skin grow more and more fevered as each step he took brought him closer and closer to her. Elijah stopped in front of her by his bed. Katherine put her hands back and scooted more onto the mattress as his legs brushed hers. "Excuse me," Elijah said before he opened the drawer by her. He pulled out a black dress shirt and Katherine's first thought was, thank you Lord. Elijah turned to look at her and she looked away quickly. He was bent over at the waist and his position provided her an excellent vantage point to stare at his neck. He had a very tempting neck. She found herself asking what he would do if she moved forward just a little bit and placed her lips against the completely desirable patch of skin. She snapped out of her thoughts as he shut the dresser drawer. The sound was loud to her ears and Katherine shook her head.

Elijah smiled at her as he moved away from her, laying the shirt over the back of a chair. He grabbed one end of the towel and rubbed the hair at the back of his neck, watching her as he did so. He tossed the towel onto another chair and ran his hand through his hair. Elijah looked at her and tilted his head, smiling down at her. For a moment she questioned whether or not he was stalling on purpose. Did he know what he was doing to her, and was he delighting in it? How could he possibly not know, she questioned. There's not a strip of fat on him.

Katherine shook her head again as Elijah tilted his head, and she watched his lips move. He'd said something, but she didn't catch it. "What?" she asked, surprised that her voice came out understandable, and not breathy. Elijah smiled, and chuckled a little, "There is still hot water if you wish to bathe." Katherine doesn't answer him as she watches him slowly button his shirt. "…Katerina?" he questions. She notices that he didn't fully dry off because there's wet spots on his collar and around the opening of his shirt. He finishes the last button and she lets out a heavy relieved breath. "I'm sorry…what?" she asks again, Elijah takes a few steps towards her and extends a finger in her direction. "There's blood in your hair," he points out, dropping his arm.

Katherine lifts a strand of her hair and picks at it. The blood in her hair is dried, and it's flakey. She must look atrocious. The fact embarrasses her a little. A moment ago she'd been staring at him, and he was just trying to get her to look presentable. Katherine ducked her head, hiding her face. She began to pull her fingers through her hair roughly, when a thought struck her. "It's my blood," she questions. Elijah stops breathing beside her and she looks up at him. Her memories come back in a rush and she remembers everything. Suddenly, she doesn't care about her hair anymore.

Elijah is the first to move again. He crosses the room quickly. His body is stiff and Katherine watches him. It almost looked like the movement was hurting him. He opened a closet and grabbed at a hanger. Katherine heard the small ping as it swung and hit the bar. Elijah turned back to her and handed her one of his dress shirts. Katherine looked down at it. "The wash room is through there," he says, indicating with his hand. Katherine stands and moves past him, clutching the shirt. When she looks back Elijah is sitting on his bed. He is bent over with his head in his hands. She can't see his face through his fingers, but she suspects that at this moment she wouldn't want to.

Katherine closes the bathroom door with a satisfying thud. She puts the shirt onto the sink counter, before she leans back into the door. She presses her head into the wood and closes her eyes, drawing in a long, deep breath. She can breath again, and she's grateful for that.

Katherine pushes off from the door angrily. What was wrong with her? There had to be something wrong with her if she was seriously considering jumping Elijah. The idea didn't sound like a wise one. For anyone to even try to kiss him would be almost certainly asking for death on a silver platter. Katherine turned her head and looked at the mirror. The glass was steamed over from Elijah's shower. His scent hung in the air and she matched it with that of his bed. What did the man use, parfum de rêve humide? She shook her head at her own joke. His scent hadn't changed in 500 years. And she knew that the term wet dream wasn't widely used back then. Katherine chuckled, nope, the scent had to be entirely his own. That fact alone meant she was in big trouble anytime she got near him. Katherine ran an agitated hand through her hair. She was being ridiculous. The whole idea was ridiculous. For one, it was Elijah, and for two, he would never in his life want her. She'd become more than aware of that fact when she'd met him.

She thought about him as she took her boots off. In truth she hadn't even expected a man of his standing to want to converse with her. It wasn't proper in so many ways. But there was never anything awkward about talking with Elijah. He always seemed willing to hold a conversation with her. Of course, now she knew why, she had been a means to an end for Klaus. But had it been really necessary for him to spend so much time with her? Katherine pondered the question as she unbuttoned her blouse and pulled it over her head.

The shirt was completely ruined. Honesty, she never wanted to see it again. Katherine tossed her shirt into the trash bin. What a waste of good Victoria's Secret she thought. The lace of her bra was completely destroyed to. Katherine held up the broken strap in front of her, raising her eye brows. "Thanks Klaus," she muttered. Katherine had to make light of the situation. She couldn't think about what he'd done to her, and what almost happened. If Elijah hadn't been there. Katherine smiled as she reached for her pants button. He always seemed to be there when she needed him. Her bra joined her blouse in the garbage. Her pants would have been there to, but Elijah had only given her a shirt. Someone she didn't count it as a good idea for her to leave the bathroom wearing only his shirt. If he had been anyone else…but he was Elijah.

Katherine was grateful that her necklace hadn't been ruined. It was a part of her. She traced the filigree as she stepped into the tub. The shower curtain was dark blue just as his bed was. "Seems Lord Elijah's favorite color is dark blue," she observed. Like the color of the ocean as night, she added as an afterthought. When Katherine closed the curtain she was instantly over come with the smell of him, all around her, hanging over her skin. Katherine shook her head and turned the water on cold. She gasped when the spray hit her skin, but she welcomed it. She wasn't foolish enough to fight fire with fire.

Katherine stepped out of the shower, clean. She felt so much better. There wasn't much that annoyed her more than being filthy. She reluctantly slipped her jeans back on and reached for Elijah's shirt. The material was soft and it slid through her fingers as she fisted it. Katherine held it under her noose and inhaled, before she pulled the shirt over her head. It fell gracefully around her neck and she buttoned a few of the buttons. The size gave her plenty of moving room and she felt more comfortable than she'd been in a long time. She wasn't the kind of woman to just slip something on. Skin tight was her poison of choice. But she liked that the length fell way past her thighs. And even though the sleeves hung well beyond her fingertips, she didn't roll them up. Honestly, she liked that she could curl her fingers around the ends.

Katherine stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed, scanning the room for Elijah. He looked up as she entered, smiling. Katherine smiled back, until he held his key out in front of him. It seems she hadn't been as sneaky as she thought. "Sorry," she muttered under her breath. Elijah smiled at her nervousness, shaking his head. He moved to stand in front of her, and eyed her. Katherine felt like she was under scrutiny. "I'm not going to ask what it's for," she said, in defense. "Good…because I won't answer," Elijah said in a serious tone. Katherine looked up slowly and she caught the jest in his eyes. He smiled at her after a moment, and she smiled back, chuckling. He was messing with her, She was grateful that he didn't care that she'd been snooping. He probably had expected it from her.

"We should be going," Elijah says, as he places the key into one of his pockets. Katherine nods as he moves to the other side of the room, grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair. She takes note of the changes in his appearance. The wet spots on his shirt have dried, along with his hair, and it's once again, the picture of perfect. When he turns back towards her she sees the vampire that she recognizes. He's himself again, in his dress shirt and jacket, belt and shoes on, hair flat. This is the him that she can deal with, for the most part.

Elijah crosses the room again, and grabs something hanging in the closet. He turns around and hands her a dry cleaner bag with her jacket inside. She looks at it, unsure if she ever wants to wear it again. But she smiles in thanks all the same. Elijah brushes past her and his side grazes the front of her. Patches of her skin are still wet from her shower and the material of his shirt glides over her skin. She feels that familiar tingle and her skin begins to heat. Feeling on fire is a sensation that she's very close to forever associating with his presence.

Elijah doesn't seem to notice her reaction as he opens the door for her. Katherine stares at him, and she can't make her feet move. His eyes bore into hers and her fingers grip the hanger in her hands. She didn't have much practice with what she was about to do, but they say practice makes perfect. "Thank you…" she begins. "For, for saving my life…again," Katherine smiles as she finishes, chuckling under her breath. She looks back up at Elijah after a moment and watches as his hand drops from the door and he crosses the room to stand in front of her. "The pleasure's mine…" he says as he reaches for her hand. His fingers wrap around his shirt sleeve as he pulls her hand to his mouth, kissing over top the material. "...Katerina" he finishes. He looks at her as his lips touch his shirt, staring deep into her eyes.

If she'd felt naked before, she definitely did now. The shirt might as well have not been there, because she could perfectly feel the heat of his lips touch against her hand. Katherine swallows and she can't look away. She feels her cheeks heat as she blushes. Since when did she blush? She fidgeted nervously in front of him. Elijah smiles and drops her hand. "You're welcome," he says. Katherine flashes a shy smile back at him before rubbing her hand against her leg.

Elijah smiles at her again and she can't breathe. Another feeling that she'd started associating with him. The list was getting longer. Had he always made her feel this way and she'd just ignored it? She thought it better if she didn't answer that question. Because she already knew the answer. Elijah walked back to the door, opening it wider. "My Lady," he gestures, bowing before the door and extending his hand to the opening. Katherine swings her jacket over her left shoulder, and chuckles. It had been a long time since anyone had called her a lady. She locks her gaze with his as she walks through the door, mock glaring at him. It's not long before she's laughing. Elijah's laughter joins hers as he shuts the door behind them.


	38. Part 40 Hope

PART 40

Damon opened the door for Elena before she could turn the knob. She walked past him and sat on one of the couches. As Damon watched her he could see the exhaustion that she was carrying around. There were bags underneath her eyes and her lips were chapped. He could almost hear the rustling of her muscles as she moved. She was a ghost of the girl he knew. Elena offered him a small smile as he sat down across from her, but it did not reach her eyes. Out of all the changes that he observed her eyes disturbed him the most. The life that usually resided there was gone. Her eyes looked dead, and they held no joy in them.

Damon watched her and waited for the moment that he knew would come. "How is he?" she asked. Damon sighed as she looked up. It was always the same. She would wait for his answer and he would want to tell her what she wanted to hear. But in the end he would always have to crush her hopes. Because the answer was always the same. "Nothing's changed," Damon replied. He grits his teeth because he's so angry. But the anger disappears when he watches Elena's face fall. She never gives up hope. Damon wasn't sure if he had any hope left. There was little chance that anything would change, ever. His brother was in the grips of his blood lust.

Elijah compelling him to drink animal blood helped a great deal. Stefan had more strength now. Damon hoped he could use that strength to fight himself. Once a couple hours ago, he'd been standing watch, and Damon thought he heard his brother say his name. But when he'd looked up Stefan was huddled against the wall, tearing at his sheets. Damon decided that it was all his imagination, but the hope that he'd had was only there because Stefan was stronger. And so, Damon held onto that moment.

There was a chance that Stefan could win this war. He had to believe that. Elijah compelling him to drink had been the best thing anyone could have done. But something that only he could do. Damon had tried, and failed to get Stefan to drink. His brother had even turned violent against him, demanding "real" blood. It was no use. Everything he tried failed. Elijah had succeeded where he could not.

Damon continued to watch Stefan for many hours after that. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered where Elijah and Katherine were. But he'd known better than to call either of them. His attention needed to be on his brother. He needed to have hope for both of them. Something that was difficult considering what was in front of him. His brother was huddled in a corner, crying out against something Damon couldn't see. He wished that he could see whatever was attacking his brother. But he couldn't fight this battle. This one was all Stefan. So, he provided as much encouragement as he could.

Before Damon left to meet Elena at the door Stefan had looked up, right at him. He sniffed the air, and as he did he moved towards the door. Damon saw the predatory gleam in his eye, and it unnerved him. His brother wasn't a hunter. Of little woodland critters maybe, yeah, but never as he saw him in that moment. Stefan peered out from behind the bars at him. He slowly moved his head from side to side, not blinking. Damon watched him as he did. Stefan's look was clear. Damon saw the recognition in his eyes. He was looking at his prey.

It had been a long time since Damon could remember being anyone's prey. But as his brother's eyes filled with blood and his fangs came out from behind his lip, he knew that that's exactly what he was right now. Stefan smiled a slow smile and the action sent a shiver up his spine. It was clear now why Klaus had wanted him around. Stefan had consumed almost all the blood that they had, and he showed no sign of stopping. It pained him to admit, but, for a moment, Damon felt like he was under Klaus's gaze, and not his little brother's.

He shook his head as Stefan stepped back from the bars. His gaze never left his, but his smile widened. All in that moment Damon understood. Stefan would get out, it was all a matter of time. But Damon would not let that happen. He would not let his brother be a killer, not again. Elena's footsteps stomped above them and Damon looked up at the same time Stefan did. Did he recognize her, or was she just prey to? "You can beat this, Stefan!" "I KNOW you can," Damon said. He had never sounded so sure in his life. He watched for some recognition to flash across his brother's face. There was none that came.

Damon had no intention of telling Elena everything that had happened today. He'd text her to inform her that Elijah had compelled Stefan to drink and as a result, she was seated in front of him. She had hoped that the blood would change everything to. He could tell by the look on her face when he'd opened the door. Stefan's scream sounded around them and Damon saw Elena cringe. They both hated that sound with a passion. "You don't have to stay, Elena," Damon said. Elena shook her head, "I can't run from this Damon," "I once told Stefan that it's me and him...always," Elena started, her voice broke, and she stopped. Damon watched as she wiped tears from her eyes. "He needs to know...that he's not alone," she finished. Tears came from her eyes and Damon moved to wrap his arms around her. "He knows.." he said, rubbing the back of her head. "Somewhere, deep inside…underneath the blood lust…he knows," "Elena…he knows," Damon reassured her, wrapping his arms tighter around her.

Elena cried for a while. Damon knew that she'd been keeping it in for a long time. She pulled away from him after a while. "Thanks," she said, wiping her eyes, and pulling at her shirt. "Anytime," Damon said, smirking. Elena tried to smile back, but she couldn't manage. "You need to get some sleep," Damon observed. "Damon, I'm not.." Elena started. "I didn't say you should leave, just get some rest...it'll do you good."

Damon's phone started to ring, and he fished it out of his pocket. He pushed the receive button. "Hello…" he said, standing in front of her. Elena sat back, wiping her eyes again. "Elijah…" Damon said. She looked up at him as he spoke. His face started to reflect concern and she frowned. "What's wrong?" she mouthed to him. Damon put his hand over the speaker, turning to her. "Get some rest Elena," he repeated. She frowned back at him, but he returned to his conversation. Damon eyed her as he left the room, his phone tightly pressed to his ear.

"Where is she?" Damon asked, safely in the other room, and out of a certain brunette beauty's ear shot. "She's right here, next to me, " Elijah assured. 'We're on our way back to Mystic Falls as I speak." I'll explain everything then." Damon heard the phone click and an on-going beep signaled the end of the conversation.  
>Damon dropped the phone to his side. Elijah hadn't offered much information. Damon got that Klaus went after Katherine, and that was about it. He knew better than to ask. If Elijah didn't offer anything further then he wouldn't get anything further.<p>

Damon looked down at his phone. Things just got better and better. "I need a vacation," he said, as he poured himself a drink. He sipped at it lightly, not focusing on anything until a sound caught his attention. "Stefan…" a female voice said, tearfully. The glass slid from Damon's fingers and the crash echoed behind him as he raced to the dungeon. He knew he should have put another lock on after Elijah tore it off. His hand reached toward the door, unlocking it before he pushed it open. He stopped suddenly, his heart racing. Damon's mouth hung open. He couldn't believe what he was looking at.


	39. Part 41 Elena's Decision

PART 41

"Stefan?" Elena said again. She reached her hand out slowly, placing it on his shoulder. Damon swallowed hard. Blood bags littered the floor all around his brother. They were all completely drained. Some were torn open and he could see the splatters of blood that Stefan had missed. "Elena?" Damon questioned, but her name was as much as he could say at that moment. Damon swallowed again and listened to his brother's savage breathing. If he attacked her now, there was nothing he could do.

Elena knelt in front of Stefan's hunched over body. His head was turned away from her and his fingers were curled in by his sides. Damon followed the movement as he flexed his hands. His fingernails stretched out to look like claws. Elena whimpered when Stefan's body jerked. But she did not move away from him. Damon watched in amazement as she slowly wrapped her arms around him. He held his breath and waited for his brother to react. Blood dripped from Stefan's mouth onto Elena's shoulder. Damon took a step closer to the pair to see Stefan's expression. But he turned his head into Elena's hair.

Damon felt and heard Stefan take in a long breath, inhaling her scent. He saw Elena stiffen her muscles in anticipation. Damon heard Elena's heart speed up and he wished he could tell her to calm down. He wanted to warn her, but he dared not make a sound for fear of spurring his brother into action. Elena's blood coursed and pumped just below Stefan's mouth. If he was going to attack her, now would be the moment. Elena and Damon both held their breath, waiting.

Damon felt his heart stop when Stefan moved quicker than he could comprehend. He was in shock for a moment. His eyes scanned the cell and he saw his brother deep in the far corner. His hands were braced against a wall and his head hung in between them. He was taking in long labored breaths, snarling in between each. Elena stared at him from her seated position on the ground. She had been ready to let him attack her. It was a risk she had to take if there was any way to get him back.

"Stefan…please!" she pleaded as she watched him struggle. Stefan's fingers dug into the brick in front of him and he scratched them down the wall. The stone crumpled around him and fell to the ground. He turned quickly and kicked the sleeping cot at his side. It sailed across the room, skimming Damon's shoulder and landed in a heap against the wall behind him. Stefan began to pace the room. Stalking around as if he were a caged animal. He is, Damon thought.

When Damon moved, it was slowly. Each step he took was deliberate. His shoes shifted the small stone particles beneath his feet and he heard every rustle loud and clear. "Elena..," he warned, reaching down and wrapping his fist around her arm. He pulled her to a standing position by his side. She stood quickly, her gaze ever on Stefan. Damon took a step back, toward the door, pulling Elena with him. Elena fought him as he tugged her back.

Elena felt panic settle into her for the first time since she'd stepped into the cell. She couldn't leave now. Stefan was right there, right in front of her, and she had to reach him. "Stefan?" "Stefan, please…can you hear me?" Damon paused his retreat and waited for Elena to speak. Stefan…I know you're there…you're in there!" "Please!" she pleaded with him. Her only response was a snarl. His fangs flashed at them as he shook his head.

Okay, let's go...we're leaving now!" Damon said in a commanding voice as he pulled at Elena's arm.

"Damon, No," Elena said as she fought him.

"Yes!" "Elena….he's losing it!"

"I'm not leaving him here!" she answered, determined.

"Yes…you are!"

"No Damon…let go!" Elena yelled into his face. Stefan flinched behind them and Damon stopped pulling her arm.

"What happened the last time you made a decision for me?" Elena said, accusation in her voice. Damon stilled and stared at her.

"You almost stole my life from me…and you had no right!" Damon didn't speak as she continued.

"You don't get to make this decision for me!" "Not this decision!" Elena glared up at him, and he knew that she meant everything she said.

"Let go.." she repeated. Her voice was low and dripped with venom. For a moment she almost sounded like Katherine. Damon slowly, and begrudgingly let go of Elena's arm. She whipped it away from him, her gaze still firm.

"You don't get to make my decisions for me… anymore," she confirmed. "I am NOT leaving him here...not for one more night.

Her gaze softened as Damon moved his concerned eyes to hers. Elena reached out a slow hand and put it on his shoulder. "Look at him," she reasoned. Damon turned his gaze away from her and looked at his little brother. It pained him to see him like that. "He's at war with himself, Damon," she pointed out.  
>"We…can't leave him like this." Her voice was low and sad as she spoke. Damon nodded, if there was anyone that could reach Stefan it was Elena.<p>

Elena flashed him a small reassuring smile and squeezed Damon's shoulder. Damon tried to smile back, but he couldn't manage to. "He won't hurt me," she reassured. She kept on repeating that phrase over and over in her head as she turned back to Stefan, slowly stepping towards him. Stefan was huddled against the far wall. One of his hands dug angrily into the brick. He was pushing his body against the stone.

"Stefan," Elena said as she slowly reached towards him again. He didn't move as her hand brushed his shoulder. Elena felt the power of his muscles beneath her finger tips. 'Stefan…look at me," she urged. Stefan flinched again, but he did not turn towards her. Elena tried again, pulling at his shoulder to turn him towards her. He fought her and he did not budge.

Elena shifted her weight around him, to the front. He turned his head into his shoulder as she neared him. Elena watched as his fangs dug into the material of his shirt. It pained her to see him hurting himself. "Don't hide from me," she said, reaching towards his face. Her hand touched his cheek lightly and she turned it towards her. Stefan's eyes fixed on the ground and she watched as blood swam in their depths. She lifted his chin slowly, her eyes finally meeting his.

She searched his face for any sign that he was her Stefan. The man inside that she loved. But in loving the man, she also had to love the monster. His lips curled back and Elena's gaze shifted to his mouth as his fangs came into view. She felt tears begin to gather in her eyes and she couldn't look anymore. She moved quickly, leaning into him, and wrapping her arms around his waist. She snuggled her face into his chest and sighed. She had missed him so much.

Damon watched as Elena recklessly embraced his brother. He made no move to stop her. This was her decision, and for once, he would respect that. She held onto him as he watched. He smelled the first tears that came as they fell from her eyes. The salt tainting the air. Damon knew that Stefan could smell them to.  
>"It's me and you Stefan…" she spoke into his chest. "I love you," she told him. Her voice hiccupped and she let the tears fall freely from her eyes.<p>

Stefan's fingers flexed in the brick and more pieces fell to the ground around them. Damon followed the path as they hit the ground, one by one. Stefan's hand moved slowly, detaching from the wall, hanging in the air at his side. His fingers continued to flex, as Damon watched, waiting. Stefan growled and the sound filled the whole room. Elena held onto him still. Damon watched as Stefan's lips uncurled. His fangs retreated and Damon waited for his eyes to return to normal. Come on, he was saying is his head. You can do it little brother. Damon felt relief flood his entire body when the blood flowed out of Stefan's eyes. He smiled when his arms slowly, so slowly, wrapped around Elena.

Damon recognized his brother's voice for the first time in a long time when he heard him speak. "Elena?" he questioned. Damon let out a relieved breath, thank goodness. Elena tightened her grip on Stefan. "Stefan?" she questioned. Damon could hear the tears and hope in her voice. "Stefan?" she repeated, unbelieving, as she slowly pulled back to look at him.

She gawked at him as he gazed at her, recognizing his face, and his eyes. She reached her hand out slowly and placed it against his face, lightly stroking the side. Elena slowly traced his features, wiping the blood from his mouth. Stefan ducked his head and she moved towards him, placing her other hand on the back of his head. Her fingers caressed his lips, stroking his cheek. Elena's heart broke as she watched a few tears fall slowly from his eyes.

Elena pulled at his face, turning it towards her. She shook her head when he looked at her. Her own eyes filled with tears as she gazed at him. Her heart felt alive again for the first time in a long time. Elena could not look away from him. Tears continued to fall from Stefan's eyes as he slowly reached a shaky hand out towards her. Elena leaned towards him. Stefan's hand dropped before he touched her.

He reached out and pulled her into his chest, wrapping her tightly in his arms. His hand grasped the back of her head, pulling her closer to him. Elena sighed in his arms. Her muscles flexed as she clung to him, holding him as tightly as she was able. She sighed again, and Stefan turned his head into her. His cheek squished by her shoulder. He clenched his eyes shut and squeezed her tightly. Tears began to fall freely from his eyes, sobs tearing themselves from his throat. "Elena…" he said again. His tears wouldn't stop for a long time, and her hold never loosened.


	40. Part 42 The Blood Stone

PART 42

Damon watched as Elena stroked Stefan's back, running her hand through his hair. The action seemed to sooth and calm him, because he visibly relaxed. Damon hadn't moved from his spot by the door. He didn't speak either. Anything he could say seemed irrelevant as he watched his brother embracing the woman he loved. He wasn't even sure that he could speak if he tried. A knot was forming in his stomach and he felt it lodge itself in his throat. He swallowed and he could swear that anyone could have heard it. The sound was so loud in his ears.

Damon knew that he loved Elena. She had been a way to get back at his brother at first. The fact that she looked exactly like the love of his life didn't hurt. But she had managed to endear her way into his heart even as he thought he was using her. It was strange for Damon to think about when he had started loving her. He only knew that he did. The thought of losing her was something that he constantly avoided contemplating. Yes,he loved her…very much. And maybe, the best way to show that love was just to let her be with the one she loved.

In spite of everything, Damon smiled. He was happy to have his brother back. To say that he hadn't missed him would be a lie. Damon loved Stefan. He would never say it out loud, but it was a fact. No matter what happened between them they still begrudgingly loved one another. So, he smiled as he watched the woman he loved hold his brother. The two were in their own little world together. They had probably forgotten that he was even there. The thought stung a bit, but if it meant they had Stefan back Damon could bare it.

Damon felt movement and he turned to look over his shoulder. Katherine stood behind him, her arms crossed. Her eyes were fixed on Stefan and Elena, just as his had been. Another movement caught his attention and Damon watched as Elijah slid in behind Katherine. He looked past both of them and smiled, ""It was only a matter of time," Elijah commented. Damon nodded and turned to look at his brother again.

Katherine turned towards Elijah, looking over her shoulder. She saw that he was smiling. It was safe to assume that he'd known Stefan would find his way back to himself. Katherine would have been lying if she said that she hadn't known Elena would be the compass. Her lips stretched into something that could resemble a smile, if she felt like smiling. She knew her smile did not reflect Elijah's. Hers undoubtedly, had a touch of sadness to it.

Damon stepped past them when she turned to look at Stefan and Elena again. She could almost feel that the same thoughts were going through his head as hers. This sucks, she thought, as she watched Elena cling to Stefan. It didn't make her as mad as it once did. It still hurt to see, but she was grateful that Stefan was back. Though she refused to acknowledge any of that feeling in tribute to Elena.

Katherine feels rather than hears Elijah when he steps away from her, just as Damon did. When she looks over her shoulder she knows he won't be there, but she looks anyways. The underground air tickles along her skin, fanning the hairs on the back of her neck. She shivers when she suddenly realizes how cold it is. When she looks at Elena and Stefan she sees that they don't even notice. They are too wrapped up in each other. Each one grateful to hold the other again after what probably seemed like an eternity. She smiles again before she can stop herself. They love each other, so very much. As she turned to leave them to there reunion a thought crossed her mind. She found herself wishing that someone could love her that much, and it could last.

Damon busied himself with calling everyone to convene for one of their, oh so enjoyable, meetings. Everyone had been glad to hear that Stefan was back. But the happiness was short lived when Elijah said the magic word. The word that shut everyone up and got the room's attention, Klaus. Katherine remained quiet as Elijah began to recount what had happened when he had finally shown his face again. He gave them the basics, no need to go into too much detail.

His eyes stayed on Katherine as he spoke, watching for any indication that he should change the subject. She sat quietly, watching everyone else, mostly. Her eyes always found their way back to him. Then Elijah came to Marcus's introduction, and her gaze stayed on his.

Elena and Stefan came in shortly after Elijah's first mention of Marcus. Stefan offered everyone a polite nod as he and Elena moved to sit down, but neither of them spoke. Elena watched Stefan as he moved, grasping his hand in hers as they sat down. Elijah gave them a quick recap before he resumed what he was saying. He ended the tale with Katherine falling to the ground unconscious and mentioned his conversation with Klaus. They could all fill in the blanks of what had happened next. He had no wish to relive that nightmare. Besides, there was still more to tell. "As bad as Klaus is, with Marcus at his side, we may have a bigger problem," he said after they'd had a moment to digest all they'd heard.

A wave of gasps spread through the room until everyone had adequately shown their surprise. "You've got to be kidding!" "We can't have a bigger problem," Damon exclaimed, frustrated. "He's not kidding Damon…that guy really packs a wallop," Katherine confirmed, crossing her arms over her chest. Damon eyed Katherine. He glared at her to express his anger at the situation. They couldn't get a break. His gaze softened and he glanced down, looking at Katherine's clothing. Damon smiled, his eyes danced with mischief. "Nice shirt," he commented. Katherine glared at him. Damon was satisfied with her reaction, and he turned back to Elijah.

Elijah was politely watching the pair, waiting to continue. After a moment he did. "Bonnie, are you familiar with the legend of the Blood Stone?" Elijah asked. Bonnie sat forward. Her brow crinkled in thought. "Only in mentions," she answered. 'Grams warned me about it, but she said it was destroyed…hundreds of years ago." Elijah sighed, his face reflected concern. "I assure you, it is very much in existence." Bonnie opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Her hand shot up to cover her lips and she gawked at Elijah. Bonnie stared at Elijah and silence stretched across the room.

"Still need the back story here, " Katherine said loudly. She really wanted to know what they were up against. Elijah turned to her, biting his lip. "The blood stone," he began, "is a witches amulet." "Yeah…got that, what does it do?" she asked. Katherine was frustrated by the lack of information. There was so much that she didn't know. Elijah ran a frustrated hand through his hair, shoving his other hand in his pocket.

"It's a untapped power source," Bonnie continued. "Legend says that a powerful sorceress of untold power once tried to invoke forbidden magic using the stone as a channel." "The mistake cost the witch her life." "She couldn't harness the energy and the magic destroyed her in retaliation, pulling all of her own power from her very soul into the stone." "When word spread of her death there wasn't a witch or warlock who didn't want to get their hands on it." "They were all convinced that they could succeed where she had failed." "Countless covens have spent years searching for it, but no one has ever found it." "Emily believed that it was pure dark magic." "That a white witch found the stone, and destroyed it." "But she never knew for sure." "No one she talked to had ever even seen it, just heard of it in whispers."

"All that is true Bonnie," Elijah confirmed. "Apart from the fact that while a witch did find the stone, she was not able to destroy it." "It was not from her lack of trying…but she was able to bind it's power." "When she died, she passed the secret of the stone down to her daughter." "The daughter entrusted the family line with the guardianship of it's power." "Over the years the guardians have made a number of attempts to finally destroy it, but regrettably, none have been successful." "The last known guardian was a witch named Sarafina." "I do not know for sure, but I imagine that Marcus's lust for power drove him to her death." "And he took the stone for himself, not realizing that her blood was the key to releasing it's true potential."

"Luckily, he has not figured out the extent of it's power." "If he had, at Klaus's command, we all would surely not be here," Elijah finished. "Even so, having it in his possession makes him stronger than any witch alive today." "It's power is ancient, and has never been matched." "My God," Bonnie said. "Emily always hoped it was just a myth…something like that could…" she ended on a heavy sigh. The tension in the room increased.

"This evil is real Bonnie," Elijah sad regretfully. "I've seen the stone with my own eyes, many times." "The blood stone itself is not evil, as long as it's wearer is not." "Sarafina…she was not evil, far from it," Elijah said with a small smile. "But Marcus, he's an entirely different story." "His greed has always ruled his actions." "He and my brother share a connection through the darkness in their hearts. I had hoped that connection would never be realized, but apparently, I was mistaken."

Bonnie shook her head, looking up at Elijah. "How do you know all this?" Bonnie asked. She hated how easily she could be caught off guard. "Sarafina and Marcus were in my families' service." Elijah stated as fact. "Your families'?" Katherine questioned. "Yes…"Elijah returned. "Another effect of the stone, and another reason why it's so coveted." "It can prolong the wearer's life." "Sarafina was over two hundred years old when I made her acquaintance."

Elijah shook his head, his eyes clouded with memories, "It was a long while ago," he finished. "Is that all you can tell us?" Bonnie asks, pleading. She wanted more information. "Anything about Marcus?" "Maybe he's in Dr. Martin's grimoirs," she offered. Elijah turned towards her, his gaze flickered down as he thought about the doctor and his son. Their fate had been regrettable, and unnecessary. Particularly since they had been under his guidance and protection. "Focus on the blood stone, that is where the information will be relevant." Bonnie nodded her head, determined. Elijah was right, if what she'd read about the blood stone was even half true then they had problems. Especially if Marcus was bowing to Klaus's bidding. Somehow she doubted that a man like that could be controlled for long.


	41. Part 43 Nothing's Impossible

PART 43

"So…" Caroline started. "How do we kill him?" she asked. Her voice was timid, and unsure. Tyler scooted forward, laying his hand on her arm. Caroline looked sideways at him and smiled.

"We need to stay focused," Alaric pointed out. "One problem at a time."

Damon turned to his friend. "I agree, first…we kill Klaus." "Then we can focus on ending his witch." "So…" Damon said, moving to stand next to Elijah. "How do we kill Klaus?" he addressed everyone.

Damon scanned his audience and saw much the same expression on everyone's face. No one knew how to kill Klaus.

"Plan A was a flop," Bonnie pointed out. Her eyes turned to Elijah and his level gaze didn't falter.

"K, wait a second…" "Can't we use this to our advantage?" Jeremy asked, emphasis on "our."

Elijah turned his attention to him, "Meaning?" he asked. Bonnie moved closer to Jeremy as he stared at Elijah.

"What's up?" she asked. Jeremy looked at her.

"Can't we get a hold of this blood stone thing?"

"Jeremy, I don't think that's such a good idea," she returned.

"Wait…just, hear me out," he defended to her. Jeremy turned back to Elijah. "You said that your brother doesn't know how powerful this thing is right?"

"I don't believe so. It's safe to assume that if he did Marcus would no longer be in possession of it. Marcus wouldn't have told him, for fear that Klaus would take it for himself. And to my knowledge, I was the only one that Sarafina told about the stone. Marcus only found out because he over heard us."

"So can't we take it from them and use it as a weapon?"

"Interesting idea," Elijah observed.

"Would it have the power to kill Klaus?" Katherine asked Elijah.

"Oh, undoubtedly," Elijah confirmed. He watched as a slow smile spread across her face. He, in return, smiled back at her.

"So…k, this is good…we have a plan!" Caroline said, happily. "But…how do WE use the stone?" she questioned, looking around at everyone.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that.." Elijah said, shaking his head.

"But you said that only a guardian can raise the power of the stone," "I'm confused," Caroline said.

The girls chuckled at their friend. Tyler smiled as she sat back.

"Yes, and so, we have one…Bonnie," Elijah said, holding his hand out towards the young witch who sat in front of him.

"What?" Bonnie questioned.

Elijah smiled, "Sarafina was one of the first of your line," he explained. "You're the youngest of the guardians."

Bonnie swallowed, "How is it possible that I didn't know about this?" she inquired.

"Sarafina was killed before she could pass the charge onto her daughter." "She was Emily Bennett's great great, great…great Aunt, or something to that effect."

"A few more greats," Bonnie answered, smirking and sighing. "Perfect," she said, frustrated, and Elijah smiled.

"Your family is among the oldest and most power of the servants of nature." "Your blood stretches far into history, parallel to that of even my family."

Elijah watched as Bonnie took in the information, clearly frustrated and a bit over whelmed. He gave her a moment to breathe before he offered his suggestion. "You are however, young…new to your abilities. "I have no doubt that you could have killed Klaus...and myself.." Elijah shot her a grin as he said the last part. Bonnie ducked her head and smiled at him in challenge. Elijah continued, "You'd have had no qualms about giving your life in exchange for his death."

When he spook he did so with confidence in her ability, and her conviction. Bonnie took it as the highest of complements. "Given these circumstances, however, it would be wise for us to find an alternative." Bonnie eyed him for a moment. A serious look on her face. She seemed to except what he said and nodded her head.

"How are we going to do that?" Damon asked, raising his eye brows, and glancing at Bonnie.

"That's for me to worry about." "In the mean time, you can all concentrate on the grimoirs." "Dr. Martin kept an extensive collection, I am sure you can find something that will be of use."

"So, that's it then…we kill Marcus…to kill Klaus?" Alaric asked.

"Technically, we could just take the stone…" Katherine pointed out. She circled the couch, moving towards them. "The stone is all that we need," she finished, stopping at Elijah's side. "But my vote is that we maim him, and then kill him." she suggested. Elijah smirked down at her, shaking his head, as an evil grin flashed across her mouth. Her intentions were obvious, and no one could blame her.

Elijah looked away from her to Damon, "Essentially, yes," he answered, with a small tilt of his head.

"And no one has to die…" Damon observed. Elijah watched Damon ponder what he'd just said. Damon looked in Bonnie's direction before he turned back to Elijah. Elijah had a look of contemplation on his face. "Sounds like a plan," Damon finally decided. Elijah nodded his head, smiling at Damon. Damon returned his smile with a confused look. He had no idea why he was smiling at him like that.

"We have to kill him…" "Klaus needs to die." The group turned collectively. All eyes were on Elena as she leaned forward, putting her arm on Stefan's.

"Stefan?" she questioned. He had spoken for the first time since he'd joined the group again. It was hard to tell that he'd said anything at all. His head was bowed, leaning against his folded hands. His elbows rested on his knees. Stefan wasn't looking at anyone, but his eyes were heavy.

"Stefan?" Elena repeated. He turned towards her, opening his mouth as if he was going to say something. He said nothing and placed his hand over Elena's, squeezing it.

Elijah watched as Katherine turned her attention to Stefan. He observed her trace the features of his troubled face with her eyes. She didn't say anything, just quietly watched, as was her habit. It seemed the room's attention was on Stefan as he finally looked up. His eyes flitted across the room as if he was recognizing everyone individually. He stood swiftly, brushing Elena's hand off him and went to stand in front of the window. Stefan stared out the frame for a while. It was a little more than obvious that he didn't actually see anything in front of him.

Elena dismissed the hurt that she felt and stood, but she didn't move closer to him. "We…will," she said, sure of herself. "We will kill Klaus Stefan," she confirmed. Stefan turned slightly towards her as if he was hearing her from far away and he wasn't sure that she had spoken.

"Klaus will die," Elijah agreed. "But there is no "we" in the matter." Everyone's attention momentarily turned from Stefan to Elijah. Had they heard him right? Stefan cringed as Elijah's words reached his ears. He was afraid of this, hoping that it wouldn't be the case.

He turned towards Elijah, tearing his eyes from the window. Stefan watched as Elijah glanced at Katherine. Katherine, who had been watching Stefan, turned her head to see were his gaze had shifted to. She looked over her shoulder and saw Elijah's eyes fixed on her. Stefan turned to Elijah, taking a step forward. There was something he needed to say. He was glad that everyone was here. "I am sorry…for the part I played in all of this." Elijah looked away from Katherine to address Stefan. "Your apology is not necessary," he stated.

Elena shifted in her seat. She'd heard Elijah say that before. The out come had been less than savory. But this time he actually sounded like he meant it. She looked between Elijah and Stefan, waiting for one of them to speak.

"How is it not necessary? "I sent you into a trap," Stefan's voice was pleading. He wanted Elijah to hear him. Elijah closed his mouth, tightening his jaw. Stefan hung his head. He'd stayed quite the entire time he'd heard what had happened in the warehouse. He hated that he was a part of it. "He compelled me," Stefan said, there was guilt in his voice.

"I am aware of that, Stefan."

"You blame me then?"

"I don't…" Stefan jerked his head up, surprise was in his eyes. He had been wrong, and he was grateful for that small comfort. "The fault in this, is my own…I acted carelessly." Elijah confessed.

Elena tilted her head. She had a feeling there was more going on here than they knew. When Elijah spoke next, she knew she was right. "A mistake that I won't make again," Elijah clarified. Elena glanced over at Katherine and she understood what was really happening. She looked back at Elijah. Elena couldn't imagine what he must have felt in that warehouse. She pitied him for having to go through that. There was no doubt in her mind that Elijah had spared them the majority of the details. He was just standing there, tall and proud, no emotion on his face. No one would know the difference. The room got quiet. Very few of them actually understood what was really being said.

Elena watched Elijah as his eyes started to water. It was only slightly, and if she didn't know why he was upset she never would have noticed. He still had the appearance that nothing effected him. She turned her head and looked at Katherine. Her eyes were on him as he hung his head. She had a confused look on her face. Elena got the impression that she badly wanted to say or do something, but had no clue what. Katherine at least knew that something was a miss. It amazed Elena that she still seemed to have no clue how he really felt.

Elijah's voice cut through her thoughts and Elena turned her attention from the frown lines on Katherine's face back to him. "When I leave to kill Klaus, I go alone." Katherine opened her mouth to speak, but Elijah stopped her, holding his hand out in her direction. "This is not up for negotiation, he said, glancing at Elena. Elena looked down as Elijah's eyes caught hers. Had he known she was assessing him? Or was he just remembering her negotiation skills? She decided on the later and grinned. Katherine glanced between the two, not understanding the exchange she had just noticed. She fixed Elena with a glare for good measure.

The silence stretched throughout the room. Everyone waited for Elijah or Stefan to speak again.

"Okay…" Caroline said, breaking the silence. They all knew silence was something she didn't particularly care for. She drawled her "okay" out into long syllables, glancing around the room.

"I'll get the grimoirs," Bonnie said, standing to her feet. Jeremy stood with her. 'We should get to work." she pointed out. Elena looked away from Stefan, smiling at her friend as she approached her.

"I want to help, I do...I just, I can't leave him…not yet," she sounded torn as she shook her head.

"I'll bring them back," Bonnie said, nodding her head, smiling. Elena hugged her friend, "Thank you."

Damon sauntered up behind Bonnie. "We have plenty of room," he observed.

Bonnie glared at him for a moment before she looked over at Elijah. She watched as Elijah put a hand in his pocket and began to walk away from them all. She looked at Katherine and saw that she was watching him as he did. Katherine swiveled her head and looked over her shoulder as Elijah disappeared around the corner. He didn't even glance at Katherine as he walked by her. But he did nod his head to Stefan, and Stefan returned the gesture. Bonnie smiled in Elijah's direction. She'd had her suspicions before, but everything that had just happened confirmed things for her.

She never would have thought it possible, but it was true. Just as she hadn't thought being a witch was possible. Bonnie chuckled as she thought of how long ago that moment seemed. Now she wasn't only a witch. She was a witch and a guardian. Bonnie turned her head as Katherine slumped back against the couch. She looked deep in thought, and perturbed. Maybe it was time for her to except that in Mystic Falls, anything was possible.

Bonnie picked up her own grimoir and reached for her bag. Damon held it in his hand, dangling it in front of her.

"Peace offering?" he suggested.

Bonnie snatched the bag from his hand, "Yeah right," she said. Jeremy walked up behind her, putting a hand on her back.

"You ready to go?" he asked. Bonnie glanced at Damon, glaring at him one more time for affect.

"Yeah, we're good," she said, smiling at her boyfriend. She glanced around the room. Everyone was picking up there stuff, preparing to leave. Stefan still stood at the widow staring off into space. Katherine was on her way out of the room. Her stride was even and determined. Bonnie hugged her friend one more time.

"Let's go," she said to Jeremy.


	42. Part 44 First Instinct

PART 44

"You know, you could be a little less difficult," Katherine pointed out as she stormed into the room.

"Of what are you speaking Katerina?" Elijah returned. His back turned towards her.

"There's a little thing called strength in numbers," she pointed out sarcastically, crossing her arms. Elijah faces her and his face is blank.

"Sound theory Katerina, but you're still not coming," Elijah said. He smiles as she drops her arms and gapes at him. Elijah watches as her frustration rises and he can't help but widening his grin.

"You…" she starts in an angry tone.

"Yes?" he questions. He is thoroughly enjoying this. She was really quite fetching when she was angry. He begins to walk closer to her.

'Hmmm?" he encourages, raising his eye brows. She stares up at him watching as he tries to suppress a grin, and fails. "You're not Lord of me anymore, you know?" she finally says. Elijah takes a step back from her, smirking.

"I never was." he clarifies. Katherine throws her hands in the air.

"Ugh...you're impossible!" she yells.

"Of the two of us, I'm certainly the one who's the least difficult."

Katherine glares at him," I beg to differ," she says taking a step closer to him. Elijah mood changes at that moment and the smile falls from his face. He is done playing.

"You will end up begging Klaus for the mercy to put you to death if you carry on as you have been," he says, and his voice slowly gains volume.

Katherine smirks, tilting her head. "I can look out for myself...it's all I've ever done…Elijah!"

"No, all you have ever done is run...there's clearly a difference."

"Like I had a choice!" Elijah's rebuttal dies in his throat as her words reach his ears. She'd had a choice. She just didn't know it. His anger dies down and he gets quiet. Katherine watches as he completely shifts moods, turning away from her. His back flexes as he runs a hand through his hair. She hears the thud as it falls against his leg. Elijah sighs loudly.

"Why are you here?" He asks after a while.

"What?"

"You could have run, a long time ago." " So, again I ask, why are you here?" Elijah stared her down. He really wanted to know the answer. Her being here made not the least bit of sense. Especially given who he was talking to. She shouldn't be there, standing across from him, arguing with him.

Katherine opens her mouth and shuts it quickly. Why was she there? It was a question that she'd been asking herself constantly in the weeks before Stefan attached her. There should be a good reason why she had stuck around. Especially after what had just happened. She had nearly died. She felt death reach out his hand and invite her to a game of chest. So, why was she still there? Katherine looks up at Elijah. She can see that he's waiting for her answer. Elijah never waited for anything.

"I should have," she says after a long time. The statement makes sense to her, but doesn't at the same time. It feels wrong as she says it. She pauses again, and the silence stretches out between them, clawing at her back, and making her uncomfortable. Katherine looks at Elijah, her eyes bore into his. When he looks away suddenly she feels the sting of it.

"I have had hundreds of years of practice," she says with a bitter undertone. The statement accomplishes what she wanted it to because Elijah looks back at her. She can see right away that he is not pleased.

I don't need a reminder Katerina," "I live with the decision you made every day of my existence." His teeth clench as he speaks. Katherine doesn't know why but she hates the fact that he's angry with her. Tears start to form in her eyes and she hates that even more.

"He was going to kill me!" "Does that matter to you at all?" She swallows the lump in her throat and carries on before he can answer her. Truthfully, she's not sure if she wants to know his answer. Whether he cares, or he doesn't, the answer scares her either way. Since he's faced away from her she doesn't see it when his breathing falters and he swallows the lump in his throat.

"I was just a girl...I was scared, I ran.. It's what I do!"

"Then run now!" he yells, stalking towards her. His volume hits her right in the gut.

Katherine can't hold the tears anymore and one falls from her eye. "You don't want me to leave," she says. Her voice hiccups in the middle of her statement. Elijah turns away from her facing the wall. He can't even look in her eyes anymore. Elijah puts his hands out in front of him, bracing them against the wall. His nails rub the wall paper. A million thoughts are running through his head, and he wants to say at least ten different things at once.

Katherine watches as Elijah shakes his head. His palms push into the wall and the skin of his hands turns white. "Run," she hears him say. She can barely make out the word with his head bowed. When she answers him it's with the same volume.

"No…" she whispers, not believing he means what he's saying. Elijah turns towards her quicker than she can comprehend. In a moment he's in front of her and all she can see is his eyes. They're flooded red and as she stares into them she's frightened of him for the first time in a long time.

"Run!" he yells straight at her. Katherine flinches away from him, a small cry falling from her lips, as his words hit her full in the face. His demand pushes out through his fangs. Katherine opens her mouth, but no sound comes out.

"Run… just as you did 500 years ago...run!" Elijah grabs onto her shoulders and he shakes her. Katherine jumps, startled by the sudden contact. His fingers bite into her upper arms and her skin begins to heat. She looks at him in disbelief, shaking her head repeatedly. It couldn't be possible that he wanted her to leave.

"No!" she cries desperately, leaning into his face. She couldn't leave. It just wasn't an option anymore. Elijah shakes her more, pushing her into the wall, and she lets him.

"You ran 500 years ago!" he yells. Katherine feels the pain of it when he shakes her again, but it's not because he's hurting her.

"Run!" he yells again, and she hates that word.

"500 years ago!' she yells into his face as his shaking continues. Her words spit venom at him.

"My first instinct was to run to you!" Elijah stops shaking her instantly and stares at her. His fingers curl around her shoulders and Katherine slumps further into the wall, exhausted. Tears fall in a steady line from both of her eyes as she stares at him.

"But then Trevor told me that you already knew." Katherine's voice breaks and she tries to speak around her tears.

"So, I just ran.…" she finishes, shrugging her shoulders, as if what she said doesn't matter. The expression on her face tells a different story.

"…and I never stopped," she finishes. Katherine takes in a deep ragged breath before she angrily wipes the tears off her cheeks even as more continue to fall. Her face morphs into her trained mask and she aggressively pushes at Elijah's shoulders. He's stunned by her words and he moves easily. She pulls his hands off her shoulders. Katherine glares at him as she walks away, her shoulder hitting his roughly.

Katherine stomps to the other side of the room. She's angry at the situation. She's angry at him. But most of all she's angry at herself. How could she have been so stupid as to say that? She felt the cold of her tears as they streaked down her face. And she hated that she was crying. She probably hated that worst of all. There was no reason why she should be crying. There was no reason why there was a lump in her throat and a knot in her stomach. Regardless of reason, the tears continued to streak, and the discomfort in her stomach intensified.

She stood there, staring at nothing for a while. Her whole body slowly went numb. Her senses went into overdrive as she felt Elijah's chest brush her back. She had the sudden urge to lean back into his comfort, but she resisted. Katherine squeezed her eyes shut as tightly as she could. She licked her lips and tasted her tears on her tongue. Katherine concentrated on her fingers as they clenched, willing her eyes to shut as tightly as her fingers could fist. She groaned in annoyance when the tears continued to run on along her skin, ignoring her efforts to shut them off.

Elijah moved behind her, pushing his chest further into her back as if he thought she'd forgot he was there. He didn't realize that such a thing wasn't possible at that moment. Her skin was more on fire with every breath she felt him take. The material of his shirt gliding across her skin as she heaved in her own breaths. She felt the tickle of air as it left his mouth, skimming across the surface of her ear. She imagined that he was leaning his head into her cheek, watching as she cried. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to be watching her. Of all the people she would want to see her in this moment, reliving the memories of her past, he was the bottom, and top of the list.

A moment before she could step away from him he reached around her. Her eyes followed the movement of his hand and she held her breath. He touched one finger lightly to the side of her cheek. Katherine closed her eyes, letting out a deep breath. Which only served to move her further into his embrace. Her shoulders relaxed into him. His finger moved along the bottom of her chin and pushed at her face lightly, trying to turn her face towards him. Katherine locked her jaw, refusing to let him do so. She angrily ripped her chin out of his hand.

He sighed behind her, a hint of frustration to the action. His breath fanned the hair on the side of her face. Elijah stepped away from her and she was aware of every inch of his body ceasing to touch her as she lost his contact. She clenched her eyes shut again. This time for a different reason. If she had wanted him to leave her alone why did she not relish the fact that she had gotten her way? She felt tears sting at her eyes again, and she bit her lip as she tried to hold them back.

A handkerchief came into her line of sight, held delicately in Elijah's firm grasp in front of her face. Katherine smiled and tears fell from her lips. So it turned out he hadn't left her after all. She ignored the handkerchief and reached around her side. Her hand found the front of him and her fingers skimmed his shirt. She ran them along the edge of his coat lapel. It was a light caress that only lasted for a moment before she gripped the edge of the material and tugged at it. His body pressed more firmly into hers and she pulled him closer still. Her head turned sideways, brushing one of the wrinkles on his shirt. Her face turned as far to the side as it could and she breathed him in. The remnants of her tears wiped off onto his shirt.

Elijah felt every muscle in his body go stiff. He tightened the muscles of his stomach. His body shrunk back as much as it could against her death grip. The soft strands of her hair danced across the skin of his lips and he fought to turn his head away from her. Her presence was intoxicating. It slowly consumed him, chasing away every rational thought he could have had. He took in a deep breath, releasing the tension he was holding in his torso. She moved slightly in front of him, snuggling into his embrace. He must be out of his mind. There was a reason that Elijah touched her as little as possible. There was no logic when she was close. The only thing that existed was her skin against his and the bliss that came with that contact.

The handkerchief fell to the floor and Elijah's hand slowly came to rest along her arm. His thumb drawing lazy circles on her skin. Katherine sighed as she leaned her head back into him. The many emotions that had been wreaking havoc on her insides slowly began to subside. The difference was so pronounced that she could feel her entire body as it relaxed in his arms. It was a feeling that she knew she could become addicted to, very easily. Elijah's thumb stopped drawing circles along her arm and his fingers wrapped around her wrist. He pulled her to him just as she had done to him. Their grips were solid but gentle at the same time. Elijah's head turned, rubbing the back of hers. He inhaled her scent and closed his eyes, sighing into her hair.

Katherine let her guard go as she stood there. It was an amazing feeling to just disregard everything else and be there, in this moment. Her skin grew steadily warmer and she relaxed into the euphoria it created. This was the closest she'd been to carefree since she was a human. She never wanted to let this go. His face moved against the back of her head and she felt him smile. She smiled in return as she pictured his features. Katherine wanted to see him. It wasn't often that he smiled. Secretly, she loved it when he did. It reminded her of their times in the gardens, before things had gotten so messed up. At that time when they were together she would look at him and in her heart she would imagine things were different and they could be something more than confidants.

She turned towards him slowly. His arms barely loosening around her. Elijah did not let go. When her eyes could finally see his face she let her smile grow. Somehow she felt that it had been too long since she'd seen it. Her eyes danced across his face. His eyes were their normal breathtaking dark brown again. His fangs, it seemed, long gone. He said nothing as he stared at her, regarding her with curiosity and what she thinks could be fascination. The way he looks at her. Almost as if he's seeing her for the first time in hundreds of years. No one over her centuries had ever looked at her the way he did. It was another thing that she secretly loved.

Elijah's hand moved from her arm and he reached for her face. His index finger slowly drawing along the side of her cheek. Katherine looked down as his finger caressed her skin. When she looked back up her eyes were a light, shining up at him. Elijah smiled down into her face and her gaze shifted to his mouth. She looked back up and her eyes instantly froze him were he was. She was breathtaking in that moment.

"If I kissed you, would you kill me?" she asked, her lips moving slowly around her words. Elijah chuckled, his finger turning around the edge of her jaw. Only she would choose to ask that in a moment like this. He supposed it made sense considering that a short while ago he'd been more aggressive with her then he'd ever allowed himself to be.

"Try it and find out," he responds, a slow smile spreading across his face, that even reaches his eyes. Katherine looks at his mouth again and Elijah watches her throat as she swallows. He stares straight ahead into her eyes as she slowing leans towards him. She glances down at his mouth one final time before she looks into his eyes again. Katherine likes what she sees because a small grin shows on her face as she closes her eyes.

Elijah's hand strokes the side of her face, moving into her hair, and caressing the back of her neck. His fingers tangle in the strands there and Katherine feels them wrap lightly around her hair. She might be imagining things but she could almost swear he is pulling her towards him. Her chest pushes against his and she knows that she's closer to him than she's ever been aloud to be. Except of course for when he fed from her. Just thinking of that moment makes her blood race more than it had already been. If he wanted to bite her now, she knew she would gladly let him. She couldn't decide what was more exciting. The idea of him sinking his fangs into her neck and the action doing everything to her that it did before. Or the fact that she's pretty sure he's going to let her kiss him and she knows that it will be worth the risk. Either thought causes excitement and anticipation to flood her mind. Her thoughts get dizzy and she knows only that she's warm, and with him. Her mouth opens slightly. Her lips barely parting.

Katherine continues to slowly lean into him. Her nose touches his and she pulls a deep breath in through her lips, breathing him. When she inhales she can taste his skin. Her breath warms the space between them as it hits his lips and reflects back into hers. There's so little space to travel. With her eyes closed she can't see, but she imagines her mouth resting just inches from his.

Elijah watches as Katherine's eyelashes flutter against her skin. They're closer than they've ever been and his entire body knows it. He feels her nearness to his very core. Her hot breath brushes his lips and Elijah knows that he can pull away, if he wanted to. Now is the moment that he should think and not act on impulse. Elijah's eye lids flutter closed with hers. He decides that 500 years is a long time, too long. Too long to wait for something that he wants as much as he wants her.


	43. Part 45 New Understandings & Old Pains

I'm back! Will be updating again..there are 3 pics for this one, but the forum was closed :( Is there anyone that knows how to post new threads? I have no idea how, but we need a new ELKAT board!

It's going from fast paced to in the blink of an eye..things will be getting crazy...Enjoy :)

PART 45

Katherine always found it fascinating how much more intensely you could feel when you couldn't see. With her eyes closed her skin was extremely sensitive and every light caress became an intense sensation. Her forehead moved against Elijah's and she felt the heat from his skin. His presence swamped her body and made her body burn. She felt it distinctly when he wrinkled his forehead and his face pushed more firmly into hers. She pushed back against him. There breaths intermingled in front of their mouths. Elijah's hand moved from the back of her neck and he caressed the side of her face once again. He ran his thumb along the bottom of her mouth and Katherine allowed him to pull her lip down. Her mouth opened under his touch.

"Katherine?" Stefan called behind her. Katherine felt the intrusion on their moment as if someone had just doused her with ice water. When she looked up she saw that it was Stefan. Perhaps it was instinct, or something else but she stepped back, away from both of them. When she looked at Elijah again his eyes were just opening. He hadn't seemed to hear Stefan's call to her at all. But he had noticed when she'd stepped away from him. He glanced over his shoulder at Stefan and when he looked back at her she knew that the moment had long passed. A part of her wanted to protest. To ignore Stefan and continue what she'd started. Her body urged her forward, every cell crying out for her to regain the heat that it had lost.

Elijah made the decision for her before she could act on her thoughts. He turned towards Stefan and it was obvious he was waiting for him to speak. Stefan looked at Elijah before he glanced over his shoulder at Katherine. If he had any idea what had just almost happened he hid it well.

"Can I, speak with you for a moment?" he asked her. Katherine looked at him, trying to assess whether or not this could wait. One look told her that it had taken a lot for him to seek her out. Stefan looked away from her and turned to Elijah.

"By all means," Elijah said, stepping aside and indicating towards her.

Elijah watched as Stefan stepped up to Katherine and her head turned towards him. Whether she was as frustrated at the situation as he was he couldn't tell. Stefan took a few steps in front of her and he looked over his shoulder.

"Sure," she finally answered him, looking at Elijah. She began to walk to the other side of the room with Stefan. He watched as she got further and further away from him. Then she did something that tugged at his heart. She looked over her shoulder at him. Her eyes caught his and he knew that she didn't want to be walking away. Her foot steps got slower and when Stefan lightly touched her back she finally turned her attention forward again. Elijah looked away after she did, licking his lips. That moment had felt way too familiar. All that was missing was the cold wind fanning the hair on his forehead. The temperature biting into his skin, matching exactly how he felt.

"Elijah?" he heard behind him. When he turned around he saw Damon standing in front of him, obviously trying to get his attention. Elijah glanced at the younger vampire before he looked over at Katherine again. She had a confused expression on her face.

"What can I do for you Damon?" Elijah asked. His gaze alternated between Damon and Katherine, but was aimed more toward the latter. Damon moved around Elijah, standing in between him and Katherine.

Elijah looked at Damon, annoyed.

"I just need a moment of your time," Damon explained. Elijah looked at him, waiting. Damon stared at him for a moment, sighing. "I'm sorry…for the part I played in your death," Damon says. Every word sounded like he can't believe he's saying it. Elijah tilted his head to the side. His attention was now fully on Damon and he waited for him to continue. "I didn't trust you," Damon admitted flatly.

Elijah folds his arms, staring at him, "And now?" he inquires.

"You gave me my brother back," Damon answers.

There's a pause then, both of them looking at each other, scrutinizing. Damon extends his hand out to Elijah. It wasn't the first time he'd done it. But this time it meant something different. First, it was because they needed to call a truce. Now, it was because they had reached an understanding. It was shaky and they would have to build on it. But, however small, it was there. Elijah watched Damon, glancing down at his offered hand. He understood the importance that Damon's brother had to him. He also recognized how difficult it must be for him to offer him his apology. And yet, he was standing in front of him none the less. Elijah accepted his offering. His hand closed firmly around Damon's and they both nodded their heads in unison with their hands.

Katherine glanced over at Elijah as Stefan came to a stop in front of her at the opposite end of the room. She pulled her eyes away from Elijah as Stefan stared at her.

"What is it Stefan?" she asked. Her attention turned back where it had been when he didn't answer her right away.

"Thank you," he finally said. Katherine looked at him with surprise.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Thank you…for, saving Damon." "We both know you could have just run." he points out.

Katherine brushes it off, "Been there, done that," she answers flippantly.

"Really…thank you," he repeats, and it's obvious to her that he wants to have a serious conversation.

She lets out a heavy breath, "I owed him," she offers in reply.

"For the vervain?" Stefan asks.

Katherine smiles slowly, as if she knows a secret he doesn't, "Among other things…" she offers him as an answer.

Stefan smirks as he thinks about how many things she could be referring to. He hopes one day that they can all talk about their past. Perhaps someday it will be possible. At the moment he doesn't want to think about anything that's happened recently.

He stops smiling and his face goes serious. Katherine anticipates his next words.

"Sorry…" he starts to say before she cuts him off.

"…that you tired to kill me? She finishes, raising her eye brows.

"Among other things," he throws back. Katherine chuckles lightly, attempting to laugh off the serious look on his face.

She shrugs, pursing her lips, "Don't be...it happens," she says smiling, offering him an easy out. Stefan gets really quite and she knows she failed.

Katherine huffs, "Stefan," she says, shaking her head. "Come on, he compelled you...it wasn't your fault," she reasons.

He smiles and she almost feels like he appreciates the gesture. "I'm still sorry.…" he says. It's Katherine's turn to get quite. Her whole body goes completely still as she thinks about her next words.

"I'm sorry to," she finally says, nodding her head. Stefan looks at her and she knows that he's understanding what she's really saying. She's happy that he won't ask her to voice it out loud. They just look at each other. Each with a new approach to the other. She's the one who ends the moment.

"Well..." She begins. Her eyes stray to Elijah. Katherine sighs and swallows loud enough for Stefan to hear.

"I'm glad you're...okay..." She offers awkwardly, looking back at him, quickly. Stefan smiles at how uncomfortable she is. He's almost reminded of the times when he'd first met her and they were getting to know each other. Exploring new and scary feelings. She had made his heart jump every time he saw her. Her smile, everything she did, had made him grin at the drop of a hat. It's the first time in a long time that he's genuinely smiled in her presence. Katherine's expression breaks suddenly, and she looks around, almost nervous.

"Did you hear something?" she asks as her brow scrunches.

"I wish this wasn't necessary, but I will be leaving very shortly," his voice is a little hushed to avoid certain people hearing him. Damon smiles, taking note of Elijah's hushed tone.

"Have you told Katherine yet? " Damon asks. Elijah smiles because he knows what Damon's getting at. It's nice to just be able to hold a conversation with him. This particular conversation would go to a place they'd been before.

"No, I have not yet told Katerina of my intensions." "It is safe to assume she will not be happy," Elijah deduces, smirking. Damon returns his smirk.

"She never is," he points out. The smile does not fall from Elijah's face but it gains a touch of sadness to it's appearance. Damon laughs, but Elijah's demeanor becomes more serious than joking.

"She was…once," Elijah reveals. Damon stops smiling and he gets serious to, nodding at Elijah's answer.

"I will protect them," Damon promises.

"How long will you be gone this time?" Damon questions.

"Not long, I hope," Elijah replies, running his hand along the trim of his jacket, fingering the button.

"There's a matter that requires my attention, and it will benefit all of us in turn," he explains. Damon nods again, accepting his answer and what he's offered. He knows Elijah would tell him more if necessary.

I would tell her sooner, rather than later," Damon suggests. "She can get kind of…testy" he finishes on a smile.

"Testy?" Elijah questions him, smiling, and almost laughing. Damon laughs for him and Elijah looks in the direction of the subject at hand. She is smiling and he can tell that she's fidgeting. He smiles at her nervousness and continues to watch her. Her expression changes suddenly and she looks around the room. There's concern etched into her features and Elijah turns his full attention to her. He's not even registering what Damon is saying anymore. Her hand reaches out in front of her shaking and she places her fingers against her temple. Stefan puts a hand on her shoulder and she aggressively brushes him off, taking a step back. Her other hand comes up to her temple and she squeezes her eyes shut. When she begins to sway on her feet Elijah is done watching.

"Move!" Elijah yells at Damon, pushing past him. Katherine's head begins to throb. The noise running rampant around her brain. She feels a familiar pain and her heart begins to speed up. She panics and she only has one coherent thought at the moment.

"Eli…" she begins to say. Her body starts to fall and she can do nothing to stop it. The noise and images running through her conscious paralyzing her. She doesn't even finish saying his name before she feels him catch her fall. She can vaguely hear Stefan yelling her name.

She is aware of it when Elijah slowly lays her down beneath him, stroking her face. She closes her eyes and focuses on his touch. Next, she feels him moving hair away from her eyes.

"Katerina?" he questions. She tries to open her mouth to answer him but nothing comes out. When she attempts to open her eyes she finds that she can't. The deafening sound in her mind slowly subsides to a whisper and she feels that her consciousness is leaving her. She begins to panic until she feels Elijah's hold tighten around her. There's no time for her to feel anything other than relief as she slips away.

"What happened?" Elijah demands of Stefan.

"I don't know?" Stefan defends. "She said she heard something, and then she asked who was screaming."

Elijah feels Damon as he hovers over his shoulder.

Screaming?" Elijah questions. His voice is rushed. "I heard nothing.." he points out. His eyes turn back to Katherine, scanning her face. He runs his hand across her forehead.

"Katerina?" he asks. Elijah moves closer to her, leaning over her face. "Katerina?" he says again.

Katherine remains unresponsive and Elijah continues to slowly stroke her face "Katerina?" he repeats every minute, each time louder and more forceful. After what seems like an eternity her eye lids twitch and slowly open. She smiles up at him and Elijah smiles down at her. Damon and Stefan let out a relieved breath collectively. Katherine's hand begins to reach towards Elijah's face.

Elijah looks down at her as she stretches her arm towards him. She stops suddenly and her features start to transform. A look of dread and recognition crosses her face and in the next moment she's screaming. Her body is convulsing and twisting. Elijah can do nothing but hold her down and restrict her movement as best he can.

He watches in horror as the skin on her arms, face, and chest starts to split and blood pours from the openings. He lets go of her when shock starts to settle in and he feels deja vu creep up on him. Katherine's arms flail and she reaches out, grabbing his arm.

"Eli..." she starts to say his name, but it's cut off by another scream. Her head is flailing from side to side and she's biting her lip. Blood runs from her mouth. She reaches out again and this time she finds what she was looking for.

Katherine grabs Elijah's hand. Her fingers tighten around his and Elijah can feel his bones begin to bend. But he will not let go of her. Blood continues to flow from all cuts and tears now fall freely from her eyes.

"Make it stop...please!" she begs as she looks deeply into his eyes. Elijah looks down at her, helpless to stop her pain. Her back arches and she screams again. The sound reaches unrealistic volumes and breaks everything glass in the room.

Katherine's scream stretches across the minutes. Her fingernails dig into the skin of Elijah's hand but he ignores it. Her scream peaks and slowly dies down. She slumps to the floor, exhausted. She looks at him. Her eyes are pleading and shine up at him. Her body goes completely limp like that of a rag doll. Elijah looks at the many cuts she now has. When he looks at her face again he sees that her eyes are closed.

Elijah strokes her cheek. His movements are hurried. He holds their grasped hands out in front of him.

"Katerina?" he asks. He knows that she won't answer him. Elijah licks his lips, turning his head away. He leans his chin on their joined hands. Katherine feels warm as he grabs her shoulders. His arm wraps around her back and he pulls her up, into his chest.

Damon and Stefan stand over his shoulder, peering down at the unconscious Katherine.

"What's wrong with her?" Stefan asks, concern evident in his voice. Elijah doesn't answer him as he maneuvers Katherine's arm around his neck. Elijah wraps his arms around her and stands slowly.

As he is doing so he addresses Damon, "Call Bonnie." "Get her here...as soon as possible." Elijah tells him. Damon is already reaching for his phone. Stefan stands beside him, waiting to help in any way he can.

Elijah wraps Katherine in his arms and he looks down at her closed eyes.

"Bonnie.." Damon starts.

Elijah crosses the room quickly, laying Katherine down on the couch. He looks at her face and grimaces at the blood. As her body settles the cuts gape open, and the movement causes more blood to flow. Elijah places his hand into his pocket, reaching for his handkerchief. He realizes his mistake and pulls his hand out of the empty pocket roughly. He reaches for his own sleeve, tearing it easily, as if it were tissue paper. He begins to dab lightly at the wounds on her face, only relaxing when they slowly begin to close.

He keeps hold of her hand as he wipes the blood away and her grip never loosens, remaining iron tight. His eyes scan her face, and he's wishing for her eyes to open. His gaze follows the curve of her jaw and lands on her lips. New tears begin to gather in his eyes as he thinks about how shortly ago her lips were curved into a beautiful smile. They begin to take on a blue hue and he thinks about how close she'd held him to her.

"I should have kissed you when I had the chance," he mutters. He holds her hand in front of his face, closing his eyes. His lips brush her knuckles, before he rests his head beside hers.


	44. Part 46 Group Effort

PART 46

"You're sure she said she heard screaming?" Bonnie asked, scanning the grimoir that lay open in front of her.

Stefan nodded, "I'm positive," he confirmed. "She asked me if I heard something and then she asked who was screaming." "I didn't know what to say," Stefan said, sounding helpless. Elena stood by his side, rubbing his arm. She looked over at Katherine. She was still unconscious. Elijah sat by her side, not saying a word. An open grimoir on the table was beside him, long forgotten. Her hand was clasped in his and he held it to his face. His eyes were closed tightly, and he was just listening as she breathed. The only move he made was to kiss her fingertips once in a while.

Grimoirs lay open all around the sitting room. Everyone had their assigned "witch cook book" as Damon had called it. There was a pile to Bonnie's left of all the ones they'd already gone through. Dusty books reached to the ceiling in an unorganized mess. Elijah had been right about Dr. Martin's collection being extensive. And all they needed to spur their investigation was just to glance at Katherine. She was a pale comparison to the sassy vampire they were all used to, almost appearing human. They had easily poured through a good portion before the night was upon them.

As the evening hours dragged on muscles began to cramp. Humans, and a werewolf, cracked their necks. Vampires devoured blood bags, one after another. Elijah would politely decline every time he was offered a bag, before turning his full attention back to Katherine. For anyone who hadn't already figured out Elijah's feelings for Katherine it became unavoidably clear as the night wore on. They mostly left him to himself. No one knew what to say to him. And they were all helpless to assist Katherine. All they could do was read, book after book…after book.

The only person to approach Elijah since everyone had settled into the search party was Elena. She didn't say anything as she'd stood behind him. Her gaze traveled to Katherine and she watched as her forehead creased and she whimpered. Elena found that she wished her eyes would open. When they didn't Elena went to the kitchen and returned a short time later. She handed Elijah a warm washcloth. He offered her a strained smile in thanks, before he placed the warm cloth against Katherine's forehead. Katherine's eyes didn't open, but her whimpering quieted down slightly, and her fingers tightened around Elijah's hand.

The response caused a genuine smile to cross Elijah's face and he looked over his shoulder at Elena. "Would you get me a glass…something, and a knife Elena?" "I would appreciate it," he requested of her. Elena spun around in response. Her eyes found Damon's alcohol stash and she walked quickly to it. Elena had to move some broken glass around, and she finally found a bottle undamaged by Katherine's cries. She grabbed the empty glass bottle, complete with a topper, having an idea what Elijah wanted it for. A top would be more convenient for the task. Then she grabbed a knife from the bar. She handed Elijah both the bottle and knife, and waited.

Elijah removed the lid from the bottle and set it on the table next to the grimoir. It rolled against the wood, cutting the silence. Silence settled again as Elijah slid the knife effortlessly through the skin of his hand and watched as his blood dripped in a steady flow into the bottle. The crimson liquid hit the bottom of the glass. The sound of the bloof pooring reached his senses. When the bottle was full he closed his hand. He felt the skin begin to knit together and a moment later, his hand had healed. When he opened it back up again he wiped the remaining blood from his palm with his sleeve. His hand went to the back of Katherine's head, pulling her up, slowly.

Elena moved around the other side of the couch. She grabbed Katherine's shoulder and helped Elijah as he sat her up as gently as he could. Stefan moved in behind Elena and handed her a pillow. Elena gave the pillow to Elijah, and he placed it behind her head. When he was satisfied that she was as comfortable as she could be Elijah placed his hand behind her head again. He reached for the bottle at his side and brought it to her lips.

Elijah leaned forward to speak to her. "Katerina?" "You must drink.." he urged her. Katherine must have registered something, because her lips barely parted. The opening was enough for Elijah to tip the bottle back and for small amounts of his blood to slip into her mouth. She took in a little at first, sipping slowly. But before long she'd moved on to gulps. Taking in the blood with a hunger that Elijah remembered her showing before. The contents of the bottle slowly, and then quickly began disappearing. As she finished the last swallow she coughed. Small droplets Elijah's fingers as they held the bottle before her. He set her head back down and breathed relief when she didn't start whimpering again and seemed to just be resting. Her body went completely still once again. She stayed like that for a while. Her shallow breathing and her grip on his hand was Elijah's only indication that she hadn't left him.

"Just give it to me, Tyler" Caroline says. "It's a well known fact that guys can't cook anyways," she mocks.

"I'm telling you Caroline, I think I found something." he says, trying to snatch the book back from her. She smiles at him and pulls the book out of his reach. He flashes her a wicked grin, before he tackles her and begins to tickle her ribs. Caroline giggles, pushing him off of her. Damon and Alaric look up, shaking their heads. Caroline sits back up, running her hand through her hair and she settles the book into her lap, mock glaring at Tyler. Caroline looks down at the page. Her hair falls forward, brushing the pages. She tucks loose strands behind her ear and reads. Caroline's eyes widen.

"Bonnie?"" she says, fanning her arms at her friend. "I think we've got something here," she says smiling at Tyler and turning her grin to Bonnie. Bonnie looks up from the page she's currently scanning. Jeremy is reading over her shoulder. She sees Caroline's bright smile and she's pushing around Jeremy to reach her friend. "Excuse me," she says.

She reaches Caroline's side, motioning for Tyler to move. He moves quickly. "I found it," he points out proudly. Caroline shoots him a proud look. She smiles as she moves over for her friend. Bonnie sits down next to Caroline and grabs the book from her lap, crossing her legs under her to make a table top. Bonnie holds one end of the book and Caroline holds the other. She eagerly looks down at the page, her gaze shifting to Katherine momentarily. Bonnie shakes her head, a look of disappointment plastered all over her lovely features.

"No Caroline, this can't be it…it's impossible," she says frustrated. She moves the book from her lap and stands, walking back over to where Jeremy is still reading their assigned grimoir.

"Just read it Bon, Caroline says. She hefts the book into her arms, standing, and following her friend. When she reaches her she tosses the book down in front of Bonnie.

"Hey, easy on the antiques," Bonnie exclaims. Dust fans up from the book in front of her and tickles her nose. Jeremy coughs.

"I'm sorry…just read it," Caroline urges again, pointed to the page, and not sounding the least bit appoligetic. Bonnie leans over the ancient book and begins to read.

Damon looks up, the commotion having caught his attention. He takes note of the tension between Caroline and Bonnie. The fire and determination in Bonnie's eyes catches his attention and he smirks. This could be a welcome distraction to stifle the boredom of the librarian gig they've all settled into. He closes his book, tossing it to the side. It bounces as it hits the cushion.

"What'cha got little witch ?" Damon asks, pushing Jeremy out of the way. Jeremy glares at Damon, but he moves out of the way, choosing to plop down next to Tyler.

Elijah looks up, the commotion cutting through his concentration on the woman lying beside him. Her skin has gained much of it's color back. But she still has not opened her eyes. She was quiet for a long time, but began whimpering again after a couple of hours. When she had Elijah cut his hand, repeating the process from earlier. This time he needed a little more than one bottle before her thirst was satisfied. After she'd calmed he'd gone back to lightly stroking her face. Elijah had been enjoying the softness of her skin when he'd caught bits and pieces of conversation.

Damon smiles suddenly "No wait, look!" he says, pointing to the page in excitement. "Screaming, splitting of the skin..." his finger moves along the page, "it's all here!" He looks back up at Bonnie, sporting one of his signature grins. Bonnie doesn't return it and Damon frowns when he notices.

"Keep reading Damon," she instructs, quietly. Bonnie looks over at Elijah and she sees that his eyes are on her.

Elijah kisses Katherine's hand. He places it lightly by her side, curling her fingers out. It takes some effort to get her to let go, but he manages. He stands quickly, buttoning his coat and moves across the room.

"What is it Bonnie?" he asks. Bonnie looks away, biting her lip. Damon turns away from the page. His gaze meets Bonnie's. He watches as her eyes cloud with dread and she slowly looks towards Elijah. The thing he'd noticed about Bonnie was that everything else about her could reflect calm, collected. Her eyes always told the true story when she hid her feelings. Bonnie looks at Damon before she finally settles her gaze on Elijah, her eyes are troubled.

"Elijah….I'm so sorry." Her voice is laced with sympathy and regret. Elijah looks over his shoulder at Katherine. She is laying quietly, and comfortably.

He swivels his head back to Bonnie. His eyes turn hard, and he grabs a hold of his emotions, preparing himself for what she will say. "Tell me," he demands.


	45. Part 47 Melam Tribum Malédiction

Author's Note: So, I'm finally back. I'm sorry that the wait was so long. Separating from the Navy is quite the process. But, it's over now...and I'm a free woman again! *woot woot* Hope you guys are ready for what's next..writing it was exhausting, and I'm sure reading it will be no different. But you guys had a long break so you can handle it ;) Thank you for all the wonderful comments, made me smile

Without further ado, our story continues...

PART 47

Bonnie looks at Elijah. The sadness has not left her eyes. She swallows loudly as she watches him. "I could be wrong," she says quickly. Elijah doesn't believe her even as she speaks. Her eyes tell him that she is sure. He gently grabs the grimoir from her and begins to read. He feels his heart clench as he skips over what he'd already been told and his eyes land on three words. Everything stops for him at that moment. The rest of the page blurs and he can only see those three words. He can hear his heart hammering against his ribcage and he faintly registers Bonnie taking a step in his direction.

Elijah's hands clench around the cover of the grimoir and his fingers turn white. He feels the blood drain from his face as he watches it drain from his hands. It wasn't possible. He kept repeating the words over and over again in his head as he looked towards Katherine. It was not possible. He looked at her face. Her skin was whiter than his must be at the moment. The cuts that had long healed appeared before him to mare her beautiful skin. Elijah shook his head and they disappeared. Everything began to fall into place. Marcus chanting over her body as she'd laid unconscious, the screams she'd heard, the pain she'd endured before she had succumbed to it. He saw the blood in his mind as it flowed from her. Rivers of blood ran across his vision until all he could see was red. The rivers slowly began to form a shape. The blood stone vividly flashed into his thoughts.

Elijah barely notices it when Bonnie hesitantly takes the book from his hands. She shuts it softly. The pages swish as the spine compresses. Bonnie marks the place with one finger. She reaches out and lightly rests her hand on Elijah's shoulder. It 's not a surprise when he steps away from her. Her hand falls to her side. She feels the weight of the grimoir as it hangs by her hip. Bonnie watches as Elijah takes a few steps. He attempts to take another one before he stops. His knees give out from under him and he sinks to the ground. She cringes when she hears his limbs hit the carpeted floor. Seeing Elijah like this was just wrong. This whole thing was wrong.

Bonnie jumps when she feels cold against her hand. She looks down and sees that Damon has his fingers resting by hers. He's trying to take the book from her. Damon smiles down at her stiffly as the book slides from her hand. She doesn't care. Bonnie watches as he sits down and props the book on his lap. Her attention goes back to Elijah and she's not phased when she sees that he's as she would expect him to be. His back is stiff and he hasn't moved an inch. His eyes stare at the ground, looking at nothing.

Damon opens the book to where Bonnie held the page and scans the section he'd been reading. Before he'd only read what he could understand, skipping over the parts that were gibberish. Now he focused on everything, word for word. There was something that he was missing. He gets to the bottom of the paragraph and his eyes shift down. Three words are strewn elegantly in between the next two sections. They're printed larger than anything on the rest of the page and Damon expects that they're important.

Damon shrugged, standing to his feet and walking over to Bonnie. Every once in a while witches made sense. Bigger words meant something was important, right? He stopped by her side, tapping her shoulder. "Hey," he said. Bonnie blinked and looked at him. "What does…" he stopped, trying to sound out the words. He tried to pronounce them. But stopped when Bonnie hesitantly giggled beside him. 'What language is this anyway?" he asked, frustrated. Bonnie grew quiet, swallowing her silent giggle as her gaze met his. Damon was glaring at her. She knew he didn't like when he wasn't in control of a situation.

"Latin.." she explained. Damon raised his eyes brows. "And…Indonesian," she finished, returning his glare.

"Of course," Damon replied, sarcastically. "They teach Indonesian in high school now do they? he asked.

Bonnie put her hands on her hips, stepping towards him. "Grams taught me…or started to," she said, defiantly. Bonnie's glare dropped suddenly when she could of sworn she saw a flicker of guilt flash over Damon's features. She eyed him suspiciously, and he looked away, uncomfortable.

"Why can't you witches just write everything in English? Or at least One language? Make things easier for the rest of us?" he suggested. Bonnie forgot her shock and glared at him. "Damon…" she warned.

Elijah looked up as the heated argument of the two finally cuts through his thoughts. He looks over his shoulder and notes the glares passing between them. He couldn't be sure but he was almost positive that saying Bonnie was winning wouldn't be a long shot. Elijah shakes his head as they stop speaking and resume glaring at each other. Those two had their own way of communicating. And though entertaining, it didn't concern him right now. Elijah looked away from the sparing pair and down at his feet. His eyes land on his handkerchief. He recalled how it had fallen through his fingers earlier when he'd offered it, unsuccessfully, to Katerina. His gaze shifted again and they landed on the sleeping beauty. He had to snap out of this, for her sake. The impossible had become possible. But he refused to believe that there was a definitive here. There had to be something that could be done. There just had to be.

Damon sighed, looking away from Bonnie. He subconsciously decided that he was done arguing with her, for now. "So… "Melam Tribum Malédiction" what's it mean?" he asks, shrugging his shoulders. Bonnie sighs, letting the tension drain from her body. "It's a spell, Damon." she starts. Bonnie seems reluctant to continue, and Damon tilts his head to the side. "Okay, what? Melam Tribum…that's?" he offers to assist her. Bonnie sighs again, "Night Tribe…" Damon looks at her, confused by her response. Bonnie opens her mouth, but before she gets the words out Elijah cuts her off.

"Vampires…Damon" "Creatures of the night." Elijah turns his gaze back to the handkerchief in front of him. He finally grabs it, crushing the material in his fist. His eyes close briefly and he puts the scrap of cloth back in his pocket before he stands again, turning towards them.

Damon is nodding his head, as if he understands. "And malédiction would be?" he wonders.

"French," Elijah offers in a flat tone as an easy explanation.

"It's French now," Damon says, frustrated. "Latin, Indonesian, and French…oh my," Damon smirks. He looks to his left and notes that Bonnie is not returning his enthusiasm. When he looks up he sees that neither is Elijah.

"Melam Tribum Malédiction" Elijah says with perfect pronunciation. "The Vampire's Curse," he defines.

"Curse?" Damon questions, Bonnie feels him stiffen next to her after a moment. Realization dawns on Damon and the color drains from his face. His mouth drops open. "That's...just a myth. It's not real" he says in disbelief.

"No?" Elijah questions, taking a step towards him. He purses his lips, "I think that Katerina's current state would suggest other wise. Don't you?" Elijah asks, frustration and anger coloring his voice. Damon's mouth drops open again and he stares at Elijah. Bonnie steps up to his side and he looks at her. Damon notes her troubled eyes again, Now Bonnie and Elijah's reactions make sense. They make perfect sense.

Caroline huffed behind them all. She had been content to just stand by like everyone else as events had unfolded. But she was tired of this defeatist attitude.

"Okay, whatever…vampire hocus pocus, how do we stop it?" she asks, sure of herself.

"We don't," Damon finally speaks. "There's no known way to stop it. The spell has to…run it's course," Bonnie explains. Her voice hitches as she says "course" and she glances at Elijah.

Caroline looks around. Her eyes travel from Elijah to Damon, until they finally rest on Bonnie again. "What does that mean?" she asks. Her voice wavers as if she's afraid of the answer. Bonnie shakes her head before she looks towards Elijah. Caroline follows her eyes.

Elijah is facing away from them. He seems to feel their gaze on his back because he turns towards them. They are waiting for him to speak. He opens his mouth, but shuts it before a word passes his lips. His head jerks in Katherine's direction, unexpectedly. All attention turns to Katherine as they watch her fingers twitch and her head slowly turns towards them. Elijah lets out a long breath, moving towards her. The trio behind him is forgotten.

Katherine opens her eyes and blinks, trying to focus. She feels a warm hand close gently around hers as her vision clears. Elijah's eyes slowly come into view. His whole face follows and she sees that he's looking at her with concern. "What a trip," she observes, putting her free hand to her forehead. She tries to sit up, unsuccessfully. Katherine lays back down as her vision blurs again and she feels a tightening behind her eye lids. "Maybe I'll just lay here," she decides. She smirks at Elijah, but he doesn't return it. His other hand reaches towards her and he smoothes the hair back from her face.

Her hair is sweaty and her skin is flushed. Elijah frowns as he notes that she definitely has a fever. Katherine clenches her eyes shut as another wave of pain hits her. She feels it stretch it's way across her skull and she groans when the feeling intensifies. A scream rips it's way through her conscious and she cringes as the shrill sound pains her ears. She opens her eyes and sees that everyone is still looking at her. They didn't seem to hear the scream. Katherine squeezes Elijah's hand tighter as another one sounds. This one is louder and inducing more pain than the previous.

Katherine closes her eyes again. She concentrates on drowning the sound out even as another scream slashes through her concentration. Elijah watches as Katherine pinches the top of her nose. Her eyes clench and unclench repeatedly. Her mouth falls open as she heaves in long deep breaths. Katherine concentrates on breathing. In and out, long clean, breaths. Elijah's thumb strokes one of her fingers and she clenches her teeth together, focusing on him.

She opens her eyes when she finally has control. The screams are locked away in the back of her mind for the moment. When she opens her mouth she has to concentrate on every word as she works to get them out. Her voice is harsh and more demanding than she would have wanted it to be. She just wants it to stop. Her eyes close again as she musters all her focus.

"Can someone please explain to me why I feel like some weak human and I have a scream-track on repeat running through my head?" She stopped for a minute and gathered her strength before she continued. "You have no idea how….Ahhh!" she halted. The pain seared her and she couldn't form anymore words.

Katherine's nails dug into Elijah's hand, drawing a steady flow of blood. He looked away from her. His head hung in defeat. He had hoped that they had been wrong. But her admission about what she was currently experiencing had him dreading the truth. He turned his head and his gaze fell on everyone behind him. The rest of the group had filtered in behind Bonnie and Damon. Now they all stood in a line, watching Katherine. He looked at Bonnie. She had the same look on her face that he had.


	46. Part 48 Unspoken

This one goes out the EVERYONE that's been begging me to update! It's awesome to know how loved your work is...specifically to my girls LoveDamon and Kittens! You've been there since the beginning and I can't wait for you guys to read your requests and for all future ELKAT! *hugs* **Thank you everyone!**

Part 48

Katherine screamed and the sound was not welcome to anyone's ears. Elijah's eyes snapped open and he looked at her when she let go of his hand. Her fingers gripped the side of her head, pulling at her hair. She screamed again. "Please just stop," she pleaded. Her knuckles turned white as she pulled harder at the roots. Her nails scratched the side of her beautiful face. Elijah's gaze darted, spying the little moons marring her forehead and temples. A flash of white caught his attention and he saw her fangs. She growled and pulled back her lips, exposing them further. She was fighting whatever was attacking her.

Her nails had already been spotted red from tearing into the skin of his hand. Now they were painted crimson. Elijah looked down at his hand. The little moons that she had left along the flesh at the base of his thumb were closing. He flexed his fingers and slashed along the skin once again. It parted easily under the pressure he put on his nail. A thick drop of blood appeared at the top of the wound and blood began to flow.

Red spotted Katherine's shirt as Elijah moved his bleeding palm to her lips. Her scream was cut off as she recognized the sweet liquid that was coloring her lips. It cut through the chaos in her mind and she felt coherent thoughts begin to surface again. Blood slowly slid along her tongue. She grew stiff and her body relaxed into the couch again. Katherine's eyes closed and she let go of her hair, wrapping her hands around Elijah's wrist. Her mouth latched onto his skin and she sucked with vigor. The pain slowly began to ebb away bit by bit and she felt the visions and harsh sounds retreat to the back of her mind. She drank more in, eager for the peace that the taste of him brought her.

Elijah watched as the small marks that marred Katherine's face slowly began to heal. He frowned when he noted that she wasn't healing as fast as she had in the past. But she was healing. The last wound closed and Elijah slowly began to pull his hand back. Katherine sat up to follow his movement, refusing to relinquish her hold. Elijah allowed her to drink a moment longer. His other hand soothed over her forehead and the top of her head. His fingers threading through her soft locks, attempting to fix the mess she'd made of it.

Elijah pulled again on his wrist and Katherine's lips reluctantly left his skin. She gasped when she finally let go. Her eyes closed and she sank back onto the couch. Her hold on his wrist by one hand remained firm. The other slid away, falling to her side, hanging off the edge of the couch. Elijah grabbed her dangling hand and draped it over her stomach. Katherine sighed and her thumb stroked the inside of his wrist. Elijah stretched his fingers towards her face and he lightly stroked her cheek. His fingertips caught the blood that spotted one side of her mouth and he wiped it from her skin. Katherine grew still. Her fingers stopped stroking and her head turned into the cushion under her.

Elijah watched her breathe in and out. His fingers still stroked her cheek. She looked peaceful and as he continued to watch her he became convinced that she had fallen asleep. He turned his head and looked back at everyone. Most of them looked relieved, some looked confused. He shook his head, looking back at Katherine. His fingers stopped stroking and he moved his thumb slowly over her bottom lip. They should have been moist from his blood, but they were cold and clammy. Elijah winced and started to stand. Katherine's grip on his wrist tightened and he looked over at her, confused. He thought she was asleep. Katherine's eyes fluttered opened, as if in slow motion, and focused on him. "What's wrong with me?" she asked him. Her voice was hoarse, barely above a whisper. He could hear that she was exhausted.

He sat back down at her side. His fingers resumed stroking the side of her face. He looked deep into her eyes, but he did not answer her. Katherine focused on Elijah. She could feel the pain start to resurface, but she willed it to remain at bay, concentrating on him. She let herself get drawn into his gaze. His eyes were troubled. But they were comforting just the same. She saw sadness in their depths and it troubled her. She didn't want him to be upset. She'd given up trying to figure out why it mattered long ago. The fact was there and she couldn't argue that she sincerely cared for his well being.

"Elijah?" she said. The effort to steady her voice pulled at her energy. She didn't care. "What's wrong?" she asked him. He tried to smile at her, but she could see the false sincerely of it as she looked at him. She couldn't fool him, and it was starting to seem as if he couldn't fool her either. He looked as exhausted as she felt. "Elijah," she said again. This time she tried to put a tone of urgency behind her quesion.

She had no way of knowing if it had worked as she struggled to sit up and he remained silent. He moved towards her and grasped her shoulders, assisting her as much as she would allow. She batted his hands away, annoyed at the situation. She hadn't asked for his help, but she knew that she needed it. She needed him. Katherine didn't even know what was wrong with her, but she knew that he could help. It was a comforting feeling and she looked towards him again. Her eyes moved to his mouth. How good had it felt to be so close to him? To feel his mouth just in front of her own. When he reached for her again she settled into his arms as he sat her up. It surprised her that almost kissing him felt just as good as having his arms wrapped around her.

Katherine stares at Elijah. His eyes lock on hers and she reaches towards his face slowly. She wanted to smooth the wrinkles in his forehead. To wipe away the frown on his face. The thought of how ridiculous that sounded struck her. She was delirious. That was the explanation that she came up with. Or maybe she was simply to exhausted to care. Either way the desire to help him was pulling her hand towards his cheek. Why she thought touching him would help him didn't register with her. Maybe she hoped that her touch would sooth him as much as his seemed to sooth her.

Katherine's hand stilled in the air as her gaze shifted. She looked over Elijah's shoulder and saw that they weren't alone. She looked around more and saw that there was books open all around her. Some she could understand, and others she couldn't begin to. She looked from face to face for some sort of explanation. She found little response to her questioning gaze, until she looked at Bonnie. The young witch stared back at her. Her eyes watered just slightly, and Katherine's eyes narrowed. "What isn't he telling me?" she demanded.

Bonnie's eyes focus on her. There was no denying that her question was directed to her. Katherine noted that the longer she stared at her the more uncomfortable she seemed to become. Bonnie raised her chin defiantly. Her expression grew hard. The strength of the action did not reach her eyes. Katherine chuckles, shaking her head. "You really should try to hide your emotions a little better," she points out. "I can read you like that," Katherine says, snapping her fingers. Katherine's smirk falters and Bonnie tilts her head, confused. "Something that's useful to any enemy, but useless to you, Bonnie," she finishes.

Katherine sighs in frustration. She felt like a child. A realization that she did not welcome at all. She looked at Elijah, waiting for him to say something. He remained quiet and she groaned. This was just getting old. She stretches her legs out and starts to sit up. Elijah moves beside her and pushes her back. She pushes back at him and tries to bat his hands away again, unsuccessfully. "I'm fine! I just…" she stumbles over her words, not sure of their sincerity. She just what? The answer was beyond her reach. Someone in this room knew the answer. No one was telling her and she hated each of them for it. At least she knew she was angry. Weren't they supposed to hate her? Why were they looking at her like they were concerned? She found that she hated their concern more than their silence. Who were they to have concern for her? As she asked herself that, something else hit her. How bad had things gotten that the people with most reason to hate her would be worried for her?


	47. Part 49 Want & Need

I know you guys are all dying to know what's going on..working on the next update now..so, it will be soon

It was important to show the progression of what's going on with Kat...Elijah...and essentially our group...it wil only make them stronger in the end. I couldn't write everyone into this...but what they are feeling will be shown in the future. Everyone will play into what's ahead.

Part 49

Elijah's hands rest heavily on her shoulders. He's kneeling beside her and she can see his muscles flex in his neck as he turns his head to look at her. She can feel the heat of his skin through the fabric covering her own. His fingers gently kneed her shoulders. Despite his warmth, Katherine can't help but shiver when another scream sounds in her ears. It makes her feel a coldness that settles deep within her. She clenches her eyes shut and grits her teeth. A tremor passes up her spine and she flinches. Katherine grips Elijah's wrists and pulls at them. Her muscles tense and she focuses on stilling them. Her grip on him gets stronger. Elijah grows more concerned as Katherine begins to shake in his arms.

He leans closer to Katherine and looks closely at her face. Her eyes are clenched shut tightly as if she's in pain. "Katerina…lay down!" he says. The authority in his voice is unmistakable. Not to long ago his tone would have scared her. And she would have done so without question. "Why?" she groans. She continues to shake. Her eyes open and she has to blink a few times to focus on Elijah. She becomes first aware of his eyes and then she can feel his hands on her. "There's something you're not telling me!" Elijah face falls and she becomes discouraged. The cold reaches every part of her and she recognizes it for what it is. She is afraid. She pushes away the panic at the realization, trying to bury it under her emotions. She chooses to focus on another emotion. One that was far more familiar to her.

In the next moment she is angry. He's supposed to tell her that there's nothing wrong. Hadn't he become her unofficial protector? The though brought her a little comfort. What in the world couldn't he protect her from? She searched his face. Her eyes darting from one area to the next. She struggled to come up with an explanation. "Is it another one of your plans?" she inquired. Her voice grew steadily louder. Elijah's head snapped up and he looked at her. "What?" he asked, shaking his head. He seemed to be genuinely confused. Katherine rattled on. "Like the time before?" "You're going to disappear?" Elijah continued to stare at her completely confused. "Katerina," he said softly, shaking his head. His mouth hung open. He had no idea what to say to her.

Elijah's palms moved from her shoulders and he grabbed her hands in his. Katherine shook her head, as her eyes began to water. The pain returned to her and her skull began to throb. Small droplets fell from her eyelashes as everything began to overwhelm her. Her confusion, the pain that she felt stretching through her, and her fear. All together it was too much to keep hidden. She was already exhausted and she didn't have any more energy. Elijah squeezed her hands in an effort to reassure her. She wiped angrily at her eyes. Katherine's head fell forward and he watched her shoulders shake. He touched her head lightly, and ducked his own head to see her face. She turned her head further away from him as he moved closer. Elijah sighed. He looked at the crown of her head for a moment. He could feel the strain she was exerting as she struggled to keep it all under control.

He hated that she was failing, worse than he could admit. He still held one of her hands and was surprised when her fingers tightened around his. She let out a quiet, straggled sob, and her grip increased. He stroked the top of her head again and leaned more towards her. Pausing only for a moment, before resting his forehead on top of her head. Elijah breathed in deeply. He could taste her tears. And he smelled her hair. He sighed again and it stirred her hair. He grabbed her other hand once again, and squeezed them both.

Katherine's head began to tilt up and Elijah moved back. He saw that her tears were spent for the moment. "Is this another plan?" she asked him. Her tone was gentle again. She had calmed down. But her voice was still confused. He couldn't blame her. "One that I'm not a part of?" She pursed her lips, tilting her head. She let go of one of Elijah's hands and gestured behind them. Her arm swept from one side of the room to the other. "First Damon…and now everyone else, Elijah?" she accused. His silence bothered her more than even the pain. Her eyes scanned their audience. She wanted someone to speak.

Katherine directed her attention to Damon. He stood still and his face betrayed nothing. "There's nothing you want to say Damon?" "No joke or witty pun?" Damon crossed his arms. His eyes went hard and she could tell he was shielding himself from her.

"Not about this," he said simply. Katherine blinked, confused and annoyed.

"You're not going to say anything?" her voice grew louder, and hitched. "I'm in the twilight zone," she observed, throwing her hand up. "Will somebody…just…tell me something...anything!"

"I am going to fix this," Elijah tells her. Her head snaps back in his direction.

"Fix what Elijah?" she asks him. Katherine sits back a little so she can better look at him. He refuses to look at her, and that bothers both of them. "Just tell me…after everything…it can't be that bad," she points out. Her voice should sound hopeful, but instead it's soft and pleading. He looks at her and she feels her heart ache. Though she's not sure if it's because of him or her mysterious ailment. "Do not ask me to acknowledge this, Katerina…do NOT." "I can't…not yet," he finishes, barely above a whisper.

"Fine…I'm sorry, but if YOU won't tell me, someone in this room WILL," she barks.

Katherine gets to her feet as quickly as she can. Her head spins from the effort. Elijah won't look at her, but his hand darts out to grab her wrist. She takes a step away from him and pulls on her arm. After a moment he lets go, and she looks at him for a moment. Surprise is evident on her face, but he doesn't lift his head to see it. Katherine runs a shaky hand through her hair and squares her shoulders. She takes an experimental step and pauses for a moment. A throb passes behind her eyes and she plants her feet firmly on the floor. The sensation passes and she lifts her head high in defiance. Katherine stalks across the room as swiftly as her protesting body will allow. She stops right in front of Bonnie, their gazes level.

"Pretend I'm the same person who killed one of your besties," she says. Bonnie blinks at her once before she continues. "The same person who is at least partly responsible for your grandmother being dead in the ground" Katherine swallows the lump in her throat and Bonnie narrows her eyes at her. "Who tried to turn over your other bestie to the same monster that she's spent her entire life running from." "Pretend, and we'll be just fine," Katherine finishes. She's moved closer to Bonnie as she continued on. Bonnie is glaring at Katherine. Katherine is glaring right back. Her eyes are hard and daring.

"I am a cruel…heartless b****, who cares for nothing, and no one, but her own survival." Katherine doesn't even blink an eye. There's malice and hate dripping off every word she says. Bonnie almost believes her. She glances over at Elijah. His back it still towards them. His hands grip the cushions of the couch. Bonnie looks at Katherine. Really looks at her, and she can see so much anger. They just stare at each other for a moment. Jeremy moves to Bonnie's side. Without breaking her gaze, Bonnie puts her arm out in front of him. Effectively preventing him from interfering. Katherine doesn't even seem to notice Jeremy, as she smirks at her. Bonnie slowly lowers her arm and watches as Katherine continues to smirk. It was an expression she'd seen so often, and hated even more. This time though, it seemed different, somehow.

Katherine glared at the little witch. She put as much bravado behind her statements as she could. She needed Bonnie to believe what she was saying. Katherine watched as little Gilbert stepped up beside her. He didn't have any use in this situation. He was just trying to be "protective boyfriend." Yeah, that won't last long, she thought flippantly. Her thoughts were interrupted as another scream cut through her concentration. This one hurt, just as the others did. But somehow, there was something different. Did she recognize the sound? Katherine's eyes shifted, only for a moment before she focused on Bonnie again.

Katherine's peripheral vision caught her hand slowly lowering. Bonnie's mouth fell open slightly and she looked at Katherine. Her head tilted slightly and Katherine saw her opening. "Just give it to me, textbook," she said. Bonnie put her hands on her hips, tilting her head even more. Katherine tried to mirror her action. Mimicking her opponent was an old trick. This time, however, she failed to execute said trick properly. Her head swam and she lost her balance only for a moment. She regained it as quickly as she could, resting both hands securely on her hips. She looked back up to see if anyone had noticed.

Bonnie tilted her head straight again, and turned away from her. Katherine was relieved that she hadn't seemed to notice. "Sit," Bonnie said over her shoulder.

"What?" Katherine asked confused.

"You sit…I read, those are the terms," Bonnie clarified.

"There's terms now?" Katherine asked. Bonnie ignored her. She stopped in front of Damon. He looked down at her quizzically.

"Elijah?" Bonnie said. Katherine didn't turn to look at Elijah. But she could swear that she actually felt him stand. She heard nothing, straining her ears. Her eyes fixed on Bonnie. Bonnie looked at Elijah and watched him stand slowly. His back was stiff. She couldn't imagine how ill at peace he must be feeling. He turned slowly to look at her. He directed his eyes to no one else. After a moment he nodded and Bonnie turned back towards Damon. He held the grimoir out to her, his finger in place of a bookmark. Bonnie slowly took the book in both arms, replacing his finger with hers. She sighed deeply, gathering her courage.

Bonnie crossed the room back to Katherine. She watched as Katherine reluctantly sat down in a chair across from her. Bonnie pulled her own chair out and sat down slowly. The grimoir was heavy in her hands. She felt as if she couldn't even wrap her arms around it, had she tried. Her fingers were sweaty and they slipped out of the book. Bonnie frowned when she realized she'd have to locate the curse again. She looked back up and noted that Katherine appeared less fatigued than she had been. Her eyes were less muted. Bonnie could see that there was something pulling at her and that she was trying desperately to keep it at bay. She wiped her hands on her jeans and opened the cover.

Katherine flinched as the heavy cover hit the table. The sound seemed to echo through the whole room. But no one else seemed to hear it as she had. Just as no one else heard the screams that wouldn't stop. What was wrong with her? Her stomach began to knock and the sensation grew more and more acute with each page Bonnie turned. The pages rustled and the sound crept up around Katherine. It was trying to swallow her whole. The sound stopped and Katherine shut her eyes. She had her answer and just as she was sure it was the right one. She was now convinced she didn't want it. She wanted things to be as they were. She wanted to not be afraid. She wanted Elijah by her. She needed everything to stand still. The world was spinning, and she couldn't stop it , figuratively, and literally.


	48. Part 50 The Ticking Clock

Part 50

Bonnie leaned over the grimoir. She folded her arms on top of the pages. Anything to put off looking at them just a little longer. "Textbook?" she asked, reluctantly looking up at Katherine. Bonnie sighed, scanning the room. Her eyes landed on the faces of everyone else who was stuck in this situation. One by one they met her gaze before they quickly looked away. Bonnie turned back to Katherine. She reminded herself that she was also stuck right with them. But she'd been stuck most of her life.

"Textbook," Katherine answered, inclining her head. Bonnie glanced over Katherine's shoulder. Katherine grew frustrated. "What are you waiting for?" she demanded. Bonnie raised her chin and her eyes stayed focused behind Katherine. Katherine groaned, "What?.." Katherine's voice caught in her throat and she closed her eyes. The pain had returned full force. She took in a deep breath. The agony and the screams. She hated them worse and worse with each minute. It felt like her skull was literally about to split open.

Katherine lowed her head. Her eyes narrowed and she closed then opened them slowly. She took a deep breath in, letting it out carefully. She looked at Bonnie and gritted her teeth. Just as before, Bonnie's gaze was fixed over her shoulder. Katherine tilted her head, raising an eyebrow in question. "Textbook," she said under her breath. She took another deep breath in, holding it. A weight settled on her shoulder and she stopped breathing. Katherine looked over and she recognized the eloquent fingers now gently rubbing her collarbone. She let a long heavy breath out.

"Bonnie," Elijah inclined his head. Katherine felt it as the screams seemed to recede to the back of her mind. The pain wasn't as acute and she was beyond relieved. Her breath came easier and she stretched her fingers. They itched to wrap around the hand on her shoulder. Her head turned to the side and she saw that he was to far behind her to see. Her shoulders heaved as she took in another deep breath. She turned her head slowly back towards Bonnie.

Bonnie sighed and stretched back from the table. She felt the strain on her arms and knew that it wasn't her muscles. Her body was heavy. The chair rocked from the effort and her eyes traveled up Elijah's arm to met his gaze. It seemed that now she could begin. It felt like she was delivering a death sentence. A chill traveled up her spine and she cringed. Like so many things lately, she had to do this. Katherine at least deserved to know.

Bonnie picked up the grimoir, setting it in her lap. Her fingers curled around the pages. She felt somebody step up behind her. Someone else followed, and another. She didn't even have to look over her shoulder to know that everyone was behind her now. The color black flashed into her peripheral vision. She couldn't look away. She had to focus on the page in front of her. One word at a time, starting at the top of the page. Bonnie didn't look at Katherine as she started to read.

Her voice filled the room, "Afero Eseri Gratas, Disasustos Vom, Mas Fes Matos Tribum, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te Veras. Victas Et Melam." "Basically…" "Seeds of hope shall be sown in vain…"

"…..the Power shall sow seeds of fear upon them...and in their own darkness cripple and bind them."

"Katherine, you've been cursed."

"I've been cursed before," Katherine answered, rolling her eyes. She didn't sound sure of herself. Her expression gave away more than her words did. Bonnie shook her head and continued to read.

"Sister, be advised…that once this magic has been cast the powers will carry out their purpose." "Without regard to feeling or opposition." Bonnie looked up at Katherine.

"It's a warning." "The spell is irreversible."

"Most spells are," Katherine remarked. She didn't seem bothered by the warning. Bonnie supposed that her whole life had a warning label attached to it. Having that kind of strength, all the time, must be exhausting. She wished that she could make as light of it as Katherine did. In the witching world a warning was serious. There was no other way to take it.

Bonnie swallowed the lump in her throat. "If you would so wish to visit back pains upon those who would inflict them, read on" Bonnie looked up from the page.

"I'd say that's self explanatory," Katherine said, and Bonnie nodded.

"By the Power of Threefold, no one who walks of the night tribe shall be spared." Bonnie paused for a moment, swallowing. She tried to moisten her dry mouth.

"Witches are taught that there is only one rule all supernaturals must follow…The Law of the Threefold Return." "It's the basic working philosophy of witchcraft." "Any energy you send out, returns to you three-fold." "The curse that has been cast upon you was created to ensure that, though vampires seem mostly indestructible, they are also bound by this rule." "So any harm that they inflict will come back on them, multiplied." "And vampires will no longer think themselves above it." "It was created, but was only ever cast once." "After that it was forbidden."

"All that's in there?" Katherine asked, flickering her hand towards the grimoir.

"The Threefold Return I know about for myself." "All witches know." Everything else, paraphrasing or quoting… yes…more or less." "It's in here."

"Okay, we're on the same page then," Katherine reasoned. "So, what do I do, take my slap on the wrist?"

"It's not that simple," Bonnie answered. She scanned the page and found her place. "…forbidden to all." she read again. Bonnie paused for a long time, taking in a deep breath. "Melam Tribum Malédiction."

Katherine's chin snapped up, and she stared at Bonnie. She felt Elijah's fingers dig into her shoulder enough to notice. "What did you say?" she asked.

Bonnie sighed, "Katherine, it's…The Vampire's Curse."

Katherine's mouth dropped open slightly. She felt her whole body go numb as she stared across from her. She could hear her heart hammering in her ears. As if by dramatic calling, cue the violins, the screams rang in her head, loud and true. She cringed at how shrill they were. It took her a moment to drown them out and be able to concentrate on anything else. "The…" she started to say slowly. Her lips curved around the word awkwardly. "Vampire's…" Elijah took a step closer and she felt his front press against the back of her head. "Curse…" she finished. "It's not real," she pointed out. Bonnie didn't answer as she gave her a sad look.

"Have you ever seen this before? Katherine asked Elijah, turning her head. She didn't turn all the way around to look at him. His deep voice traveled to her ears.

"I believed it impossible," he answered.

"So did I," Katherine countered. She was fighting everything she had not to go a million different directions at once. She had to concentrate extra hard to register anything beyond the screaming and her hammering heart. She couldn't loose it now. She had to fight. Elijah fingers stretched out on her shoulder and she focused on them. She singled out the breaths that he took. His chest pushing into the back of her head, each time he breathed. She turned towards Bonnie with a renewed resolve. She had wanted to know. Now she needed to know everything. "What's going to happen to me?" she asked.

Bonnie's mouth gapped," I.." she mumbled. Katherine tilted her head. She wanted to let her off the hook. But right at that moment, it wasn't possible. "What kinda torture we talkin about here?" "Like…worse torture imaginable, or like…Klaus torture?" "Tomato, to-mat-o, really." Bonnie flipped a page, scanning the words. "Just tell me!" Katherine snapped. The table shook and Bonnie jumped. To her credit, Katherine noted how quickly she recovered. Katherine sighed, and hung her head.

Bonnie focused on Katherine. She looked awful. She almost thought about reaching her hand across the table towards her. It was obvious that Katherine was in pain. And, to her surprise, she found that, somehow, she wanted to take at least some of the pain away. She could at least help by being honest with her. Bonnie opened her mouth to answer the question, and closed it again. She couldn't do it.

Katherine let her head fall. She'd lost the energy to hold it up. "Bonnie," she heard Elijah say. She felt him walk around the chair and kneel down beside her. He came into view after a moment. She could see him through the parts in her hair. He reached a hand towards her and parted her hair, moving some off to the side, and tucking it behind her ear. His touch was so gentle. She could gather some peace from that at least. When she lifted her head to look at him, she didn't even try to hide that her eyes were filled with unshed tears. Her gaze met his and she saw her own suffering reflected back from him. "Tell me," she pleaded.

Elijah sighed deeply and reached out slowly. He grabbed one of her hands and stroked the top of her fingers. He opened his mouth and, though he knew not how, and suspected he never would, found the strength to speak. "Your victims will haunt you, Katerina." "The pain and horrors that you gave to them will be returned to you." "They will manifest in your psyche." "The sounds that I believe you are hearing, even this very moment, are their's." "The screams of your victims." "But they won't just be sounds." "There is physical pain attached to them." "Each time they scream, you will suffer." "As the curse progresses, you will hear them speak to you." "Each word will be a dagger to your heart."

Elijah paused, looking into Katherine's eyes. They were pleading for him to continue. A tear fell onto her cheek. "Soon, the pain that you are feeling will manifest itself physically." "And never mind that you're a vampire, you will feel pain, as you have never imagined." Katherine swallowed and Elijah felt the sound echo all around him. He sighed deeply and continued. Her hand had grown cold and stiff. "You will be tortured inside…and out." "All the emotions and feelings that you have kept at bay, and refused to feel…you will now feel." "The grief, anger, guilt…will add to everything else." "Your body will be sustained by magic, and you will have no release, or rest, until it is it done." Elijah chocked on his own words. A knot had formed in his stomach that only grew as he spoke. He gripped her hand and looked into her eyes. They were vacant.

Katherine was quiet for a long moment. Elijah did not move. "Done? You said?" Elijah nodded, but he could not speak anymore. Katherine turned to Bonnie. She could barely see her through the haze that now crowded her vision. "How long?" Katherine asked her. Her voice broke. "How long do I have?" Bonnie didn't even glance at the grimoir.

"It depends on the vampire…on you." Bonnie's fingers curled and she gulped. "The first… or, only, vampire who was cursed…" she paused, not sure how to continue. "A few days…maybe more," she finished. Katherine nodded her head slowly in understanding. Her eyes strayed towards Elijah and she gazed at him. He looked up at her. They stayed like that for a while. Katherine was the one who finally looked away. She stood slowly. Elijah's hand fell from her lap and she was silent in front of him. He looked up at her, waiting.

Katherine moved silently and gracefully across the room. She stopped in front of Damon's bar, resting her hands on the surface. Her head hung down and she sighed. The sound is almost to quiet for anyone to hear. Bonnie follows her movement. Her head swivels and she sees the Damon is standing beside her, slightly back. Stefan is to his right and Elena is by Stefan's side. Alaric stands just beyond them. The brother's take a step towards Katherine and stop. Caroline and Tyler are on the other side. A quick glance behind her and Bonnie doesn't see Jeremy. He is missing. Elijah hasn't moved from where he was kneeled by Katherine. His head is turned and he's watching her. No one makes a sound.

The silence is broken when Katherine uncorks a bottle and they hear the twangy pop. The liquid is loud as it sloshes around in the glass. All eyes are on her. Her shoulders move and they know she is taking a long drink. Her torso twists and it's obvious she's pouring another glass. "Katherine?" Damon ventures quietly, and cautiously.

"I get it," she clarifies. Her voice sounds like it's not her own. "Everything that I've ever done...it's gonna come back on me…"three-fold," she continues. Katherine takes another drink. They hear her gulp and gasp when she's finished. "Magic's a b****," she points out. Her tone is detached. The alcohol sloshes out of the bottle as she pours another round. The swishing sounds like waves in the otherwise quiet room.

Elijah reluctantly stands and takes a step towards Katherine, waiting for her to move.

When Katherine turns around her eyes are red. She holds a glass in one hand and her other has a clenched fist. The skin of her neck is stretched tight. As if she's holding her breath. The air takes on a metallic scent and they all watch as the skin on her arms begins to split, and blood flows down her arms. Stefan sniffs at the air and takes a step back.

Katherine opens her eyes, closed, as she takes a long drink from her glass. She wipes off her mouth with the back of her hand. Blood smears on her lips and Elijah glances at her free hand. Blood is dripping from the open cuts, onto the floor. Stefan snarls and takes another step back. Elena grabs his wrist and looks up at him. Katherine whirls and eyes him. She smiles and the action throws them all. She holds her wrist out to Stefan, still smiling. "Want some?" she asks. It's a little more than obvious, she isn't serious.

"Somebody might as well get some use out of me…" she bitterly jokes. Elena gives her a confused look.

"Katerina, what are you doing?" Elijah asks. She starts to sway on her feet and Elijah takes a step towards her. Katherine grimaces at another scream. This one is loud enough that she would swear everyone heard it.

"Drinking it up..." She answers him. Katherine turns towards Bonnie. She hasn't moved from her spot. The grimoir is closed.

"You said it depends on the vampire, right?" Bonnie blinks. She's not sure Katherine is addressing her. She nods slowly, not even sure of the question.

"Says a couple days…" Katherine continues, indicating the grimoir with her glass. She cringes from another scream and some of her drink spills over the rim of the glass. "So…I figure, give me a week?" she suggests. Bonnie, shakes her head, but it's not an answer. "A week sounds about right." Katherine stumbles and Elijah moves across the room, catching her.

Bonnie pushes the grimoir away from her. "We'll keep looking.." she offers.

Katherine smirks, "You won't find anything," she says in a surprisingly appreciative tone, shaking her head. "I know what we're dealing with…karma right?" "...this thing's older than, any of us." she points out. Katherine leans back, tilting her head to look at Elijah, "even you," she reasons. Katherine clenches her eyes shut in pain.

Elijah strokes her cheek "Conserve your strength."

Katherine tries to take another drink. The liquid sloshes against her pale lips, spilling down her chin. She looks at the now empty glass. "Right, she agrees, smiling sarcastically. Katherine sways and Elijah steadies her. Her eyes water and she looks at the ceiling. "I'm going to need it," she finishes, quietly. She thinks about the moment and suddenly everything seems final. How long before she looses her strength to do something as simple as stand? The clock was now ticking down on the moments she had left. Elijah turns her face towards his, looking into her eyes. She tries to smile as her eyes close. When she starts to fall backwards Elijah grabs her and hefts her into his arms. Her wrists hang down. The empty glass falls to the carpet, rolling on the rug.

Elijah looks down at Katherine. Her hair is curled loosely around her face, barely touching her cheeks. Strands hang down around her shoulders. Some loose hairs tickle his hands as he grips her. A ghastly cut slashes right through one of her flawless cheeks and Elijah has to look away. When he turns back he sees a thick drop of blood slide off her cheek and disappear into her hair. He pulls her closer to him and his forehead touches hers. Her skin is way too cold for his liking. Her shallow breath tickles his chin. He turns from the room, not taking his eyes off her. Elijah stops short, and turns around.

"Bonnie!" he calls. Bonnie's head snaps in his direction. Her eyes land on the seemingly lifeless form in his arms. Her brow creases and she frowns. He can see the weight in her eyes. "I am eternally in your dept," he offers, sincerely. Bonnie attempts a smile, and fails. As an alternative she simply nods. Elijah doesn't say anything for a moment. "Thank you," he finally offers to her.

Bonnie watches as Elijah turns with Katherine in his arms and leaves them standing there. She hangs her head. "I have the power of a thousand witches, and there's nothing...I can do," she says bitterly. Caroline and Damon both hear her and they watch her back as her shoulders heave.

"Bonnie, this isn't your fault," Caroline sooths. Bonnie shakes her head. "There has to be something that we're missing," she says to herself. "Something about the curse, about the blood stone, something.." She shakes her head again. Jeremy walks over to her slowly, placing a hand on her shoulder. Bonnie doesn't stop to think where he was. She turns towards him, attempting to smile. Damon takes a step towards them, clenching his fists. "So we keep looking," he says. Bonnie turns towards him. She raises her chin and nods in agreement. "We keep looking," she says.


	49. Part 51 Right Here

Part 51

Her hand slid along the smooth wood of the Salvatore staircase. Her feet moved slowly and she took her time climbing the steps, looking up when she reached the top. Damon stood at the end of the hall. His head was hung and he was standing in front of a closed door. Just before she would have made her presence known, the door knob on the door in front of him began to rattle. She stopped short and took a step back. Damon responded to the movement. He hadn't seemed to notice her. When the door opened Stefan stepped out. He closed it softly behind him, staring at his brother.

Elena ducked close to one of the walls near a sofa table. After everything that had happened earlier that day she was stunned to find that she could still be surprised. She watched and, in spite of everything, a begrudging smile slowly formed on her lips. Her eyes did not leave the two brothers. Their was a tension between them that was almost tangible. Stefan took a step forward and Damon stared at him. Elena starred as well. She didn't know what she was waiting for exactly.

Elena had to cover her mouth to keep from gasping when Damon stepped forward and pulled Stefan into an awkward hug. Stefan stood stiff. His face almost blank of emotions. Then, all of a sudden, his eyes widened. It was as if he wasn't there, and now he was. His arms came hesitantly up around Damon. She couldn't remember ever seeing them hug before. Elena stared at them as she'd never seen them before. In all the time she'd known Damon she'd never seen him actually hug someone. Damon just didn't hug. He let you hug him, not the other way around. Elena relaxed against the wall. Stefan was going to be okay. She felt such relief.

She waited for Damon to pull away. There was no way this was happening. She blinked several times. But what she saw still didn't change. The two aggressively patted each other's backs a couple times. Then, slowly, the pats decreased in strength. Then, they were just sitting their hands a top each other's shoulders. Elena could see the moment they both relaxed, and they were just simply embracing each other. The hug lasted longer than she expected. It probably lasted longer than they expected to. She held her breath as Damon spoke.

"You didn't have to," Damon said, quietly. It was a long time before Stefan responded.

"Yes I did," he answered. Elena felt her heart speed up, and a full blown smile lit her face. Her lips parted slightly, and then she smiled again, teeth and all. She couldn't help it. Her eyes began to mist with tears. It had finally happen. So many years, and it had finally happened.

Her vision began to blur and she wiped at her eyes. There was no way that she was missing a moment of this. Her smile did not falter. Damon began to pull away, and Stefan reluctantly released his grip. Elena knew what he was thinking. He was thinking that he had to grab the moment while he could. Who knew when this would happen again. She felt privileged to be there. They stood in front of each other, hands on the other's shoulders. Both seemed reluctant to let go. They were stretching out the moment as long as they could.

"You're my brother," Stefan stated as if it wasn't even a question. Damon turned his head, smirking. Elena shrunk back into the wall. She felt like she'd just walked in on a very private moment. They didn't seem aware of anything but each other. She did not want them to see her. That was the last thing she wanted. Damon turned his head back, and smiled.

"How is she?" he asked, indicating the door behind Stefan. Elena's smile disappeared. The moment was over. The tension between them changed, almost immediately. Stefan glanced over his shoulder.

He sounded troubled when he spoke. "No change." Damon nodded his head. He didn't seem as if he expected any other response. "And Elijah?" he ventured.

Stefan's jaw stiffened when he answered. "Don't ask." Damon nodded again. "Did you want to go in?" he asked. Effectively changing the subject.

Damon shook his head, "All things considered, I'm gonna have to say…no." "Did he say anything to you?"

"Not a word."

"And he's usually such a chatter box." Damon smirked and Stefan returned his attempt at lighting the situation with a sad smile.

"Has Bonnie found anything?" Stefan asked.

Damon shrugged. "Hey Elena!" Damon and Stefan turned collectively towards Elena. Elena stepped out from behind her shield and sheepishly looked at them.

"She's still looking."

"Then we should be looking with her," Stefan pointed out and Damon nodded. Elena walked the distance towards them. They parted slightly so she could stand in the middle of them.

"I agree," she stated. "Katherine's in good hands."

Elijah took off his jacket. He glanced over at Katherine and saw that she was sleeping. Her brow was creased. But she didn't appear to be in any extreme pain. He'd given her more blood. But she would probably need another dose soon. He threw his jacket over the end of the bed, and glanced at her again as he unbuttoned his shirt cuffs. Elijah rolled up his sleeves and reached for the bowl he'd prepared. He dipped the washcloth into the cleaning basin. The cotton swished around in the bowl. The sound almost reminded him of waves. Elijah lifted the wet material from the porcelain. Droplets fell, hitting the rim. His eyes stared at nothing as the ripples began to spread in front of him. He wrung out the excess water, stretching the material in his fingers. Elijah had the sudden urge to rip the whole thing in half.

When he turned away from the bowl to eye the bed in front of him his anger almost immediately dissipated. Katherine's face was illuminated by the few candles that he'd lit. He'd turned on the lights and she'd reacted violently to them, shielding her eyes and turning her head. Elijah preferred natural light anyways. Candlelight certainly agreed with her features. He'd removed as much of her clothing as was appropriate. Elijah had started to remove the shirt she wore. Which happened to be his. After only a button he'd discovered that she wore nothing underneath and he'd stopped immediately. His fingers had felt the heat of her skin a long time after that.

He lightly touched her cheek. He'd wiped off the blood from her face previously. He frowned when he noted that she'd grown hotter than before. Her skin was scalding against his and sweat was dripping from her brow. Vampire's weren't supposed to get fevers. The washcloth in hand, Elijah slowly began to wipe at her skin. He started with her forehead. The cloth gathered up the beads of sweat. As he worked he moved her hair out of the way where it stuck to her skin. A few strands he threaded behind her ears. Katherine sighed and Elijah wiped under each of her eye lids. He next moved to her cheeks. The color gradually began to return to her skin.

He drew the corner of the washcloth across one of her lips and it spotted red. The cloth clearing the skin across her mouth as his eyes followed the path of collected blood. Elijah wouldn't have been exaggerating if he'd said her lips seemed as red their coating. He cleaned off first her top lip, and then her bottom, and noted there was little difference between the two shades. When he returned the cloth to the bowl to wet it again the crimson slowly began to spread through the water until it was light pink. Elijah watched the colors swirl and he remembered the first time he'd cleaned blood off her. He'd refused to acknowledge why at first. The situation that they had been thrown into had been excellent distraction. There was nothing to distract him now. He had to focus on her. The candlelight danced around her cheeks. She was entirely way to beautiful.

She had been beautiful that night too. Candlelight or moonlight, it didn't seem to matter. She would always be breathtaking to him. Maybe he should have just left her there that night. Looking at her now, he couldn't help but wonder if she would still be hurting if he had. If he had just left her where he found her in the woods. His actions that night had started all of this, hadn't they? He'd known that he should leave her too. When he'd been looking down at her. Her body smeared from head to toe with blood. He had told himself to just leave her there. As he'd cleaned her off the thought had echoed over and over in his mind. Elijah shook his head. It was no use. He knew then, just as he knew now, he could never leave her. In no world would she have ended up anywhere other than at the Lockwood Mansion, with him. Elijah couldn't even listen to himself when it came to her.

Elijah smiled and felt his hand drawn towards her once again. He moved the shirt collar out and touched the cloth to her skin. Moisture pooled at the base of her neck and flashed in the light. Elijah leaned closer to her as he worked. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him. Elijah stilled his movements and looked down at her. Katherine sighed, closing her eyes again, and Elijah resumed his task. He cleaned off the side of her neck and above the edge of his shirt. Elijah stroked her cheek again. He placed a hand over her forehead and felt that she was still hot. He groaned as his eyes landed on the shirt collar.

Elijah's fingers shook as he reached for the material. He gently fingered the button, swirling it in his fingertips as he considered his actions. His other hand stroked the side of her face, threading in the hair by her cheek. Her skin was so hot. The button popped free and Elijah slowly pulled at the opening. He paused for a moment before he wet the washcloth again. Much of the pink color had dissipated at this point. More of her skin came into view as Elijah gently folded back the collar. His fingers brushed her skin as they moved the material around. He stopped each time it happened, pausing for a moment before he continued.

Elijah swallowed as he pulled at another button. This one came loose much easier than the other. He pulled at one of her arms, grabbing the sleeve and tugged it away from her skin. Her arm came free and he set it by her side. His palm trailed down her arm and he squeezed her hand for a moment. Katherine turned her head and her eyelashes twitched. Elijah smiled and repeated his efforts with her other arm. The shirt came more open as he worked and exposed a great deal more of her skin. The swell of her chest was visible and there was a line of skin from her throat all the way down to the only remaining button.

Elijah gulped and tugged at the material. He smoothed the shirt down and re-buttoned one button. He would respect her modesty. Taking advantage of such a situation didn't even register with him. He finished closing the shirt and applied the washcloth to every inch of each of her arms. He kissed her palms as he finished each task. Katherine's head turned again, and Elijah stroked her forehead, soothing her worry. She whimpered and he leaned closer to her. "Shh," he whispered. "I'm right here." Katherine stirred. Her fingers stretched along the bed and she grabbed at the mattress, fisting the edge of a sheet in her hand. Elijah grabbed her hand, pulling it from the material. He threaded his fingers through hers and she gripped his. After a moment she resumed her tranquil sleep.

He let her hold his hand. Crush it was more the word. Her head stopped turning from side to side, and she sighed. After some hours had passed Elijah moved her hand to rest on top of her stomach and stood by the bed. He felt the weight of the situation and it occurred to him that he should be down with the others, finding a solution. But he knew that he did not want to be away from her. Unfortunately, he also knew that there was things that needed to be done. Now, when she was peaceful and she didn't need him. He couldn't deny that she did. Elijah sat by her side, grabbing her hand again. He cradled her palm next to his chin and kissed her fingers.

His blood could heal her. It at least gave her a moments relief. Elijah glanced around. There wasn't anything that he could spill his blood into and have her sip from. He had no problem with allowing her to feed from him. But he couldn't let her relief from the pain be dependant on whether or not he was with her. He hoped he wouldn't have to leave her. Not when she was going through her own private hell. A hell that his brother had bestowed upon her. Elijah gritted his teeth. He could crush Niklaus in his bare hands right now with little effort. If there was anything that would take him away from her it would be any chance of curing her. Or it would be to rip Klaus's head from his body. The list was small but he still had to be prepared.


	50. Part 52 A Moment Too Long & Too Short

Okay...I've gotten like a dozen PMs about whether or not Kat's going to die :( Guys, I can't tell you that she's not going to die.

But I can tell you that Elijah will be with her, as much as possible, till the end. :) Thanks for loving them as much as I do :D

By popular demand...our next installment, Enjoy!

Part 52

Everyone looked up when Elijah entered the room. He glanced at them individually as his eyes scanned his surroundings. They landed on the bottle, stained with his blood. He said nothing as he crossed the room to grab it. His fingers closed around the cool glass and he remembered the panic he'd felt as he'd filled it. The flow of his blood had been steady and slow. Too slow for his satisfaction when all he had wanted to do was get it to Katherine. He grabbed a few more from Damon's bar before he finally turned his attention towards the others. Their eyes had followed his hurried movements. They spoke not a single word, waiting for him to speak. Elijah was grateful for their silence. He honestly didn't know what to say and finally settled on simply stated that Katherine is resting.

He acknowledged each of their efforts. But every moment he was in that room felt like a moment too long. He'd kissed Katherine's hand and told her that he wouldn't be far. She hadn't responded in any way and a final glance towards her sleeping form as he shut the door showed her sleeping soundly. None of that mattered. He still wanted to get back to her as soon as possible. Their job was the research. His job was being with her. That was all their was to it. The people in front of him allowed that he could do that. They each had a tension and he attempted to ease it. "She woke up," he told them. Smiles flitted around the room. His own smile didn't join theirs. "But only a moment later she was unconscious again." Elijah gripped the bottles he held. He wished he had better news.

Katherine's scream traveled down the stairs and to their ears. Elijah instantly grew stiff. A moment too long. One of the bottles slipped from his hand and he was gone before it even hit the floor. Elijah was at her door in an instant and he was straining his muscles to not rip the door straight from it's hinges. The door swung wide and hit the wall. Elijah moved quickly, setting the remaining bottles he held on the dresser. Some of them clattered around as they tipped. Elijah did not care. If they broke then he would have someone bring him replacements. He would not leave again.

Katherine was sprawled out on the floor, writhe ring on the rug. A quick glance around and Elijah saw that the comforter she'd been on was hanging off the side of the bed at an angle. She must have had another attack and fallen off the bed. How she got to the edge of the rug Elijah didn't know. With the amount of pain she seemed to be in he suspected that she would have no idea. She was paying attention to little else but what she was feeling. Her body twisted and turned rapidly. Her knees hit the end of the bed as she jerked. The violent movements jarred the bed so much that the bowl Elijah used to wet the washcloth went tumbling to the floor. Water soaked into the rug and ran along the length of it. The flow reached Katherine and seeped into her pant leg. She didn't seem to notice and neither did Elijah. He was by her side as quickly as he could be.

Katherine pulled her knees into her stomach as another wave of pain hit her. She cried out and bit into her lip. "I'm sorry," she croaked to no one in particular. There was to much going on inside of her to sort out the "who's." She only knew the "whys." She knew why she felt like her skin was being ripped from her chest, and she was being turned inside out. Her nails scratched along whatever surface she was on and one caught on a loose strand. Another jolt hit her and she scratched harder. Her hand angled sharply and one of her nails was ripped from her finger. She didn't feel it.

Katherine pressed her knees closer to her stomach. Her head curled into her chest and she whined. Her body twisted again, and she spun. "Please…just stop," she pleaded with the pain. She moved and her back stretched along the floor. Her hands clenched and she jerked again. She pushed with her feet and stretched her legs out. Her elbows scrapped the floor and burns from the rug appeared as angry red cuts marring her skin. Katherine screamed. The sound was loud and shrill. It hurt her ears, but she hoped he had heard her.

Elijah fell to his knees by Katherine. He could smell her blood again, and he ignored it. She flinched and her head hit his knee. She didn't even know he was there. Elijah grabbed at her forearms. He tried to lay her flat, pushing down on her shoulders and her head thrashed from side to side. 'Katerina!" he called to her. Her answer was another scream. "Please!" "I'm sorry!" "I didn't know…please!" Her final please was another scream that ended on a sob. Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she continued to squirm. Elijah continued to push down on her shoulders. Her feet thrashed around wildly, flopping about as if she was a dying animal. Long cuts split both her cheeks and blood mixed with her tears.

She screamed a few more times as her skin split in various other places. Elijah started to feed her his blood once before he realized that he couldn't hold her down and heal her. He didn't know what damage she would do if she was allowed the freedom of her movement. Her fingers flexed and dug into his arms. He ignored the flow of his own blood and focused on hers. Her fingers dug deeper and she clenched her jaw. Her back arched and she screamed again. As her scream died out she stayed suspended in the air. Sweat trickled down her forehead. He could see the impression of scars that had healed and others that were beginning to.

She was quiet for a moment. A few silent tears fell from her cheeks. Her fingers flexed again, digging further into his skin. Katherine opened her mouth and he thought for a moment that she was going to scream again. Elijah took advantage of the moment and grabbed at one of her hands with his. He pulled her nails from his skin and laced his fingers with hers. He saw one of her fingers was bleeding and he kissed the injured tip. "Katerina!" he called to her again. She didn't answer him, but her body finally sank back to the ground. Elijah waited a moment before he slashed one of his wrists and feed her his blood. She seemed to ease almost at once and Elijah stroked her face as she drank.

Katherine recognized the nectar sloshing around in her mouth and she drank greedily, eager for the relief that it brought. She felt the tears falling from her eyes, but she couldn't seem to stop them. So she just drank. She drank long after she felt that she couldn't swallow another mouthful. She drank until the source was finally pulled from her mouth and she had to stop. Katherine licked her lips, eager for the final drops. She took a moment to catch her breath. Something stroked the side of her face and she focused on that. It soothed her and her breathing finally began to slow down.

Elijah continued stroking the side of Katherine's face as she calmed down. Her hand flexed in his and he instinctively knew that her pain was passing. He squeezed her hand back, reminding her that he was there. Long after she'd finished feeding he waited for her to open her eyes. He wanted to see her eyes again. He wanted to hear her voice. Elijah moved to put her back into the bed when something stopped him. Katherine opened her eyes.

Beautiful brown eyes starred at him and Elijah smiled. He stroked her cheek again, pulling hair away from the blood on her face. Katherine smiled at him and Elijah's smile grew. It wasn't often that he got to see her smile. He loved that he was the reason for this smile. This smile that currently had all of his attention. Katherine's gaze shifted and she glanced around. Her eyes asked him why she was on the floor and Elijah shrugged in response. Katherine bit her lip and turned her head. Their joined hands were right in her line of vision.

Katherine stared at her hand for a moment. She saw the blood on her fingers and she looked around again, confused. "What do you remember?" Katherine fidgeted, her fingers stretched out in his. "Not much.." "Blood, screaming…etcetera," she finished. Katherine looked away as he stared down at her. She was lying. But she knew that he knew she was. Elijah let go of her hand when Katherine tried to pry it from his. She looked at her hand in his for a moment before she pulled it away. Elijah sat back on his heals. The marks from her grip on his arm had healed and he began to fold his sleeve back, buttoning the cuff. When he looked at Katherine again she was stretching out her arms, pushing on the ground, trying to sit up.

She moved slowly as her muscles worked. Elijah could almost hear the strain she was exerting. He could clearly see it on her face as she turned away. "Katerina, you should…" Katherine shook her head, groaning. "Katerina?" he questioned. Katherine clenched her eyes. "So much blood." she said. "I did that," she finished. Elijah looked at her, his eyes troubled.

A single tear fell from her eye and she wiped at it slowly, sniffing. She looked at him with a sad, troubled expression. "Don't," she demanded, turning away from him again. Elijah let his hand hang in the air beside her. The sleeve that he hadn't buttoned dangled down from his arm. Elijah clenched his fist and closed his eyes. He listening to her begin to sob. "Katerina?" he tried again. "I said don't" she snapped. She wiped at her eyes, furious with the tears. "Ugh," she groaned.

Katherine looked at her hands. "What?" she asked, surprised. Her palms were covered with blood. She didn't realize that it came from the cuts on her face that were, just now, starting to heal. Her tears causing it to run down her cheeks. "What's?" she started to cry again. Katherine wiped at her face and they came away with more blood. "No!" she exclaimed.

She started to cry again, and her tears came in long streams. Elijah reached for her, putting his arm around her. She pushed at him again, ducking her head. "I said no," she sobbed. Katherine covered her face and Elijah frowned. She glanced at where his arm was hanging. "Just go away," she sobbed.

"Alright, that's it," Elijah declared. He reached for Katherine, scooping her up into his lap. She was in his arms before she had time to push him away. His bare arm brushed hers and she looked up, startled. She focused on his chest and Elijah watched her gaze travel up his arms to see that he was holding her. She pushed at him, and he held her tighter. Katherine's eyes widened and she only grew more annoyed when Elijah tilted his head down to her.

"What the?" she asked, glaring at him. "Let me go," she demanded. Elijah's hold on her only tightened as she tugged at his arms.

"Katerina!" he barked. Katherine grumbled, and looked up at him. "Be silent!" he demanded. Katherine shut her mouth immediately. Her glare stayed, but she let out a breath and her shoulders slumped. Elijah raised his eyebrows and inclined his head. Katherine raised her own brows and finally relaxed into his arms. Elijah smiled and moved his hand up her back. He cradled the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her hair. Katherine looked at him. She didn't say anything when she wrapped her arms around his neck and she didn't even feel it when he stood up.

Katherine could feel her body begin to relax and she sighed. She hadn't meant to do so out loud, but she was too drained to care. Elijah's arms moved and she felt them tighten around her. She was exhausted. All of her energy was spent and her muscles ached. Elijah stepped over the tipped broken bowl and pulled Katherine closer. Her fingers twined in the hairs at the base of his neck and Elijah allowed himself a small smile. He spread his hand out on her back and rubbed at her shoulder blades. Katherine sighed again. She snuggled closer to Elijah and lowered her head to rest on his chest. When her eyes closed, almost involuntarily, she felt at ease. She could almost imagine that she belonged in his arms. It felt so right being this close to him. She could smell his skin and his chin was resting on top of her head. She stretched her arms and tightened her hold on him.

Katherine was disappointed to have to leave Elijah's arms. It took her a moment to realize that he was trying to lay her down. Her eyes searched over her shoulder and she saw the bed underneath her. When she looked back at him it was a little sheepishly. This moment, in his arms, had been way too short. More and more often it was becoming almost effortless to imagine that he cared about her, really cared. He laid her down gently and Katherine slowly and reluctantly let her arms slip from his neck. She seriously considered just hanging on and pulling him in with her. It was especially tempting when her eyes landed on his lips. He was so close.


	51. Part 53 Bluebells

I kinda absolutely loved writing this! Was one of the most enjoyable yet!  
>For all of you that commented on the lead into these moments, and showed so much love for it! Told you it would come around again!<p>

Part 53

Katherine didn't have the energy to deny it any longer. She needed him. She needed him more than she could remember needing anyone in her life. He stilled the pain she was feeling, if only for a moment. He kept at bay all the rage and sorrow she'd carried with her for so long. And he reminded her how good it had once felt to be happy. To be truly happy. No fake smiles and platitudes or false gratitude. She had thought the feeling was lost to her. But when he was with her she felt it sneak up, before she even knew what it was.

She was happy, as much as she could be, when she was with him. No matter what they were doing. They could be arguing, and they did, often. Elijah would never hurt her. She knew that better than anything. The thought left so many questions unanswered. By all rights, she should hate him. She should be scared to death of him. But she couldn't. "I need…" she began to say. Her breath started to come out hurried and she felt the skin of her stomach tighten.

Katherine's illusion was shattered and she reached for her temple. "Katerina?" he inquired. "I'm fine, really…I'm." Katherine's voice began to slur as Elijah's hands started stroking her face. His fingers kneaded her temples and her head sank into the pillow beneath it. "I'm…" she attempted. Her eyes began to droop and the pain ebbed away. Katherine's lids closed and Elijah smiled. Anything he could do to ease her he would do. Elijah's fingers ghost over a strand of her hair, moving it from her cheek. He gets himself another washcloth, fills the bowl again with warm water, and cleans the blood from her face. Elijah groans after he finishes his task. The cloth is so heavy in his hand. He sighs and starts to stand up, pulling away.

Katherine feels the weight on the bed shift and she opens her eyes. She grabs his shirt collar, pulling him back to her. "Don't," she says. Elijah tilts his head, looking down at her hand he watches as her fingers curl. One of his hands wraps around hers. He's surprised at the amount of strength she still possesses. The other hand goes to the curve of her cheek. His index finger caresses her skin, curving under her chin. He tilts her face up and she's looking into his eyes. Katherine 's grip relaxes. She sees in his eyes what his touch tells her. He's not leaving. Elijah pulls away again. His touch moves from her cheek to her hand. She allows him to pull her fingers away this time and his jacket slides through her grip.

Katherine swallows as Elijah walks around the foot of her bed. He keeps some part of him touching the sheets she's lying on the entire time and his eyes never leave her face. His pace slows as she sighs and he pauses on the other side of the bed. He picks up a pillow that had been thrown off the side, tossing it onto the other end. He turns towards her and sees that her eyes are finally closed. The tension drains from his muscles and he allows the weight of his feelings to over come him. He slumps back into the arm chair behind him. His feet stretch out and his hands hang off the side of the arms. Elijah continues to watch Katherine. Her hand has come up by her face, and her eyes are thankfully, still tightly closed.

Elijah leans forward, closer to her. His elbows rest on his knees and he stares straight ahead at her. What was he going to do? Elijah shook his head. "What am I going to do?" he asked himself. His hand rubbed his face, stretching his eye lids. He turned his head into his hand and sighed. His breath fanned his palm and he sat for a moment. Elijah bit his lip and groaned. His eyes danced around the room. Almost as if he was convinced that the answer was right in front of him. He didn't see the answer, but he saw Katherine. She was the question. How was he going to save her? There was no if, just how.

He looked around again, and he spied something on the floor. Elijah leaned over his knees and peered at the object. He bent at the waist and reached for it. It was a book, sitting on the floor. Just as the pillow had been, as if someone had thrown it to off the bed. It was lying open on the ground and Elijah fingered the pages. Turning the book over, he looked down at the page. He recognized it. Oddly enough, he recognized the exact page the reader had stopped on. The exact paragraph. The exact sentence. Elijah looked over at Katherine and smiled.

He stood from the chair and walked around the side of the bed again. The desk by her head provided the chair that he'd been sitting in before and he pulled it closer to the bed. Elijah sat down, still smiling. It was a wonderful memory that was in his head. His smile grew as he looked at the book. He'd started reading this to her once before.

Elijah didn't need to mark the page he was on. He could find it with his eyes closed. They'd never gotten to finish the book and this was the page they'd stopped on. Elijah flipped through the chapters. Each page he randomly opened to contained a memory of her. A laugh for this passage, or a breathtaking smile for the next. He flipped to the title page and stopped. The book hadn't been marked in any of the text. But it was marked here. In more ways than one.

Elijah flexed his fingers and stretched the book out further. He was careful not to stretch it to far. This was an old book. And from the looks of it, definitely well read. There was a piece of parchment tucked into the fold of the spine. It was folded several times. The parchment protested being moved and it flaked as he maneuvered it. When he unfolded one corner Elijah recognized the writing. It was unmistakably written in her hand. He set the book down and scanned the words scrawled out.

_January 20, 1867_

_II_  
><em>The seasons bring the flower again,<em>  
><em>And bring the firstling to the flock; <em>  
><em>And in the dusk of thee, the clock<em>  
><em>Beats out the little lives of men.<em>

_VII_  
><em>A hand that can be clasp'd no more - <em>  
><em>Behold me, for I cannot sleep,<em>  
><em>And like a guilty thing I creep<em>  
><em>At earliest morning to the door.<em>

_He is not here; but far away_  
><em>The noise of life begins again,<em>  
><em>And ghastly thro' the drizzling rain<em>  
><em>On the bald street breaks the blank day.<em>

_VIII_  
><em>So find I every pleasant spot<em>  
><em>In which we two were wont to meet,<em>  
><em>The field, the chamber, and the street,<em>  
><em>For all is dark where thou art not.<em>

_Yet as that other, wandering there_  
><em>In those deserted walks, may find<em>  
><em>A flower beat with rain and wind,<em>  
><em>Which once she foster'd up with care;<em>

_XVIII_  
><em>Ah yet, ev'n yet, if this might be, <em>  
><em>I, falling on his faithful heart, <em>  
><em>Would breathing thro' his lips impart <em>  
><em>The life that almost dies in me;<em>

_That dies not, but endures with pain, _  
><em>And slowly forms the firmer mind, <em>  
><em>Treasuring the look it cannot find, <em>  
><em>The words that are not heard again.<em>

_XXIV_  
><em>And was the day of my delight<em>  
><em>As pure and perfect as I say?<em>  
><em>The very source and fount of Day<em>  
><em>Is dash'd with wandering isles of night<em>

_XXVII_  
><em>I envy not the beast that takes<em>  
><em>His license in the field of time,<em>  
><em>Unfetter'd by the sense of crime,<em>  
><em>To whom a conscience never wakes;<em>

_Nor, what may count itself as blest,_  
><em>The heart that never plighted troth<em>  
><em>But stagnates in the weeds of sloth;<em>  
><em>Nor any want-begotten rest.<em>

_I hold it true, whate'er befall;_  
><em>I feel it, when I sorrow most;<em>

_'Tis Better To Have Loved And Lost_  
><em>Than Never To Have Loved At All.<em>

_In Memoriam; The Lord Tennyson _

Elijah looked over at Katherine as she stirred. Her soul had always been rooted in love. Her actions through the years proved that they always would be. There was so little that she knew of her own story. Elijah looked down at the parchment again. The words were so full of life. But the way they were written each laid flat. Elijah could almost feel that when she wrote this she did not believe it even as she penned it. He folded down the final crease and forgot the words he'd just read for a moment.

A small dried flower was crushed flat in between the fold. Elijah picked it up and held it under his nose. It had been so long, but he remembered the fragrance well. The small lightly scented blue pendant had evolved over the years but it was still one of the most recognizable of English flowers. You always knew spring was here when they were in bloom. It was a great shame they were so close to disappearing all together. You weren't even aloud to pick them anymore.

Elijah smiled as he remembered Katerina's first reaction to the English Bluebell. Her beginning fascination with them had marked their first walk together that hadn't been interrupted by Klaus. Elijah had been eager to introduce her to the beauty of their home and he knew no better example aside from this one flower. It had been lucky that she'd arrived during the few weeks of their bloom. So rare, with such a short life. He and his brother had once looked forward to spotting the first blossom every year.

He could remember her reaction clearly. That day he had been sure to walk just a little ahead so he could glance back and see her face. It had been somewhat difficult for him to find a pace that involved her staying behind him. For the most part he choose to walk beside her. It seemed that she preferred it that way. The effort had been well worth it though. When she'd rounded the corner her face lit up. Katerina had been breath-taking as she'd said that she couldn't breathe. A field of the flowers stretched out before them. Katerina started to take a step towards them. She stopped and put her hand to her lips. Elijah watched her the whole time, enjoying the moment with her. She called the patch a lavender sea and he smiled at her observation.

Katerina had wanted to know all about them instantly. She'd asked him many different questions before she stopped to take a breath. He was used to her asking questions. He'd remarked on her eagerness and told her first, that the flower, though ethereal, was also poisonous. His warning hadn't stopped her from tromping through them. They seemed to like her just as much, because she never suffered any symptoms. The gardens she choose for their walks always had fields of them near by. His like for the walks continued to grow, just as surely as the flowers did.

Elijah twirled what was left of the flower's stem in his fingers. There was no mistaking. This was most surely a bluebell. But then, how did she get it? Elijah had never known them to grow anywhere else. She'd never kept one when he was with her. Had she gone back? After she fled England, did she return? Katherine stirred and Elijah glanced from the flower to her. He supposed that it didn't really matter. Elijah smiled again as he smelled the flower one final time. There was so much that he missed of London. He placed the flower gently back where he found it. Refolded the parchment, and returned it back just as it had been. Elijah sat back in his chair and flipped through the pages. He found the page he'd been on as easily as he'd known he would, and began to read a loud.

Katherine stretched. She felt herself smile and she heard a familiar voice. She could almost smell the flowers all around them. The wind moving the bells in the breeze like the waves of the ocean. She giggled when she remembered her introduction to the beautiful blossom.

He'd scolded her as if she was a child when she'd reached to pick one. A glance over her shoulder and she knew he was jesting with her. Ever curious, she inquired why she couldn't. What he said next had her laughing in earnest.

"Surely you don't expect me to believe that My Lord." "A flower is not a dangerous thing."

"So, beauty is never deceiving, Katerina?" Elijah handed her the book they'd been reading earlier that day. Katerina took it from him, clutching it as if it was a precious thing. To her it was.

"I did not say that." "Do you anticipate me again, My Lord?"

"I would never do such a thing." Katerina smiled and turned away so he couldn't see her blush. He was teasing her again and she loved it when he did. His intensions seemed innocent enough. He had never reached for her as Klaus had tried. Still, he always held her attention. And when they were together she craved his words.

"So, what, may I inquire, will be my punishment, should I touch such a forbidden thing?"  
>"Will I be subjected to a grave illness?" she asked in jest.<p>

"Nothing quite so serious, My Lady." His voice had gone gruffer and she giggled. Elijah smiled at her reaction. "The blossom is irritating to the skin," he said again in his regular, hypnotizing voice.

Katerina glanced over her shoulder, eyeing him. "Surely, one touch, can not be deadly."

She smiled slowly as he took a step towards her. "Why take the risk?" he asked.

"For the beauty of it." "There is so much color and light, all around us, everywhere." "But mostly we choose to ignore it." "I could only have it with me for a short time." "But the time spent, would be worth it" "So much doesn't, nor can last." "Friends, family, a place to call home…we should hold onto everything we are granted." Elijah smiled slowly and his expression turned sad. She was so alive, and so full of hope. Katerina watched as Elijah grew stiff. He glanced over his shoulder and she looked at him funny. Sometimes he seemed to her to be so alone. This was another moment when he was oceans away from her. She felt his distance, just as she always did. "We should retire for the evening Katerina."

Katerina looked up at the sky and noted that his observation was correct. The sky was beginning to darken as vibrant colors streaked overhead. But then, he hadn't looked up. How did he know? "Shall we?" Elijah asked, offering her his arm. Katerina turned and began walking towards him when she stopped suddenly. She threw him a grin and Elijah gave her a curious look. She took a step backwards and Elijah crossed his arms, shifting his weight to one hip. He watched in amazement as Katerina picked up her skirts and swished them dramatically, turning her back to him. He waited, as she ran a short distance, stopping in front of a particularly beautiful blossom. She looked over at him and smiled. He raised his eye brows at her. What was she up to?

Katerina leaned over and grasped the blossom, tugging it until the stem snapped. Elijah felt a smile spread over his face as she bounded back over to him, the flower in hand. She halted in front of him and held the flower out. The stem twirled in her fingers and Elijah chuckled. He caught her eyes and held them as his fingers closed over hers and he pulled the flower from her hand. "Now you'll suffer with me," she teased. Elijah felt something tug at his heart. If only she knew the truth. He did suffer.

His face betrayed none of his thoughts and Elijah smiled wider as he smelled the blossom. He knew that the flower would not infect a vampire. Katerina stood in front of him, shifting on her feet, still smiling.

Katerina watched as Elijah smelled the blossom. His eyed closed as he inhaled. And she smiled as the features transformed on his eloquent face. His eyes lifted and that rare, beautiful smile that she loved was back where it belonged. His gaze held hers and she smiled wider.

"And what of love, Katerina?" He lowered the flower from between them and looked at her. "Does it last?" he asked her.

Katerina swallowed the breath she'd just tried to take. His eyes were mesmerizing as he gazed down at her. She saw herself in his gaze. The beautiful brown took on golden hues and seemed to swirl before her. The flower in front of his chin was just a small speck of violet. His eyes bore into hers and she couldn't look away. Her cheeks flamed and she felt fire dancing along her skin. The cooling air of the evening did nothing to aid in her struggle. He held her captive. For a woman so independent, she was surprised to find she was okay with that. He would take care of her even if he realized her state. She went against her own better thought, and leaned into him. Katerina was breathless when she answered him.

You may choose not to believe, My Lord, but, Love...it's the only thing that does."

Elijah looked at Katherine as he turned to the last page. She was smiling and he found himself smiling with her. It was a wonderful memory. One that could keep you warm if you were cold. He had so few of them. The ones that he had he held dear. They'd rarely spoken of fanciful things. She'd admitted her affection for something only rarely. And only when it was just the two of them.

She confessed her love for animals to him easily and he very often found her in his private stables. He had given her free roam of the place when she'd shown regard for his mare. She was the first woman he met that preferred to ride astride, and not sidesaddle when in private company. Katerina said it made her feel inadequate. Elijah had bent over laughing when she'd told him that. She glared at him as he'd laughed. But her angry had dissipated when he'd invited her to ride with him. He said that she could ride anyway she choose, because it mattered not how to him. It had been a wonderful afternoon.

She had once held little regard for finery and fluff outside of polite society. The expanse of the manor impressed her. But she didn't seem to hold any of the grand rooms in high esteem. Except for the library. It quickly became the place to find her when she spent her days waiting for Klaus. Over time waiting seemed to matter to her, less and less. She belonged curled up in his father's big chair, by the fire that dominated their drawing room. Her legs dangling and moving about in front of the flames. He could hear her giggle or gasp sometimes as he passed the entrance on the way to his chambers in the evening hours. She would remain long after the maids had turned down the lamps. And he would fall asleep listening to the joyful sounds she made.

It always seemed that he came to her. He knew where to find her at any given time. The only time she ever sought him out he was in his mother's greening room. He had just bid her good bye. She was going to visit their father. He'd been away too long tending to some family affairs. Elijah always kept care of her garden when she was away. She'd just left when Katerina sauntered in. She made an attempt to be quite. But her eagerness and curiosity had made her foot falls very heavy. She easily found her way over to his mother's roses. Elijah made himself scarce as she'd admired them. When he'd asked her about her appreciation later. He'd found out that roses where her favorite flower. He thought they suited her, beauty matched with beauty. That conversation had given him the idea for the bluebells.

Katherine turned toward him on her bed. Elijah reached out and stroked one of her fingers. It was easy to be with her when he remembered how things were, before the night it all took it's turn. When they could just be in each other's company. Before she had learned the truth of the sacrifice. Elijah's lips read the words, but his mind didn't register them. He knew the book by heart, regardless and his eyes were no longer on the page. His mouth was saying, "as well as Elizabeth," but his mind was screaming. I can not loose her. Katherine's voice started him when he heard it. He thought she'd fallen asleep. Elijah stopped to listen. She was mumbling something, but he couldn't understand what it was. He went back to reading after a while, curious if that was what she was responding to.

"…of the warmest gratitude towards the persons who, by bringing her into Derbyshire, had been…" he continued to read. Katherine's voice joined his on the final words. "...the means of uniting them..." Elijah looked up and watched her lips move as they recited the final words. Her eyes opened and she looked over at him as he closed the book. Katherine reached her hand out and Elijah grabbed it, squeezing her fingers. She opened her mouth several times and Elijah leaned closer, wanting to hear her.

Katherine felt her conscious leaving her as she focused on Elijah's face. She smiled and breathed in deep. She could still smell them. The bluebells were all around her in her mind. Thoughts became few and her vision started to blur. She blinked quickly, determined to stay awake. She couldn't make out the color of Elijah's eyes anymore and she began to wonder where she was. She'd forgotten sometime between now and the last few seconds. Blood assaulted her taste buds and she coughed. There was an echo in her mind and she concentrated on drowning it out. The effort took most of her energy. "It lasts…always" she whispered with her fading effort. By this time, Katherine had no idea what she was talking about. She fell deep into sleep and when she dreamed it was of books, roses, beautiful mares, bluebells, and the person who she'd shared all of them with.


	52. Part 54 More Than They Seem

Part 54

"Would it be wrong or insensitive if I said, I feel like I'm babysitting?"

"Don't let Katherine hear you say that," Elena warned.

"Or Elijah," Bonnie agreed.

Caroline didn't even seem to hear them as she rattled on. "I mean really, we helped her change her clothes, and stood around to make sure she didn't pass out when she was in the shower." Bonnie and Elena gave Caroline a weird look.

"And all that, while Elijah watched us like a hawk," Caroline continued. "When I used to baby sit, you know, before I grew fangs...I remember, the kid's parents...they're always watching you."

"Katherine means a lot to Elijah, Caroline." Bonnie pointed out.

Uh, dugh!" "He's only super-protective over her."

"So, we're just doing our part to help out," Elena added.

"It's all we can do," Bonnie said quietly. Her mind seemed to be somewhere else besides the conversation.

"I get that, I do" "And I'm happy to help." "Even though, you know, she kinda killed me."

Bonnie and Elena stopped walking. Caroline moved her feet over the carpet, behind them, and they waited for her to continue. She'd been pretty quiet about everything. They were all working around the clock to help Katherine. But it didn't escape any of their notice that the situation was kinda weird and unexpected, to say the least. Bonnie stopped and thought about everything that had happened in the last year. It seemed like it should have been longer than that. So much longer. Sometimes she would just catch herself pausing and thinking, is this really happening?

"I guess it didn't turn out too bad in the end." Bonnie and Elena looked over their shoulders. Had Caroline really just said that?

"I never would have been able to take on Damon as old-me," she said proudly. "And it's not like I didn't own him," she continued, smiling like she knew a secret they didn't. "Three cheers for me!" she suggested.

"Right," umm…so, you're okay with helping Katherine then?" Bonnie asked. She really wasn't entirely sure what Caroline was talking about. Honestly though, she would have paid money to see that one. Caroline vs. Damon. It wasn't like Damon hadn't had it coming to him, but Caroline's wrath wasn't something anyone wanted to deal with. Obviously, he was still alive. Bonnie let a cat-ate-the-canary smile cross her face. Caroline's answer cut through her imagining of the scenario.

"I guess I am, " Caroline surprised herself by saying. "Weird isn't it?" she thought out loud. "We all wanted her dead, and now we're fighting for her life." All three girls took a moment and thought about everything they'd said.

Elena let out a long breath, but she didn't say anything. How had everything gotten to this point?

"So, how'd this happen?" Caroline asked them. She never had a problem voicing her thoughts out loud.

"The easiest answer?" Bonnie retorted. "I guess.." "And for the record, I can't believe I'm saying this…" "She's not the same." "Or maybe, she is "Katherine," but we know the whole story now?" She didn't sound sure of her words. "I'm not saying that anything she's done is okay." "But.." she paused and shook her head. Bonnie wanted to choose her words carefully. "We've been dealing with Klaus for…what, five, six months?" "She's been dealing with him her whole life." "I can kind of understand why she would do anything to stay away from him." "And she still hasn't escaped him." "Look at what he's doing to her." Bonnie raised her hand above them indicating where Katherine was probably in pain again.

"To both of them" Caroline added for Bonnie. Bonnie nodded sadly. Elena grabbed Bonnie's hand to add her comfort. "We all want Klaus dead," Elena said to support them.

"I never could have imagined it but, she's more than she seems." Bonnie confessed, shaking her head and biting at her cheek.

"We all are." Caroline said.

You know, I kind of wish, things had been different," Bonnie admitted.

"You mean if we'd had Elijah here from the beginning to tame Kitty-Katherine before we all decided she was psycho?" Bonnie smiled at Caroline's successful attempt to lighten a heavy conversation. It wasn't something that the three of them had talked about before. And they probably wouldn't talk about it again for a long time.

Caroline continued on and it was obvious that she was not letting the conversation go back to were it was. "Not sure how much help he is though," Caroline questioned.

"Meaning?" Elena asked, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"He couldn't even conquer a sweaty shirt." "Which by the way, I'm pretty sure is his." "And how hard is it to let someone lean on you while they shower?"

"Caroline!" Elena said in a hushed shout. "I'm pretty sure Elijah wanted to respect her privacy." "Hence why he very-politely," Elena emphasized, " asked us to do it."

"Riiiggghhht…" Caroline drawled. She sounded like the villain in a film they'd watched together during one of their slumber parties. It had been so long since they'd had one. What would they have been like if things had just been normal? Well, on a Friday night, they would have been doing their nails, pigging out, and arguing about whether or not they could stand to watch Caroline's favorite movie for the thousandth time. Instead they were trying to save a vampire who wasn't quite a thousand, but might as well be with everything she'd been through.

"Sorry Elena, I don't quite buy the privacy pitch." "Have you seen those two?" "Do you really believe that they haven't…"

Bonnie listened to her two best friends talking. Elena was bright red, and Caroline was grinning. She was okay just listening at this point. She'd said what she needed to say. Besides, she wasn't eager to add anything to the current conversation topic. She really didn't think that was the case with Elijah and Katherine. It was more than that. She'd seen that over and over again.

"Caroline, it's really none of our business!" Elena defended. "And I really don't think that…" Elena turned to Bonnie. Her attention was focused elsewhere again. Bonnie had turned her head and seen Jeremy at the end of the hall. He was arguing, or talking to… or something, with something. Bonnie frowned when she realized WHO he was talking to.

"Bonnie…you okay?" Elena asked. She put her hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

"I'm fine Elena, but, I kind of…I need to talk to Jeremy." Elena nodded, excusing Bonnie from the awkwardness that was Caroline.

"…and did you see the way she was looking at him after he put the mojo on Stefan?" she said, half way in the middle of a thought.

"Caroline, as fascinating as this conversation is, why don't we talk about something else?" Elena suggested.

"Like what?" Caroline asked.

"Likkkeee…." Elena drawled out. "Follow me!" she said, waving her arm at Caroline.

Bonnie took another step towards Jeremy. He still hadn't noticed her and her frown deepened. She had almost gotten to him when she caught the end of Elena and Caroline's conversation. "Hey Damon!" Elena yelled. "Why don't you tell us about the time that Caroline kicked your…" Caroline's laughter cut off the end of Elena's question. Bonnie could only imagine Damon's face and she was almost sorry that she had to miss this one. A smile snuck across her face as she stopped by Jeremy.

"What's so funny?" Jeremy asked, finally noticing her. Bonnie ignored his question. "Jeremy…we need to talk."

"I think the peroxide has finally gone to your head, Caroline."

"Please! I can totally take you," Caroline reaffirmed. Damon ignored her satisfied smirk and went back to reading. They were all spread out, pretending to ignore the conversation that was the center of everyone's attention. Elena was unsuccessfully trying to hide her snickers. "Give it a rest, Elena." Damon advised, not even looking up from his book. He was feigning uninterest. But his irritation was obvious. Elena covered her mouth, trying to compose herself. It didn't work. She snorted through her fingers. After that she was just laughing and Caroline soon joined her.

"What's with the giggle-fest?" Tyler asked as he entered the room. Caroline turned mid-laugh to look at him and her eyes lit up. Tyler was hefting pizzas, carrying them with one arm. Caroline was hungry, as always.

"Have I told you yet today that I love you?" she asked innocently. Tyler pretended to think about it for a moment.

"Hmmm, not since breakfast," he replied, smiling. Caroline returned his smile and she gave him a quick peck before she grabbed the slice of pizza he was holding out to her.

Tyler grabbed one of his own, before he moved to the couch, throwing his arm around Caroline as she devoured her food. "So, what were we talking about?" Tyler asked propping his feet up.

"Caroline kicked Damon's ass," Alaric finally added his approval. He'd been biting his tongue the whole time. Damon quickly glanced up from his book, eyeing his friend. Tyler made a hissing sound through his teeth, shaking his head.

"My condolences Dude," he offered grabbing a slice of pizza. Caroline finished another piece and leaned her head into his shoulder, smiling at Damon. He glared at her before he directed his annoyance at Tyler.

"Thanks, Dude!" he said sarcastically, with not the least bit of appreciation. Everyone got there laughs out before they returned to their assignments. Half eaten pizzas were strewn about the room.

Damon smiled as he turned another page. He was annoyed. But more than his annoyance he noticed something else. There was a lightness in the room that hadn't been there the last couple of days. He'd chosen to continue reading and thought better not to comment on it. Too bad that members of their group were missing. A crisis always seemed to bring them together.

Bonnie caught Jeremy's shoulder as he reached for the door knob. Her eyelids felt heavy and the throb at the front of her temple was growing. She grabbed at the bridge of her nose, pinching the nerves there. The last thing that she wanted or needed was a headache. She closed her eyes, counting to seven and letting out a long breath. She opened them after a moment. Bonnie could keep almost anything at bay if she concentrated. The headache be damned. Yes, she hadn't slept much in the last two days. And she was far beyond constantly resisting throwing whatever grimior she had away from her exhausted arms when they yielded no useful information. That wasn't important right now.

"Jeremy please," she pleaded, tugging on his sleeve. Jeremy said nothing but he stopped turning the door knob. He was watching her, waiting for her to continue. At least that meant what she said mattered. It felt good to matter. All too often lately, she felt like the witch on call that was pulled out of whoever's pocket when she was needed. Usually Damon or Elena. She didn't mind helping whenever she could. She accepted the moment for what it was and continued her disapproval.

"There's only maybe, four days left…" she pointed out disheartened. She tried to hide it as much as possible. Her eyes filled with determination and pushed away the tears. "Elijah has not left Katherine's room for two days!" She took a step closer to him.

"Stefan's still not okay." "Elena's worried about him…and we need all the help that we can get!" She was more exhausted when she finished. No one said anything as the days passed, but there was a silent countdown no one voiced.

Jeremy sighed, gazing at Bonnie. She looked so fragile. Something that he knew for a fact she wouldn't appreciate him pointing out. She hadn't stopped pushing them all this time. He gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. She tried to be so strong, for everyone, all the time. She didn't deserve that, and sometimes they didn't deserve her. Jeremy sighed again, wishing things were different. So many things had been ignored for too long, things they shouldn't ignore. Things that he had to acknowledge no matter how much he hurt those he cared about. He just wasn't ready to yet.

"So…just wait," she requested of him. Jeremy blinked and noted she apparently hadn't noticed that he'd let go of the door handle. He took a step back so she would notice this time and when he smiled he did so for her benefit.

"I'm sorry Bonnie..." It was true. He is sorry. She deserved better. Bonnie looked at him. Her heart hurt because it knew what he was apologizing for. She still wasn't sure if she wanted to jump into this right now. She didn't really have the energy.

When he spoke his voice was sad and she knew he truly was sorry. "I just, I don't know what to say to you.." There was a silence between them as Bonnie came to a decision.

"You don't have to say anything." Jeremy looked up, surprised. His eyes reflected relief. Even if she might be ready. He wasn't there yet. He would get there, sooner or later.

"I have my answer, and I won't ask again.." she finalized. She could appreciate that he hadn't lied to her, but he hadn't denied anything. It wouldn't have made a difference anyways. The truth was right there in front of her. Jeremy stiffly nodded his head, He looked guilty as he bit at his lip. Bonnie smiled as he did so. Sometimes she couldn't avoid noticing how youthful he looked. "I won't ask you again," she repeated. There was a hidden statement there. She wouldn't ask. She'd spoke her mind finally. The rest was up to him. "But, please stay…" She gave him a crooked smile.

"We really do need all the help we can get."

"And what made you think I was leaving?" he teased her. They both eased out of the uncomfortable conversation, forgotten, and into a simpler, more familiar small talk.

"I mean, I am standing in front of a door," he pointed out, holding his hand out between them.

"You are," Bonnie agreed.

"But it's not like I'm opening it," he smiled. Bonnie giggled and added her own smile. Jeremy joined her laughter and she hit his shoulder. She stopped laughing first and Jeremy frowned.

"Don't make this your fault Bonnie," Jeremy said as Bonnie started to walk back to the common room. "What?" she asked, whirling around.

"If we can't save Katherine.."

"We will," she interrupted him.

"But if we can't, " he continued. "Do not…make this your fault." "It's not." "It's Klaus's fault." "You're doing everything you can!" he insisted.

"I should have killed him when I had the chance," she said, gritting her teeth.

"Then you would of killed Elijah too…without him Katherine would have been dead months ago…and you wouldn't even be here," Jeremy finished, grabbing her hand. Bonnie hung her head, shaking it.

"Sometimes I forget that you're younger than me," she teased.

"I have my moments," he offered back. Jeremy smiled, but her own smile only lasted a moment.

"I'm so close Jeremy…" "I know I am..." "I just need more time," she insisted. He nodded and watched as the fire drained from her eyes. Bonnie hung her head again, and Jeremy said nothing as he wrapped his arms around her. Jeremy didn't agree or disagree with her. No one among them was ready to hear that there was a very real chance that they might not win this one. "It's okay," he soothed. He repeated it over and over again, rocking her in his arms. But he was never really sure she heard him.


	53. Part 55 Four Days Left, Now Only Three

If you guys are missing ELKAT, I'm sorry for their absence, but they're resting. They will both be back next update :) For now I thought you guys could use some banter.

P.S. Why didn't anyone tell me that there was colossal typos in the first three parts? Yikes, they're mostly fixed now, My sincerest apologies! hehe

Part 55

Bonnie scratched at her arm. The heat of the candles she'd lit was making her skin sweat. But they helped her concentrate, so she left them be. She turned another page and leaned closer to the words. The pages were starting to look the same. Bonnie rubbed at her eyes and stretched her neck. She closed the book that she'd just finished and set it aside, adding it to the pile.

Damon walked into the sitting room. It was otherwise deserted, with one exception. "Don't you ever stop?" Damon asked Bonnie as he watched her flipping pages. Bonnie turned another page. She didn't even look in his direction.

"There's only four days left," is her only reply. Damon nods in understanding. "Where's your boy toy?" he asks her, walking across the room.

"Jeremy…" she corrects him. "He's with Anna." Damon turns his head and looks over his shoulder at her. He watches her wrinkle her brow. She wiggles her nose and Damon spies the bit of sweat that glides down the bridge. Her arms are sweating too as she uses the candles to read by. They're all around her, at every end of the table. The flames light her face as her brow creases in concentration. Damon shrugs, it really had nothing to do with him. He watches a bead of sweat fall down her shoulder before he crosses to his fridge.

The glasses clink as Damon moves a few around. Bonnie looks up, having heard the twinkle. Damon notices her attention and inclines a glass towards her. "You want one Judgey?"

Bonnie gives him a weird look. "It's almost midnight" she replies.

Damon is unaffected by her answer. "More for me," he reasons.

Bonnie hears the clinking resume and she returns her attention to her work. She was letting him distract her and she couldn't let that happen, not now. She was so close. Just another page, she repeated to herself. It had been her mantra all day. Her instincts had not failed her yet. They told her she was almost there. When the clinking stopped Bonnie couldn't help but look up. She was glad that she did because she was just in time to see a water bottle sailing towards her.

She catches it and glances at Damon, "You're too kind," she says begrudgingly.

Damon smirks, "Don't mention it." "Seriously…ever!"

Bonnie smirks. "Your reputation?" she asks disgusted, and obviously sarcastic. "It'll be ruined?" she continues. Damon takes a drink in response. "We wouldn't want that," she says. Damon stops drinking for a moment. She wonders if he's thinking about something other than what she meant, but she dismisses the notion. Reminding herself that she doesn't care.

Damon doesn't even ask permission as he sits down next to Bonnie, very effectively invading her space. He breaks her concentration as he props his feet up, setting his glass in his lap. Bonnie frowns, leaning forward and scooting over, away from him. Damon smirks but notes that she didn't elect to move all the way to the other side of the couch.

"What-cha readin?" he asks. Damon leans over the space between them to peer at the page. Bonnie groans and scoots forwards again. This time she moves to the other arm of the couch. Damon's frown deepens and Bonnie doesn't notice, or she chooses to ignore his reaction. But she does answer him after a moment.

"This spell…" "I'm trying to see if I can make it work.." "I think I could," she shares with him. Damon lets a small smile show. He takes a drink and continues to watch her, thinking she may continue what she was saying.

Bonnie finishes the page that she's on and sets the book she is currently reading aside. She grabs another one and flips to a previously marked page. Before she lays both grimoirs beside each other, comparing the two. Her finger follows the words she is scanning and her head swivels from side to side.

Damon eyed her another moment before he realized that she was oblivious to his presence. Bonnie was completely focused on what she was studying. It was kind of cute. In an annoying sort of way. She moved one of the grimoirs into her lap and reached for another. The water that he'd just given her was tipped over in the process and rolled off the table, hitting the floor. Damon took a drink from his glass and raised his eye brows at the witch.

Damon leaned back into the couch cushion and peered under the table. The bottle of water rolled along the carpet until it hit a leg of the table. "Hmm," Damon comments, swallowing the alcohol in his mouth. "You need some help?" She continued reading. Maybe she hadn't heard him. "Do you need some help?" he asked louder this time.

Bonnie looked at him, her hand went to her hip and she eyed him suspiciously. "You're gonna help me?" she asked him, unsure.

"I guess I could…" Damon teased, he leaned back and put his hands behind his head, smirking.

"Okay…"Bonnie grinned. Damon smirked, thinking that he may have finally gained some head-way with her. He should have known that something was amiss. She never smiled like that at him. He watched as Bonnie moved off the couch and kneeled in front of the coffee table. She picked through her pile of grimoirs. When she turned around she threw the one she'd selected into Damon's lap. The smile was wiped off his face and replaced with a "oomph" as it landed on his abdomen.

"Thanks," Bonnie said innocently.

"Uh hugh," Damon responds, rubbing his shirt. This was a very old book, complete with dust galore. Bonnie smirked as she watched Damon cleaning off his shirt before she turned back to her book. It was the first real expression besides concentration that she'd shown since he'd sauntered in.

"You're looking for any passage that mentions retrieval of the warlock's amulet." "He had a necklace he always wore, a lot like Emily's." Bonnie looked up and instantly noticed that Damon was staring at her. It was a touchy subject for them both. Bonnie looked away. His gaze made her uncomfortable. "Anyways…" she continued slowly. "There's mention of the necklace going missing during a battle, and I haven't been able to come up with any explanation of where or how he found it." " It just skips around." "And the next thing you read he has it again, and all is well." "I need to know how he got it back."

"Uh hugh," Damon said, flipping through his book. He wasn't convinced that he wanted to go digging around just yet. "And why do we need to know how to find witchy accessories?" he asked her.

Bonnie shook her head, "It won't matter if we can't find out…just let me know if anything looks noteworthy."

"Here's something!" Damon observed. Bonnie looked at him, expectantly. "An all-in-one guide to hexing your favorite vampire." "Step-by-step.." he encouraged.

Bonnie glared at him. "Don't tempt me," she warned.

"Does that mean I'm your favorite vampire?" he asked. Bonnie stopped for a minute. She looked confused about what she'd just said and Damon smirked. Bonnie's confusion turned to a frown and he thought for a moment that she might give him an aneurism. Her own personal hex for him. But she didn't and Damon recognized that the conversation was over when Bonnie gave him her "just do it" look. Was she too tired to let him antagonize her? Regardless, he was familiar with "said look."

It only took her a moment to shut him back out and return to her reading. An entirely too short amount of time as far as he was concerned. Damon watched her back for a moment. Her head moved back and forth as she devoured the words in front of her. He sighed and then opened his own book. It really was so boring around here when he had no one to play with.

The sun came through the window, spanning the floor and lighting the boarding house rooms. It painted the many piles of books with it's brilliance. Somewhere along the way the occupants of the home had just stopped cleaning them up. You finished a grimoir and you added it to the nearest "done" pile. It was the newest house cycle. The sunlight continued to stretch it's reach until it touched the toe of a young woman, She had her feet tucked under her. Bonnie is sitting in front of the coffee table. Damon sits on the couch. His glass is empty on the table in front of him. A book is open in his lap and his head is bent back over the cushion behind him.

The sun reaches his cheek and Damon squints. He wrinkles his nose and throws his hand over his eyes, cursing the sun. The sleeve of his shirt begins to heat and Damon finally moves his arm again. He rubs at his eyes and shifts his hips. When he stretches his arms above his head he feels movement in his lap. As he looks down he notices the book that he'd not finished that morning open on his knees. The pages crinkle as he stretches his arms further over his head. His arms good and flexed, Damon closes the book and tosses it behind him. It would be easy enough to find later. He wipes his eyes in frustration. What time is it, he thought.

The sun touches his fingers as they massage his eye lids and he looks towards the window. It was morning. Another day gone. Now there was only three days left. Damon gritted his teeth and groaned. As with every other morning he knew that if he concentrated hard enough he could pick up the sounds of Katherine's pain.

Damon frowned and pulled his feet down from the table. He leaned forward reaching for the glass that he'd set beside his foot. He had every intention of getting a refill. But something else caught his attention. His gaze followed the strand of hair laying by his glass. His eyes focused on Bonnie. A very asleep Bonnie. Damon smirked, who would have thought, he questioned as he observed her. She was leaned over the table. Her arms crossed under her and her head resting on an open grimoir. Her hair is fanned out on the open pages, falling off the side of the table.

Damon observes how tired she looks. There are bags under her closed eyes. He listens and can tell that she is sleeping soundly. Her gentle breaths flow over the pages underneath her. She looks youthful and relaxed. It wasn't often that she'd ever looked so at ease. Damon scanned her face and noted that there was no small smile upon it. What was she thinking, he wondered. Was she dreaming? She was a mystery that was so difficult to figure out. So much of what she did baffled him. Even more so, so much of what he did in response to what she did baffled him more. She was the only one he could honestly say had lived through setting him on fire. And even more on top of that. She challenged him like no one had, and he let her get away with it.

Damon cringes as he remembers how closely her fire had seared his skin. As if in response to his own thoughts the sun comes upon them both. It travels to the edge of the table and just barely lights Bonnie's face, putting a glow on her skin. He can more clearly see the exhaustion on her features now. Damon watches a moment longer before he shrinks back into the remaining darkness in the room. The sun had not fully risen yet and Damon was thankful for the concealment. He had no doubt that if she woke she would give him an aneurism worse than he'd ever gotten. It was not something that he wanted to experience. Still, for a moment he considered waking her. If only to see the look on her face when she realized she had fallen asleep, with him in the room, of all people. If she knew how he'd seen her so vulnerable, she would not like it. No, she would not like it at all. The idea was appealing and Damon grinned.

It was a nice thought. And he was more than tempted. But when he reached towards the table he reached for his glass. He did not touch the witch. Instead he stood slowly, and even tiptoed around her legs when he moved away from the table. He was soon well clear of her limbs but the piles of books around her had tried his patience. He brushed off his sleeve. Seems that he had not gotten all the dust off him. In response to that thought he threw a glare at Bonnie, but she still wasn't awake to see it.

Damon set his glass down on the counter in front of his liquor line-up. He very seriously considered downing a few more glasses before he decided against it. One would be enough to get him through the day. He filled his glass to the top. If he was only going to have one, then he might as well make the most of it. Heat nipped at the back of his heels as he took his first gulp. The liquid sloshed about in his mouth as the light traveled from his feet, up to the back of his knees. When he turned around the whole sitting room was in full light. The sun had risen and it was the start of a brand new day.

Damon walked over the end table, kicking a pile of books. He hated the damn things. After this was over if he never saw them again it would be fine by him. They were useless. This whole time, and none of them had found anything among any of their thousands of pages that could help Katherine. "Damn books," Damon complained as he kicked one by his heel for good measure. A thought struck him and he could almost hear Bonnie scolding him for kicking an "antique." As he thought about how the scenario would play out he glanced over at the sleeping form beside him. She stirred only a little as his foot brushed her thigh when he reached over her for the switch to turn off the lamp. It was unneeded now. Actually, with all the candles it had never been needed. The flames were simmering low and almost all had burned themselves out at this point. The only one still lit flickered in front of Bonnie's face.

She still wasn't awake. Damon had to wonder how she could still be sleeping when he turned towards the window. The sun assaulted his eyes, violently. They had stayed up all night and most of the morning. Of course she would be asleep. He thought for a moment and wondered whether or not he had seen her sleep anytime recently. Had she even left the boarding house? Didn't Bonnie have a home that she could be in? Preferably away from his home. Must she always be here? Damon fingered the ring on his finger when the only answer to his question was the brightening sun. It really wasn't any kind of help.

Darn the wretched sun, he thought as he moved to the window. He stood in front of it now. The light outlined his body. He could almost feel the burn on his skin. It was a bright day. Hopefully this one would end better than the previous ones before it. Damon had no real way of knowing. But if the days continued to pass as they had then he would soon be forced to watch one part of his world darken. How could he say goodbye to her?

Damon eyes found Bonnie over his shoulder. He expected her to wake up any minute and start yelling at him. If she woke up she would see his private thoughts. He could see her, but she could not see him. She would be too busy scolding him. He preferred it that way, most of the time. Damon smiled as he grabbed the drapes and pulled them closed. Darkness immediately fell on most of the room. A light orange tint danced along the floor to the area were Bonnie was. She was mostly in shadows now. Damon could see the piles of books on either side of her head, lined in the shadows. He tipped his glass back and finished the last of his drink before he turned and headed to his room, leaving the darkened room behind him. Damon stretched his arms to the ceiling and cracked his neck. He set the glass down on the desk as he passed it. After all, it really wouldn't kill the witch to get some sleep.


	54. Part 56 Three Days, Genuine Times Four

Hi guys, thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! They always make me smile. On another note, I appreciate all of your opinions and I thank you SOOOO much for loving this fic. But please don't send me any hate. I love ALL of the characters, and I'm writing them as true as I possibly can.

That being said, if you have any requests that you would like me to include send them to me. I will try to include them in any way I can as I have done in the past.

Shout outs to a couple of my girls! You know who you are ;) Thanks for everything!

So...I just typed out the ending of our tale today. It was crazy, but everything is all planned out. You guys haven't seen anything yet!

Part 56

Bonnie's flinched and her arm jerked. She felt a pain on her skin and she ground her teeth. When she looked up she saw that her candle had burnt out. When she'd moved her arm she had inadvertently knocked it over. "Owwww," she voiced, even though saying it was now pointless. Bonnie ignored her the sting and rubbed at her eyes. She'd had more than a few run-ins with candle wax. What time was it? She reached for the wrist of her other hand and didn't find her watch. When had she taken it off? Had she even had it on in the first place?

Bonnie moved her notebook, and shuffled a few grimoirs around. She didn't find it though. She twisted her waist and turned to face the couch. There was a pile of grimoirs beside her hand. It was then that she remembered that she'd had a partner in her all-night study session. She knew that if he was still around he would have made his presence known. He must have gone to sleep. She reached in the couch cushions feeling around for her target. "This is ridiculous," she observed, "I probably didn't even wear it over here."

A thought struck her and she leaned back, smiling. Sure enough, she found her watch underneath the coffee table. When she reached for it, she grabbed at the water bottle that she'd never opened too. Bonnie twisted the cap. She was grateful when it came off easy. She really didn't have a lot of energy this morning. She took a long drink as her eyes tried to focus on the face of her watch. The water tasted good and it felt soothing running down her throat. She sighed and read the time. It read nearly 10:00 in the morning. It was 9:58, and there was only three days left. Bonnie took one more big gulp of her water before she once again reached for a grimoir.

She had to move a few out of the way to get to the one she'd passed out on. She might as well continue with the same one. Bonnie groaned, and rubbed at her eyes, still not fully awake. "Focus Bonnie," she gave herself a little pep talk. She looked down at the page in front of her, and she was almost positive that the second to the last paragraph had been the last thing that she had read. She finished that page and turned to the next. Bonnie yawned, and leaned closer to the book. She had to focus on not falling asleep again. Her eyes scanned the top of the page and she froze. Bonnie leaned back against the front of the couch, grabbing the grimoir and propping it in front of her. A huge grin spread across her face as she continued to read. "This is it, she told herself…" Bonnie squealed from excitement. "Finally…" she gasped. "I found it!" she yelled.

Bonnie heard her voice echo off the walls, but she couldn't bring herself to care. The smile stayed on her face, and even grew larger. She didn't even notice when Damon sped into the room. She only looked up from the words when he spook.

"You know Witch…" "I am aware that you're not a regular practitioner ,but sleeping...it's usually best done when there's peace," he fixed his eyes on her. "And quiet…" he finished, raising his voice a little. Bonnie smiled at him, "You're not going to ruin this for me Damon," she said. Damon cooked his head in confusion. And Bonnie could only laugh. He had bed hair and he was looking at her as if she'd just asked him to walk outside and say hi to the sun.

Bonnie kicked up her heals and stood by the table. Her smile did not falter as she grabbed her grimoir and walked over to Damon. She handled him the book and instructed him to read. Damon shook his head, rubbing at his eyes. He handed the book back to her. Bonnie gave him a weird look.

"First…I need a drink," he explained. Bonnie frowned at him for a moment, but her smile was back when she looked down into her arms. Damon gave her a confused look and cracked his neck as he strode to his bar. He poured himself a large glass and took a big gulp and then filled it up to the brim again. Bonnie fidgeted behind him and Damon smirked. She was anxious and he was quite enjoying making her wait. The cool drink flowed in between his smirking lips as he took another long sip before he finally turned towards Bonnie. "Now…you can tell me what's got you acting all weird."

"I'm not acting weird, I'm just…." she paused for a moment, trying to think of the appropriate word. "I'm happy," she finished.

Damon raised an eyebrow at her, "Who knew," he commented.

Bonnie held out the grimoir to him and Damon smirked at her. His gaze fell down her neck and he focused on her arm. There was a small burn mark that hadn't been there.

"Damon, I know it's difficult for you...but will you focus please." He acted like he hadn't heard her when he inclined his glass towards her, indicating her arm. "What happened to your arm?" he asked nonchalant. Bonnie lifted one shoulder, glancing at her arm. It didn't seem that she'd been aware of the burn.

"Candle," she said absently. "Will you focus please!" she pleaded. Damon shrugged. He wasn't even sure why he bothered.

She held out the grimoir to him again and Damon glanced at it. He looked at her face and saw that the smile was gone. It was replaced with a look of determination. She was a stubborn one, very determined. If she wanted something she fought to get it. And he was enjoying not giving it to her. He still wasn't fully awake. And she'd been the one to wake him up, after all. Her frown deepened as he remained silent. There was the Bonnie that he recognized. He just wasn't sure whether or not he wanted her to revert back to the other expression. Damon finished the last of his drink and turned to get a refill. But her words stopped him.

"I think I found a way to save Katherine," she said quickly. When he turned back towards her she was smirking. She no doubt knew that she had his undivided attention. His morning entertainment was over. It was time to face the day. He thought back and realized they only had three more days left. Damon set down his glass. His refill long forgot, and he strode toward Bonnie.

"Alright Judgey," you have my attention." It really hadn't been necessary for him to say that.

Katherine sat up, started. Someone had yelled pretty loudly, and the sound seemed to echo off the walls. It sounded almost joyful as it reached her ears. She concentrated to try to make it out, but it was useless. She attempted to sit back and flinched. She had moved to quickly when she'd been startled out of her sleep and her muscles protested. Screaming at her from the pain. She felt where skin that had healed was now torn open. Good Morning Miss Katherine, she said to herself. She had a feeling that today wouldn't be any less painful than the others. She did a mental tally in her head. What day was it? She had no idea, but her body and mind told her that she only had a few more days left, at the most.

Katherine sighed and glanced over to her right. She stilled slowly as her eyes settled on the figure beside her. When she turned more towards him it was carefully so that she wouldn't anger her body anymore than she already had. She used her arms to brace against the bed as she maneuvered her legs. She ignored the pain and continued with her efforts. When she had finished she was exhausted. But the better view had been worth it. Elijah was sprawled out in the armchair next to her. His jacket was draped across the chair next to him, and she could only see the top of his shirt. His chest was blocked from her view by the blanket that was loosely draped over him. Most of it was around his feet, and it looked as though if he moved the rest would fall to the floor.

His head was leaned to the side. She thought to herself ,that position didn't look comfortable, at all. But aside from his current crumpled position he looked peaceful enough. There was sweat around the bottom of his neck and under the curve of the ear that was facing towards her. He looked as disheveled as she had ever seen him. Even more so than she'd noticed after his shower. Katherine smirked as she remembered the memory, licking her lips. She glanced again at his shirt and glared at it. Didn't people sleep without their shirts on? Her smirk fell and she turned her attention back to his face.

A slow sincere smile crept across her features as she continued to observe him closely. His eye lashes dusted his cheeks and she knew that he was indeed asleep. He didn't look on edge, but looked relaxed. And if the marks underneath his eyes were any indication she would have guessed that he had seriously needed to sleep. Katherine mapped his features with her eyes. The soft skin on his cheeks. She could almost feel it against her palm. His skin was soothing to her when she touched him. His mouth was barely parted and she almost thought for a moment that she could see the breath stir in front of his mouth. But she dismissed that notion. She had grown too weak. She clenched her teeth against the thought. She hated being out done by anything. And she hated being weak.

She tore her eyes from Elijah and looked at the dresser beside her. There, on the top, was a bottle of his blood. Her mouth watered as she gazed at it. She knew from experience that it always made her feel stronger. The pain started to creep up her spine again and she heard the voice of one of her victims. She knew all their voices now. They reminded her again why she wasn't strong enough to just grab a bottle. It was a simple enough task. Not for her though. And she knew why. She would never forget for as long as she lived. However long that might be. They haunted her dreams and her every waking thought, and they would never let her forget. She cringed as another scream ripped through her. She put her hand over her mouth, but a sob still escaped her lips.

"Katerina?" "Are you alright?"

Katherine looked over at Elijah. She tried to hide her tears as best she could. But inside she felt herself being torn to shreds. His eyes were open now and they were staring at hers in concern. She tried to focus on something else as the voices grew louder. Her eyes traced down his face and stopped at the top of his shirt. She had been right. When he'd woken, he'd moved, and the blanket had fallen right off him. She looked to his arms and saw the outline of his muscles through his shirt. She remembered what his arms felt like wrapped around her. In his arms she was strong. It was a fact that she didn't try to question. It was simply that, a fact.

Elijah sat forward and called to her again. Katherine struggled to focus on his voice, but she was growing weak and her muscles flexed against the strain. Katherine took in long breaths. Her arms continued to shake and Elijah moved closer to her. He continued to call out her name. But to her, he still wasn't close enough. She gritted her teeth and tried to focus her thoughts. Her eyes darted first to his troubled face, and then they focused on the floor. It was then that she got an idea. She couldn't give herself props for strategy on it, but she did not care. She took in another deep breath before her gaze turned to Elijah. Her eyes pleaded with his when she spoke.

"I'm cold," she tells him, wrapping her tingling arms around herself. Elijah nods and gets to his feet. He grabs the blanket off the chair he was sleeping in. The deep burgundy is a stark contrast to the white of his knuckles. He moves around the front of the bed and stops by Katherine. He leans over her slowly, placing the bottom end over her feet. He's looking into her eyes as he moves towards her head. Katherine smiles as he leans over her. Before Elijah can pull away she wraps her arms around him. Elijah is momentarily startled. Katherine tries to pull him closer, but he puts out his hand. She feels so delicate against him that he finds himself afraid that his weight will crush her. His flexed arm prevents him from falling on top of her.

Katherine presses closer to him and Elijah's body begins to heat. Her fever has gone down. But it is still there. As her condition worsened she seemed more and more human. .Her muscles were deteriorating. That fact became increasing more and more obvious as she struggled with the simplest of tasks. He felt her forearms sag on top of his shoulders simply from the effort that she just put forth. Elijah smiled despite his observations. He had been duped, and any moment that he could have her in his arms he would savor. He shook his head. "You don't feel cold Katerina," he pointed out.

"I'm not," she said simply. Elijah chuckled and he felt her smile as her face pressed into his neck. She knew him, and he knew her. There was no getting around that fact. He'd long ago regained his balance and he wrapped his arm around her. She sighed in response. His palm soothed the wrinkles from the shirt on her back. The material was damp from her sweaty skin.

What's going to happen to me? she asked. The sound was muffled, but he understood her. Elijah held her tighter just as he did in her room at the bed and breakfast. She'd been crying then. He remembered the smell of her tears. He didn't think he could stand to smell them now. He knew that his own would join hers, silent, but still there. There was a knock at the door and Katherine didn't seem to notice. He tried to turn towards it, but Katherine's tight grip restricted his movement. "Come in," Elijah called, reaffirming his hold on her. He heard the door open behind him. The soft creak the only sound in the room. Elijah expected Katherine to pull away. Instead, her head turned further into him. Her hot breath moistening his neck.

"Elijah?" he heard Bonnie question behind them. Katherine still didn't move and Elijah had no intension of making her.

"What is it Bonnie?" he asked softly. His hand slowly moved up and down Katherine's back. "I think," Bonnie stopped for a moment watching the two, and she smiled. "We may have found something," she informed them. Elijah grabbed at Katherine's shoulders. Katherine pulled away slowly. Her head ducked down, staring at his chest. She slowly raised her eyes to his. Elijah answered Bonnie as he looked at Katherine.

"I'll be there in a moment." Bonnie took a step back. She turned the nodded slowly as she shut the door.

Katherine stared at Elijah as she waited for his answer.

"Nothing." he answered her sternly. "Nothing is going to happen to you Katerina, I wouldn't allow it." Katherine touched his arm softly as she looked into his eyes. He saw hope in her gaze for the first time in days. "I will find a way," he soothed.

Katherine didn't argue with him. She nodded and started to lean back into her pillow again. Her arms slowly slipped from his neck as Elijah watched her face. He felt every bit of her skin as it caressed his. The cold air hit him as her heat disappeared an inch at a time. Her fingers moving out of his hair, and gracing the bottom of his neck. One of her hands fell from his shoulder. It landed with a thump against her blanket-enclosed leg. Her other hand stretched across his cheek and as she leaned back her it continued to fall away. Her fingertips curled along his chin and her thumb briefly rubbed his bottom lip. She smiled as her head hit the pillow and her hand fell completely away. Elijah listened as she breathed in and out, evenly. He hoped that she would soon fall into a peaceful sleep.

Elijah met Bonnie in the hallway. She was waiting patently by the door as he closed it behind him. "Can I have a minute?" Bonnie asks Elijah. He looks at her for a moment and Bonnie sees a war going on inside his eyes. He silently nods, after a little time has passed, and Bonnie puts a reassuring hand on his arm before she reaches for the door knob.

Bonnie opens the door slowly. She expects it to creak like it did moments ago. But it stays silent as she shuts it behind her. She turns towards the bed and strains her ears to hear anything. The room is dead silent and she can't even pick up the sound of her own breathing. Her feet step slowly as she nears Katherine. She wants to gasp at what she sees, but a hand over her mouth keeps her silent. Katherine's eyes are closed, lightly, not tightly. There's sweat all over her body. Blood stains various clothing and materials around her. Bonnie is shocked by the number of spots. She and Caroline had just changed everything, including the bedding and her. The most shocking thing though is how pale and fragile she now appears. She looks nothing like the vampire that she knew. She looks, Bonnie is startled at the realization. Messed hair, creased brow, blood, sweating skin, and fevered limbs. She looks human.

Bonnie felt the observation come over her full force. Something in her chest clenched and she suddenly felt as she did when she'd been in the hospital. She had the sensation that she was here to say good bye to someone. She felt like Katherine was quiet literally on her death bed. Bonnie shook her head. Her mind wasn't grasping the concept. Her arms reached out as she staggered and she gripped a chair, pulling it towards her. Her legs had turned to jello and she was extremely grateful for the reprieve.

"Hello Bonnie," she heard. Bonnie's head shot up and she looked at Katherine. Her eyes were still closed. Bonnie jerked her head sideways, and continued to stare at her. Could that weak voice she'd heard possibly have belonged to her? Katherine slowly opened her eyes and turned her head towards Bonnie.

Her eyes widened when they focused on her face. She saw the look Bonnie had. "Woah, I look that bad hugh?" "Thanks," she says flippantly as she tried to sit up. Bonnie's mouth dropped open as she continued to stare. She couldn't move. The voice did belong to Katherine.

"Doesn't matter," Katherine continued. Bonnie blinked, and she finally found her voice.

"What?" she asked her, confused.

"I meant.." Katherine sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating. "…it doesn't matter how bad it gets, because...if I can beat this..I will," she finished.

Bonnie nodded, but she didn't speak. She relaxed a little bit more though. And her throat wasn't so dry as she swallowed. She was still Katherine. She had the same bitter defiance. There was that determination in her eyes. The shell that was before her, was indeed still Katherine.

Katherine winced and Bonnie shuddered. "Katherine?" she questioned. Katherine tossed one end of her blanket off of her and sat up quicker than Bonnie would have thought her capable. She had to lean back when Katherine suddenly grabbed at her arms. Blood flowed from in between her fingers. Bonnie winced. She hated blood. She always had. She just hated it more now. Ever since she'd been attached. "Can I do anything?" Bonnie asked, touching her arm, softly.

"I will beat this!" Katherine repeated. She gripped her arms tightly until her cuts healed. Closing her eyes, she began to rock back and forth. Her breath flowed in and out of her mouth quickly and her shoulders moved up and down as she heaved. She drew her knees up to her stomach and ducked her head.

"Just breath" Bonnie offered her, not sure if there was anything she could do.

Katherine looked up, surprised. Her eyes were full of pain, guilt, and fear. Seeing her like this startled Bonnie. She almost, but not quite, but she almost, looked like her friend. Although, a pissed off version. But still there was something Bonnie recognized in her in that moment.

"Give me your hand," Bonnie requested. Katherine cringed. Her skull was being ripped open. She was sure of it, this time.

"Please, just stop," she pleaded. Trial and error should have taught her that it would do no go. It hadn't every other time she'd begged for the pain to go away. Bonnie watched helplessly as tears rolled down Katherine's cheeks. They mixed with her blood and the sight was unsettling.

Bonnie didn't wait for permission. She knew that she wouldn't get it. She grabbed Katherine's hand, threading her fingers in between hers. Blood smeared her palm where she wrapped her wrist in hers. Bonnie glanced at Katherine one more time before she closed her eyes.

"Asinta Mulaf Hinto," she began chanting. There was no change and Bonnie repeated her words over and over again."Asinta Mulaf Hinto." Katherine's grip tighten on her hand and she whimpered as Bonnie repeated her words. She concentrated her energy and continued her chant. She said the words over and over again until Katherine finally stilled. She slowly let go of Bonnie's hand and her eyes shot open. There was a question in them when she looked at Bonnie.

"You've been through enough…" was Bonnie's answer before she spoke. Katherine looked at her, her gaze was calculating..

"Been talking to Elena have you?" she deduced.

"She told me what happened," Bonnie admitted.

"Did she?" Katherine attempted a smirk, but she failed. "Elena was never very good at being able to tell when someone's lying to her," Katherine pointed out.

Bonnie shook her head watching Katherine as she tried to sit up further, pushing on the bed with her palms. Her arms buckled and she started to fall. Bonnie reacted, and grabbed her arms. She supported her as she sat up.

"You weren't lying, Katherine," Bonnie said. Katherine stilled in her arms. Bonnie couldn't believe her eyes as she stared into Katherine's. Her gaze was so soft and fragile. She looked like what Bonnie imagined Katerina had looked like. A long time ago. Katherine's eyes widened and Bonnie smiled at her surprise. Katerina was a person she had a feeling she could have been friends with.

"No...I wasn't," Katherine finally confirmed. She was silent for a long time. Katherine looked around the room. Her eyes landed on the well used arm chair. A pillow was pushed down into the cushion and a throw hung off the side. Katherine took a deep breath and she could smell him in the air.

"He's just outside the door," Bonnie answered another unasked question.

"I know," Katherine said. And something in her did know that he was near.

"I'll get him," Bonnie offered. As she stood up she moved her hand from Katherine's. Katherine watched as Bonnie moved away, smiling at her. She never would have thought it possible. And she stopped her before she reached the door.

"Why?" she asked. Katherine had to know.

"Why what?" Bonnie threw back at her.

"That spell, it reduces pain," Bonnie nodded, "You used it on Elena," Katherine pointed out.

"Yes," Bonnie agreed.

"You used it on her…because of ME," Katherine said. She looked up and her eyes caught Bonnie's.

Bonnie took a step away from the door towards Katherine. "Elena's my best friend." "I'd lay it all on the line for her…and I have." Bonnie chuckled bitterly as she heard the words in her head. "I would do anything to help her, no matter the reason." Bonnie's chin raised in defiance and she fixed Katherine with a level stare. There was truth in her words. Bonnie sighed and her demeanor turned towards her kind heart. "I used it on her because she was in pain, and she didn't deserve to be." Katherine cringed because she realized the truth of Bonnie's words. Stefan had told her about her little stunt with Klaus. Dying was never fun, even if it was fake. Anyone could say what Bonnie had claimed. But she actually meant it.

Guilt, it was another thing that constantly plagued her. Just as real and abusive as the pain was. There was a lot she'd done that she couldn't undo. All for the sake of escaping her own personal nightmare. Now she was paying for it. Bonnie's tone was so soft and comforting. The fact didn't help the clenching in her stomach. It was another knife in her.

"But I do...I do deserve this Bonnie."

"Maybe..." Bonnie thought, "But not like this," she emphasized, shaking her head.

Katherine hung her head. Her energy was fast running out and arguing would take a lot of it from her.

"Just sit tight," Bonnie changed the subject. "I may have a way to help you beat this," she revealed. "You WILL beat this Katherine...Klaus does not get to win this one."

Katherine repeated her words, "I will beat this." But as she said them they sounded like more of a question than a confidant statement. Her gaze drifted and Bonnie could almost see the memories playing in her head. They seemed on constant repeat and were only there to torment her.

Katherine shook her head, looking over at Bonnie. "I will beat this..." she said again. She sounded more aware of herself this time. Bonnie wasn't sure if she really believed her words or if she was trying to convince her that she agreed. She didn't have time to ask before Katherine continued.

"..But before I do, will you hand me that bottle of blood on the night stand?" she asked. She indicated said bottle with her hand flopping about. Bonnie wondered for a moment whether or not her muscles had fallen asleep. They were so loose.

Bonnie grabbed the requested bottle and handed it to her. "Thanks," Katherine said as she took it from her, uncorking it. She took a slow steady sip and sighed. Bonnie could almost see the tension going out of her limbs. Her face seemed less caught up in the pain too. "It helps, you know?" "His strength gives me strength." "Kinda like that hocus pocus you just did." Bonnie smiled, it was the closest that she was going to get to a thank you from Katherine. She nodded to let her know that she understood.

Bonnie turned to leave before Katherine stopped her once again. "I'd tell you be careful and not get yourself killed...but history tells us you wouldn't listen to me…and I would never say that anyway." Bonnie turned and looked at Katherine. She smiled the first genuine smile that Bonnie had ever received from her. The smile caused her to smile back. They were smiling together as Katherine raised the bottle to Bonnie, "cheers," she said as she took another long sip, draining the rest.

When Bonnie turned around Elijah was opening the door for her. He smiled at her and Bonnie knew that he was giving her the second silent thank you of her day. Bonnie smiled back. "I think she needs some more medicine Doc," Bonnie said, pointing over her shoulder to Katherine. Elijah moved past her towards Katherine.

"Damon can fill you in on everything." Bonnie smiled when she remembered how disgruntle he had been when she'd yelled earlier. He definitely wasn't a morning person. "I've gotta take care of a few things, but I'll be back as soon as I can."

When Bonnie looked back Elijah was sitting on the bed and Katherine's hand was in his. His eyes were alternating between staring into hers and checking her body for any harm. She seemed noticeably more at ease and calm. "Be careful," Elijah said to Bonnie, not even looking away from Katherine. He seemed to do that a lot. "Always," Bonnie answered him. Her eyes went to Katherine and she smiled over Elijah's shoulder at Bonnie. Genuine smile number two she noted as she shut the door.


	55. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Earlier this evening my mom called and told me that my father passed away this afternoon. I'm going to be heading home as soon as I get things situated, so I won't be around for a while. But I want you all to have a wonderful Christmas! Hold your family close and enjoy your happy times  
>Please keep my family in your prayers.<p>

All my love

Jesse


	56. Part 57 Worth Fighting For

I know that it's been a long time. I just want to say thank you! Thank you, to all of you who sent me PMs and messages, and just everything! To those of you who asked, my family and I are doing better. Each day brings an easier one than tomorrow.

I hope you all like the newest. I'm not actually watching the show anymore. But I do intend to finish this. I already know how it's going to end. Hope you all are ready for the long haul. We're only about half way through :) *hugs to everyone* Thank you again!

Part 57

It wasn't until much later in the afternoon that Bonnie finally returned. After much milling about, they had all ended up in the library, waiting for her to return. Damon had filled them in as best he could. The door shut behind Bonnie loudly as she pushed back against it with her back. She tightened her grip on the bags she carried. Her shoulders ached and she felt the handles slipping from her fingers. Her friends looked up when she stopped in front of them. Caroline and Damon had already informed the group that she had returned when they heard the door shut. The bags Bonnie had loaded into her arms fell with a satisfying thud. She had the only breakable thing safely tucked into her shoulder bag. The eyes of her comrades followed her movements as she began emptying each bag, one by one. She didn't speak, finishing as quickly as she could.

Her mind did not stop it's movement even when she was done unloading her supplies. The thoughts continued, spilling from her lips as she instructed everyone in their duties. There was so much to do, and not a moment to spare. Bonnie looked at her watch when she finished. No one had said a word the entire time she spoke. Her eyes widened when she saw the time. There may not be enough day left for her to complete her own task. When she looked up her eyes found Elena's. They were comforting to her. A silent question written in them. Bonnie knew what was on her mind. It was never really hard to figure out what Elena was thinking. At least not for her. Bonnie sighed, she didn't have time to answer her question. The day was leaving them.

"Any questions?" she asked them. A chorus of understanding circled around her. Bonnie nodded, she had faith that they could all achieve what she needed them to. Stefan and Damon were the first to move. They each reached for one of the two sacrificial knives that she'd brought, slicing through their palms in unison. Fists clenched over the two glass bottles below them. Bonnie nodded again in response and everyone else began to move. Caroline's brow wrinkled as she reached for the shackles in front of her. They clinked together in her hands. She looked to Tyler and smiled, unsure.

Bonnie turned from the room. It was past time for her to leave. Caroline's smile fell as she turned toward her retreating friend's back. "Bonnie!" she called. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at the sound of Caroline's voice. It figured that she would be the first to speak. Bonnie stopped, but she did not turn towards them. "Where are you going?" Caroline asked slowly. Bonnie clenched her shoulders and her neck went stiff. No one said anything. "I'm going to prepare Caroline." She smiled, but no one saw it. It was only her back. "Wake me when it's time," she instructed. Her feet carried her swiftly from the room. She would need all the strength she could get if she was going to pull this off.

Elijah's eyes began to blur as he tried again to focus on what was on the page in front of him. He was grateful for the fact that he'd committed them to memory long ago. The book was just a prop. The hand that didn't hold the book sat on top of the bed. His thumb moved softly along Katherine's knuckles as he stroked her skin. Her hand had been limp in his since the moment, about ten minutes ago, when he'd felt her finally fall to sleep. Elijah smiled, even in the face of the curse, she was a fighter. She even fought her dropping eyes. The words still stretched out between them, overpowering the sound of her light breaths. His eyes traveled up to her face. His mouth still recited the words as he watched her breathing. Her eyelashes flickered lightly. The book closed in his lap but his voice didn't miss a beat.

The door slowly creaked open and Bonnie could hear the echo of Elijah's soft voice. She closes it slowly behind her. She still wasn't fully awake yet. And her movements felt sluggish. Elijah looked up when she dropped her hand from the handle. Her eyes watch him move a book, sitting in his lap. He places it gently on the night stand. There's a pile of similar books beside him. Bonnie blinks repeatedly, and her gaze strays towards Katherine.

"She's sleeping," Elijah informs her. Bonnie nods, smiling, and she hopes she's not showing her apprehension.

"We're ready," she says as crisply as she can. Elijah nods and Bonnie can see in only that small action that she didn't convince him that she was anything other than uneasy. "I'll be there shortly," he tells her. His voice is flat and reflects no emotion. He achieved what she could not. He said nothing but his eyes said a great deal more. "Take your time," she tells him. Elijah stands, brushing at his knees. The chair creaks from his efforts and Bonnie was almost positive the sound could tell her he hadn't been out of that chair for a long time.

"Your efforts have been for Katerina," he directs at her. Bonnie nods, not sure what he's getting at. Elijah buttons his jacket before he speaks again. "Therefore it follows that my time is at your disposal." Bonnie nods, and Elijah respectfully inclines his head. He turns back towards the bed and hears her close the door behind him.

"Katerina…" he says. His voice is soft even to his heightened senses. His fingers clench her hand once more before he slowly pulls them from her palm. He moves closer to her, sitting by her side. His hand slowly stroked her cheek and he wishes that she would smile. Pulling his eyes away from her, he stares at the shut door. He can hear everyone moving around downstairs. Elijah clears his throat for good measure, unsure if he can speak. His eyes are home again gazing upon her. Watching her face, he wishes again for her smile and almost moves to wake her…almost. The words flow smoothly and honestly from his lips. They tell the story of how long he'd wanted to say this to her. "You're still worth fighting for."

"Why are we doing this again? Caroline asks. Bonnie smirks at the unfailing curiosity her friend possesses. She continues setting out her candles, each one in it's specific place. They both look towards the doorway as Damon walks in, announcing his presence.

"One jar of original blood o' extraordinaire, as requested," he says. Bonnie nods in response as she watches him set the bottle down on the table.

Caroline whips her head around. She presents Damon with her back, and addresses Bonnie again. "Why are we doing this Bonnie?"

"To stop the spell, Caroline." Bonnie turns in a circle, glancing around. "Where's my water?" she asks no one specifically. Bonnie stops and focuses on the table beside Damon. He looks to his left, grabbing the bowl she is eyeing.

"I thought you said we couldn't stop this spell," he points out, stopping in front of them.

"IF there's a way then we're only going to find it through one of two things.' Bonnie speaks as she finishes placing the candles. Damon sets the bowl down on the desk next to him. He crosses his arms as Bonnie continues. "The blood stone, one." "Or Marcus, two." "And right now, none of us have any idea where either of them are." Damon nods, agreeing with Bonnie. He ignores Caroline as they both wait for her to explain the significance. "Sarafina…" Bonnie pauses, emphasizing the name. "Has a distinct connection to both of those things." "Elijah has his own connection to Sarafina, and so do I," she finishes. Bonnie hopes that she's made her point.

"You're basing all of this…" Damon throws his arms before him, indicating all that's around them. "…on your ancestral connections?" "You and ancestors…they don't mix, remember Emily?" Bonnie glares at him and Caroline raises her eye brows. "Careful Damon," she warns.

Bonnie glances at Caroline. She is thankful for her friend's interference. It makes it easier to reins in her anger and settle on only glaring at Damon. As opposed to what she really wanted to do. Which was to set him on fire.

"She's our best shot," Bonnie tells him. She takes a deep breath and her fingers unclench. Caroline places a hand on her shoulder.

"She's also dead," Damon snaps back, ignoring an obvious warning.

"So are you...and you're useful every once in awhile," Bonnie counters. She's angry again, but when she hears Caroline's giggle beside her, she smiles. They exchange glances and Caroline winks at Bonnie. Bonnie looks to Damon again, smirking. Caroline leans closer to Bonnie, whispering in her ear.

"Good luck," she says, walking away. Bonnie watches Caroline hit Damon's shoulder as she passes him. He turns before she can sit down.

"I heard that," he tells her, annoyed. "You were meant to," Caroline smirks. She turns away from him, a sly smile on her lips. He watches as she flips her hair, and falls onto the couch. Damon turns back to Bonnie.

"I have my uses." He's not quite done with this discussion.

"One liners aren't useful Damon...they're distracting." Bonnie moves back to her tasks, confident that their conversation is over, at least in her mind. She's made her point. "I need to concentrate," she tells him.

Bonnie closes her eyes and begins to pull strength to her mind.

"As judgmental as ever," Damon groans. He doesn't say anything more. And when he turns to look over his shoulder any impulse to do so vanishes. Bonnie ignores him and begins to mouth the words. Everyone starts to file through the door way. One by one they pile into the room. Bonnie finishes her chant.

"Incendia!" she yells. All the candles flame to life around her and she opens her eyes. She looks to each of them, individually. "Are we ready?" she asks her audience.

"Ready Judgey," Damon answers, handing her the bowl of water. Bonnie yanks it from his hand. She really did not need this right now. But she found that her anger fueled her power. Damon smirked, as if he'd known it would.

She cups some of the water in her hand and sets the bowl down. The liquid leaks through the cracks made by her fingers and falls to the floor. The drips begin to flame before they hit the ground. Bonnie very quickly, stamps them out with one of her feet. Her eyes stare at what's left of the water in her palm, before she moves her hand above her head. Caroline and Elena start forward, worried for her. But they calm as they watch the drops fall harmlessly upon her head. The water slowly drips down her face, falling to the sides of her cheeks.

Bonnie feels Elijah energy, as he is the last to join them in the room. She takes a deep breath, and wills her heart to calm itself as her chest clenches. It was now or never. She spoke before she had the time to change her mind.

"We all want to stop this," she tells them. "Together, we have worked towards a way," she turns in a circle as she speaks to each of them. They are together in this. "I may have found the answer." Bonnie licks her lips and puts power behind her words. Making them come alive in the room. "There is a spell," she continues. "It links a witch to her talisman." "Sarafina was the last to possess the blood stone.' "If we can make contact, somehow...then maybe she can find Marcus!" Bonnie voice grows louder and more sure as she speaks. She believes that they can succeed. "We CAN stop this," she assures them all. "And it will be the first step towards finally ridding us of Klaus." "For good."

She turns to her friends. Elena stands next to Stefan. Her gaze is filled with worry, but she still sees the confidence Elena has always given to her abilities. Elena grabs Caroline's hand as Bonnie turns her gaze again. "Caroline, it's time," she tells her. Caroline's hand drops from Elena's as she moves to Tyler. Her hands grasp the chains sitting on the chair beside him.

"Tyler?" Bonnie questions.

"It's already happening Bonnie." "I can feel it." Caroline stops threading the chains around his limbs. "I'll be fine," he assures them both. Bonnie nods when his eyes meet hers and she's sure of his answer. Caroline renews her efforts, but with a surer resolve and faster pace. Tyler silently watches her, and their eyes lock when she clicks the shackles shut.

Bonnie hangs her head after a moment and takes a deep breath. The air is alive with energy and it both tickles and burns her lungs. She is deliberate in her movements as she turns to Elijah.

"Elijah…" she says. The whole group turns together towards him. His attention is pointed up as if he's listening for something, or someone. He's satisfied with what he hears because he turns his attention and takes a step forward. They all clear him a path to Bonnie. He enters into the circle with her, stopping just before she tells him to. The circle closes behind him. "Please, take my hand," Bonnie instructs, and Elijah obliges. "Elijah…I'm sorry, but…you do know, Katherine will feel this." "We're all strong enough to resist the pull…she's not." Bonnie gulps as she waits for his answer. His other hand grabs hers and he offers her a small smile he hopes is somewhat comforting.

"I understand," he confirms. Bonnie nods and turns towards their comrades. She looks at each of them, individually. Slowly moving from one person to the next.

"Bonnie?" she hears Elena say. She ignores her and turns back to Elijah.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Elijah asks her. His gaze is level to hers and she feels like she's under the scrutiny of an elder. She realizes that she is.

"Bonnie?" Elena calls again.

Bonnie doesn't turn towards her. But she can hear the insistence in Elena's voice.

"Somebody grab her," Bonnie orders. Stefan and Damon each grab one of Elena's arms as she attempts a step forward. Elena glares at them and continues to call out to Bonnie, fighting their holds. Bonnie pulls her focus inward, counting the breaths she's taking.

Her eyes fall shut and Elijah mirrors her actions without instruction. Vampires begin to growl around her, and she can hear a snarl that's half man and half wolf. She focuses on taking in the energy in front of her. Elijah was the strongest presence there. His connection to Sarafina was her only real link. She felt his strength enter her freely. Her senses peaked and she instinctually knew that every human in the room was dropping to their knees around them. The magic that she was calling, pushing down on their bodies. She heard the scrape of bones against floor. It was a little over powering. Bonnie concentrated on drowning them all out. If she was going to do this her concentration had to be focused inward. There was way too many things that could go wrong. And they would all begin and end with her.


	57. Part 58 New Territory

AN: Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this. So many well wishes and great reviews! There's actually pics that go with this! Message me for the links :) I know a lot of you are missing ELKAT/Kalijah…don't worry, very soon they will be front and center in the best, and worst way :S

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Part 58<p>

The fire flickered around both Elijah and Bonnie. The flames seemed to bend and curve to them. And the heat from the smolder coated the air. You could barely hear the sounds of continuous chanting over the roar of the flames. Bonnie's hands flexed in Elijah's and he looked over the tops of the flames to the stairs. There wasn't much that Katherine couldn't handle. And it was certainly true that in the past she had done anything to prolong her days. She'd grown stronger as the days stretched into years, many many years. If there was any other way, he thought. She could handle this. After all it was in the pursuit of saving her life. Giving her many more years.

The first thing that Katherine noticed when she was pulled from her sound sleep was that Elijah was no where to be seen. She felt her chest tighten and her throat constrict. The second thing she noticed was the manner by which she'd been awaken. It had long been true that she'd grown accustomed to the pains pulling her from her rest. However brief those times of rest were these days. There was even periods when she was almost able to sleep through them now. Constant as they were. She wasn't sure it was a good thing that she had gotten used to her insides being on fire or her skin pulling apart. But whatever this was, was different. She couldn't feel anything. She wasn't even sure if she truly was awake. Katherine told herself that she wasn't. Elijah had always been there before. Still, a sickly feeling nagged at the fact that she was.

She felt where the numbness in her heart had been. It was draining away as if her skin had been cut open and blood was flowing from the gaping wound. Katherine looked down and pulled at the thin shirt she wore. There was no hole, no blood. A sharp pain sliced through her chest and she felt the numb disappear to be replaced by agony. She screamed in pain and her heart cried with her. This was for every person she'd ever killed. The list was long and she knew more than felt the pain she had inflicted, wrecking havoc all over her. So much more than skin deep. Her heart was despairing.

She felt like a pebble being tossed around by the ocean's tide. It beat against her and sent her running in every direction to escape it. Only she couldn't move. She wanted to run. To do anything to make it stop. But she was paralyzed. Katherine felt all of this, and couldn't even wrap her arms around herself. The light drained from the room, painting her in gray stillness. The emotions grew stronger as each wave hit her full force. She tried to move, throwing her body forward. Her strength drained as she was able to do something. But her energy was depleted. Her body had moved, but she could do nothing to stop it when she kept moving. The ground came closer and closer to her face and she only watched it's approach. Until she hit the floor, hard.

The sheet that had been covering her tangled around her limbs. Katherine coughed and grunted. Her face was pressed to the floor. Her breath quickly left her lungs. She was sure that her legs were probably bent behind her at an awkward angle. Of course she hadn't felt the break or the bend. But she still felt the pain. Aches shoot through the tips of her fingers and to her toes. Then, all at once, she could move again and she curled up into a ball. It was easy to ignore the crunch and protest of bones. Her fingers clenched the edge of the rug and she closed her eyes tightly.

"Please stop..." She sobbed, holding her stomach. She coughed again and blood came out of her mouth. White noise flashed through her and light hit behind her eyes. The pain spread through layers of skin and muscle. It was blinding.

"Stop it...stop it…" she repeated, clawing at her hair, scratching. "Stop it!" she begged. She notices the light in the room changing again and wonders why. Then she felt the sickening feeling and she could guess that it was because she was losing consciousness. Her body was fighting against something and it was losing. She fought harder, still, pulling her strength to her mind. "Elijah," she croaked out. There was no one stronger than him she knew. She could barely understand herself.

Fire sprung up around them and engulfed Elijah and Bonnie. "Everyone get back!" Bonnie ordered.

"It's not burning anything." Caroline yelped. Her voice reflected how confused, and scared she was. Tyler was snarling beside her. She stood close enough to be near him. But not close enough to catch a claw or a fang. He was fighting the change. His eyes flashed amber and gold. He felt it just as they all did. The power drawing on their strength. Latching onto any formidable force in the room.

"That's a good thing, Vampire Barbie,' Damon pointed out. His eyes remain on Elijah and Bonnie. The flames were only barely missing nicking his jacket.

An intense glow blanketed Bonnie's feet and slowly traveled up her ankles. The white lights spiraled, painting her skin. She didn't seem to notice as she lifted her hands high above her head. As her hands rose so did the glow. It had reached her head and she was floating above them now. Elijah shielded his eyes and took a step away. Her hands had already slipped from his. She didn't need his power anymore. Her own was shining bright. He looked through the curves of the fingers covering his eyes. He could now barely recognize the outline of her through the glare. Something dropped from above onto his palm. He examined his hand turning his palm and saw unmistakably, blood. When he looks up again he can discern the source. In all the white there's small veins of crimson color. Bonnie's nose had started to bleed, and there was a trail along her lips. Elijah moved to take a step towards her.

Stefan takes a step back and Elena turns to him. "Stefan?" she questions. She turns her head, but her eyes snap back to Bonnie as she screams.

"Bonnie!" Elena answers her. Bonnie's scream slowly dies down and there's a moment of silence. They all wait, trying to peer around the shield of light to find her. She begins to chant again. Elena lets out a sigh of relief and her shoulders relax. That is until she spies the blood that is dripping in a steady stream beneath Bonnie's chin. It doesn't reach the ground, but instead disappears into the light. Elena's eyes widen and she watches helpless as a force bends her friend back. She recognizes the sight and remembers the night of the dance. The same thing happened as Bonnie had fought Klaus. "Noooo!" she yells, shaking her head. Tears cloud her vision and there's a ache in her chest.

She vaults her body forward, intending to reach her friend. Damon grabs Elena, again, gripping her shoulder gently. She wasn't going anywhere near that creepy white ball of witchyness. Besides, he was there that same night and he knows what Elena's remembering. He knows because he's remembering the same.

"Elijah!" he calls out into a space of quiet between Bonnie's chanting. He receives no answer. He's not even sure that he can hear him. Damon grits his teeth and grinds his toe into the ground. He was ready to move at the first sign. His brother snarled beside him and Elena. Damon looked over Elena's shoulder and saw Stefan biting into his hand. Probably fighting to not attack the warm blood source in front of him. Damon took a deep breath. It was an understandable impulse.

"This is getting out of hand," he needlessly pointed out. No sooner have the words left his mouth that things got worse. They all watch amazed as the light flickers, and then flairs. Bursting out from the center, where Bonnie is. The power of it takes on it's own force. They all stagger. It knocks Elijah out of the circle away from Bonnie. Some heads turned to watch Elijah thrown into the wall. He made a huge dent before his body sunk to the floor. Broken wood fell in splinters all around him. His clothes are a little burnt and they still steam even as his body settles, limp against the floor. His hand sits motionless at his side. There are burn marks along his fingers and wrist. His fingernails are black. They can't see his face.

Those that did not focus on Elijah stay focused on Bonnie as the glow intensified even more. It was a living thing now, taking it's own shape, curving around her tighter. The blood that had continued to drip changed with it's cause. Crimson turned to glow, drawing a pale line down Bonnie's skin in it's wake. She'd stopped chanting and now her body just hung in the air. Thankfully, the light started to fade from around her. Drawing closer still and sinking into her skin. The pale line of blood began another slow change. The white fades back into the crimson that her blood usually was. An unfelt breeze blows her hair away from her face. Her eyes are shut. The same "breeze" brushes at her clothing. And as it dies down her hair falls against her skin and her clothing settles back in place. She begins to fall.

Elena turns to her side, "Oh no, Bonnie!…Damon!" she yells. Damon jerks and moves as though he's been itching to, catching Bonnie long before she could hit the ground. She falls right into his arms. Her lifeless head settles against his chest and her arms hang limp at her sides.

"That went well," Damon observes, watching her face. Her skin still has a light residue of glow. But as it faded blood begins to drip again. It moves slowly from her face to Damon's arm. The reddened path finally hit's the floor.

"Bonnie?" Damon questions as he searches her face. A growl makes him look up and he sees Stefan, snarling. His feet are moving erratically. Taking a step forward, and then quickly shuffling backward. There's a imprint of fangs along his thumb and the meat of his hand. His red eyes are fixed on the blood coming from Bonnie. Damon looks down into his arms and watches another drop slide down her cheek and disapear into the curls of her hair.

Witches blood was a lot more potent when they did magic. Damon dared a sniff and growled on his own. He knew from experience that Bonnie's blood was irresistible all on it's own. He could recall that night in vivid detail. The scent of her hanging among the trees around the ruins. The predator in him stirred and he shook his head. Not the right thought process for this moment. She'd just done magic, a lot of it. That only made it worse. Damon grits his teeth and his brother growled again, digging his fingernails into his already bitten up palm. The scent of Stefan's blood joined Bonnie's. And Damon knew, without a doubt, that any lesser vampire would have attacked them both by now. It was hard to resist such a pull. With magic choking the air and making the scent stronger still, thickening it.

Damon looked at Elena, "Vampire's need to vacate, now!" he yells at her. Elena looks at Stefan and then to Bonnie again. She nods to Damon and clamps her hand around Stefan's wrist, tight. She pulls him from the room as quickly as she can. Her worried eyes look back to Bonnie right before she clears the door way. Damon looked around, and he's relieved to see that Tyler is getting himself under control with Caroline's help. He wasn't sure exactly what had just happened but he was thankful that Tyler hadn't turned completely. He was getting stronger. Damon's fierce eyes scan the room.

"Everybody out!" he orders, and turns away from them. He was surrounded by helpless looks on grave faces. No one really knew what had just happened. Had they all felt the same pull of energy that he had. Caroline called to Bonnie as she gathered the chains and began to move Tyler. Damon set Bonnie down on the couch gently. He had no way of knowing if that force had broken her back, or anything else. From the looks of it, he wasn't going to count it out. Hearing the sound of foot steps behind him, Damon glanced over his shoulder and saw Jeremy.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" he demanded. He moved the hair from her face and saw her eyes still closed. He had a moment of deja-vu where instead of his hand resting against the couch it reached to her face and closed her lifeless eyes. Damon ground his fangs into his lip. Her eyes were closed this time. And this wasn't a plan that they had cooked up.

"She never mentioned anything" Damon flexed his jaw. Of course she hadn't. It made sense since they were talking about her.

"I believe you...get out." And he did believe him. In fact, he was willing to bet that Elena and Caroline had not an inkling as well, judging from their reactions.

"Look Damon, I think..." Jeremy tried to say.

"Get out!" Damon yelled again. His shoulders stiffened and his fangs itched.

"Keep her warm, sometimes she gets pretty cold when something like this happens," Jeremy suggested. He handed Damon a blanket. Damon yanked it from his hand. "Something like this," he repeated out loud. It was pretty obvious to him, and hopefully everyone else, except Jeremy apparently, that this was new territory for all of them. Bonnie had never done anything like this before. She had to have known what she was getting herself into. He should have seen it coming. Should have recognized the signs. If there were any. That was ancient magic. Damon was sure of it.

Bonnie didn't feel cold. Her skin was burning to the touch. Almost as if the flames were now tightly wound under her skin. He could feel and hear her blood racing and Damon pulled back. He grit his teeth, fighting the blood lust and his anger. The predator in him was screaming the facts. He had a full supply of warm, just magic-used, young blood, sitting in front of him. It was reaching out to him, begging him to drink. And quite frankly, he was pissed at her. He felt his fangs lengthened, cutting into his bottom lip.

"Get out," he tells Jeremy again. He is quiet and his voice sounds sinister. Jeremy glances at Bonnie but leaves quick enough for Damon's liking.

Damon turns back to Bonnie. He's about to tear into his wrist before something stops him. For the first time he can recognize a faint heartbeat. He listens closer and recognizes the sound of her breathing. But breathing or not, she was no good to any of them if she was in a coma. He runs an agitated hand through his hair.

"Bonnie?" he questions again. "Dammit Judgy," he yells when she doesn't answer. He moves his wrist to his teeth again. He really needed something to occupy his teeth. At this moment he really didn't care how mad she would surely be at him if she woke up with a mouth full of vampire blood. It would heal her. She should have told them what was really going on. Instead she acted on her own. If she could do something she knew they wouldn't like, then he could do something she would hate. It was more than fair, as far as he was concerned.

"Is she alright?" Damon's fangs stop their decent into his skin and he looks over his shoulder and sees Elijah. Behind him he can see the hole in the wall that he was thrown against. He turns back towards Bonnie and sees the blood flow has finally stopped. Her heartbeat is stronger and her breathing is evening out. She takes a quick, unsteady breath and her head falls towards them.

Damon sighs, relieved, "She's alright," he leans back, and looks at Elijah. Elijah's eyes scan Bonnie's face and he nods. His jaw reflects none of the stiffness that he was fighting. Had he not smelled the air yet?

"So what the hell was that?" Damon questioned. He closed his eyes, concentrating, and willing his face to return to a more manageable state.

"Ancient magic…beyond that, I've no idea..." Elijah answered. He watched Damon cringe. His face slowly taking it's human form again. His eyes opened again. His tongue licked at his own blood coating his lips.

"Pretty powerful juju..." Damon pointed out. "I didn't know anything could throw you across the room," he continued. Damon smirked and Elijah smiled. He looked over his shoulder at the hole he'd made.

"I will have your wall repaired, of course," he assured Damon. Damon scoffs and brushes Elijah off. He sighs, and turns fully towards him. One hand stayed planted on the soffa next to Bonnie. The sear from her skin was cooling.

"What do we do now?" Damon asks. Katherine screams and both vampires look above them.

"Whatever we do, it's going to have to be soon, " Elijah quickly answers.

"Go… I've got this," Damon offers, waving him away, and turning back to Bonnie. Elijah digs into his pocket and hands Damon his handkerchief. His all seeing eyes focus on Damon's fangs for a moment and he nods. He deduces there is no threat. And then he is gone, speeding up the stairs. Damon looks around. He'd done it again. "Speedy Gonzales much," Damon says. His eyes stray up to where Katherine is.


	58. Part 59 Aftermath

AN: I know that it's been a very long time. Life happened, but I did not abandon you. Things are going to start to get interesting. Hopefully a few updates the next couple of days. You guys won't believe what is coming your way. The answer to a question that a devoted reader asked me, a long time ago...

I can't say how often updates will be. I am very busy these days. These updates take up quite a bit of time. I'm going to try and crank out a couple so I can post weekly or so. I'm really not sure yet. Well wishes to everyone. And, as always...send me your feedback and "requests" I will try and include.

Part 59

Elijah gets to her door as quickly as he's able. But she still manages to get another scream out before he's wrenching the door open. She screamed again just as he was opening the door and he felt his heart nearly stop. Three screams that he should have been there for. What good was being all powerful? He had seen cruelty that most would deem unimaginable, but her scream cut right through to his soul. He can move again after that brief pause and he's making his way to her. He falls to his knees at her side. She is shaking and her fists are clenched. Elijah turns her over slowly and she whimpers as her body is forced to move. Elijah looks down on her and once again hates the fact there is so little he can do for her.

Katherine is in pain. She wavers between being conscious of just how much, and not feeling as much as possible. She screams as a force she can't control splits her skin. Her awareness comes back full force when Elijah enters her vision. She tries to call to him, but fails. But relief penetrates through the pain as she watches him tare into his wrist. The blood flow starts and the sweet smell of her savior reaches her. He pushes his wrist against her lips. Elijah watches as new cuts begin to form even as others heal. Katherine whimpers against his skin, even as she drinks. "There's blood everywhere," she pleads with him.

Elijah strokes her face, doing all he can to calm her. To relieve her body of at least some of the tension it carries. "I know Katerina, drink" he encourages her. Katherine hears scratching and necks snapping. The sound echoes all around them. She works to slowly drown them out as she feeds. Elijah strokes her hair. Soon she is silently, but eagerly, sipping from his wrist. He finally felt it was okay to look away from her. His hand continued to stroke her head as his eyes scanned the room. She said there was blood everywhere, but he didn't see much at all. In fact, he saw very little. Her mind it seems was becoming weaker.

Damon placed his hand lightly against Bonnie's forehead, checking the fever. It was almost as if all that magic overheated her. He was weary of Jeremy's words as he wiped blood from her face with the handkerchief Elijah had given him. This time was somehow different than all the others. Of course, the truth was he really didn't know. It had only been recently that any of them had found out about Bonnie's little "side effects." He turned his nose up to the fact. Admitting that he didn't like not knowing everything. He touched the cloth to her face, and she stirred. Damon stopped and waited. After a beat he touched the cloth to her face again and she groaned. "Bonnie?" he questioned. Her warm firey eyes slowly opened and Damon let out a long breath. She looked up at him with surprise. Maybe it was disgust. Maybe it was both. He wasn't sure, but he moved away from her, all the same.

"What?" "Where's Jeremy?" she asked. Damon sat back on his heals and frowned.

"Hello to you to," he snapped. Bonnie blinked. She was surprised by his reaction to her question. It was obvious to Damon that she hadn't yet fully comprehended what had happened.

"He's just...always been here before, when this happened?"

"Before?" "Oh right!" "You were trending nose bleeds, long before any of us knew about it," Damon said bitterly. Bonnie blinked, again.

"What's your problem?" she asked him defensively. She was the one that had just gotten tossed around. He was mad and she had no idea why.

"Me?" "I don't have a problem….of course, that's not according to you," he answered her. Bonnie eyed Damon as he crossed his arms and fixed him with a glare. This was starting to get old. She moved to get up, but Damon stopped her.

"That's one thing I always wondered…out of all of us, why would you pick Jeremy to tell?" Damon almost spit out Jeremy's name. Bonnie put a hand to her hip.

"He found out," she answered, without wondering why she was even acknowledging that he had a right to ask.

"After you told him?" Damon fired back, smirking.

Bonnie groaned "Why do you care anyway?!" she demanded. She was starting to get a headache. But that was normal after she'd done magic. Or whenever she was around Damon. She could take her pick really.

Bonnie dropped her hand from her forehead and looked back at Damon. He was staring her down. He raised one eyebrow and she ignored it and just sent her own glare right back at him. Then something hit her. She didn't know how to take it at first. Her glare diminished and she just starred at him. She would never have believed it possible. Bonnie touched her face. She stared at him, studying him. He stared back at her.

"What?" he asked, seemingly annoyed.

Bonnie took a deep breath, "You care.." Her voice reflected her inability to believe her own words. Damon's glare only deepened.

"Bonnie!" Elena screamed. Bonnie jumped. This twilight zone episode with Damon could be over for the moment. She was more than okay with that and welcomed the distraction. It was just getting way too weird. She looked over Damon's shoulder and saw Elena. There are tears in her eyes and her hand is clasped over her mouth. Elena takes a few steps closer to her and her smile grows. One hand reaches into the air until she pulls it back to her stomach, rubbing at her tummy. Damon moves from her side and Bonnie glances at him briefly. She still didn't know what to say. Elena maneuvers into Damon's spot without hesitation and pulls her into a strong hug. "I'm so glad you're okay," she wails. Bonnie slowly pats Elena's back as she sobs. She is shaking and Bonnie tries to sooth her. Bonnie glances again at Damon and he rolls his eyes. But after a moment he smiles. His visage grows soft. He watches them for a moment before he turns away. He was almost a different person for a moment. Bonnie shakes her head, tightening her hold on Elena, almost.

"You want me to get him?" Damon says over his shoulder. His voice startles them both. Elena pulls away, and Bonnie wipes at her friend's tears.

"No…but somebody should check on Katherine," she answers Damon, smiling at her friend.

"Will there be anything else, Miss Bennett?" Damon asks sarcastically. Bonnie doesn't answer him. He starts to leave and Bonnie stiffens, "Damon!" she calls. He turns around slowly, and waits. "Thanks," she forces herself to say. The word catches in her throat.

"Forget it," he brushes her off. Bonnie frowns and she almost wishes that she could take it back now. So what if he had taken care of her in the after math of her spell-gone-wrong. He was still Damon after all.

"Who?" Elena asks. And Bonnie turns to her.

"Never mind," she answers. Elena looks at Bonnie, suspiciously.

"You sure you're okay?

Bonnie smiles, "I'm fine," she rubs her head. "It's nothing I haven't delt with before."

"You're fine?" "You just said "thank you," to Damon," Elena points out.


End file.
